


Adotando um coração

by MazzolaJackson



Series: Obras Traduzidas │ Translates Works [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 82,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: Têm passado nuns anos de que a guerra terminou, os sobreviventes fazem sua vida seguindo seus sonhos. Mas para um casal em especial, sua mais terna ilusão foi-lhes negada.Mesmo assim, seus corações negam-se a renunciar.… A vida sempre une os caminhos em algum momento, e às vezes há mistérios com os que não esperávamos nos encontrar.





	1. Dois pares de coração

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Adoptando un corazon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/316347) by Araleh Snape. 



Adiel tinha-se cansado de gritar, agora chorava silenciosamente se abraçando a si mesmo, com as costas apoiadas contra a porta fechada.

— Não me diga que está chorando, marica. —troçou-se uma voz desde de fora, seu tom imitava a voz infantil de Adiel, apesar de que ambos tinham a mesma idade.

Adiel não respondeu, conhecia a Armand à perfeição, chegaram a esse orfanato só com alguns meses de diferença, e desde que tinha uso de cor o garoto loiro se dedicou ao molestar, jamais desaproveitava nenhuma oportunidade, e era feliz ao o ver chorar.

O que lhe enojava a Adiel é que chorava com frequência, não podia o evitar por mais que quisesse, as lágrimas pareciam mandar por si só. Às vezes ansiava ser como Armand, ele jamais chorava por nada, e apesar de que tinha garotos maiores nesse orfanato, ninguém ousaria se meter contra Armand, ele mandava, era o dono e senhor do lugar… Ainda que seu entretenimento principal era molestar a Adiel.

Talvez porque era fácil fazê-lo chorar, talvez porque apesar de tudo, tinham muito em comum, sendo os únicos dois meninos de oito anos suas tarefas eram as mesmas, compartilhavam dormitório, classes, e às vezes até castigos… e tudo porque a cada que descobriam a Armand em alguma travessura, em seguida fazia parecer que Adiel estava envolvido e terminavam encerrados juntos em sua habitação.

Adiel já nem protestava, apesar de que sua convivência com Armand lhe transtornava a vida. Nunca poderia o delatar com ninguém, porque por alguma estranha razão… o amava.

— Porque me faz isso? —atreveu-se a questionar, ainda que fez tão baixinho que achou que seria só para si mesmo.

No entanto, Armand estava tão cerca do outro lado da porta que atingiu ao escutar e bufou com incomodo.

— É divertido fazer-te a vida impossível, ademais, deveria agradecer-me que te encerrasse, assim não voltaria a te levar outra decepção… É demasiado feio para que te adotem, aceita.

Adiel soluçou secando-se as últimas lágrimas, não tinha caso seguir se lamentando, novamente tinha perdido a oportunidade de ser adotado, a essa hora o casal que tinha encontro para escolher a seu filho já devia de se ter ido.

— Deixa-me sair, já te saiu com a sua, Armand.

— É verdadeiro. —respondeu satisfeito. — Mas se quer sair deveria fazer você só… fazendo essas coisas raras que faz, fenômeno.

— Eu não faço coisas raras! —gritou molesto.

Essa era uma das poucas coisas que fazia enfadar a Adiel, não gostava de sentir-se diferente aos demais garotos de sua idade. Felizmente só Armand tinha averiguado que as situações por demais estranhas ocorriam devido a ele. O mais intrigante é que nunca lhe tinha delatado com as cuidadoras do orfanato, pelo menos não quanto a dizer que era estranho, mas lhe engenhava para o culpar.

Como naquele dia em que um menino maior lhe sujou sua tarefa. Adiel estava a ponto de chorar ao ver seu caderno cheio de lodo enquanto o outro garoto ria-se por sua debilidade. E então, justo quando o menino maior se retirava, uma torta de lodo lhe golpeou nas costas.

Felizmente a chegada de uma professora evitou que Adiel sofresse um golpe. E ainda que ele jurava que não tinha sido o responsável, Armand, a única testemunha, afirmou ter visto perfeitamente que seu colega lançasse a pelota de lodo para o outro garoto lhe arruinando o uniforme escolar.

Adiel teve que lavar todos os uniformes dos alunos durante essa semana. Armand manteve-se a seu lado, debochando-se ao vê-lo trabalhar duramente. E foi aí que o loiro lhe confessou ter visto que Adiel tão só apertou seu punho com ira, e o lodo do jardim se aglomerou por si só se lançando em projetil sem que ninguém o tocasse. Tão só seguiu a trajetória de um gesto da mão de Adiel.

Adiel fechou seus tristes olhos verdes recordando que naquele dia sim se tinha imaginado vingando do garoto maior, mas nunca tocou o lodo. Mesmo assim, sentia-se tão culpado que terminou por cumprir com seu castigo sem protestar.

Essa era uma das tantas vezes que ocorriam situações estranhas sem que pudesse lhe explicar. Armand dizia-lhe que era um fenômeno e por isso não merecia ter uma família que lhe adotasse, sempre assegurava que terminaria por horrorizar a qualquer um que quisessem o ter como filho e se debochava dizendo que ao sair do orfanato iria parar em uma cela do manicômio estatal.

Recordar essas palavras voltou a alterá-lo, e com grande susto viu como as ferramentas de jardineira começaram a tremer.

— Armand… deixa-me sair! —suplicou golpeando a porta, tinha medo de que as pás e bicos saíssem voando em qualquer momento para ele.

— Já te disse, saia por sua própria conta, eu estou muito ocupado.

— Não posso! Faz favor, ajuda-me!... N-não sei como parar.

Armand encolheu-se de ombros no exterior. Nesse momento pôde ver à distância como o casal que iria escolher a seu filho saía do Orfanato e com eles levava a um pequeno de três anos que não tinha muito tempo de ter sido recolhido. Suspirou com tristeza, a ele também gostaria de encontrar uns pais que lhe olhassem como aqueles olhavam a esse menino, e queria sorrir como ele, com essa esperança de um destino feliz.

Um forte ruído fez-lhe sair de seu devaneio e olhar para a porta do pequeno quartinho de jardineria onde tinha encerrado a Adiel.

— Que demônios está fazendo?

— Ajuda-me, abre a porta!

Armand escutou como o outro menino puxava a fechadura com desespero. Apoiou a orelha na porta escutando o som de ferros chocando um contra o outro. Já não o pensou mais, tentou abrir sem o conseguir, os ruídos continuaram se intensificando e começou realmente a se preocupar.

— Adiel, empurra forte!

— Não posso mais!

Um grito de dor emergindo do interior do quarto fez que Armand se concentrasse e finalmente a porta cedeu. Com o impulso, Adiel caiu sobre o garoto loiro ao que se abraçou assustado enquanto Armand pateava a porta para a fechar justo a tempo de evitar que as ferramentas voassem para eles.

— Voltaste a fazê-lo, tonto.

Adiel soluçou sem apartar-se de Armand, só em seus braços se sentia seguro, era algo tão paradoxo, mas verdadeiro, e com o rosto escondido no pescoço do loiro pouco a pouco conseguiu se tranquilizar.

— Porque merda não usou esse poder para abrir a porta em lugar de machucar? —repreendeu Armand.

— Não posso o controlar, eu não sei como passam essas coisas.

— É um imbecil, olha, está ferido. —disse notando um pouco de sangue emergindo depois do rasgue da manga.

— Não é nada.

Mas sim doía, e bastante, só que Adiel não queria se separar de Armand para atender sua ferida. Tinha que aproveitar o momento, amava estar abraçado de seu amigo, o cheirar, e o que era melhor, o sentir a ele o abraçando por igual. Quiçá Armand nem conta dava-se, mas continuava mantendo em seus braços a quem dizia odiar, e afundava seus dedos no cabelo escuro de Adiel, penteando com torpeza.

— Tens que ir à enfermaria. —insistiu Armand.

— Não quero, não ainda.

Armand franziu o cenho ao sentir como Adiel lhe estreitava com mais força, e então reagiu joeirando longe para se pôr em pé se limpando a roupa.

— Deixa de abraçar dessa forma, tenho dito mil vezes!

— Sento-o, não quis te enfadar.

O loiro grunhiu. Nesse momento escutaram os passos da Senhorita Perrins, a Diretora do Orfanato.

— Pode-se saber que fazem vocês dois aqui?! —lhes repreendeu atravessando o jardim até onde eles se encontravam, e assim que viu o uniforme arruinado de Adiel suspirou cansada. — Outra vez? E agora que fez?

— Lamento-o, fiquei dormindo e sem querer rompi o uniforme.

— Por isso não assistiram à seleção?

— Foi sua culpa! —gritou Armand assinalando ao outro garoto. — Por buscá-lo já não pude chegar a tempo, Senhorita Perrins, voltei a perder a oportunidade de ter uns pais para mim.

A jovem Diretora arqueou os olhos com dissimulo, conhecia à perfeição a Armand, mas jamais pôde lhe comprovar nada, e tudo graças a que Adiel continuava sem se queixar, tal como voltava a ocorrer agora, viu ao moreno baixar sua mirada a modo de culpabilidade e não teve mais remédio que resignar-se a que novamente Armand se livraria de castigo.

— Está bem? —perguntou cócoras para revisar a ferida do menino.

— Dói-me um pouco nada mais. Perdoe por romper o uniforme, prometo-lhe que o consertarei eu mesmo.

— Isso não o duvide, jovenzinho. Agora vamos a ala enfermaria para que te curem.

A Senhorita Perrins tomou da mão ao pequeno Adiel quem foi depois dela obedientemente. Armand ficou em seu lugar, sorrindo satisfeito, uma vez mais tinha conseguido seu cometido.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Essa noite, ao chegar a seu dormitório, Adiel encontrou-se a Armand terminando seus deveres sobre a cama. O menino loiro levantou o rosto para sorrir-lhe zombador.

— Soube que a quem adotaram foi a esse menino chamado Brad?

— Sim. —respondeu em um sussurrou indo para sua própria cama para tirar-se os sapatos. — Alegro-me por ele.

Armand riu-se mais forte, era óbvio que Adiel estava triste e mentia.

— Que tonto é! Não sei para que segue ilusionando se ninguém absolutamente ninguém! Quereria ter como filho a um fenômeno horrível como você.

— Já te disse que não me chame assim. —sibilou molesto. Foi nesse momento em que se tirou sua camisa remendada deixando ver a venda em seu braço.

Armand deixou de rir ao instante, mas continuou com esse irritante sorriso zombador.

— Te ficará cicatriz, e será mais horrível do que é.

— Já o sei; sei que jamais serei como você, mas não se precisa ser formoso para que alguém queira ser seu pai.

— Equivoca. —explodiu com autossuficiência. — A gente vem aqui buscando perfeição, levam-se sempre aos meninos mais agraciados, os que poderão presumir com seus amigos e família… acha que alguém te escolherá sendo tão insignificante como é?

— Sim. —afirmou tentando não demonstrar sua insegurança. — Quando chegue alguém que esteja destinado para mim, me escolherá e então me irei com eles e não voltarei a te ver nunca mais.

Adiel atirou-se de bruços sobre sua cama, estava tão molesto com Armand que em verdade queria lastima-lo. Armand não disse nada mais, apagou a luz e se escondeu baixo as mantas de sua cama, apertando os dentes para não chorar, ele jamais chorava, muito menos pelas estúpidas palavras de Adiel.

" _Eu também não quero te ver nunca!"_  Pensou furioso  _"Devia deixar que se fosse, te odeio, te odeio tanto Adiel!"._

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Em um lugar muito longínquo, um jovem de vinte e cinco anos chegava a seus aposentos dentro do magnífico castelo de magia e feitiçaria Hogwarts. Deixou os pacotes que levava em uma mesinha próxima enquanto olhava a seu companheiro ler tranquilamente em frente ao fogo.

Tinham cinco anos de casados, e a cada dia sentia-se mais apaixonado desse homem que, com só o ver, lhe provocava uma grande alegria. Carinhosamente foi até ele, lhe tirou o livro que lia sem se preocupar por ser reprendido. Seu esposo jamais se enojaria por ele por isso.

E assim foi, Severus não protestou pela mudança e recebeu custoso a Harry sentando em suas pernas, lhe atraiu para beija-lo, a cada minuto afastado dele lhe estranhava como se tivessem passado anos.

— Sev… —chamou-lhe sem deixar de beija-lo.

— Diga-me.

Severus também não suspendeu o beijo, amava o sabor desses lábios e podia passar horas desfrutando-os. Mas ao cabo de uns segundos foi Harry quem apartou-se para recostar sua cabeça no peito de seu esposo.

— Tinha algo que queria me dizer? —perguntou o Pocionista intrigado pelo silêncio de Harry, isso não era demasiado normal.

O jovem assentiu e voltou a enfrentar seu olhar direto à escura que sempre conseguia o apaixonar um pouco a cada vez. Severus soube que algo sério ocorria, o sorriso nervoso e o corado de Harry o confirmavam.

— Sev…

— Bem, sabe meu nome, essa parte já ficou clara, Harry, me vai dizer de uma vez ou terei que usar a oclumência? –caçoou tentando animá-lo.

— Sev… Que opinas a respeito da adoção?


	2. Uma decisão esperada

Severus tentou assimilar o escutado, mas teve que reconhecer que Harry sempre seria experiente no sacar de balanço, a seu lado jamais poderia aborrecer-se.

— Harry se dá conta do que isso significa?

— Por suposto, tenho-o estado pensando durante algum tempo e só quis te propor quando eu mesmo estivesse seguro de que é o que quero.

— Entendo, mas…

— Severus, não te peço uma resposta imediata, após tudo eu também não o decidi de um dia para outro, mas sim te peço que medite… não gostaria que adotássemos de um bebê?

Severus tentou sorrir, mas preocupava lhe demasiado a ilusão na mirada esmeralda. Harry mal podia dissimular que realmente ansiava a adoção, e depois de voltar a recargar seu rosto no peito de seu esposo, lhe sujeitou pela mão brincando com seus dedos.

— Pode imaginá-lo, Sev? —perguntou docemente. — Um filho de nós, um pequeninho ao que teríamos que cuidar e amar, não te imagina velando seu sono? cheirando seu aroma a bebê?... imagina-te as macacões pequeninhas e seu berço?... talvez não gostaria de vê-lo aprender a te dizer "papai"?

— Não esqueça as mudanças de fralda, as noites sem dormir, a angústia se fica doente, não poder sair a nenhum lado nós dois sozinhos e…

— … E não acha que vale a pena? Para mim valeu muito a pena todas as dificuldades que tivemos antes de nos apaixonar porque agora estou aqui, te abraçando, não me arrependerei nunca de ter lutado tanto por ti!

Tal parecia que Harry não pensava se dar por vencido, e Severus soube que o mais prudente era ficar calado, qualquer coisa que dissesse teria uma resposta cuidadosamente planejada.

— Bem, disse que me daria tempo para o pensar aceitará minha resposta seja qual seja?

— Por suposto, eu sei que é um homem sensato e com um coração enorme, tomará a melhor decisão.

— É um chantagista. —grunhiu divertido pela audácia de Harry, bem que o tinha todo premeditado.

Harry riu com ligeireza, mas foi breve, em seguida abraçou-se mais de seu esposo escondendo seu rosto no pescoço deste.

— Perdoa-me por não poder te dar um de seu sangue.

— Ficamos em que isso estava superado não é assim?

— Sim, superado… Agora diga-me, que te parece se nos vamos cedo à cama?

Ao sentir a úmida língua de Harry acariciando o lugar exato do pulso de seu pescoço obrigou-lhe a fechar os olhos para desfrutá-lo. A cada dia estava mais apaixonado e por Harry seria capaz de qualquer coisa contanto que fosse sempre feliz. Sabia que a seu esposo lhe tinha feito falta poder engendrar um filho; desde que soube que os magos podiam procriar quis o tentar, mas lamentavelmente o diagnóstico do medimago foi contundente, Harry não era desses magos com tão peculiar capacidade.

Nas primeiras semanas após a notícia foram realmente difíceis, mas finalmente Harry terminou por aceitar que ser pai não era seu destino, até agora. Para Severus era cansado o pensar em ter que voltar a viver seu desilusão, mas também não podia mima-lo e aceitar tão só por não o ver triste, muito menos se não considerava prudente levar a cabo uma decisão tão importante.

De modo que prometeu-se estudar muito bem a proposição até saber que era mais apropriado para eles.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Ao dia seguinte, Harry estava feliz tendido de pança sobre o tapete da sala de seus melhores amigos. Não parava de rir ao escutar o doce riso de Rose enquanto armavam torres com blocos de cores.

Desde seu lugar em seu cadeirão preferido, Ron observava-o em silêncio sem deixar de tomar seu chá.

— Que formosa tão inteligente! —exclamou Harry consentindo à pequena menina quando esta conseguiu empilhar mais de três blocos contínuos. — Seguro que sua mãe pôs tudo de sua parte para que não tivesse gene de Ron.

— Hey, entendi isso. —protestou seu amigo.

— Oh vamos, deve sentir-te orgulhoso da beleza que te presenteou Hermione.

Harry terminou o jogo para girar-se de costas e sentar a Rose sobre seu estômago fazendo-a saltar e portanto, conseguir mais risos infantis.

— Não o nego. —admitiu Ron. — Mas também tem muito de mim.

— Graças ao céu só os olhos. —riu Harry. — Mas tens a menina perfeita, devi ganhar-te a Hermione para que fosse meu bebê.

— Nem diga-lo, que isso me deixa como opção apaixonar do morcego Puaj!

O moreno voltou a rir, ainda que adorava a Rose não mudaria a Severus por nada do mundo, nem por mil formosos meninos. Mas ao recordar isso, voltou a se pôr sério enquanto fazia que Rose jogasse sozinha com seus brinquedos e assim poder se ir sentar junto a seu amigo.

— Ontem à noite sugeri-lhe o da adoção.

— E segue vivo? É surpreendente.

— Deixa de caçoar, isto é sério.

— De acordo, perdoa… Bom, e daí disse-te?

— Nada, eu mesmo lhe pedi que não me respondesse até que o pensasse bem… e depois tivemos sexo.

Ron se riu, nunca deixaria de se surpreender de como Harry conseguia fazer a Severus a seu desejo.

— Não te ria, agora o fiz só por prazer. —sorriu o moreno. — Em realidade quero que me dê uma resposta sincera.

— Ainda que seja um "não"?

— Sim, ainda que seja um "não". Desejo um bebê com todo meu coração, mas Sev e eu somos um companheiro, a decisão é de dois.

— Eu acho que deveria te recomendar que não guarde demasiada esperanças, não me imagino a Snape aceitando emocionado ir por um bebê.

— Equivoca-te, Severus é um homem fabuloso, para nada é aquele que cremos conhecer quando entramos ao Colégio.

Ron assentiu, sabia que era verdadeiro, mas ainda lhe custava o admitir em voz alta. Recordou sua primeira classe de Poções e novamente voltou a rir.

— Que coisas do destino! Terminaste casado com Snape!

— Sim… e você terminou sendo seu compadre.

Como por arte de magia o riso de Ron cessou ao instante, lhe era demasiado estranho saber que seu ex professor de poções terminou apadrinhando a sua filha maior.

— Fica a comer? —perguntou preferindo mudar de tema.

— Não, obrigado, em realidade já devo me ir. —apontou Harry olhando seu relógio.— Severus já deve de ter terminado sua junta com Minerva.

— Não devia estar você nessa junta?

— Não, era algo entre eles. Já sabe, ela quer tentar o convencer de que não lhe reste pontos a Gryffindor à menor provocação.

— É que ainda não se rende e aceita que há coisas que jamais mudarão?

— Parece que é demasiado otimista. —sorriu Harry. — Severus nunca deixará de fazer, é sua diversão principal, inclusive às vezes sinto que me olha e tem vontade de dizer "menos cinco pontos para Gryffindor, Senhor Potter"

— Que horror.

— Em realidade… é ardentemente excitante.

Harry riu pela cara enrijecida de seu amigo, e ainda que lamentava não ter tempo de ficar a esperar a Hermione, agora tinha mais urgência que nunca de ver a Severus.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Minerva McGonagall piscou repetidas vezes, ainda sem poder achar que Severus lhe tivesse comentado sobre a decisão de Harry de adotar um bebê. Geralmente suas conversas não eram tão íntimas, e ainda que o professor o fez parecer como um comentário sem importância, a agora Diretora de Hogwarts supôs que jamais mencionaria o fato sem nenhum objetivo determinado. Tremeu ante a perspectiva de que quisesse um conselho.

— E em verdade está-lo considerando? —perguntou com precaução, era melhor ir-se passo a passo, nunca se sabe o que Severus Snape deseja escutar.

— Isso lhe prometi.

— E até agora que pensa?

— Ainda não tomo uma decisão, mas sigo sem me convencer de que seja uma boa ideia.

McGonagall assentiu sem abandonar sua prudência. Observou como Severus continuava em sua cadeira tomando pacientemente de sua caneca de chá, algo não muito comum.

— Bem e porque não acha que seja boa ideia? Talvez não gostaria de ter um filho com Harry?

— Se fosse dele não o duvidaria nem um momento, mas eu não me sinto com o instinto paternal necessário para ir em busca de uma criança alheia.

— Está completamente seguro de que não o tem?

— Que quer dizer com isso?

— Que não estivesse considerando a possibilidade se realmente não sentisse o desejo em seu coração, Severus, por mais oculto que queira o guardar.

Severus manteve-se em silêncio, mas Minerva notou que tinha sua caneca de chá mais apertada do normal, então soube que tinha dado no finco.

— Escuta… —prosseguiu—… Porque não tenta o ver como se Harry te tivesse dito que está grávido?

— Não é o mesmo, assim tivesse tido nove meses para fazer à ideia.

— Severus Snape, não seja covarde.

O moreno fez coleta de toda sua força de vontade para recordar seu afeto pela nova Diretora do Colégio e ignorou por completo suas palavras, no entanto, já não pôde tomar mais de seu chá e o deixou pacificamente sobre a pequena mesa.

— Devo ir-me.

— Bem, e sobre o que falamos anteriormente…

— Esquece-o, Minerva. —respondeu com monotonia enquanto caminhava para a porta. — Todos os Gryffindor são uns ineptos, a cada ponto reduzido o merecem.

— Todos os Gryffindor? —questionou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Todos… menos um, e que deve me estar esperando.

McGonagall suspirou derrotada pensando que quiçá a conversa não tinha sido tão produtiva como esperou em um princípio. No entanto, enquanto Severus caminhava para suas habitações sentia-se um homem diferente. Ao chegar ao lobby decidiu deter-se um momento e dirigiu seus passos para as enormes portas do colégio. Ao ser domingo tinha poucos alunos, a maioria encontravam-se perdendo o tempo nas longínquas orlas do lago, de modo que suspirou aspirando o precioso silêncio.

Nesse instante seus olhos fixaram-se em um ponto que ia se acercando, sorriu espontaneamente, poderia o reconhecer ainda quando estivesse a tantos metros de distância, caminhando tranquilamente desde os limites de Hogwarts.

" _É adorável"_  Pensou apaixonado. A cada segundo de sua vida Severus apreciava o afortunado que era. Harry pôde ter-se conseguido a qualquer um, mas estava a seu lado e se amavam.

" _Tivesse gostado tanto vê-lo gestando a de um bebê com nosso sangue"_  Suspirou resignado a que era uma ideia impossível. Teve que se aceitar a si mesmo que sim lhe ilusionava um filho de Harry, e queria o ver a ele sendo feliz. Pôde imaginar-se a ambos cuidando de um precioso bebê.

Nesse momento Harry viu-o e começou a correr a distância que lhe faltava. Severus enfatizou mais seu sorriso, gostava de vê-lo comportando-se como um menino, tão inocente e divertido e ao mesmo tempo atuando com a suficiente maturidade quando se precisasse. Já não o duvidou mais. Ainda que sempre pensasse que não precisava de nada nem ninguém mais que de seu esposo para se sentir feliz e completo, agora já tinha tomado sua decisão.

Harry chegou e mal usando um degrau para se impulsionar, se lançou para seu esposo. Severus conseguiu reagir para sustentá-lo apesar de que as pernas de Harry já tinham conseguido encontrar seu ponto de apoio ao redor de sua cintura e agora o beijava ardentemente.

O Professor tinha conseguido girar seu corpo para ficar baixo resguardo do lobby e evitar que os jovens alunos os olhassem desde os pátios, assim conseguiu sentir com a comodidade suficiente para gemer se deleitando com o doce sabor dos lábios de Harry.

— Que carinhoso amanheceste hoje. —sorriu Severus quando o garoto lhe deu oportunidade de tomar ar.

— É que te amo muito, ademais, te vê mais bonito que nunca.

— Não é necessário que suborne com lisonjeiras.

— Severus Snape! —grunhiu Harry baixando de seu esposo e fingindo-se molesto, mas seu sorriso contradizia-lhe. — De quando aqui eu sou lisonjeiro?

— Verdadeiro, sua vontade, só suborna.

— Tonto. Bom, vamos comer que tenho muitas ideias para passar juntos a tarde.

— Harry, espera.

Severus sujeitou a seu esposo da mão impedindo-lhe marchar-se. O moreno menor girou-se de novo para ele e em seguida notou que Severus queria falar seriamente pelo que guardou seu sorriso para outro momento.

— Sucede algo mau?

— Em realidade não. Mas quero dar-te minha decisão com respeito ao que falamos ontem.

— Mas é demasiado cedo. —protestou temendo encontrar com uma negativa. — Faz favor, considera-o um pouco mais, carinho.

— É que não é necessário. —afirmou. — Quero que você e eu vivamos juntos a experiência de ser pais.

Harry conteve sua respiração, apesar de ter a esperança de escutar essa resposta, sentia-se mais feliz do que jamais imaginou. Ambos estavam tão excitados e nervosos que não se deram conta que uns jovens de sexto ano vinham baixando a escada e ao os ver se detiveram se improviso sem saber se deviam fazer notar sua presença ou não.

— Está completamente seguro? —perguntou Harry, ainda com a emoção contida em sua voz.

— Não tenho nenhuma dúvida, Harry… Tem chegado o momento de nos converter em pais.

Harry arquejou extasiado, e sem poder conter-se lançou-se repartindo beijo depois de beijo no divertido rosto do Professor enquanto seus alunos observavam-nos com a mandíbula caída até o solo.

— Sev, amo-te, amo-te! —exclamava Harry repetidamente. — É maravilhoso, não sabe o feliz que me fizeste com esta notícia!

— Imagino-me. —sorriu Severus ante o espanto de seus alunos que nunca lhe viam o fazer, ainda que também não acostumavam ver a seus professores tão melosos em público. — Eu também me sinto contente tão só de imaginar a um bebê em nossas vidas.

— Será formoso, Sev! Obrigado, muito obrigado!

— Não me agradeça nada, ao invés, eu sou quem deveria te dar as obrigado… se não fosse por ti, eu jamais poderia ser pai.

— É que te adoro! Mas vamos a nossas habitações, temos muitas coisas que planejar… e um quarto novo por acondicionar.

Harry puxou a Severus da mão e partiram felizes para as masmorras. Foi então que os temerosos alunos se atreveram a sair das penumbras, nenhum deles se atrevia a fazer nenhum tipo de comentário, mas o que acabavam de escutar era o mais inesperado que podia ter ocorrido em Hogwarts, e isso já era muito dizer.

Seu Professor de Poções, o mais estrito e desumano de todos os docentes, se tinha ficado grávido!

O qual pressagiava tormenta, uma tormenta carregada de descontroles hormonais ao já exasperante limite de paciência de Snape.

Um dos garotos, por fim se animou a engolir duro para assim aclarar-se a garganta e girando para seus colegas, começou a falar.

— Garotos… i-isto manda alerta vermelha. —advertiu mais que preocupado. — Devemos dar aviso a todos fujam de Snape se querem viver até graduar-se!

Aquilo pareceu um grito de guerra, seus amigos saíram despavoridos em diferentes direções, agora só tinha um objetivo nesta vida: pôr sobre aviso aos demais, aquela notícia tão aterradora mandava medidas extremas.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

— E quando iremos por nosso bebê? —quis saber Harry enquanto desfazia-se de sua jaqueta.

— Não o sei, primeiro deverei averiguar direções de orfanatos, não é uma informação com a que vivamos diariamente.

Severus se recostou sobre a cama, observou sorridente como seu esposo se mudava sua camisa por um suéter mais cômodo para em seguida ir a recostar-se sobre ele.

— E como pesquisaremos isso? —perguntou Harry, agora que estava tão unido a Severus aproveitou para acariciar do rosto.

— Deixa-me a mim, irei manhã ao Ministério e trarei as direções que precisamos, poderemos os ir visitar o próximo fim de semana de acordo?

— Gostaria de ir antes.

— Não coma ânsias, nem sequer sabemos se se precisa fazer cita ou algo pelo estilo, tem paciência.

— De acordo. —aceitou não muito conforme. — Mas na sexta-feira tenho livre toda a tarde, se se trata de fazer cita porque não a pede para esse dia?

— Porque eu não tenho tua sorte, na sexta-feira pela tarde está minha classe de Gryffindor com Slytherin.

Harry riu divertido, não sabia como tinha esquecido isso se todas as sextas-feiras Severus regressava a seu dormitório com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Felizmente em seu tempo de casados tinha aprendido uma técnica infalível para regressar lhe o bom humor que sempre tinha a seu lado: uma erótica massagem na banheira.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

O resto da semana Harry pôde distrair em suas ocupações como Professor de Defesa, no entanto, ao chegar sua tarde livre da sexta-feira não podia ficar quieto. Severus tinha cumprido sua promessa e conseguiu marcar uma cita para o sábado pela manhã em um Orfanato que resguardava a meninos que a Guerra tinha deixado desabrigados.

Harry não parava de imaginar a seu bebê e a ansiedade pelo conhecer era demasiada que ao final já não pôde continuar encerrado. Tomou sua jaqueta e foi em busca de seus amigos, quiçá com eles poderia se distrair um pouco.

Ron foi o encarregado de atender na porta da linda casa que o casal Weasley Granger compraram nos arredores de Londres. Ao vê-lo, o ruivo apressou-se a empurrá-lo para fora fechando a porta atrás deles.

— Harry, foge antes de que seja demasiado tarde. —gritou Ron olhando alarmado para a porta.

— Mas que é o que passa? Porque não me deixa entrar?

— Porque é meu melhor amigo em todo mundo e te quero, não desejo que sofra o mesmo que eu.

— Ron, não te entendo nada… Lhe sucedeu algo a Hermione ou aos meninos? —questionou começando a preocupar-se.

— Não, mas a Hermione lhe deu por ir de compras… Harry, você não sabe o que é ir de compras com ela e os meninos foge antes de que se lhe ocorra te convidar!

Harry riu aliviado de que só se tratasse de uma ocorrência de seu amigo, mas em certa forma tinha razão, não se lhe esqueciam os passeios a Hogsmeade. Hermione era demasiado apreensiva quando de comprar se tratava, de modo que decidiu aceitar o conselho e se ir.

Lamentavelmente não tinha podido dar nem um passo quando a porta voltou a se abrir dando passo a sua melhor amiga que sustentava em braços ao pequeno Hugo enquanto Rose se sujeitava do longo de sua blusa.

— Harry, que alegria te ver! —exclamou a castanha inclinando-se para beijar a seu amigo na bochecha, com bastante habilidade para levar a seus dois meninos em cima. — E você, Ronald, me ajuda! E porque tem a Harry aqui afora?

— Porque já nos íamos não, carinho? —respondeu o ruivo sustentando a Hugo enquanto aproveitava para fazer-lhe um sinal a Harry de que se apressasse. — Harry já se marchava verdade?

— Sim, em realidade sim.

— Tens algo que fazer? —questionou Hermione empurrando suavemente a Rose para que se acercasse a seu amigo, este sorriu ao ver à pequena que tanto amava e se esqueceu por completo de querer se marchar.

— Nada importante. —respondeu o moreno sustentando em braços à maior dos meninos quem de imediato encheu-lhe de beijos. — Me encantaria os acompanhar posso?

— Por suposto!

Hermione sorriu satisfeita enquanto Ron suspirava lamentando pela sorte de seu colega de estudos e quase irmão. No entanto, Harry nesses momentos sentia-se muito contente, e caminhou para o portão com Rose em seus braços, sonhando com algum dia poder levar a seu próprio filho de compras.

Não se imaginava que essa tarde sua vida mudaria para sempre.


	3. A força do destino

Adiel levantou a mirada de sua tarefa e observou como Armand sacava algo de sua gaveta. Sorriu ligeiramente, sabia muito bem o que era, e ainda que provavelmente se estivesse arriscando a um novo menosprezo, abandonou seus cadernos para se ir sentar a seu lado.

— É tão lindo… Porque nunca o usa?

Armand não respondeu, continuou observando em suas mãos a única esperança de descobrir quem era e de onde provia. Tratava-se de um prendedor cor verde que simulava uma serpente prateada enroscada ao redor de uma letra cor esmeralda. O menino girou-a com a mesma frustração… Era um "M"?... ou uma "W"?

— Armand? —insistiu Adiel. — Não gostaria de usá-la hoje?

— Nem sequer sei como o colocar. É tão… patético.

— Me permitiria?

Adiel não soube como se atreveu, mas timidamente tomou o broche em suas mãos. Abandonou a cama para ajoelhar em frente a seu colega. Então comprovou que sim era difícil saber como colocar a joia, bem podia ter sido fabricado para alguém canhato e então o broche ficaria ao revés. Armand notou seu indecisão e bufou debochando-se da ineptidão do garoto mais pequeno.

— Sabia que não poderia.

— Espera, não é tão difícil, e também não importa como deva se colocar… Eu gosto como se te vê assim.

E dizendo isso, Adiel colocou o prendedor à esquerda fazendo que a letra que figurasse fosse o "M". Sentia-se um pouco nervoso ao estar tão cerca de Armand, mas igualmente desfrutava-o.

— Disse… assim é como deve ser, está feito para ti.

— Duvido-o, e não gosto como se vê.

Armand tirou-se o prendedor para voltar a guardá-lo empurrando a Adiel longe dele no processo. O menino de verde mirada se entristecia por isso, tinha caído sobre seu traseiro no chão. Ao girar-se de novo, Armand notou a mirada entristecida de Adiel e sorriu por isso, pensou que podia ser bom momento para outra broma.

Drasticamente mudou sua atitude e ajoelhou-se no chão junto a Adiel.

— Faria algo por mim?

— Que? —perguntou desconfiado, sua experiência dizia-lhe que jamais devia fiar de um sorriso de Armand.

— Tenho vontade de um refresco de lima me traria?

— Mas aqui não há refrescos, Armand.

— Mas você sempre tens dito que faria qualquer coisa por mim ou não?... somos como irmãos verdade?

Adiel fez um gesto de dor, apesar de saber-se só um menino jamais quereria que sua relação com Armand fosse só fraternal.

— Bem, o esquece. —suspirou o loiro indo deitar-se em sua cama. — Já vejo que não quer, de modo que não te obrigarei.

— Mas onde quer que o consiga?

— Não o sei, mas já te disse que o esquecesse… mas eu achei que com teus superfantásticos poderes poderia ser capaz de qualquer coisa.

— Não são poderes, Armand… nem sequer sei que é.

— Bem, como seja.

Armand encolheu-se de ombros girando-se para dar-lhe as costas, dessa forma pôde sorrir satisfeito consigo mesmo ao escutar que Adiel abandonou a habitação… Agora, a segunda parte de seu plano.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Ron foi a sentar-se em um dos cadeirões da sala de espera da loja, já não suportava a dor de seus pés. Olhou como Harry e Hermione continuavam buscando roupa para os meninos e seguia sem entender como é que seu amigo ainda não se tinha cansado, levavam horas assim.

Rose estava com eles enquanto ele se encarregava de cuidar de Hugo quem, para sua boa sorte, se tinha baixo dormido em seu peito.

Nesse momento, Hermione entrou ao provador junto com sua filha. Como Harry não podia entrar aí pensou em regressar ao lado de seu amigo. Observou-o ao longe sentindo um pouco de inveja ante a imagem que se desenhava em frente a ele.

Ron descansava com os olhos fechados, mas mantinha abraçado a Hugo com tanto carinho que já se tinha esquecido de seu receio por ir de compras e desfrutava do calor que emanava seu filho para ele.

Nesse momento algo chamou poderosamente a atenção do moreno o fazendo virar até um estante onde se encontrava a roupa de meninos mais pequenos, para ser mais específicos, a de bebê.

Seu coração acelerou-se ao topar-se com um macacão branco que parecia ser bordada para um anjo. Não pôde o evitar, a levou a seu rosto tentando imaginar o cheiro de um bebê.

— Que faz, colega? —perguntou Ron chegando para ele, ia arrulhando a Hugo para que não acordasse.

— Nada. —replicou sobressaltando-se. — Ron, não te parece formosa? —questionou depois de recuperar-se. — Acho que a comprarei.

— Mas Harry, ainda não sabe se…

— Amanhã Sev e eu iremos por nosso bebê, devemos de ter algo para lhe mudar não sei como não o pensei antes!... será melhor que busque mais coisas para ele.

— Espera, não acho que te deem o bebê amanhã mesmo.

— Porque não? —perguntou alarmado. — Acha que neguem?

— Por suposto que não, vocês dois serão os melhores pais que um bebê poderia ter, mas são assuntos legais, Harry. Tenho uma tia que demorou até um ano para que lhe permitissem levar a seu menino.

— Em um ano?!

— Bom, não é em todos os casos, pode demorar menos, mas te asseguro que não será manhã. —assegurou preocupado por ter que baixar a seu amigo da nuvem. — E não te ponha triste, têm adiantado bastante.

— Sim… isso creio. —murmurou decaído. — Bom, de todos modos comprarei o macacão, não quisesse que se acabassem.

Ron sorriu incapaz de seguir pondo  _"mas"_ , tão só desejou que não tivesse demasiados requisitos para que Harry pudesse ter a esse bebê que tanto ansiava.

— Céus, tenho que me ir já! —exclamou Harry de repente. — Despede-me de Hermione, mas devo regressar ao colégio.

Ambos amigos se despediram com um abraço e em seguida Harry correu para a caixa para pagar o macacão que tinha formado um sonho mais. Ron suspirou resignado, esperando estar sendo mais pessimista do acostumado. Viu como seu amigo saiu da loja e se dispôs a continuar esperando a sua esposa.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Harry apressou o passo pelas ruas de Londres, temia chegar demasiado tarde e não estar presente para quando Severus regressasse todo histérico de sua classe de Gryffindor e Slytherin. Nesse momento lamentou a insistência de Hermione de ir a essa loja muggle mas a garota estava obsedada com que seus filhos não crescessem excluídos do mundo onde ela cresceu, tinha decidido que não usariam túnicas até que fossem a Hogwarts.

Ao dar a volta a uma esquina buscando um lugar seguro para desaparecer-se, Harry viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção.

Era um menino pequeno, parado em frente a uma máquina despachadora de refrescos à que observava suplicante enquanto apertava uma e outra vez um dos botões.

— Engoliu-te a moeda? —perguntou-lhe chegando até ele.

— Não… —disse o menino tristemente—… eu não tenho moedas.

— Então assim não pode sair sua bebida.

— Esperava ter sorte.

Harry sorriu se ajoelhando para ficar a sua altura, esse menino acordou lhe uma ternura imediata. Quiçá era que lhe recordava um pouco a si mesmo, com seu cabelo escuro algo rebelde, olhos quase do mesmo tom esmeralda que os seus, e inclusive sua expressão solitária. Claro que o pequeno seguramente não estava só, levava um uniforme escolar bem cuidado de modo que devia ter a seus pais cuidando dele, também não usava óculos, mas sobretudo, não tinha nenhuma cicatriz na testa que marcasse seu destino.

— Bem, quiçá sim tenha algo de sorte.

— Não! —exclamou o menino ao ver que Harry tentava introduzir moedas na ranhura. — Eu não tenho com que o pagar.

— Descuida, não tens porque o devolver, me permite te fazer o presente.

— Não… não é correto.

Harry notou que o menino se debatia entre aceitar e não o fazer. Pensou que quiçá seus pais lhe tinham advertido de não aceitar obséquios de desconhecidos, mas ao mesmo tempo em verdade ansiava o refresco.

— Como te chamas? Eu sou Harry. —disse apresentando-se, pensando que dessa maneira poderia infundir-lhe algo de confiança.

— Chamo-me Adiel.

Harry sorriu e o menino correspondeu espontaneamente, nesse momento ambos sentiram que podiam se confiar um do outro. O Gryffindor aproveitou para poder colocar as moedas na máquina.

— Qual gosta?

— Quero o de lima, faz favor.

Satisfazendo seu desejo, Harry oprimiu o botão e em uns segundos escutaram o clássico ruído do envase deslizando-se até ficar na abertura. Adiel sujeitou-o emocionado contra seu peito.

— Obrigado, Harry.

— Não o vais beber?

— Não é para mim, um amigo queria e eu pensei em lhe o dar.

Harry sorriu por isso, supôs que era uma linda mostra de amizade entre dois meninos, suspirou pensando que lhe teria encantado ter um amigo a essa idade, mas então ainda não conhecia nem a Ron.

— E daí idade tens, Adiel?

— Oito, cumpri-os no mês passado.

— Em sério? Parece um pouco mais pequeno.

— Sempre me dizem isso. —murmurou corando. — Harry… Posso pedir-te outro favor?

— Claro, o que queira.

— Pode levar a minha casa?

— Perdeste-te? —perguntou olhando a seu ao redor, não parecia que seus pais estivessem perto, em realidade, a rua estava demasiado deserta.

— Não, sei onde vivo, mas há um parque muito grande e…

— Entendo, vamos, eu te acompanho.

Adiel sorriu agradecido de não ter que confessar que lhe tinha assustado atravessar esse parque tão solitário e frio. Instintivamente tomou-se da mão de Harry sem dar-se conta que com esse gesto conseguiu que um nodo de emoção de formasse na garganta do moreno.

Enquanto caminhavam, Harry sentia seu coração retumbar. Era tão ilógico, mas sentia-se feliz indo da mão de Adiel, e à cada passo que dava se incrementava seu desejo de não chegar nunca… de não o soltar jamais.

Adiel levantou a mirada buscando, e quando suas miradas verdes se encontraram se sorriram calidamente. Nesse então chegaram até o parque, umas oscilações algo oxidados se mexiam ruidosamente pelo vento e então Adiel se apegou mais ao corpo de Harry.

Seguiram caminhando até que por fim chegaram ao outro lado onde se levantava uma enorme barda com grades de metal flanqueando uma porta de ferro.

— Aí vivo. —assinalou Adiel.

Harry sentiu que o chão se lhe removia a seus pés ao ver que a porta tinha letras no mesmo material que diziam "Orfanato San James"

— É…

— Órfão?... Sim. —respondeu Adiel

Já não teve tempo de dizer mais, a figura de uma mulher de meia estatura, vestida com um uniforme de corte reto e sumamente formal apareceu em um corredor interior que levava até a porta. Via-se bastante molesta, tanto que abriu a porta com marcada torpeza para em seguida dirigir para o menino.

— Pode-se saber onde estava, Adiel?! —lhe repreendeu furiosa. — Não podia o crer quando me disseram que desobedeceu as regras, você sabe perfeitamente que não pode sair da casa!

— Lamento-o, senhorita Perrins. —desculpou-se o menino baixando a mirada, Harry sentiu que apertava mais sua mão, de modo que decidiu intervir.

— Não o sermone, faz favor. —suplicou apenado. — Não tem feito nada mau.

— Peço-lhe que não intervenha, jovem. —replicou nervosa. — E você, Adiel, dentro!

A Harry não lhe ficou outra opção mais que ver como essa mulher se levava a Adiel para o interior do orfanato. O menino volteou a olhar em várias ocasiões até que por fim desapareceu atrás de outra porta depois de lhe fazer um gesto de despedida com sua mãozinha.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Uns minutos mais tarde, quando chegou a suas habitações, Harry se encontrou a Severus descansando tranquilamente sobre sua cama. Deixou a bolsa com sua compra em uma mesa próxima e foi a beija-lo recostando-se a seu lado.

— Perdoa o atraso preparo-te o banho?

— Agora não, gosto de ter-te assim comigo. —ronrono o professor girando-se para beijar docemente os lábios de seu esposo.

— Ah, anda de bom humor em uma sexta-feira. —riu Harry engulosinado com as caricias.

— Sim, tem sido estranho, mas os alunos tiveram um comportamento pouco comum. Com dizer que não teve nem uma só explosão, é como se tivessem estado estudando com afinco para esta classe.

— Para valer?

— Sim, também os notei mais tensos do acostumado. Em fim, qualquer coisa que lhes esteja passando me alegro por isso. E você, como te foi em seu dia?

O sorriso de Harry enfatizou-se, e fazendo a Severus a um lado abandonou a cama para ir por seu pacote. Ao regressar, o professor já o esperava curioso por saber que era o que tinha acordado tanta algaravia em seu esposo.

— Olha o que comprei. —exclamou Harry sacando emocionado o pequeno macacão branco. — Verdade que é bonita?

— Pois sim, é simpática. —respondeu sorrindo enternecido pela ilusão que mostravam os olhos verdes que tanto amava. — Mas não acha que é demasiado cedo? Mal iremos à primeira entrevista amanhã.

— Sim, é provável, mas de todos modos não pude me resistir.

— É tremendo.

Severus riu esquecendo-se de prenda-a de bebê para voltar a atacar a beijos a Harry conseguindo que este correspondesse ao instante.

Uns minutos mais tarde, o casal de esposos dormiam descansando desse dia. Entre sonhos, Harry sorria recordando a sensação da mão de Adiel na sua. Instintivamente movia seus dedos, em busca de voltar a experimentar esse terno contato.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Ao dia seguinte, o nervosismo era evidente tanto em Harry como em Severus, essa manhã seu destino poderia se definir de modo que tentaram ser pontuais em seu encontro no Orfanato ao que lhes tinham enviado.

Severus tomou a mão de Harry enquanto encontravam-se sentados em frente ao escritório da servidora pública que os recebeu. O professor sorriu-lhe agradecido por seu apoio e correspondeu enlaçando seus dedos.

— Acho que não terá muito problema para que possam adotar o bebê. —informou-lhes a mulher de aproximadamente quarenta anos quem sorria-lhes cortês. — Há vários requisitos que se podem passar por alto devido ao especial de sua petição.

— Especial? —repetiu Severus algo incômodo.

— Bem, sempre devemos pesquisar às famílias interessadas em levar a um menino a seus lares, mas obviamente isso podemos o evitar se for o caso, Senhor Snape. —respondeu nervosa. — Todo mundo sabe que o jovem Potter é um herói, e você não fica atrás, qualquer menino será afortunado de contar com uns pais como o são vocês.

— Seremos bons pais, sem importar o que fizemos na guerra. —murmurou Harry, começava a molestar-se de que nem nesse lugar se esquecessem que era o Eleito.

— Sei, sei… é só que acho que deveriam se alegrar, seu prestígio lhes poupará muito tempo.

— Podemos ver aos bebês agora? —interrompeu Severus, ansioso de cortar o discurso da mulher.

Depois de obter seu assentimento, Severus saiu da habitação sem soltar a Harry da mão. Foram conduzidos pela servidora pública para o pavilhão onde se encontravam os meninos de berço. Nesse momento só tinha três, e sem perder tempo Severus dirigiu-se para eles.

Harry sorriu ao ver o primeiro, mas não se sentiu tão entusiasmado como achou que estaria. Rapidamente sua mente voou para outro lado deixando de pôr atenção ao que fazia para pensar _"Devi me ficar a explicar o que passou" "Espero que não tenha tido demasiados problemas"… "E se o castigaram? Seria minha culpa por permitir que essa mulher lhe levasse"_

— Harry? —chamou-lhe Severus sacando de seus pensamentos. — Estou-te falando se sente mau?

— Eh? não… Porque?

— Ficaste demasiado calado. Não gosta dos bebês?

— Sim, estão muito formosos todos, mas… poderíamos regressar em outro dia, faz favor?

Severus compreendeu de imediato que algo não andava bem pelo que não protestou e ignorando à empregada que ficou pasmada pela atitude do casal que supostamente tinha chegado decidida a se combinar com um dos bebês, saíram sem dizer nem uma palavra mais.

O Pocionista assombrou-se de que Harry continuasse em silêncio enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas de Londres, nem sequer perguntou o porque não tinham usado o translador que Severus tinha disposto para voltar diretamente ao colégio. Tão só caminhava como atomata, com a mirada fixa no solo sem soltar do braço de seu esposo.

Assim chegaram a uma cafeteria muggle. Severus alegrou-se de não ter usado nesse dia uma de suas túnicas, desse modo poderiam falar passando desapercebidos nesse lugar onde jamais encontrariam a ninguém que lhes conhecesse.

— Agora sim me vais dizer que é o que te passa? —perguntou o professor tentando ser o mais compreensivo possível.

— Nada, que teria de me passar? —respondeu Harry olhando melancólico pela janela enquanto Severus tomava um pouco de seu café.

— Conheço-te melhor que ninguém, Harry, me dirá que passa ou terei que averiguá-lo por mim mesmo?

— Não, perdoa, é que… bom, ontem depois de ir de compras conheci a alguém que…

— Espera, vai dizer-me que tenho algum rival? —perguntou sorrindo, dessa maneira conseguiu que Harry também o fizesse enquanto negava com a cabeça.

— Sev, você sabe que não terá outro homem jamais em minha vida, pelo menos não como casal.

— Sei-o, perdoa a interrupção dizia?

Harry ia responder, mas nesse momento pensou que quiçá tinha uma ideia melhor, de modo que sorriu emocionado.

— Sev, me acompanharia a um lugar muito especial?


	4. Quisesse que fosse ele

Severus e Harry observavam em silêncio as grades forjadas que limitavam aquele terreno. Inevitavelmente o professor franziu o cenho ao ler o nome do lugar  _"Orfanato San James"_ … é que até o nome tinha que lhe recordar a seu falecido sogro?

Já isso era suficiente para se sentir reticente a dar um passo mais.

— Harry, que fazemos neste lugar?

— Disse que conheci a alguém não?... bom, pois foi a um menino daqui, encontrei-o a umas poucas ruas e ajudei-lhe a regressar, mas fiquei preocupado por ele, de modo que quisesse saber se não o castigaram.

— Pois merecido o teria. —afirmou severamente. — Os meninos destes lugares não podem abandonar a seu desejo, são regras conhecidas por todos.

— Eu sei, mas acho que ele tinha um bom motivo. Vamos, quisesse saber se está bem.

Severus grunhiu, não gostava da ideia de estar nesse Orfanato quando podiam estar no que lhes correspondia elegendo a seu futuro bebê. No entanto, Harry lhe puxou da mão até a porta. Estava a ponto de tocar quando seu rosto se alumiou.

— É ele, Sev, o olha! —exclamou assinalando para um dos pátios por onde Adiel caminhava levando uma bandeja.

— De acordo, já viste que está bem podemos nos ir?

— Tão só me deixa lhe falar uns minutos e então nos vamos.

Harry alongou sua mão para a porta, mas não para tocar senão para puxar o ferrolho que cedeu sem muita dificuldade.

— Harry, não deve entrar sem permissão! —exclamou Severus alarmado.

— E porque não?... tão só quero falar um segundo com Adiel, e a bruxa de ontem poderia me impedir se se aparece.

— Segue sendo incorrigível, mas eu prefiro esperar aqui, não me meterei em problemas com ninguém me entendeu?

— E você segue sendo tão correto e formal… mas te adoro tal como é.

Severus arqueou os olhos ao ver como Harry voltava às andanças e entrava a esse lugar sem nenhuma vergonha. A ele tão só lhe ficou esperar recargado sobre a barda, pendente de não ver aparecer a algum desses uniformados imitações de aurores.

Harry caminhou por entre os estreitos corredores rodeados por jardins até chegar àquele em onde divisasse a Adiel, mas uns metros antes algo lhe fez se deter. Adiel não estava só, um menino loiro lhe observava sentado desde uma banca de metal enquanto o outro enchia uma borrifador para utilizar nas plantas.

— É um tonto, Adiel. —troçou-se o garoto de cabelos loiros. — Castigam-te e segue sorrindo.

— Não teria porque não o fazer, gosto de trabalhar.

— Típico em ti, fenômeno. —espetou o loiro conseguindo que Harry franzisse o cenho, esse apelativo lhe trazia muito más lembranças, era como se ver outra vez sofrendo sua infância ao lado de Dudley.

— Armand… porque me delatou?

Harry conteve a respiração ao escutar essa pergunta, olhou novamente ao garoto chamado Armand, e entendeu de repente que esse era o menino ao que Adiel considerou tão importante como para quebrantar as regras para lhe ir comprar seu refresco.

— Porque é um tonto, eu jamais te disse que saísse e se te porta mau eu tenho que o dizer.

— Bem, não importa, pelo menos fico com a satisfação de te ter conseguido a soda.

— Ah, esqueci dizer-to… atirei-a, em realidade não gosto de tanto.

Adiel deixou sua tarefa regando as plantas para olhar a seu amigo, mas nesse momento consertou em uma pessoa que lhes observava e seu rosto se alumiou.

— Harry! —exclamou feliz correndo para ele.

Harry sorriu esquecendo-se do que acaba de ver, sobretudo ao receber um espontâneo abraço de Adiel.

— Que faz aqui?

— Queria ver-te, fiquei preocupado por ti.

— Estou bem, obrigado por me ajudar a chegar.

— Quem é você? —repreendeu Armand observando a Harry com desconfiança, foi então que notou o portão aberto. — Você tem entrado sem permissão!

— Armand, não seja descortês, é um amigo meu.

— Você não tem amigos. —assegurou franzindo o cenho, tomou a Adiel da mão o puxando para o interior do Orfanato. — Vamos pra dentro, não te deixarei falar com ele.

— Não! —negou-se o menino conseguindo se soltar para permanecer junto a Harry.

— Pois agora mesmo lhe direi à Senhorita Perrins que traz desconhecidos!

Armand saiu correndo para a Direção do Orfanato. Adiel continuou sorrindo sem dar-lhe demasiada importância apesar de que Harry sim parecia preocupado.

— Quiçá será melhor que me vá, não quero te meter em problemas com essa senhora, parece que é demasiado terrível.

— A Senhorita Perrins? Claro que não, é uma muito boa pessoa!

— Mas como pode dizer isso? —perguntou Harry sem protestar enquanto Adiel conduzia-lhe para a banca onde antes estivesse Armand. — Ontem vi-a gritando-te.

— Preocupa-se por mim, mas me quer.

— Mesmo assim castiga-te com trabalho duro.

— Não, Harry, a mim me agrada a jardineira, o faço o tempo todo, esteja castigado ou não.

— Para valer?

— Sim, gosto das plantas, é lindo vê-las crescer. Tenho pensado que se jamais me adotam lhe pedirei à senhorita Perrins me dê trabalho como jardineiro.

Harry sorriu ante a inocência e entusiasmo que Adiel punha na cada uma de suas palavras. Nesse momento viu à mencionada Senhora Perrins aparecer por um dos corredores, Armand lhes assinalava a eles, no entanto, a mulher lhe ordenou se marchar antes de continuar até onde se encontravam. O menino loiro teve que obedecer a relutantemente, parecia que odiava se perder de uma repreensão para Adiel.

— Adiel, pode ir a suas classes, se te fará tarde. —ordenou gentilmente quando esteve em frente a eles, Harry se pôs de pé esperando ser cortês, não sabia como atuar ante ela, não tinha uma boa lembrança do dia anterior, mas recordava as palavras de Adiel e se confundia.

— De acordo. —aceitou o menino sem ocultar que lhe entristecia se despedir tão cedo de Harry, se girou para ele lhe sorrindo. — Obrigado por vir, oxalá pudesse visitar em outra ocasião, agrada-me.

— Você também a mim.

Adiel puxou suavemente a camisa de Harry para incliná-lo para ele e depositar um beijo em sua bochecha ante o assombro de Harry quem subitamente sentiu um imenso desejo de abraçar. No entanto não teve tempo e viu a Adiel se marchar em seguida a seu salão de classes. Harry não lhe perdeu de vista até que desapareceu por outro dos corredores.

— E, em que posso lhe ajudar, jovem? —questionou Perrins sentando-se e oferecendo a Harry que fizesse o mesmo.

— Primeiro que nada acho que lhe devo uma desculpa por ter entrado sem sua autorização. —comentou aceitando o convite. — Meu nome é Harry Potter, conheci a Adiel ontem quando me pediu que lhe ajudasse a regressar aqui, simplesmente fiquei preocupado por ele.

— Adiel está bem, agradeço seu interesse, mas não estamos acostumados a permitir que os meninos se relacionem com adultos sem nossa supervisão, de modo que lhe suplico que não volte ao buscar.

— Mas… quisesse vir a vê-lo outra vez, faz favor.

— Com que intenção, jovem Potter?

— Agrada-me e sinto que é um garoto especial. —respondeu nervoso, sem saber exatamente que mais dizer.

— Adiel realmente é especial, por isso mesmo espero que algo muito bom lhe espere em seu futuro.

— Ele quer ser jardineiro. —sorriu Harry. — Disse que quiçá não seria adotado jamais.

— Meninos de sua idade poucas vezes são-no.

— O outro menino, Armand, parece que é algo… peculiar.

— Certamente é uma boa palavra para descrevê-lo.

— Não se levam bem?

— Adiel adora a Armand, mas este lhe faz a vida impossível sempre, sinceramente não sei como o suporta, mas jamais se queixa, o protege e sigo sem compreender o porque. Armand usa muito isso a seu favor.

— Não tem mais amigos?

— São os únicos dessa idade, e nos meninos em um ano de diferença é um mundo. Relacionam-se com garotos maiores e menores, mas não o suficiente. Adiel é solitário, oxalá que em um dia alguém se interesse em lhe adotar e lhe dar a vida que merece, precisa amigos que lhe queiram… ainda que eu fique sem a possibilidade de um jardineiro excelente, as rosas jamais cresceram tão belas até que Adiel se fez cargo delas.

Harry sorriu olhando para os jardins, devia admitir que poucas vezes tinha visto arbustos tão floridos e bem cuidados como aqueles. A senhorita Perrins aproveitou o momento para pôr-se de pé.

— Tem sido uma conversa interessante, Jovem Potter, agradeço-lhe muito que tenha ajudado a Adiel, mas agora está em seu lar, você deve voltar ao seu.

— Sim, mas… posso regressar? Asseguro-lhe que sou uma pessoa confiável, e não farei nada sem seu consentimento.

— Sinceramente não acho que seja uma boa ideia. Com licença, e acho que já conhece o caminho à saída.

A Senhorita Perrins deixou a Harry só, sem se dar conta que o jovem Harry tinha a mirada mais entristecida de sua vida.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

— Demorou muito, estava a ponto de entrar.

Harry abraçou-se de Severus sem fazer caso de seu reclamo, nesse momento até sentia vontade de chorar, mas como não encontrava um motivo pelo qual estava se sentindo tão mau, se esforçou pelo ignorar.

— Vamos a casa, Sev, me sinto muito cansado.

Severus assentiu, conhecia a Harry à perfeição e sabia que algo importante estava lhe sucedendo, tinha entrado a esse Orfanato com muita alegria e agora dava a impressão de ter recebido uma forte desilusão. Pensou que quiçá esse menino se tinha portado mau com ele, de modo que orou para que cedo se esquecesse do mau momento.

Ao chegar a suas habitações, Harry foi-se diretamente à cama. Severus se pôs em alerta, seu esposo jamais costumava dormir no dia, de modo que foi a recostar-se a seu lado, lhe deu um beijo na bochecha antes de abraçar em silêncio. Não sabia que dizer se Harry não queria falar.

Mas também não sabia quanto ajudava isso a Harry.

Não se deu conta quando ficaram dormidos, mas quando Severus acordou tudo estava a escuras, somente alumiados pela lareira que tinha ignição ao entrar. Sentiu a Harry remover-se com macieza e então abraçou-lhe mais carinhosamente, esperando que não tivesse pesadelos.

Em seus sonhos, Harry escutava risos infantis, sentia o calor de um abraço espontâneo, a macieza de uns lábios sobre sua bochecha acordando lhe sentimentos nunca antes sentidos para ninguém. Moveu sua mão em busca de voltar a experimentar o toque dessa pequena mão que tanto tinha conseguido o comover, mas em mudança, foi outra, uma maior, mas que transmitia tanta paz e amor que conseguiu o fazer sorrir em sonhos.

Lentamente foi abrindo seus olhos e girou-se em busca de seu esposo ao que sorriu demonstrando que sempre lhe amaria um pouco mais. Ainda que nesses momentos, algo novo tinha nascido em seu coração.

— Sev… quero a ele.

Severus levantou um pouco as sobrancelhas, não compreendia o que Harry queria lhe dizer, mas decidiu esperar antes de fazer qualquer pergunta.

— Agora eu sei. —continuou Harry. — Seria muito feliz se Adiel está conosco.

— Adiel?... Se refere ao menino que conheceu?

— Sim, a ele. —afirmou com macieza. — Nunca me tinha passado nada igual com ninguém, é como se o conhecesse de sempre… como se tivesse estado esperando todos estes anos para ter a ele.

— Mas…

— Adotemos, Sev, por favor.

Severus sacou o ar de seus pulmões enquanto incorporava-se acomodando-se junto à cabeceira, a petição de Harry parecia-lhe demasiado estranha.

— Sabe que gosto de comprazer-te quando é possível, Harry, mas me temo que nesta ocasião se está equivocando.

— Mas porque? —questionou sem alterar-se, tão só queria chegar a um entendimento com seu esposo.

— É que tem esquecido os sonhos que tem tido nos últimos dias?... Esqueceu da ilusão de arrulhar a um bebê em seus braços, de vê-lo crescer e educar lhe?... Harry, tem comprado seu primeiro macacão.

— Isso já não importa, agora estou completamente seguro de que não é necessário que seja um bebê para o considerar um filho.

— Não, o lamento, mas acho que não.

— Sev, por favor…

— Não, Harry, são demasiados fatores na contramão, definitivamente terá que esquecer dessa ideia.

— Me diga quais são esses fatores.

— Em primeiro lugar, sua idade. Não o vi bem, mas já não é um menino pequeno quantos anos tem?

— Só oito como podes dizer que não é pequeno?

— Para adotá-lo não, não o é. —afirmou categórico. — Tínhamos feito planos com um bebê, e sinceramente acho que um menino de oito anos é demasiado grande para ti, duvido muito que aceitem nos dar.

Harry se entristeceu ante essas palavras, quiçá era verdadeiro, não sabia muito das regras sobre idades, mas é provável que a gente lhe considerasse demasiado jovem para se fazer cargo de um menino em idade escolar.

— Ademais… —prosseguiu Severus. —… é um muggle, Harry.

— E isso que?

— Não podemos trazer a nosso mundo, seria estranho para ele.

— Não seria o primeiro muggle que entra ao mundo mágico, Severus.

— Eu sei, penso nos senhores Granger, e em todos aqueles squibs com família de magos, mas esse menino, Adiel, é uma situação diferente. Ele não tem nenhuma relação com a magia, me temo que seria inclusive traumático.

— Podemos falar da magia pouco a pouco, há solução para isso.

Severus respirou fundo compreendendo que ia ser difícil convencer a Harry do erro que cometia. Decidiu que o melhor era relaxar-se, de modo que lhe sorriu o atraindo para recosta-lo sobre seu peito, dessa forma começou a lhe acariciar as costas carinhosamente. Harry não se recusou, fechou os olhos desfrutando como sempre dos mimos de seu esposo.

— Acha que em um Orfanato muggle entreguem a um menino a um casal de homens?

O questionamento de Severus provocou que Harry se tensasse, isso sim poderia significar um problema, mas então decidiu sorrir enquanto buscava a mirada de seu esposo.

— Podemos ajudar-nos um pouco com isso, Não? —questionou travesso. — Você e eu sabemos formas para fazer que não se neguem a nossa petição.

— Talvez me está pedindo que quebrante mais regras?

— Não o faria por mim?

Severus ficou sem palavras ante essa pergunta, por suposto que por Harry romperia mil e umas regras! Mas não considerava prudente o confessar, ainda quando o encantador sorriso de seu adorado moreno de olhos verdes lhe derrubava.

— Sev, pelo menos acompanha-me a conhecê-lo. —propôs Harry. — Prometo-te que se esse menino não conquista seu coração então não insistirei mais.

— Não te creio. —riu convencido de que seu esposo só usava uma mais de suas tácticas. — Mas está bem, irei contigo na próxima semana e verá que saio invicto, até parece que te esquece de minha resistência para me tornar ligado pelos fedelhos.

Harry riu, mas nesse momento o rugido de seu estômago fez calar envergonhado. Recordando que não tinham provado bocado em todo o dia, os dois esposos caminharam juntos para o salão.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Ao dia seguinte, enquanto Severus preparava sua classe para o dia seguinte, Harry recebeu em suas habitações a seus melhores amigos, quem mostravam-se ansiosos por conhecer o resultado da primeira entrevista para adotar o bebê.

Jamais esperaram escutar a mudança de planos. Ron preferiu fingir que se ocupava com Hugo para não ter que dar sua opinião enquanto Hermione tomava ar para dizer todas as do mundo.

— Parece-me que se está precipitando mal ontem queria um bebê, Harry!

— Eu sei que parece uma loucura, mas jamais em minha vida me senti tão decidido a algo, agora meu propósito é ter a Adiel comigo, quero que ele seja meu filho.

— Se dá conta que as razões que expôs Snape são todas válidas? Eu sou a primeira em defender aos muggles, mas não acho que seja boa ideia sacar desse mundo se jamais poderá ter magia, Harry, isso poderia lhe ser frustrante.

— Adiel é um garoto inteligente, não se deixará afetar não terá nenhuma diferença entre ser um menino com magia e um sem ela.

— E se arrepende? Não pode o regressar, deve tomar em conta todas as possibilidades e me parece tão arriscado não o pensar com mais detrimento. Os sonhos que te fizeste com um bebê podem regressar em qualquer momento.

— Sempre terá ocasião para adotar um, mas agora ao que quero é a Adiel, e Severus me prometeu que o irá conhecer na próxima semana, sei que se apaixonará dele como eu o fiz.

Hermione negou com a cabeça, mas era consciente de que Harry não ia ceder, estava sendo muito impulsivo e assim não se podia racionar. Harry tão só sorriu compreensivo, sabia que ninguém podia o entender mas não se importava demasiado, era suficiente com saber que seu coração já tinha adotado a outro coração como seu filho.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Não somente foi Hermione ou Severus, Harry tolerou estoicamente os questionamentos de McGonagall quem se mostrou preocupada pela possibilidade de um ressurgimento de problemas entre Severus e Harry, mas Harry sabia que isso jamais voltaria a suceder.

Confiava em poder convencer a Severus de que adotar a Adiel era uma boa ideia, se resistia a pensar no contrário, era um desejo tão profundo de seu coração que tinha a plena segurança de que, tarde ou cedo, Adiel faria parte de sua família.

A meio dia da sexta-feira, Severus encontrou-se a Harry no lobby, ambos acabavam de terminar suas classes matutinas.

— Harry, temos que falar.

— Que passou? —perguntou intrigado pela seriedade de seu esposo.

— Os do Orfanato enviaram-me uma carta, querem saber se iremos manhã a retomar os trâmites para adotar ao bebê.

Harry suspirou fundo, mas sabia que sim era um grande motivo para falar. Caminharam juntos para os jardins para poder fazê-lo com toda tranquilidade. Finalmente Harry armou-se de valor, era hora de renunciar definitivamente a seus primeiros sonhos.

— Não quero a esse bebê, Severus. —afirmou sem nenhuma impressão de dúvida.

— Mas Harry, você foi quem era o mais ilusionado, conseguiu me convencer de que um bebê era o melhor para nós e agora tudo muda tão facilmente para ti.

— Não é fácil, mas não mudarei de opinião… Quero a Adiel e não renunciarei a ele por nada, um bebê agora está fora de meus desejos.

— E os meus não contam?

— Severus, não o faça mais difícil, te suplico.

— Bem, acho que já tem dado sua última palavra.

Severus girou para regressar para o colégio enquanto Harry ia correndo atrás dele. Uma coisa era lutar por Adiel, mas outra muito diferente lastimar a Severus, isso não.

O que nenhum dos dois se esperou é que um par de estudantes de Slytherin tinham atingido a escutar parte da conversa, e como sempre passa quando não se quer racionar, se foram com a primeira impressão: Harry Potter abandonava a Severus Snape por outro homem chamado Adiel e sem importar-lhe que o professor esperava um filho seu!


	5. Contratempo

— Não creio nem uma só palavra do que dizem! —gritou uma garota de Gryffindor depois que os dois rapazes da casa rival lhes comunicassem o que escutaram nos jardins.

— Nós não mentimos, Potter está repudiando a seu próprio filho e tudo por se marchar com alguém mais jovem e atrativo!

— Embusteiros! O Professor Potter é um cavaleiro, jamais faria isso!

A discussão dos jovens cessou repentinamente ao escutar a voz de seu professor de Poções atrás da porta. No entanto, não entrou de imediato a dar sua classe.

— Quer deixar de seguir-me por todo o castelo? Devo entrar a classes agora. —murmurou o Professor, notava-se uma voz tão fria como se se estivesse dirigindo ao mais desastroso dos alunos.

— Mas temos que falar. —essa era a voz de Harry, que pelo contrário, soava afetada e nervosa.

— Já disse tudo não? Não quer mais ao bebê… bem, pois assim será, não penso te obrigar ao aceitar.

— Severus…

— Falaremos quando termine minha classe, agora te vai, este não é momento para discutir nossos problemas.

Todos os alunos que permaneceram expectantes escutando a conversa atrás da porta, voltaram a seus assentos ao escutar que o Professor se dispunha a entrar. Mas já não tinham nenhuma dúvida, e agora os Slytherin se mostravam mais indignados do comum.

Durante a classe tentaram portar-se ainda melhor do que já o estavam fazendo nos últimos dias, ainda que algumas jovenzinhas se mostravam enternecidas pela suposta desgraça de seu professor e suspiravam ante o que consideravam uma trágica história de amor que tinha chegado a seu fim.

Severus notou muitas dessas miradas brilhantes de lágrimas, mas preferiu não o questionar, pelo momento nem sequer rebaixar pontos aos Gryffindor lhe tiraria o mau humor que tinha.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Após passar uma classe dupla de poções com Slytherin e Gryffindor e suportando suas miradas e cochichos, além de não poder sequer desquitar-se com eles devido a que ninguém fez explodir nenhuma poção, Severus realmente ansiava chegar a suas habitações e se esquecer de seu trabalho.

Entrou a seu quarto esperando ver a Harry aí, mas a ausência dele reluzia. Suspirou pensando que quiçá tinha sido demasiado duro com ele, mas antes de poder sair ao buscar, seu jovem esposo saiu do banheiro lhe sorrindo timidamente.

— Segue molesto comigo?

Para Severus era impossível enojar-se o olhando tão doce e preocupado por ele. Acercou-se até rodeá-lo pela cintura, e com profundo carinho lhe beijou nos lábios.

— Amo-te, não estou molesto contigo, é só que a situação me tem desbalanceado, me perdoa por ter sido intolerante.

— Não, me perdoa a mim. —pediu Harry sinceramente. — Toda a tarde o tenho estado pensando e acho que fui injusto, te fomentei ilusões com criar um bebê e agora te tiro sem sequer te tomar em conta… por isso, quero que confirme a cita para manhã, iremos por esse bebê.

Severus sujeitou o rosto de Harry com ambas mãos, apesar do ver sorridente em sua verde mirada se adivinhava uma profunda dor que não podia permanecer escondido por mais que estivesse o tentando… que podia ter Adiel de especial para que Harry lhe amasse tanto?

— Cancelei o encontro definitivamente antes de vir para cá. —informou-lhe ante a surpresa de Harry.

— Mas… você quer a esse bebê.

— Não mais que a ti, e te prometi que iríamos conhecer a Adiel, de modo que isso faremos.

— Para valer?

— Sim, mas devo advertir-te que isso não significa nada, tão só o conhecerei de acordo?

— Obrigado, obrigado, Sev! —exclamou o mais novo emocionado. — Estou seguro que quando o conheça compartilhará meu desejo de trazer a casa conosco!

Severus sorriu, quiçá sim podia ser. Vendo o sorriso e ilusão de seu esposo pensou que provavelmente poderia romper com qualquer objeção para que lhes dessem a esse menino.

Em compensação, essa noite Harry não somente lhe deu uma massagem na banheira… entrou com ele a ela. Fizeram o amor com a paixão de um amor que crescia desmedidamente.

Harry ardia de prazer com sentir a Severus muito dentro de seu corpo, sempre se entregava a ele por completo, esvaziando sua mente para não pensar em nada, só em sentir o calor de suas peles se acariciando, só lhe presenteando seu amor que nunca ia ser menos importante.

Para Severus os sentimentos eram similares, amava escutar os gemidos de Harry como mostra de estar conseguindo o estremecer. Entrava e saía de seu corpo com tanta naturalidade como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro até no fisicamente.

E pelo geral, seus orgasmos apareciam simultâneos. Anos de fazer-se o amor a cada noite tinha-lhes ajudado a conhecer-se tão bem que sabiam quanto podiam durar e esperar para estar juntos até na maravilha do êxtase.

Se banhar e mudar-se de roupa depois, entre tonteos e abraços eram a cereja do bolo. Não desaproveitavam a ocasião para unir seus lábios e brincar com rumo à cama onde provavelmente continuariam com seus intercâmbios de miradas apaixonadas até ficar adormecidos… ou até que um dos dois começasse um novo rito de amor.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Ao dia seguinte, Harry não podia conter sua emoção, toda a semana tinha estado pensando muito em Adiel e ansiava o ver. Desafortunadamente, quando já estavam no vestíbulo do castelo, Severus foi chamado de última hora ao despacho da Diretora, pelo que ele teve que ficar ao esperar depois de lhe fazer prometer que cortaria a conversa à brevidade possível.

Harry apoiou-se no marco das grandes portas olhando para os pátios. Sorriu tão só por se imaginar a Adiel correndo neles, seguramente ia ser muito feliz estando aí, lhe maravilharia as grandes surpresas que Hogwarts deparava para todos, sem importar se eram magos ou não.

Esse pensamento apagou lhe o sorriso fazendo-lhe empalidecer… e se o castelo não o aceitava?

Recordou que tinha barreiras anti-muggle, e provavelmente Adiel jamais poderia entrar a Hogwarts. No entanto, passado o primeiro momento de alarme voltou a sorrir…  _"Não importa"_ Pensou despreocupado, decidido a que se Adiel não tinha entrada permitida, então buscariam outro lugar para viver com ele.

Por ter a esse menino a seu lado seria capaz de renunciar ao que seja… bom, quase a tudo, retificou suspirando, a seu Severus não o abandonaria nunca. De modo que voltou a orar para que seu esposo aceitasse ao menino, caso contrário se encontraria na encruzilhada mais dolorosa de sua vida.

Surpreendentemente um garoto passou correndo a seu lado, ia girar-se com a intenção de averiguar de que fugia, mas antes de poder reagir sentiu a força de um feitiço golpeando nas costas.

Caiu de joelhos com uma estranha sensação percorrendo lhe o rosto, levou-se as mãos percebendo como algo crescia rapidamente. O som de uns risos fez-lhe levantar a mirada e observou a um grupo de jovens de sexto ano divertindo-se enquanto assinalavam-no.

Aquilo que crescia em seu rosto se fez evidente ante seus olhos, era uma longa barba branca que bem podia competir com a de Dumbledore. Harry arquejou surpreendido, seguiu apalpando-se o rosto, suas sobrancelhas também tinham crescido e quase podia jurar que seu cabelo agora devia ser completamente cinza.

Era uma das bromas mais famosas que seus amigos, os gêmeos Weasley, tinham posto de moda desde que eles mesmos obtiveram seu aspecto senil ao tentar colocar seu nome no Cálice de Fogo.

Mas Harry não podia rir nesse momento, era impossível esquecer que o único antídoto era o tempo, devia esperar vinte e quatro horas para que todo regressasse à normalidade.

— Pode-se saber quem demônios fez isto?! —bramou Severus chegando nesse momento descobrindo horrorizado a broma a seu esposo.

De imediato todos calaram, nunca se imaginaram que seriam surpreendidos por seu Professor de Poções, ou pelo menos, não esperaram o ver tão enfadado por algo que deveria de lhe dar gosto.

— É-ele se atravessou. —atreveu-se a responder um dos garotos. — A broma era para…

— Não me importo! —interrompeu Severus tensando a mandíbula de raiva. — Todos vocês ficam castigados, se vão agora mesmo a suas respectivas salas comunais!

— Mas, Professor, ele…

— Fora ou terminarei por convertê-los em sapos a todos!

Rapidamente os estudantes saíram despavoridos em diferentes direções, e enquanto faziam-no, Severus ia descontando pontos à cada casa participante. Quando por fim regressou o silêncio, se apressou a se inclinar junto a Harry.

— Vá, parece que agora sim te tocou experimentar o desastrosos que são esses malcriados. —riu Severus sem poder evitar divertir pela visão de um Harry encanecido.

Mas seu sorriso apagou-se de imediato quando o mais novo levantou a cara mostrando um rio de lágrimas se deslizar silenciosamente por suas bochechas.

— Mas, Harry, não se ponha assim. —pediu assustado, não gostava de ver sofrer a seu esposo, por nenhum motivo, e com só ver essas lágrimas já sentia que se queimava sua alma. — Você sabe que não é permanente, voltará cedo à normalidade.

— E-eu queria ir… —soluçou Harry entristecido. —… como posso me apresentar com Adiel assim?

Ao compreender o motivo real da tristeza de Harry, Severus atraiu lhe para seu peito, passou uma mão baixo seus joelhos para levantá-lo e dessa forma levá-lo de regresso a seu dormitório. Os planos para esse dia ficavam cancelados.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Já em suas habitações, Severus deixou a Harry na cama e ele se recostou a seu lado acariciando seus cabelos agora tão brancos como a neve.

— Acho que desde nossa lua de mel não tínhamos passado tanto tempo em cama sem dormir. —quis caçoar.

— Sev, obrigado por tentar animar-me, mas para valer estava muito ilusionado com este dia, eu ansiava com a alma que conhecesse a Adiel.

— Bom, mas isso tem solução, iremos manhã. —afirmou tranquilamente.

— Não se arrependerá?

— Pensava talvez que me retrataria? Claro que não, Harry, tem paciência, recorda que as melhores oportunidades vêm disfarçadas de problemas. Não importa se não vamos hoje, é tão só um contratempo que não permitiremos que nos vença ou sim?

— Não, claro que não. —respondeu conseguindo sorrir. — Obrigado, a cada dia recorda-me o porque apaixonei-me de um homem tão sábio.

— E agora ademais sou o mais jovem dos dois.

Harry riu, e agora mais recuperado animicamente se girou para se colocar sobre Severus beijando apaixonado, mas quase em seguida teve que suspender a caricia ao escutar que seu esposo continha o riso.

— Perdoa, Harry… —arquejou Severus esforçando-se por não rir mais. —… mas é que acho que jamais tinha beijado a ninguém com barba.

— Espero que não te esteja imaginando beijar a Dumbledore.

— Caramba, não! —exclamou fazendo um gesto de náuseas, mas finalmente deixando de rir. — Tens posto tétricas imagens em minha cabeça, Potter… acho que não voltarei a te beijar em muito tempo.

Harry sorriu de bom humor, nunca acharia que Severus pudesse viver sem seus beijos… ele jamais poderia o fazer sem os seus.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Nesse momento, Adiel tinha sua cara colada aos barrotes que o separavam da rua, olhava nostálgico para o caminho entre o parque por onde tinha caminhado sujeito à mão de Harry.

" _Porque já não tem vindo?"_  Perguntou-se em silêncio.

Um suave suspirou escapou por entre seus lábios pensando que quiçá já não voltaria a ver a Harry nunca mais.

— Que faz? —perguntou Armand chegando a seu lado. — Outra vez pensa escapar-te?

— Não. —disse sem girar-se, era inútil discutir com seu amigo.

— Então que vê? Hoje nem sequer tem ido a regar suas plantas.

Adiel voltou a suspirar e desta vez sim volteou a olhar para Armand quem aguardava curioso por uma resposta.

— Penso em Harry. —confessou Adiel. — Recorda? É quem veio na semana passada.

— Não sou tonto, claro que me lembro e daí com esse tipo?

— Harry é genial, mal tenho falado com ele unas quantas coisas, mas mesmo assim sinto que lhe conhecesse de sempre… e quisesse voltar ao ver.

— Pois é um idiota se acha que ele vai regressar, para que teria que vir? Talvez pensa que quereria te adotar?

A pergunta feita a modo de deboche provocou um efeito estranho em Adiel, seu coração retumbou acelerado tão só de imaginar que Harry fosse seu pai. Armand notou o brilho ilusionado que jamais quis causar e franziu o cenho com moléstia, se em suas mãos estava, esse brilho não podia durar muito.

— Sim pensou! —troçou-se agressivamente. — É mais tonto do que cria, Adiel!

— Mas Harry é maravilhoso, Armand. —respondeu sonhador. — Acho que ele seria o melhor pai do mundo. Quando tomou minha mão me fez sentir de uma maneira especial, sempre sonhei com ter um papai que me levasse de passeio ao parque… agora sei o que se sente, nunca me vou esquecer disso.

— Não passou com seu pai! —gritou desesperado por romper-lhe a borbulha. — É um estranho que te trouxe ao orfanato, e agora se esqueceu de ti! Não se importa!

— Dize-lo porque não conhece a Harry. –assegurou com o mesmo tom ilusionado. — Sua mirada é doce e carinhosa como a de um papai, e ainda que tão só foi por pouco tempo, me sinto feliz de saber que vivi um sonho impossível.

— Diz bem, é im-pos-si-vel. —repetiu malicioso. — Quiçá esse tipo foi amável contigo, mas é porque não te conhece… Talvez acha que se soubesse a classe de fenômeno anormal que é, te quereria como filho? Pois não! A ninguém gostaria de adotar um monstrinho tão feio como você.

Armand sorriu satisfeito ao notar que finalmente conseguiu que o rosto de Adiel se entristecera e seus ternos olhos verdes brilhassem agora por cristalinas lagoas de lágrimas.

— Fenômeno chorão! —exclamou Armand com a intenção de provocá-lo, sabia que só era questão de insistir um pouco mais.

Adiel bufou começando a enfurecer-se, algo quente se espalhava em seu coração e isso o encolerizou ainda mais, não queria que novamente ocorressem essas coisas estranhas que passavam quando perdia o controle. Sua coragem foi-se contra Armand, ele era o causante de que aquilo sucedesse… era sua culpa por lhe dizer  _"fenômeno"._

Abruptamente lançou-se contra o loiro fazendo-lhe cair ao andar enquanto golpeava lhe por onde pudesse. Apesar de ser da mesma idade, fisicamente era mais pequeno e menos forte pelo que Armand quiçá tivesse podido o controlar com relativa facilidade. Mas não o fez, em lugar disso, começou a gritar com matizes de pânico.

Esperneava fingindo lutar com todas suas forças, mas os movimentos de Adiel lhe pareciam demasiado patéticos, não ia poder seguir fingindo estar em desvantagem pelo que uivou ainda mais forte até que finalmente conseguiu que a Senhorita Perrins fizesse ato de presença.

— Basta com vocês dois! —ordenou-lhes ao mesmo tempo em que sujeitava a Adiel pela cintura para apartá-lo.

O menino bufava com fúria, mas deixou de lutar e permaneceu quieto no chão junto à Diretora do Orfanato. Outros meninos tinham-se aproximado, entusiasmados por ser testemunhas de uma briga mais entre os dois órfãos mais conflitivos do Orfanato.

— Que é o que passa? —inquiriu a mulher exasperada. — É que jamais poderão se levar bem? Porque o tempo todo têm que estar brigando?

— Adiel começou. —gemeu Armand. — Eu não lhe fiz nada, ele foi quem se lançou contra mim e todos pode lhe confirmar.

Alguns meninos moveram a cabeça em assentimento. Perrins suspirou incrédula, conhecia-os bastante bem aos dois e sabia que Adiel não era um menino agressivo. Inclinou-se para ele notando que ainda respirava fatigado olhando colérico ao garoto loiro, por um momento pensou que finalmente teria algo para confirmar a mentira de Armand.

— Que diz você, Adiel? Que foi o que te disse Armand para que brigasse? —perguntou enquanto o menino loiro franzia o cenho ante o fato de não ter credibilidade.

— Nada. —bufou Adiel para surpresa de todos, inclusive de Armand quem ainda sentia em sua pele a mirada furiosa de seu colega. — Foi como disse ele… eu lhe colei porque quis.

— Adiel, me diga a verdade. —exigiu a Diretora. — Sei muito bem que algo deve te ter provocado a atuar assim, quero que seja sincero comigo.

— Não me disse nada! —gritou desesperado. — Já deixe de ser tão intrometida, tenho dito que lhe colei porque me deu a vontade!

A Senhorita Perrins apertou os lábios, era a primeira vez que Adiel lhe levantava a voz e isso a desiludiu. Não achava que o moreno estivesse sendo honesto, mas jamais poderia o ajudar se se empenhava em não delatar a Armand.

— Está castigado, Adiel. —murmurou tentando mostrar-se rígida apesar da tristeza por novamente sentir-se impotente. –Não poderá sair de sua habitação até nova ordem. Vá agora mesmo para lá, te enviarei suas tarefas.

Adiel obedeceu e tomou caminho para sua habitação sem olhar para trás, já nem sequer queria ver para o parque. Armand tinha razão, e pensou que quiçá era melhor que Harry não tivesse voltado, assim jamais descobriria o horror de seu caráter.

A Senhorita Perrins encarregou-se de dissolver o grupo de meninos, tão só ficou com Armand quem continuava fingindo dor pelos supostos golpes de Adiel.

— Te levarei à enfermaria. —disse a mulher sujeitando da mão. — Duvido muito que Adiel conseguisse te fazer um terrível dano, mas será melhor que te revisem.

— Ele é mau comigo, não me deu tempo nem de tentar me defender.

— Imagino que não. —murmurou ligeiramente sarcástica levando ao menino por um dos corredores para a enfermaria.

Estiveram em silêncio todo o percurso até que chegaram à porta. Antes de abrir, a Diretora respirou fundo para tranquilizar-se, não devia esquecer que Armand também era um menino, ainda que problemático, seguia sendo um ser inocente.

Inclinou-se até ficar a sua altura e carinhosamente retirou-lhe restos de terra de seu suave cabelo loiro.

— Porque não tenta se levar melhor com Adiel? —quis saber. — Ele te quer muito e você sabe que se não te acusou é precisamente por isso.

— Não é verdade, ele não o fez porque não lhe convém que se saiba que…

Armand guardou silêncio compreendendo demasiado tarde que tinha aceitado sua culpa e ademais, tinha estado a ponto de revelar o grande segredo de seu colega de estudos.

— Porque cala, Armand? —insistiu a Diretora. — Me diga que é o que passa entre vocês.

— Nada, que o odeio! —afirmou enojado. — Adiel é o consentido de todos, sempre acham que é perfeito e não o é!

— Aqui não consentimos a ninguém, não pode dizer isso.

— Sim posso, dúvida de minha palavra ainda que tenha sido o mesmo Adiel quem confessou que me atacou por pura raiva, sempre achará que eu sou o mau!

— Você não é mau, mas sempre está lhe molestando… Oxalá pudesse me dizer realmente que é o que te abruma de Adiel.

— Já não quero falar dele… Me dói. —gemeu mostrando seu antebraço raspado pela terra.

A Senhorita Perrins soltou o ar de seus pulmões e voltou a incorporar-se achando que era impossível tirar a verdade a esse convencido menino. Voltou a tomar da mão para entrar à enfermaria sem notar o sorriso triunfante de Armand. Sentia-se satisfeito de ter conseguido que Adiel terminasse nesse dia castigado.

E bem como ele jamais tinha experimentado passear por um parque tomado da mão de seu pai… Adiel jamais voltaria a recordar esse momento com alegria e não lhe ficariam vontades de abandonar o Orfanato.


	6. Descobertas

Ao dia seguinte, assim que acordou, Harry correu para o espelho do banho. Seu rosto alumiou-se ao ver que seu aspecto tinha voltado à normalidade, a barba já não estava e seu cabelo voltava a adquirir esse negro que agora gostava mais que nunca.

— Sev! —gritou emocionado regressando até a cama em onde seu esposo dormia. Ou melhor dito, tentava dormir, pois agora Harry saltava ajoelhado tentando o acordar. –Sev, abre os olhos!

Severus puxou sonolento enquanto cobria-se tudo com as mantas, ainda que já sabia que isso pouco lhe ia ajudar.

— Severus, já são quase as seis!

— De domingo! Deixa-me dormir um pouco mais. —suplicou, mal tinha podido conciliar o sono um par de horas, o pranto silencioso de Harry por seus planos frustrados lhe tinha impedido dormir cedo, e apesar de fingir que sim o fazia, se manteve abraçado ao moreno em uma tentativa do fazer sentir melhor.

— Faz favor, olha-me.

Ainda sem abrir os olhos Severus sorriu, lhe pareceu uma petição muito doce e cria saber o motivo. Carinhosamente atraiu a Harry para voltar a deitar a seu lado.

— Eu te vejo ainda com os olhos fechados. —lhe sussurrou divertido.

— Mas já não tenho barba.

— Sei-o. —respondeu acomodando-se sobre Harry para beija-lo obtendo em seguida uma apaixonada resposta por parte do moreno.

Harry esqueceu-se em se momento de qualquer outra coisa que não fosse desfrutar de acariciar a língua de Severus com a sua, gemer e sugar ao mesmo tempo enquanto começava a se sentir excitado.

— Parece que agora sim está acordado. —arquejou Harry quando Severus removeu seus quadris contra as suas fazendo evidente sua ereção.

— Bastante. —disse separando-se um pouco para olhar aos olhos de Harry que nesse momento não levava suas lentes pelo que reluzia belamente sem o cristal. — Que formoso é!

— Sigo-te gostando? —perguntou corado. — Tanto como quando te apaixonaste de mim?

— A cada dia gosto mais, inclusive ontem gostei, era o barbudo mais sexy da história.

— Mas agora já não tenho e… Sev! —interrompeu-se abruptamente. — Isso era o que queria que visse, já não tenho barba!

— Notei-o, pequeno. —sussurrou beijando sua pele limpa.

Mas Harry incorporou-se nesse momento, ao recordar o motivo de seu anterior entusiasmo agora já não poderia se concentrar em continuar com os beijos.

— Sev, podemos ir agora ao Orfanato! —exclamou feliz.

— Agora? —Severus não se mostrou muito fascinado com a ideia e buscou se abraçar novamente de seu esposo beijando seu pescoço.

Harry tentou insistir, mas seus olhos fecharam-se contra sua vontade desfrutando das caricias de Severus, abriu os lábios para dizer algo, mas só arquejou. Mesmo assim suas mãos colocaram-se sobre os ombros do mais velho com a intenção de separá-lo, mas mal conseguiu estreita-lo mais contra seu corpo.

— Sev, quero ir ver a Adiel. —suplicou com a esperança de que seu esposo fosse mais forte e deixasse as caricias para depois, definitivamente ele já não podia o fazer.

— É cedo, quiçá nem sequer têm aberto o Orfanato. —sugeriu Severus deslizando sua mão baixo o pijama de Harry para acariciar seu torso. — Temos tempo para fazer o amor, depois dar-nos uma ducha juntos, tomar café-da-manha… e depois vamos ao Orfanato.

— Bem… acho que… podemos nos tomar um… par de horas. —aceitou Harry quando o prazer já lhe dificultava até respirar.

— Par de horas?... Isso é o que penso me tomar em te fazer o amor.

Severus foi para os lábios de Harry lambendo-os em permissão de entrar, o qual foi concedido de imediato. O mais jovem apoderou-se da boca de seu esposo, rendendo ao amor e ao desejo que sempre acordava nele.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Adiel acordou cedo essa manhã, uns ruídos apagados fizeram-lhe abrir os olhos antes de que soasse o sino para se levantar. De imediato olhou para a cama de Armand e viu-o agitar-se ansioso baixo as cobertas, gemia como se tivesse uma forte dor ou algo o atemorizara.

Sem perder tempo abandonou sua cama e foi até onde seu colega dormia.

— Armand?... Armand, acorda. —chamou-lhe sacudindo-o com macieza, preocupava lhe molestá-lo se fazia-o mais forte.

No entanto, ao ver que o garoto loiro não acordava e agora seu rosto luzia bastante assustado, se animou ao golpear ligeiramente nas bochechas.

— Que faz?! —repreendeu Armand acordando de repente, ainda respirava agitado olhando a seu ao redor como se em qualquer momento algo muito assustador fosse a aparecer junto a eles.

— Tinhas um pesadelo, por isso te acordei.

— Não tinha pesadelos, tonto, deixa de me molestar!

— Sim tinha-la… como sempre.

— Exagerado. —grunhiu Armand voltando a cobrir-se com seus mantas ainda que seus olhos permaneciam vigilantes e assustados. — Vai a sua cama ou te acusarei de me ter golpeado outra vez.

Adiel obedeceu, mas desde sua cama não deixava de olhar a seu colega. Felizmente a luz do dia já entrava pela janela e isso seguramente conseguiria que Armand se relaxasse por completo, mas enquanto, ele seguiria lhe cuidando em silêncio.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Horas mais tarde, Severus terminava de abotoar-se a capa, era um dia frio lá afora. Mas ao girar-se em busca de seu esposo para sair, viu-o parado firmemente junto à lareira.

— Que faz? Não tinha tanta pressa por ir ao Orfanato? —perguntou estendendo-lhe sua mão. — Vamos, caminharemos até os limites para aparecer em um lugar seguro de Londres.

— Poderíamos melhor usar a rede flu? —sugeriu Harry sorrindo nervoso.

Severus entrecerrou os olhos pela proposta de seu esposo, voltou para ele lhe acariciando seus cabelos com ternura.

— Não tem nada de que te preocupar, se não soubesse que o de ontem foi um acidente teria expulsado a todos esses tontos que te fizeram a broma.

— Sev, não te tinha querido dizer, mas realmente têm estado muito estranhos comigo… já não me falam como antes.

— Que quer dizer? —questionou franzindo o cenho.

— Não o sei com exatidão, mas os noto distantes, como se estivessem molestos comigo por algo do que não tenho ideia.

— Porque não me tinha dito nada? Agora mesmo me vão pagar! Se esses ingratos atreveram-se a atacar-te intencionalmente nem Merlin vai salvá-los de minha varinha!

— Não! —negou sujeitando-o com firmeza do braço, não queria perder mais tempo de modo que se esforçou por sorrir. — Sev, seguramente imaginei-me, ademais não me molestaram… porque não te esqueces disso e vamos ver a Adiel?

Severus duvidou um instante, a mão queimava lhe por ir fazer uso de sua varinha contra todos aqueles que se atreveram a ser grosseiros com quem amava. Mas a ilusão de Harry em seus olhos convenceu-lhe de deixar isso para outro momento.

Viajaram por rede flu até a casa de Hermione e Ron e desde aí apareceram-se em um lugar do parque em frente ao Orfanato onde ninguém podia os ver.

Com só ver as grades que o separavam de Adiel, Harry sorriu emocionado, carinhosamente abraçou um pacote de doces que tinha comprado especialmente para o menino e seguiu a Severus pelo caminho até o Orfanato.

Tocaram o timbre da porta, nessa ocasião pensavam fazê-lo tudo bem. Se existia a possibilidade de adotar a um desses meninos, o melhor era dar uma boa impressão. Severus tentava não sorrir ante o nervosismo de Harry que puxava ar tentando se controlar, não recordava o ter visto assim nem em seu casamento.

Finalmente uma das cuidadoras abriu a porta. Severus foi quem dirigiu-se a ela solicitando falar com a Diretora do Instituto. A mulher sorriu-lhes amável e em seguida foram conduzidos até uma habitação ao fundo de um longo corredor. Na porta estava o letreiro de Direção.

Tiveram que esperar uns segundos para ser anunciados, mas finalmente conseguiram que a Senhorita Perrins acedesse aos receber ainda sem ter encontro.

— É uma surpresa voltar a vê-lo, jovem Potter. —saudou cortês, mas sem dissimular sua preocupação ante a presença de Harry. — Tomem assento.

— Obrigado, apresento-lhe a…

— Meu nome é Severus Snape. —apressou-se a apresentar-se Severus estendendo educadamente sua mão para saudar, nesse momento preferiu que não se inteirasse da relação existente entre eles, primeiro tinham que averiguar que tantas possibilidades teriam de enfeitiçar a essa mulher.

— É uma honra, Senhor Snape, por favor, sentem-se e digam-me em que lhes posso servir.

A Senhorita Perrins dispôs um serviço de chá na mesinha de centro de seu despacho enquanto sentavam-se ao redor. Harry desistiu de aceitar a bebida, encontrava-se demasiado excitado para passar nada pela garganta.

— Queremos solicitar-lhe sua permissão para ver a Adiel. —apressou-se a dizer, estava ansioso por vê-lo.

— Creio recordar que lhe pedi desistisse do fazer, jovem Potter. Não tenho nada em seu contra, mas esta é uma instituição séria, não posso permitir visitas aos meninos.

— Permita-me explicar-lhe. —falou Severus serenamente depois de beber um pouco de chá. — O motivo de nossa visita é que Harry pensa que talvez me interesse adotar a esse menino, Adiel.

A Diretora olhou a Severus estudando lhe discretamente. Pareceu-lhe um homem formal, mas não podia se confiar de ninguém, muito menos se chegavam querendo adotar a um menino cuja segurança estava em suas mãos.

— Há processos para isso. —informou-lhes. — Teriam que começar os trâmites, e por suposto, me encantaria que sua esposa viesse com você, devem de ter uma conversa com as trabalhadoras sociais e…

— Estamos dispostos a fazer os trâmites dos que fala. —interrompeu Severus. — Por meu companheiro não se preocupe, lhe asseguro que seu interesse por adotar a Adiel é impressionante. Nós não podemos ter filhos e Harry pensa que Adiel seria o menino que sonhamos ter.

— Podemos vê-lo agora? —insistiu Harry sem importar-lhe a advertência na mirada de seu esposo.

— Lamento-o, Jovem Potter, mas Adiel encontra-se castigado pelo que deve permanecer em sua habitação… no entanto, posso lhes dar outra encontro para conversar com você… —disse se dirigindo para Severus. —… e com sua esposa. Essa seria uma boa oportunidade para que ela conheça a Adiel.

— Porque castigou? —perguntou Harry preocupado pela situação do menino.

— Brigou com um companheiro.

— Adiel é agressivo? —questionou agora Severus, inquieto por essa possibilidade.

— Claro que não! —responderam a diretora e Harry ao mesmo tempo, ela não pôde evitar sorrir ao jovem ao notar que parecia tão indignado como ela pela dúvida para o menino. — Adiel é um garoto doce e tranquilo, tem sido um evento fora do ordinário, no entanto não posso quebrantar as regras e tem que cumprir seu castigo, permanecerá em sua habitação até novo aviso.

Harry não ocultou seu desilusão, seus ombros caíram pesadamente enquanto deixava de prestar atenção à conversa que continuaram tendo Severus e Diana Perrins.

Uns minutos mais tarde, Harry e Severus caminhavam para a saída. A Senhorita Perrins não tinha podido os acompanhar devido a que nesse momento tinha cita um jovem casal que iria por um dos meninos e já os tinha feito esperar demasiado.

Severus olhou a Harry de soslaio, doía-lhe não poder o abraçar para lhe consolar ante a tristeza que lhe entristecia. Ao chegar à porta, o menor volteou a vista atrás franzindo o cenho.

— Não me irei sem o ver. —afirmou contrariado.

— Harry, já ouviu o que disse essa mulher, podemos esperar para a seguinte semana para regressar.

— Não, Sev, me espera aqui… tão só quero lhe dar seus doces.

— Te meterá em problemas. —advertiu sem esperanças de ser escutado.

— Juro-te que não permitirei que ninguém me veja, e se te vêem a ti, só diga que quis ir ao banheiro antes de me ir. Não me demoro.

Harry já ia correndo para uma porta que levava ao interior do Orfanato. A Severus só lhe ficou respirar fundo e se repetir que já sabia que se casava com um Gryffindor desmiolado.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Adiel fazia sua tarefa, ou melhor dito, tentava fazê-la, mas não conseguia se concentrar. De relance olhava para a cama de Armand. O menino loiro tinha-se encerrado com ele e agora olhava a joia que levava quando foi abandonado.

— Não vai ir? —perguntou Adiel. — Hoje vem esse casal… poderiam adotar-te a ti.

— Já sabe que não me irei daqui com ninguém que não sejam meus pais.

— Eles poderiam…

— Não estão mortos! —gritou interrompendo lhe, odiava que a gente pensasse que lhe tinham abandonado, Armand não se sentia abandonado, ele tinha a plena segurança de que algum poderoso motivo lhe tinha aí e em qualquer momento seus pais iriam por ele.

— De acordo, mas…

— Já, Adiel, não te suporto! Sempre faz questão da adoção e isso não me interessa, não sei quando o vai entender. Se você quer pensar que seus pais morreram, não queira me obrigar a pensar igual dos meus.

Decidido a não deixar que seu colega de quarto fizesse questão de se apresentar ao que ele considerava uma estúpida avaliação para ser aceito por um par de estranhos, Armand saiu de sua habitação.

Não se deu conta que alguém o viu sair. Harry pôde esconder-se a tempo depois de uma coluna, mas sorria feliz, agora sabia em onde encontrar a Adiel

Tentando que ninguém lhe visse, quase correu pelo corredor e entrou à habitação de onde saísse o menino loiro. Rapidamente fechou a porta depois dele.

— Harry! —exclamou Adiel feliz de vê-lo, correu para ele sendo recebido por um amoroso abraço.

— Adiel, tinha tantas vontades de ver-te, pequeno.

— Eu também a ti.

Adiel suspirou sentindo-se feliz abrigado pelos braços de Harry, fechou os olhos pensando que assim devia se sentir o amor de um pai. Por sua vez, o moreno sentia que o suave abraço infantil era a caricia mais terna que alguém lhe tinha dado. Depois de uns segundos, ambos tiveram que fazer um esforço para romper o contato e se ir sentar juntos na cama do menino.

— Não posso me ficar muito tempo. —disse Harry com pesar. — Entrei sem permissão porque disseram-me que estava castigado.

— Err, sim. —admitiu apenado. — Deve pensar que sou mau portado, mas…

— Não, a mim também me castigavam muito quando tinha sua idade, mas bom, isso já passou, felizmente.

— Seus pais eram duros contigo?

— Não tive pais. —disse sorrindo nostálgico. — Criaram-me uns tios, não foram muito amáveis, mas agora minha vida é realmente feliz.

— Alegro-me sabê-lo. Prometo-te que me portarei bem para que não voltem a me castigar.

— Isso seria uma boa ideia. —afirmou sorridente, nesse momento recordou os doces que guardava no interior de seu abrigo. — Olha, comprei-os para ti.

Os olhos de Adiel brilharam extasiados, nunca ninguém lhe tinha feito um presente e o fato de que Harry fosse o primeiro lhe enchia de alegria.

— Obrigado. —murmurou olhando comovido a bolsa de veludo branco que continha os doces.

— Por nada, são muito especiais, te asseguro que gostará.

— Me dará pena os comer, não quero que se acabem nunca.

— Não te preocupe por isso, te comprarei todos os que queira.

— Isso quer dizer que virá a me visitar em outro dia? —questionou ilusionado.

Harry assentiu, tomou ar enchendo seus pulmões enquanto sentia seu coração acelerar-se. Tendo a Adiel tão perto, comprovou uma vez mais que queria ter a seu lado para sempre.

— Adiel… Adiel, você gostaria que de eu te adotasse?

O menino olhou a Harry fixamente, era como se não achasse que tinha escutado bem, isso era um sonho demasiado belo para ser verdade.

— Não gostaria? —repetiu Harry, temeroso por obter uma resposta negativa.

— Caçoa?

— Não, claro que não… Meu companheiro e eu temos pensado em adotar e desde que te conheci sinto que é você quem gostaria fosse de nosso filho.

— Harry…

— Não me tem que responder agora, se quer pode te tomar seu tempo. Eu virei a te ver na seguinte semana e então poderia me dizer o que decidiu.

— Não preciso o pensar. —respondeu entre lágrimas de emoção. — Nada no mundo me faria mais feliz que seja meu pai, Harry… Eu te prometo que me portarei bem e nunca terá motivo para que me castigue.

Harry sorriu enternecido pelo pranto do pequeno, não pôde se resistir e lhe deu um firme beijo na testa sentindo que já o amava como se tivesse nascido de seu corpo.

— Devo ir-me, Adiel, mas prometo-te que voltarei na próxima semana e então te apresentarei a alguém especial.

— A sua esposa?

— Não precisamente. —respondeu divertido. — Bem, me vou já.

Após voltar a beija-lo, Harry dirigiu-se para a porta, mas antes de marchar-se Adiel disse-lhe algo que o fez se deter e girar… Um  _"te quero"_  que lhe provocou um grande nodo de emoção na garganta, sorriu respondendo da mesma maneira e teve que se obrigar a seguir seu caminho até a saída.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Severus tinha decidido sentar-se em uma banca do jardim, supôs que se alguma cuidadora saía, ia ser bem mais fácil que lhe achassem que seu esposo tinha ido só ao banheiro se o viam a ele despreocupado, ainda que em realidade esperava que Harry regressasse rápido e se evitar dar demasiadas explicações.

De repente algo chamou poderosamente sua atenção. Era um menino loiro que saía pelo corredor no que entrasse Harry. Seu coração pareceu deter-se subitamente, tinha nesse menino algo muito familiar que lhe impediu decolar a vista dele. Viu-lhe caminhar até sentar-se em outra das bancas no extremo oposto do jardim.

Não pôde o evitar, abandonou seu lugar e foi até ele.

— Olá. —saudou lhe tentando não mostrar sua insegurança ao tratar com meninos. — Posso sentar-me aqui?

Armand levantou a mirada. Sua primeira impressão foi de assombro ao ver a esse homem de grande altura que irradiava uma essência tão estranha como atraente. Armand pensou que nunca tinha visto a alguém assim, que intimidava e te fazia sentir protegido ao mesmo tempo.

Nunca em sua vida se permitiu imaginar a ninguém como a um pai, mas a figura séria e dominante do estranho em frente a ele lhe fez pensar que assim era como devia ser um, alguém que te inspirasse confiança para achar que suas palavras eram lei, que guiaria teu caminho e impediria que nada te fizesse dano jamais.

Surpreendeu-se a si mesmo de assentir sem deixar do olhar como se um íman lhe forçasse ao fazer.

— E como te chamas? —perguntou Severus sentindo-se a cada vez mais estranho, ele não era do que iniciasse uma conversa com ninguém, mas se sentia imensamente curioso.

— Armand, E você?

— Severus.

— Nunca tinha escutado esse nome, mas acho que gosto. —comentou sorridente.

Severus conteve a respiração, uma perturbadora inquietude crescia sem medida, mas essa suspeita que agora tinha se incentivou ao descobrir algo que brilhava nas mãos do menino.

— Que tens aí? Posso vê-lo?

Armand duvidou por um instante, mas quase em seguida afirmou estendendo o broche para Severus.

— Não é grande coisa, mas é o único que tenho.

Se não fosse por sua vasta experiência ocultando sentimentos, Severus se tivesse desmaiado nesse momento.

— Como o obteve? —quis saber enquanto percorria com seu índice a serpente prateada do broche.

— Trazia-o entre minhas roupas quando me encontraram sendo um bebê, suponho que é de meus pais. A Senhorita Perrins permite-me tê-lo comigo e eu lhe agradeço, em algum dia poderei sair daqui e sei que esse broche me ajudará a encontrar a minha família.

— É… uma bonita esperança.

— É a verdade… e você veio a adotar a alguém? —perguntou recordando que nesse dia iria um casal.

— Ainda não está decidido. —respondeu sem deixar de olhar o broche.

— Parece-me que o bebê que eleja vai ser feliz.

— Acho que definitivamente não será um bebê.

Severus deixou de pôr lhe atenção ao broche, não tinha já nenhuma dúvida e se girou alongando sua mão para acariciar emocionado o liso cabelo loiro de Armand. Dissimuladamente apartou-o para descobrir um suave lunar avermelhado em sua têmpora direita.

" _É ele… é Armand Malfoy"_


	7. Noticias perdidas

Harry surpreendeu-se quando viu com quem se encontrava Severus. No entanto não teve tempo de perguntar nada, atingiu a ver que uma das cuidadoras rondava perto pelo que apressou seus passos até chegar para eles.

— Severus, temos que nos ir já… Até depois, Armand. —despediu-se brevemente do menino enquanto tomava a mão de seu esposo apressando-lhe a segui-lo.

Severus mal atingiu a regressar o broche a seu dono antes de seguir a Harry, mas volteou ao olhar por última vez antes de sair do Orfanato. Armand sorriu-lhe despedindo-se timidamente com um gesto de sua mão.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

De regresso ao colégio Severus manteve-se em silêncio, sua mente encontrava-se a muitos anos atrás e ao mesmo tempo recordava o rosto infantil de Armand. Sua vida acabava de dar um giro inesperado, mas já tinha tomado uma decisão.

— Porque tão calado? —perguntou Harry quando chegaram a suas habitações. Severus tinha-se ido sentar em sua cama sem sequer tirar-se a gabardina que levava.

O mais velho volteou a olhar a seu esposo, via-lhe entusiasmado enquanto tirava-se seu casaco. Tomou ar, era melhor não pospor as notícias, ainda que estava seguro que ia ser o causante de uma grande tristeza na pessoa que mais amava no mundo.

— Harry… —arquejou com pesar enquanto caminhava para ele. —… temos que falar.

— Está molesto porque demorei-me com Adiel? Para valer sinto muito, mas tomou-me algo de tempo dar com sua habitação e… a propósito que fazia falando com Armand?

— É precisamente dele de quem quero te falar. Vêem comigo.

Severus tomou-o da mão para levar até o cadeirão, Harry deteve-lhe um momento para tirar-lhe a fria gabardina com absoluto carinho, não se imaginava que nada mau pudesse enturvar sua dita ante a proximidade de ser o pai de Adiel.

O mais velho deixou-lhe fazê-lo apesar dos remordimentos que pesavam em seu coração ao sentir o trato amoroso que Harry sempre tinha para com ele. Abraçou-lhe envolvendo com seu calor, esperando poder obter seu perdão.

— Vêem, o que tenho que te dizer não pode instar mais tempo. —disse-lhe voltando a retomar o caminho para o cadeirão onde ambos se sentaram muito juntos. Harry girou seu corpo para ele guardando silêncio e pondo toda sua atenção em seu esposo. — Harry, é sobre Armand de quem quero que falemos.

— Disse-te algo? —perguntou preocupado. — A Senhorita Perrins disse-me que é um pouco revoltoso, mas não acho que seja mau garoto, ainda que parece que ele e Adiel não se levam muito bem, suponho que são coisas de meninos, ou isso espero… Como seja, muito cedo eles terão que se separar.

— Assim é, mas por favor, me deixa falar… Hoje tenho feito uma descoberta muito importante, algo que muda por completo as coisas.

— Que, Sev?

— Armand tem em seu poder um broche que pertencia a seu pai, é um broche que eu mesmo lhe presenteei.

— Ou seja que você sabe quem são os pais desse menino? —perguntou assombrado.

— Sim, Harry… Armand é meu afilhado, ele é o filho de Draco.

Harry empalideceu ao mesmo tempo em que punha-se de pé, essa era uma informação que não se esperava e não sabia a que se ater. Quis dizer algo, mas sua mente se encontrava em completa revolta. Suavemente Severus voltou a sujeitar da mão para que regressasse a seu assento e assim poder continuar falando.

— Sente-te bem, Harry?

— N-não sei… Mas de onde saca que esse menino é filho de Draco?

— Já te disse, pelo broche.

— Mas isso pode significar muitas coisas, não necessariamente que tenha alguma relação com os Malfoy!

— Harry, pudeste-lhe atenção?... Armand é a viva imagem de Draco quando tinha sua idade, eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida. —afirmou suspirando entristecido. — Sinto-me culpado, dei por morto a esse menino quando soubemos o ocorrido a Draco, e agora sei que não é assim, de algum modo o bebê pôde sobreviver.

— M-mas…

— Quero trazê-lo comigo.

Harry assentiu esforçando-se por sorrir, mas foi-lhe impossível, a imagem de Adiel veio a sua mente e teve um terrível pressentimento.

— Severus…

— Só podemos adotar um menino, Harry. —interrompeu lhe sabendo o que seu esposo pensava.

O jovem abandonou novamente seu assento, sentia que mal podia respirar, se negava a achar que as coisas sempre terminassem lhe saindo mau.

— Severus, você disse que poderíamos adotar a Adiel. —protestou com um nodo na garganta.

— Disse que o iria conhecer, mas agora que tenho encontrado a Armand, deve entender que não posso o deixar aí e trazer conosco a um menino muggle ao que não nos une nada.

— Mas podemos adotar aos dois! —propôs começando a angustiar-se.

— Não, o lamento, mas não é uma boa ideia.

A Severus custou-lhe muito o ter que se negar, mas levar dois meninos à casa era algo para o que provavelmente nenhum dos dois estava preparado.

— Sev… —suplicou Harry já com lágrimas nos olhos. —… por favor, não me faça isso.

— Não tem sido minha intenção que te ilusionara demasiado com esse menino, Harry, mas deve entender que é Armand quem deve vir conosco… ou pensa me pedir que o abandone?

— N-não, claro que não, mas… por favor, não me tire a Adiel.

— Esse garoto nunca foi para nós, o entende, Harry. Há demasiados inconvenientes para que possa adaptar a nossa vida.

— São as mesmas circunstâncias que com Armand.

— Não o são, Armand é filho de magos, tão só estará regressando ao mundo que lhe pertence.

A respiração de Harry era a cada vez mais angustiosa, podia ver seu sonho de ser o pai de Adiel destruir-se em mil pedaços. Completamente entristecido ajoelhou-se estreitando as mãos de seu esposo.

— Por favor… —voltou a suplicar umedecendo as mãos de Severus com suas lágrimas. —… te suplico, Sev, que venham os dois.

— Perdoa-me, de todo coração, Harry, mas agora não posso te comprazer.

— "Comprazer-me?"… Não é um capricho, Severus, não me esta consentindo!

Harry pensou que já não tinha caso insistir, conhecia bem a seu esposo e em seus olhos negros podia saber que não mudaria de opinião. Lentamente pôs-se de pé caminhando para a porta.

— A onde vai?

— Preciso estar só um momento.

Harry não se tinha girado para responder, mas podia sentir a mirada preocupada de seu esposo. De qualquer forma não queria ficar a seguir falando, distraidamente tomou sua vassoura e saiu de suas habitações.

Severus não se atreveu ao deter, ele também precisava pensar sobre o sucedido nesse dia, e o ocorrido anos atrás…

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Nove anos antes…

Severus Snape não podia crer o que ouvia. Tinha estado tentando que Draco lhe confessasse qual era a missão que Voldemort lhe tinha encomendado sem ter conseguido nada. O loiro sempre se defendia argumentando que ele poderia realizar sua missão e demonstraria a seu Senhor que era digno de confiar.

Mas agora, foi o próprio Draco quem chegou até seu despacho para lhe abrir seu coração. Não somente terminou lhe confiando que estava obrigado a matar a Dumbledore para poder salvar a vida de seus pais… também a de seu filho.

Seus arrogantes olhos cinzas agora brilhavam de lágrimas contidas enquanto implorava em silêncio por ajuda.

Severus notou que ocasionalmente a branca mão de seu afilhado se posava em seu ventre e era nesses momentos quando mais temor mostrava sua voz.

— Foge, Draco. —aconselhou Severus tentando fazê-lo como se não estivesse tão preocupado como realmente o estava.

— Você sabe que isso é impossível, ninguém pode fugir do Senhor Tenebroso. —suspirou Draco. — Eu tenho que cumprir com minha missão, Severus, tenho que o fazer para poder salvar a vida de minha gente.

— E acha que ele te felicitará por sua gravidez? Assim não lhe funciona… te moerá a cruciatus até que esse bebê se desintegre em seu ventre.

Draco estremeceu-se com violência, a só ideia de perder a vida que crescia em seu interior lhe provocava mais medo que pensar em sua própria morte.

— Ajuda-me. —suplicou agoniado.

— Como quer que o faça?... Talvez pretende que seja eu quem assassine a Dumbledore?

— Não!... isso só apressaria minha morte. Ao invés, eu te peço que não se intrometa, me deixa cumprir essa encomenda, Severus. Preciso que te faça a um lado e não obstaculizes meu plano!

— Não tens ideia de como são as coisas realmente. —murmurou cabisbaixo, recordando a promessa inquebrantável feita a Narcisa.

— Não me sermones, eu sei que estamos em plena guerra, e por isso mesmo, o único que agora me importo é salvar a vida de meu bebê a costa do que seja, Severus!

O Professor de Poções manteve-se em silêncio uns segundos. Não somente era a guerra, Draco mal tinha dezesseis anos, não devia se ter engravidado tão jovem. Agora sua vida corria mais perigo que nunca, e tal parecia que não se importava.

Pensou em tentar fazer-lhe entrar em razão, convencê-lo de quiçá deveria resignar-se a que esse bebê não tinha um futuro… mas então notou a mirada ausente de Draco fixa no fogo da lareira, e o fulgor dos lumes se refletia em seus olhos que luziam ilusionados.

— Te ajudarei. —escutou-se dizer assombrando-se a si mesmo.

O loiro girou-se a olhá-lo sorrindo-lhe pela primeira vez, e Severus pensou que seu afilhado mereceria ter tido uma vida diferente onde pudesse sorrir como o fazia nesse momento, lhe fazendo luzir tão doce que jamais ninguém acharia que se tratava do arrogante líder dos Slytherin.

O primeiro que arranjaram foi um feitiço que ocultasse a gravidez de Draco, assim poderia continuar seus estudos sem desatar rumores que fizessem perigar sua vida.

Assim decorreu o sexto curso de Draco, conseguiu enganar a todos para que não descobrissem sua gravidez. E ao final, teve que fugir com Severus, quando cursava em seu quinto mês de gestação depois de que este último se visse na necessidade de lançar o Avada contra Dumbledore.

Severus levou-lhe até a Mansão Malfoy, algo no que Draco não esteve de acordo. Aterrorizava lhe a ideia de que seus pais se inteirassem e lhe fizessem perder a seu filho. No entanto, Severus tinha plena confiança em que Narcisa amava o suficientemente a Draco como para lhe ajudar com Lucius.

E assim foi. Apesar de que o aristocrata Malfoy quase se desmaia ao inteirar da condição de seu filho, aceitou o apoiar. Para isso conseguiram continuar ocultando a gravidez, sobretudo de Bellatrix quem seguramente não duvidaria nem um segundo em delatar a seu sobrinho com Voldemort.

Draco ficou enclausurado a suas habitações enquanto Severus e Lucius conseguiam livrá-lo de apresentar-se ante o Senhor Tenebroso.

O parto adiantou-se um par de meses, Draco teve a seu bebê na mesma mansão Malfoy sendo atendido só por sua mãe e Severus. Aí nasceu um formoso menino loiro que de imediato se ganhou o coração de todos, inclusive de Lucius, quem quase chorou de emoção ao sustentar em braços a seu neto.

— É tão perfeito todo um Malfoy! —exclamou Lucius com profundo orgulho depois de regressar o bebê a seu pai. Draco luzia exausto mas feliz, e abraçou a seu filho com a segurança de ter feito o correto.

— Sei-o, Pai. E obrigado, nada tivesse sido possível sem seu apoio.

Narcisa sorriu recostando-se do outro lado de seu filho enquanto Severus observava-lhes ao pé da cama. Apesar de não ser consanguíneo dessa família, se sentia parte dela, e ainda mais quando Draco o buscou com a mirada e nesse momento lhe pediu que fosse o padrinho de seu filho, de Armand Draco Malfoy.

Apesar da amargura e desolação que ainda lhe provocava se saber o assassino de Albus Dumbledore, Severus sentiu um doce calor em seu coração que lhe brindou esperanças para sobreviver… Se prometeu em silêncio prover-se de todas as precauções possíveis, mas não ia deixar só a esse pequenito de quem o tinham nomeado seu cuidador.

Uma noite, Draco alimentava a seu bebê no terraço de sua habitação. Fazia-o com toda a confiança de saber que as barreiras impediriam que alguém lhe descobrisse, assim ele poderia desfrutar de um pouco de ar sem necessidade de se preocupar por nada. Severus chegou a seu lado, observando enternecido como seu afilhado maior sustentava a mamila de Armand sem deixar de admirar o suave sucção do pequeno.

— Como vão as coisas em Hogwarts? —perguntou Draco a modo de saúdo.

— Mau, mas não deve se preocupar por isso.

— Tenho que o fazer, em algum dia meu bebê irá aí.

— Se visse o castelo agora não gostaria, te asseguro.

— Ah, mas eu sei que você sempre o cuidará, verdade?

— Não o duvide. —afirmou sorrindo enquanto inclinava-se para acariciar a pequena mãozinha branca de seu novo afilhado.

Draco sorriu, tinha descoberto que gostava muito ver a Severus deixando de lado de seu aspecto frio e calculador. No entanto, tinha algo que lhe preocupava demasiado como para não falar disso.

— Severus acha que ganhemos?

— Draco, não sei. —suspirou cansado. — Tão só espero que não tenhamos mais problemas dos que poderíamos resolver quando isso suceda.

— Sabe? Por uma parte rogo para que o Lord possa ganhar o quanto antes… mas também sinto medo por isso. Se vontade, já não poderei seguir lhe ocultando a existência de Armand e temo que algo lhe faça.

— O Lord pode tomar minha vida a mudança se é necessário. —afirmou ganhando-se um sorriso do loiro.

— Obrigado por dizê-lo, mas também não quero que morra… Severus lute forte, por favor, sei muito bem que quem não teria misericórdia contra meu bebê seria Potter.

— Para valer cries isso?

— Penso que sim. —afirmou agoniado. — Eu seria capaz de fincar-me de joelhos a seus pés se em suas mãos está à vida de meu bebê, mas duvido muito que desaproveite a oportunidade de lastimar-me. Ele me odeia.

Severus respirou fundo, antes nunca tivesse pensado em dizer o que ia dizer, mas agora tinha uma razão muito importante: a salvação de quem amava.

— Draco, se algo me sucede e Potter vence, o busca. Eu posso te assegurar que não te abandonará.

— Porque diz isso, Severus? É que talvez tem esquecido todo o que vivemos no colégio?

— Não, eu sei o que te digo… Potter não será capaz de lastimar-te.

Draco entrecerrou os olhos suspicazmente, nunca pensou que chegaria no dia em que Severus teria uma palavra amável a respeito de Harry Potter. De repente teve uma louca ideia que subitamente já não lhe parecia tão louca.

— Por Merlin, Severus, você é deles! —exclamou alarmado.

— Draco, não repita essas palavras nunca mais. —sibilou firmemente.

— Mas é. —repetiu esforçando-se por controlar sua angústia, ainda que também cria sentir uma nova esperança renascendo. — Está com Potter verdade?

— Nem ele o sabe, mas sim… por isso quero que confie em mim, tudo vai sair bem.

Draco assentiu decidindo que sim, que confiaria cegamente em Severus Snape e sua estratégia para ganhar.

Lamentavelmente nem tudo estava em suas mãos. A última batalha custou a vida de Lucius e Narcisa quem morreram tentando ocultar o paradeiro de seu filho e neto. Draco tinha tido que sair fugindo levando a Armand consigo depois de receber uma coruja levando a advertência de Severus, Bela tinha conseguido descobrir seu segredo e depois de correr a contar a seu Senhor, agora a cabeça de Draco tinha um preço.

Os seguintes acontecimentos Severus recordava-os como se tivessem decorrido em poucos segundos. Ele foi mordido por Nagini. Harry venceu a Voldemort e para sua surpresa, regressou rapidamente a buscar à casa dos gritos. O Professor ainda continuava com vida graças a que levava consigo os antídotos necessários.

Assim conseguiu salvar sua vida e nos meses posteriores se dedicou a buscar a Draco por céu, mar e terra. Os resultados não foram os melhores, em um dia soube que este tinha morrido em uma luta contra comensais entre os que se encontrava Rabastan Lestrange.

Conseguiu encontrar seu cadáver entre as ruínas de uma casa abandonada de Londres. Parte da moradia tinha sido consumida por fogo e inspecionando-a, Severus descobriu um pequeno berço completamente carbonizado. Ainda podia sentir restos de magia escura e com um pouco de estudo comprovou que tinham sido utilizados feitiços desintegradores.

Não lhe ficou nenhuma dúvida, Armand tinha tido uma terrível morte, mas rápida. Regressou abatido a Hogwarts sentindo que tinha perdido a sua única família.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Época atual…

A porta abriu-se e Severus esqueceu-se de suas lembranças ao ver a Harry recargado na porta, estava completamente empapado e com a cabeça caída. Algumas mechas de cabelo colavam-se a seu rosto marcando com macieza.

Severus correu para ele enquanto lhe via deixar cair a vassoura a seus pés.

— Mas que passou? —perguntou temendo uma nova broma dos estudantes.

— Começou a chover.

Harry levantou a cabeça e sorriu, mas mesmo assim Severus via em seus olhos impressões de pranto e uma enorme tristeza. Sacou sua varinha para atrair uma toalha com a que começou a secar o goteira do cabelo de seu esposo. Harry sorriu um pouco mais, gostava que Severus manifestasse assim de sua preocupação por ele, usando suas mãos para algo que tivesse podido solucionar com um singelo feitiço de secado.

— Sev, tens razão. É Armand a quem devemos ter conosco, te devo uma desculpa por minha reação, mas te prometo que amarei e cuidarei de Armand como o merece… É mais, se quer, podemos ir agora mesmo por ele.

Severus sorriu agradecido ao ver o sorriso que Harry se esforçava por manter. Abrigou-lhe com a toalha para em seguida abraçá-lo sem importar-lhe empapar-se ele também. Harry estremeceu-se ante o calor que subitamente chegou a seu corpo, fechou os olhos suspirando. Apesar de que sentia que a tristeza por renunciar a Adiel seria muito difícil de superar, não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que fazia o correto.

Carinhosamente Severus levou-lhe até um dos cadeirões onde se sentaram e juntos, e sem lhe soltar as mãos, o maisvelho tomou ar para falar.

— Obrigado por dizê-lo, Harry, sempre tenho sabido que posso contar contigo para tudo… ainda quando sei que agora seu coração deve de estar sofrendo por renunciar a Adiel, te tinhas afeiçoado muito com ele.

Harry assentiu fazendo um esforço por não se pôr a chorar, não queria que Severus se sentisse mau por ele.

— Só quero te dizer que não o deixarei nesse Orfanato. —aclarou. — Buscarei a alguém para que lhe adote, alguém que me permita seguir lhe vendo e o cuidando. Quiçá os senhores Granger estejam interessados, não perco nada com lhes perguntar.

— Mas, está seguro que isso quer?

Harry encolheu-se de ombros sem saber que responder, em seguida respirou profundamente, tinha que fazer que esse nodo na garganta desaparecesse. Voltou a sorrir enquanto acariciava com seu polegar o dorso da mão de seu esposo.

— O amarei como a meu próprio filho. —disse a mudança, referindo-se a Armand. — Só me basta saber o importante que é para ti para desejar que venha conosco.

— Sei-o.

— Inclusive acho que vai ser divertido, é um menino que parece muito vivaz… apesar de seu sangue Malfoy. —riu tentando caçoar, era muito melhor de modo que verter todas as lágrimas que ainda sentia em sua garganta.

Severus sorriu, mas seu sorriso não perdurou muito, voltou a apertar as mãos de seu esposo com macieza.

— Harry, há algo que tenho que te dizer sobre Armand.

— Pois escuto-te trata-se de Draco?

— Mais bem, de seu outro pai… Acho que você deve se inteirar de quem se trata.

— Eu?... Que tem que ver comigo?

— Muito, Harry. Isso foi um segredo entre Draco e eu… nem sequer seus pais o souberam, mas acho que devo te dizer desde faz muito.

Severus voltou a respirar fundo. Harry olhou-lhe profundamente intrigado, desde que pediu-lhe que se casassem não recordava lhe ter visto tantas dificuldades para falar. Seu coração acelerou-se sem saber se devia preocupar-se.


	8. Afortunada coincidência

Harry demorou um par de minutos em reagir, não podia crer o que acabava de escutar nos próprios lábios de seu esposo. Era-lhe impossível saber que dizer ao respeito, de modo que tão só abandonou seu assento caminhando de um lado a outro, respirando agitado enquanto tentava processar a informação.

— É que não posso achar que me tenha ocultado, Severus! —exclamou irritado. — E menos posso achar que mantivesses esse segredo oculto da gente que mais deveria o saber, porque eles não o sabem! verdade?

— Não, Harry, suponho que não.

— Supõe?

— Senta-te e sigo-te contando.

Harry duvidou um instante, mas precisava saber de modo que terminou obedecendo a relutantemente. Ainda repetindo em sua mente que jamais se tivesse imaginado que Draco Malfoy mantivesse uma relação escondida com Fred Weasley.

— Fred soube? —quis saber Harry. — Soube o de seu bebê?

— Por suposto que ele soube. Não imediatamente por suposto, sua relação foi demasiado breve, só um par de semanas no verão prévio ao sexto ano de Draco, depois se viam tão só nos passeios que podia dar a Hogsmeade. No entanto posso assegurar-te que meu afilhado realmente se apaixonou.

— E Fred?

— Acho que também, mas Draco terminou com ele no final do inverno, estava sendo demasiado assediado e pensou que não ia pôr em perigo mais tempo a vida de Weasley. Decidiu renunciar a ele com a esperança de que pudesse sobreviver, após tudo, ambos lutavam em bandos opostos.

— Então quando se inteirou Fred de que Draco teve um filho seu?

— Quando Armand mal tinha em um mês de vida. Draco enviou-lhe uma mensagem protegida com uma contrassenha que eles usavam para se comunicar, mas lamentavelmente Fred não lhe creu, estava furioso o crendo um ser monstruoso que tentou assassinar a Dumbledore. A única resposta que obteve Draco foi uma série de insultos que prefiro não repetir, esse Weasley tinha um vocabulário muito peculiar.

Harry tentou recordar se tinha notado algo estranho em Fred, mas não, e se sentiu culpado por isso, seu amigo devia ter estado ocultando sua dor ante a traição do garoto com quem saía e mostrava sempre sua cara amável para sua família e amigos.

— Isso quer dizer que Fred não conheceu a seu bebê? —perguntou entristecido.

— Não, lamentavelmente não pôde ser.

— Deus, é tão injusto tudo isto, Sev.

— Eu sei. Mas Fred Weasley recapacitou, Harry. —informou-lhe. — Foi após Natal que Draco recebeu uma carta do pai de seu filho, lhe pedia que se entrevistassem. Draco negou-se, era impossível fazê-lo sem pôr em perigo a vida de ambos, mas voltou a lhe reiterar que Armand era seu… a seguinte carta que recebeu vinha acompanhada por um macacão vermelho com um enorme "A" bordada à frente.

— A tradicional maneira Weasley de aceitar a alguém na família. —murmurou Harry recordando quando recebeu seu suéter.

— Assim parece. Draco resmungou sobre o pouco elegante que luzia Armand com essa prenda, mas ao mesmo tempo, sorria orgulhoso de lhe a ver posta.

— Que doce essa história. —disse enternecido, era estranho imaginar ao arrogante loiro tão apaixonado.

— Mas com final triste. —prosseguiu Severus. — Seguiram carteando-se, ambos se juraram estariam juntos quando tudo terminasse. Draco contou-me que Weasley não lhe diria nada a seus pais, pois eles continuavam lhe crendo um assassino em potencial.

— Fred assegurou-lhe que deporia a seu favor quando a guerra chegasse a seu fim, mas Draco não estava seguro de que fosse uma boa ideia, temia que lhe acusassem de enfeitiçar. Mesmo assim preferiu não discutir esse ponto, ainda estava por se ver que bando venceria, e de todos modos, ambos tinham muito por perder, ganhasse quem ganhasse. Draco confessou-me que pensava o convencer de se marchar juntos a outro lado, estava seguro que nem você nem os Weasley permitiriam que se acercasse a Fred.

— Mas eu não…

— Harry, eu sei que não seria capaz de lhe fazer nada mau, mas põe em seus sapatos, nunca foram amigos, se odiavam e após a morte de Dumbledore, ainda mais.

— A Fred eu lhe tivesse crido. —murmurou titubeante.

— Draco jamais tem sido confiado, e agora tinha a alguém que lhe importava mais que sim mesmo, seu filho. Ele simplesmente temia o que pudesse lhe passar, tanto por sua mão como pela do Senhor Tenebroso. Estava seguro que nenhum dos dois se ia deter a escutar explicações antes de levantar sua varinha em seu contra. Por isso preferia se ir longe com esse Weasley, mas seus planos foram frustrados quando Draco teve que fugir para salvar sua vida e a de Armand.

— … e Fred morreu na batalha de Hogwarts.

— Suponho que Draco se inteirou disso, devia desanima-lo tanto como para se esquecer de regressar ao mundo mágico.

Harry notou como seu esposo perdia sua mirada no fogo da lareira, supôs que as lembranças deviam se resultar sumamente tristes, de modo que acercou ainda mais a ele para lhe abraçar.

— Amaremos a Armand tal como o tivessem feito seus pais, Severus.

— Isso pretendo, obrigado, Harry, sabia que podia contar contigo.

— Incondicionalmente, tonto. —respondeu caçoando por um momento e em seguida voltar a pôr-se sério. — E então iremos já por ele?

— Preocupa-me que esteja nesse Orfanato muggle. Tivesse querido não ter que fazer uso da magia para recuperar a Armand, mas não penso me arriscar a que nos neguem e piorar a situação.

— Então?

— Iremos manhã à hora do almoço, fingiremos ir por informação para as adoções, e…

— O raptaremos? —perguntou Harry alarmado.

— Faremos o que esteja em nossas mãos, mas Armand tem que vir conosco.

Harry não estava muito convencido de que fosse uma boa ideia, mas não iria contra os desejos de Severus, tinha pensado lhe ajudar e assim o faria, sem importar nada mais, nem sequer a dor que ainda não se ia de seu coração. Fechou os olhos pensando em que quiçá não deveria ter ilusionado a Adiel com uma adoção, agora ia ser sumamente difícil lhe dizer que não poderia ser possível.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Tal como o planejaram, ao dia seguinte Severus e Harry utilizaram sua hora do almoço para ir ao Orfanato. Para sua surpresa, assim que uma das cuidadoras recebeu-os, levou-lhes de imediato para a Direção onde seriam recebidos sem demora pela Senhorita Perrins.

Ambos tentaram se comportar com toda normalidade ainda que seus olhos revisavam cuidadosamente aos meninos que, nesse momento, se dirigiam por um corredor para o comedor do Orfanato.

Conseguiram divisar a Armand entre eles. O menino também os viu e se atreveu a sorrir suavemente para onde Severus lhe olhava enquanto seguia à mulher até a Direção.

Harry suspirou decepcionado ao não encontrar a Adiel entre os meninos, mas supôs que devia continuar castigado ainda.

Ao entrar à Direção, encontraram-se à Senhorita Perrins esperando-lhes de pé em frente a sua mesa. Discretamente trocaram uma mirada, a mulher não tinha uma expressão amável como acostumava, e não sabiam se se preocupar quando ordenou que ninguém lhes molestasse.

— E bem? Posso conhecer o motivo de sua nova visita, jovem Potter, senhor Snape? —questionou duramente.

— Já nos decidimos a iniciar os trâmites de adoção. —respondeu Severus fingindo não notar o tom empregado com eles. — Solicitamos-lhe mais relatórios ao respeito.

Perrins bufou, parecia contrariada pela resposta do moreno.

— Deixem de tratar de enganar-me. —espetou molesta. — Sei o que são e portanto, sei também que jamais viriam a um Orfanato como este a adotar a nenhum de nossos meninos Que é o que pretendem?

— O que somos? —repetiu Harry sem compreender, esperando que não se referisse a sua relação amorosa entre os dois, não suportaria ter que tratar com uma pessoa homofóbica.

Como resposta, Perrins se fez a um lado para mostrar um guardanapo de teia estendida sobre o mesa ainda por cima da qual se encontravam os doces que Harry tinha levado para Adiel.

— Tirou-lhe?! —bramou Harry pondo-se de pé, agora era ele quem estava molesto. — Não tinha direito, eram para Adiel!

— Adiel está castigado e ademais esse não é o ponto que discutimos!

Harry ia protestar, mas Severus levantou-se colocando uma mão sobre seu ombro impedindo-lhe responder, ele já cria entender o motivo da desconfiança de Perrins, ainda que esperava se equivocar.

— Acho que não é um bom momento para falar, regressaremos em outro dia. —disse Severus enquanto puxava a Harry para a porta, muito temia-se que agora teriam que proceder se levando a Armand a escondidas.

Diana Perrins viu-lhes a ponto de marchar-se, mas não estava disposta a permitir que o fizessem sem antes averiguar o que pretendiam.

— Para que um par de magos quereria adotar a um menino muggle?

Harry deteve-se de imediato voltando-se para ela. Severus fez o mesmo, mas mais acalmado, suspirando resignado a que essa mulher tinha adivinhado seu segredo.

— De que fala? —questionou Harry tentando ganhar tempo.

— Sei que são magos. —repetiu a mulher assinalando os doces. — Meigas fritadas?... Varinhas de alcaçuz?... Plumas de açúcar?... Preciso dizer mais?

— C-como sabe esses nomes?

— Tenho um irmão, ele é como vocês. —respondeu mais tranquila, lentamente voltou a envolver os doces e foi sentar-se atrás de sua mesa. Severus e Harry continuaram de pé por uns segundos até que a Diretora lhes sugeriu que era melhor falar como adultos.

Severus foi o primeiro em aceitar enquanto discretamente tocava sua varinha dentro do bolso de sua calça. Harry duvidou um pouco mais antes de relaxar-se e esperar a ver em que derivava esse novo giro.

— Meu irmão enviava-me de todos estes doces quando éramos meninos. —confessou a mulher. — Ele é o único mago da família e sempre quis compartilhar seu mundo conosco, sobretudo comigo.

— Como se chama ele? —perguntou Severus.

— Daniel Perrins, trabalha atualmente no Comitê de Adoções de meninos de guerra, junto a Samantha Winchester.

— Samantha Winchester? Essa foi a mulher com a que tive o primeiro contato. —comentou Severus olhando a Harry. — Ela me deu a cita com o Orfanato ao que fomos.

— Então é verdadeiro que pretendem adotar um menino? —questionou Perrins. — Não o entendo porque muggle?

— Não era nossa primeira intenção. —disse Severus decidindo confiar na Diretora. — Harry e eu pensamos em um bebê como nós.

— Vocês… dois?

A Diretora sorriu nervosamente começando a compreender algo mais. Seu irmão contou-lhe alguma vez das diferenças existentes na vida e criação dos magos.

— Harry e eu somos companheiros. —confessou Severus alongando sua mão para tomar a de Harry quem não pôde evitar lhe sorrir apaixonado.

— Agora entendo menos. —prosseguiu intrigada. — Sei que os magos podem inclusive engendrar seus próprios filhos e…

— Nós não.

A voz de Harry soou profundamente triste ante a lembrança de saber-se impedidos para ter um bebê próprio. Perkins sorriu empática ao captar o motivo, ela também não poderia ser mãe, por isso tinha decidido seguir os passos de seu irmão e ajudar a meninos muggle a encontrar uma família.

— Lamento-o, mas isso não responde minha pergunta porque um menino sem magia?... Parece-me que não é uma boa ideia.

— Harry conheceu a Adiel, se afeiçou profundamente com ele, por isso nossos planos mudaram tanto.

— Entendo… De modo que pretendem adotar a Adiel.

— Não, ao que queremos é a Armand.

Perrins piscou várias vezes, aquilo era quase tão surpreendente como o fato de saber que tinha a dois magos em frente, nunca tinha conhecido a nenhum aparte de seu irmão.

— Armand?

— Falei com ele ontem, e descobri que não é um menino qualquer… é meu afilhado.

— Mas como é isso possível?!

— Ele tem um prendedor, eu lhe presenteei no primeiro e único Natal que passamos juntos. Seu pai, Draco, jamais lhe tirava, e é devido a isso que tenho conseguido o reconhecer.

— Sim, Armand chegou aqui com esse broche em sua roupa e um…

— … Um urso de felpa com o nome de "Armand" bordado na etiqueta.

— Como sabe isso? É informação que nem Armand conhece, decidi a guardar para me assegurar de que pudesse identificar a sua família.

— Pois agora a está vendo, eu sou família de Armand. Sou seu padrinho, seu tutor, guardião e executor de todos seus bens. Cri-o morto desde faz anos, mas agora que sei que vive, quero que venha comigo e cumprir a promessa que fiz a seu pai de cuidar.

Diana Perrins assentiu, parecia-lhe que Severus falava com a verdade, mas mesmo assim não se sentia segura de entregar a um menino que estava baixo seu cuidado ao primeiro estranho que se dissesse sua família.

— Falarei com meu irmão, espero que isso não lhe incomode, inclusive poderia o ajudar com a papelada necessário em caso de se comprovar sua identidade.

— Não tenho inconveniente, mas lhe agradeceria que se fizesse à brevidade possível, não quero que Armand passe mais tempo do necessário afastado de sua família.

— Entendo. E não se preocupe por isso, meu irmão saberá que fazer. Ajudou-me muito com a manutenção desse Orfanato, você compreenderá. —Severus assentiu, algo divertido pelo suave coro da mulher ao admitir que um pouco de magia tinha melhorado as condições de vida desses meninos, e em seu coração agradecia por isso, não suportaria imaginar a seu afilhado sofrendo privações durante todos esses anos. — Poderiam vir manhã a esta hora? Espero que para então tenha boas notícias.

Severus assentiu e pôs-se de pé para ir a estreitar a mão da Diretora, tinha um bom pressentimento, era como se o destino lhe estivesse ajudando a ressarcir seu erro ao dar por morto a Armand. Harry também se pôs de pé, mas luzia mais indeciso e quiçá também nervoso, não mostrava muita urgência por se ir.

— Eu… poderia falar com Adiel uns minutos?

Tanto Severus como a Diretora lhe olharam preocupados, a aflição do moreno não podia ser dissimulada. Severus foi para ele colocando suas mãos sobre os ombros de seu esposo.

— Quiçá seria contraproducente que se acercasse mais a esse menino, Harry.

— Só quisesse ser eu quem lhe dê a notícia, por favor.

— Não acha que então Adiel lhe diga a Armand? Também quisesse ser eu quem fale com ele primeiro.

— Não lhe dirá, se lhe peço que guarde o segredo como uma surpresa estou seguro que me comprazerá.

— Harry…

— Por favor, em verdade preciso falar com ele antes de que saiba que a quem adotaremos é a Armand.

— Disseste-lhe que queríamos lhe adotar a ele? —questionou Severus alarmado.

Harry mordeu-se o lábio inferior, sentia-se imensamente culpado porque agora lhe tocaria lhe provocar uma grande desilusão a um menino que não o merecia. Severus bufou com pesar enquanto caminhava de um lado a outro, ainda que não conhecia a Adiel, também não lhe entusiasmava ser partícipe de tal situação.

A Senhorita Perrins tomou os doces, comovia-lhe ver as lágrimas inundando as pupilas de Harry. Foi para ele lhe regressando os doces.

— Adiel é forte, entenderá que nem sempre se pode cumprir as promessas.

— Sinto muito tudo isso. —respondeu tomando os doces. — Não devia adiantar aos acontecimentos.

— Não tem caso se lamentar, pelo cedo têm a outro menino que também merece uma família e a deseja, ainda que não é das que o gritam aos quatro ventos.

Harry assentiu. Olhou a Severus uma vez mais, seu coração sofreu um grande alívio ao ver que este lhe correspondeu ao sorriso apesar de que sua mirada continuava preocupada. Foi para a saída enquanto a Senhorita Perrins voltava a oferecer um pouco de chá a seu outro convidado, assim esperariam o regresso de Harry.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

O caminho até a habitação de Adiel resultou para Harry bastante longo apesar de que temia chegar, ainda não encontrava as palavras que lhe diria e que pudessem conseguir que o menino não sofresse.

Deteve-se um momento na porta, apoiando suas costas nesta.

"Porque?" Perguntou-se mentalmente, ainda se rebelando a não poder ter a Adiel como seu filho. Suspirou limpando-se uma última lágrima que brotou pelo canto de seus olhos, não pensava entrar se mostrando infeliz apesar de que assim era como se sentia. A notícia devia dá-la com tranquilidade, esperando que dessa forma pudesse conseguir que Adiel lhe tomasse da mesma maneira.

Tocou um par de vezes e voltou a suspirar ao escutar a voz de Adiel no interior pedindo que entrasse. Ao fazê-lo, viu que o menino se encontrava sobre sua cama fazendo seus deveres.

Quando levantou a mirada e descobriu a Harry, Adiel se esqueceu por completo de seus livros para ir correr para ele e o abraçar. Harry teve que se ajoelhar para poder corresponder, se surpreendeu a si mesmo de não se pôr a chorar e sim conseguir sorrir.

— Que alegria que voltasse! —exclamou Adiel emocionado. — Pensei que virias até o próximo fim de semana.

— Pude fazê-lo antes e daí fazia?

— Minha tarefa, mas já terminei… Vêem comigo.

Adiel tomou da mão a Harry e levou-lhe até a cama para mostrar-lhe um desenho que tinha escondido em seu caderno. Ao vê-lo, Harry identificou-se de imediato junto a um menino com as características de Adiel e que mostrava um enorme sorriso de felicidade por ir caminhando entre árvores com seu pai.

— Gosta?... quis desenhar também a sua esposa mas não sei como é quando a trará?

— Não tenho esposa. —respondeu sem deixar de olhar o desenho.

— Ah não? Que estranho, todos os que vêm a adotar são casais.

— Estou casado, mas não com uma garota. —disse olhando-lhe nervoso, não sabia como propor sua situação ante o menino. — É com um home homem mais maravilhoso do mundo, amo-o com toda minha alma.

— Um homem?... Isso se pode? —perguntou confundido.

— Às vezes sim.

Adiel olhou para a cama de Armand, nunca tinha sabido que tivesse casais sem mamãe, mas estranhamente não lhe molestou em absoluto e voltou a sorrir.

— Quero conhecê-lo como se chama?

— Severus… para valer não te molesta que sejamos homens os dois?

— Não. —respondeu sem deixar de sorrir. — Quando vem?

Harry não respondeu, nesse momento recordou os doces e pensando que era uma boa forma de mudar de conversa, os sacou de sua jaqueta para regressar a seu dono.

— A Senhorita Perrins regressa.

— Obrigado. —exclamou entusiasmado. — Deu-me muita tristeza que me tirasse, eram um presente seu e são importante para mim.

Adiel abraçou-se de Harry, estava ansioso por poder ser seu filho, fazer que seu desenho onde passeava com ele se fizesse realidade todos os dias. Harry correspondeu-lhe por uns segundos antes de tomar ar, o momento tinha chegado, de modo que tomou a Adiel dos ombros para separá-lo suavemente.

Tentou sorrir apesar de que esse simples movimento agora lhe parecia extremamente difícil.

— Adiel, no pouco tempo que temos de nos conhecer tenho chegado a te querer muitíssimo, e sei que ontem te disse que me encantaria ser teu pai.

— E a mim teu filho. —interrompeu lhe feliz.

— Sim, mas, acho que não poderá ser possível, carinho.

— Porque? —questionou deixando de sorrir abruptamente.

— Lamento-o muitíssimo, eu te juro que ser teu pai me faria muito feliz, mas não se pode.

Adiel separou-se, já não pôde conter as lágrimas, nunca se tinha ilusionado tanto com ser o filho de ninguém, e lhe doía ter que renunciar a esse sonho. Se não era Harry, já não quereria a outro mais… já não se iria nunca desse Orfanato.

— Não chore, faz favor. —pediu Harry agoniado.

— Sinto-me triste. —soluçou limpando-se o rosto com o dorso de seus mãozinhas. — Harry, por favor… se fiz algo mau, me diz. Prometo-te que me portarei bem.

— Não fez nada mau, mas têm passado coisas que pelo momento me impedem te adotar.

— Que coisas?

— Meu esposo, ele encontrou a um menino que cria morto, mas não é assim. Esse menino é sua família e quer que o adotemos a ele.

— Porque não aos dois?

— Perdoa-me, Adiel… eu quisesse te juro que quisesse! Mas há algumas situações que o impedem.

Adiel soluçou mais forte, não podia conter as lágrimas e à cada segundo se sentia pior. Harry quis abraçá-lo, mas instintivamente o menino retrocedeu, não porque estivesse molesto, mas achava que se o fazia ia doer bem mais.

— A… a quem adotarão?

Essa era a pergunta que Harry mais temia responder. Respirou fundo enquanto tentava não se mostrar afetado pela rejeição a seu abraço.

— A Armand.

O rosto de Adiel empalideceu intensamente. Novamente olhou à cama de seu colega sentindo uma dolorosa angústia em seu coração, não somente perdia sua ilusão de ter uma família, também perderia a Armand.

— Não… —suplicou olhando para Harry. —… não faça que fique sozinho, Harry.

— Adiel…

— Não te leve, faz favor!

— É afilhado de meu esposo, ele o precisa a seu lado, Adiel, por favor trata de entender.

— Então leva-me com vocês! —suplicou ajoelhando-se para tomar as mãos de Harry quem continuava sentado na cama. — Ainda que não me adote, trabalharei para ti, te prometo! Sei cuidar jardins, limparei a casa, não te peço nada, só me deixa ir com vocês!

Harry moveu a cabeça negando-se, já não podia falar, sabia que se o fazia terminaria chorando ainda mais que Adiel. Ao vê-lo, o menino arquejou assustado, nunca pensou que ficaria só, Armand era imensamente importante para ele, tinham crescido juntos e até esse momento soube quanto lhe queria.

De repente, os vidros da janela começaram a tremer. Ambos se giraram a olhar justo no momento em que estalavam em pedaços. Um jarro mais rompeu-se sem motivo algum, os livros de uma pequena estante caíram ao chão e um espelho se tornava de água derretendo-se até o chão em onde ficou um charco prateado.

Adiel já tremia compulsivamente, nem sequer se atreveu a olhar para Harry, agora menos quereria levar com ele a um fenômeno tão aterrador.

Por sua vez, o Gryffindor pôs-se de pé sem poder crer o que via… o que sentia.

Era magia, e vinha de Adiel.


	9. É um mago

Harry não pôde reagir a tempo, quando se deu conta Adiel já se tinha escondido baixo a cama. Mesmo assim, o lustre continuava piscando como se tivesse uma falha de energia, mas Harry sabia que não era essa a razão.

Inclinou-se para assomar-se baixo a cama, viu a Adiel aconchegado no rincão mais apartado. O espaço era demasiado estreito para poder chegar até ele, e se preocupou ao notar que tremia enquanto se cobria o rosto com ambas mãos.

— Adiel, saia, por favor. —suplicou preocupado de que terminasse lastimado.

— Não, se vai, não quero que me veja assim! —exclamou aterrorizado. — Não quero que me odeie por isso!

— Adiel, eu não poderia te odiar. —afirmou enquanto estendia seu braço tentando inutilmente de atingi-lo.

Harry notou alarmado que Adiel respirava demasiado rápido, lhe preocupou que estivesse tão assustado até o ponto de se causar dano. Tinha que o controlar o mais rápido possível.

— Me odiará agora que sabe que sou um fenômeno! —gritou Adiel agachado mais no rincão.

— Você não é um fenômeno! —protestou Harry indignado por tal adjetivo que lhe recordava os momentos mais humilhantes de sua infância. — E também não tens feito nada mau… Por favor, me olha.

Adiel negou vigorosamente, não se atrevia ao fazer, era demasiado seu temor o chegar a ver nos olhos verdes de Harry o carinho fornecido pelo medo para ele.

Harry alongou-se o mais que pôde, mas era impossível o atingir, parecia que Adiel tinha invocado uma espécie de escudo que lhe protegesse. No meio da surpresa que estava passando, Harry não podia evitar admirar a capacidade do menino para se cuidar ainda quando nem sequer sabia que o fazia.

— Adiel, te confessarei algo… eu sou como você. —disse-lhe serenando sua voz, esperando que dessa maneira poder lhe brindar mais confiança.

Por uns segundos pareceu não ter tido bons resultados, mas finalmente Adiel se atreveu a lhe olhar, ainda que não se moveu de seu lugar e seguia tremendo. Harry aproveitou para sorrir-lhe enquanto voltava a oferecer-lhe sua mão.

— Não somos fenômenos, pequeno… somos magos.

— M-magos?

— Sim, anda, toma minha mão… confia em mim e vêem comigo.

Timidamente Adiel obedeceu. Ainda algo trémulo estendeu seu braço até que seus infantis dedos tocaram os de Harry. De imediato sentiu que podia confiar nele e permitiu que lhe sacasse de seu esconderijo.

Harry respirou aliviado quando teve ao menino em seus braços, lhe estreitou com carinho contra seu peito, tal como tivesse gostado que de alguém fizesse com ele quando descobriu que não era um menino comum. Notou que nesse preciso momento tudo regressou à normalidade, já nada se movia nem se rompia. Mas de repente, sentiu as lágrimas de Adiel umedecer seu pescoço.

— Não se assuste, bebê, às vezes estas coisas passam, mas eu te posso ajudar a saber as controlar.

— Isso que disse… é verdadeiro? Dizem que a magia só existe nos contos. —disse soluçando suavemente.

— A magia é real e te demonstrarei.

Adiel apartou-se para olhar a cara de Harry, não cria muito em suas palavras, mas lhe agradecia enormemente lhe ter dado uma perspectiva tão doce às calamidades que provocava. Sorriu enquanto acariciava suas bochechas… Quanto tivesse gostado de um pai assim!

— Quero-te. —disse-lhe depois de beijar-lhe na bochecha. — Sinto ter-me comportado egoísta, mas sei que Armand será um bom filho, o vai querer muito.

— Eu sei que sim, mas agora que sei que é um mago não quero te deixar aqui só.

— Harry, não preciso que me console, me portarei bem e te prometo que me sentirei muito feliz sabendo que Armand está contigo.

— Não me cries, verdade?

— É que é demasiado lindo para ser verdade. —aceitou repousando sua cabeça no peito de Harry deixando escapar um suspiro ante a sensação de bem-estar que lhe provocava seu calor.

— Então abre bem os olhos e descobre o bela que é que magia.

Adiel deixou escapar uma exclamação de assombro ao ver a varinha que Harry sacou de sua jaqueta.

— É… é o que acho que é? —perguntou esticando sua mãozinha ainda que sem atrever-se a tocar a varinha que Harry sustentava.

— Agora o verá… Conserto!

A respiração de Adiel quase deteve-se ao ver como a cada fragmento dos vidros voltava a se unir deixando os cristais das janelas intactos. E com outros singelos movimentos de varinha, o espelho regressou à normalidade, a cada objeto foi retornando a seu lugar de origem como se tivessem vida própria e em poucos segundos a habitação se encontrava completamente ordenada.

Ainda sem poder crer no que tinha visto, Adiel se esfregou os olhos esperando que ao os abrir comprovasse que todo foi produto de uma miragem, mas não foi assim.

Harry sorriu enternecido pela admiração que o menino mostrava ante a magia, nunca tinha sido o portador de dar uma notícia como essa e acabava de descobrir que era imensamente gratificante, quase tanto como o fato de ter a Adiel sentado em suas pernas, demasiado cômodos apesar de estar no solo, como para pensar sequer em se separar.

— É… incrível. —arquejou o menino quando por fim pôde falar.

— E você poderá o fazer em algum dia, te prometo.

— Posso fazê-lo agora? —quis saber, entusiasmado pela possibilidade de ser igual a Harry.

— Não, carinho, ainda não. Tem que ter uma varinha para poder realizar feitiços e não se está permitido a possuir até que cumpra os onze anos e vá ao colégio de magia.

— Há um colégio onde ensinam tudo isto? —perguntou a cada vez mais entusiasmado.

— Assim é, eu ensino em um deles, e meu esposo também.

A luminosidade no rosto de Adiel se opacou ao escutar isso. Novamente recostou sua cabeça no peito de Harry desejando não ter que se despedir dele.

— Tivesse sido tão lindo poder ir contigo. —sussurrou para si mesmo.

— Mas claro que irá! —assegurou Harry apertando-o mais contra seu corpo. — Não penso permitir que fique aqui, e ainda que tenha que te levar escondido, você virá ao mundo ao que pertence.

Adiel assentiu, cria em Harry, queria crer em ele! De modo que se aconchegou em seu colo permitindo-se sonhar com que cedo teria uma família para ele.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Harry regressou para a Direção do Orfanato depois de conseguir que Adiel lhe prometesse que não daria a notícia a Armand até que eles o fizessem primeiro.

Mas ao chegar a onde Severus lhe esperava, ele lhe recebeu com uma dura mirada enquanto se punha de pé rapidamente.

— Demoraste-te, Harry, já temos que nos ir, há classes que nos esperam no colégio.

— Sei-o, perdoa, mas é que tem surgido algo inesperado e temos que o falar.

Severus tinha pensado protestar, jamais tinha faltado a dar uma só de suas classes e não gostava de começar com informalidades, mas o jovem de olhos verdes nem sequer lhe deu oportunidade, se foi sentar em frente a mesa em onde a Senhorita Perrins lhes observava expectante.

— É sobre Adiel.

Severus bufou desesperado crendo saber o que viria a seguir, respirou fundo se esforçando por ser paciente, mas continuava pensando que não ia deixar que cometesse um erro.

Harry observou-lhe com seriedade, não sabia bem como começar a revelar sua descoberta, e sem o pensar demasiado decidiu que o melhor era não dar mais rodeos do necessário, seguramente as explicações seriam complicadas.

— Não podemos deixar a Adiel aqui, Severus, porque…

— Não, não digas mais. —interrompeu lhe ansioso já por se ir. — Já ficamos que isso é impossível, Harry.

— Temo-me que terei que estar de acordo com o Senhor Snape. —manifestou a Diretora. — Adiel é um menino maravilhoso, mas não conveniara nesse mundo, eu sei bem.

— É que "esse" mundo, é o mundo de Adiel. —assegurou Harry com firmeza. — Adiel é um mago.

Severus suspirou cansado, aquilo já era demasiado. A senhorita Perrins tão só se concretou em levantar suas sobrancelhas, nunca tivesse achado que Harry fosse das pessoas capazes de inventar tais mentiras com tal de se sair com a sua.

— Sei que não me crêem. —refutou o jovem sem ofender-se. — Mas eu mesmo acabo do ver.

— Harry, não sei que viu, mas acho que seu afeto por esse menino te está sacando de balanço.

— Não, Severus! É verdadeiro que Adiel se converteu em uma pessoa muito especial para mim, mas isso não me impede ver as coisas como são.

— E daí foi o que passou? —quis saber Perrins, muito a seu pesar.

— Quando lhe confessei que não podia o adotar e nos levaríamos a Armand manifestou sua magia, estava tão alterado que se romperam os cristais da janela e…

— Harry… —interrompeu lhe Severus. —… você e eu sabemos que há muggles capazes de provocar eventos inexplicáveis sem que se trate de magia.

— Sei-o, mas eu pude sentir sua magia desbordando-se, Sev… Por favor, tenta confiar em mim tão só um momento e abre sua mente. Quando te menti? Cries-me capaz de começar a fazê-lo agora e com algo tão delicado que descobriria se é falso mais facilmente que o que demora em reduzir pontos a Gryffindor?

Severus teve que admitir que era verdade, e se sentiu mau por isso, Harry acabava de chegar a ele lhe falando como sempre, com sinceridade, e lhe pareceu mais fácil duvidar com tal de poder se ir cedo a dar uma tonta classe que jamais poderia lhe importar mais que seu esposo.

E ainda mais que sua dúvida, lhe doeu ver o rosto de Harry esperando compreensivo por sua resposta.

Sem importar-lhe provocar o coro da Diretora, esqueceu sua pressa e foi sentar-se junto a seu esposo, sorrindo-lhe enquanto acariciava sua bochecha com o dorso de sua mão. Perrins desviou a mirada discretamente, começava a sentir que estorvava, ainda que reconheceu que desfrutou ver a um par de miradas se transmitindo tanto amor.

— Estás seguro de que quer fazer isto? —perguntou Severus apesar de saber já a resposta.

— Quero-o e desejo-o com toda minha alma, por isso rogo ao céu que me apoie, te preciso a meu lado mais que nunca… preciso sua aprovação, Severus.

— Tem porque está no correto. —concluiu assentindo. — Ao final, sempre resulta ser o mais sábio.

Harry só sorriu apesar de sentir que tivesse podido saltar e gritar de alegria. Severus sabia e brincou golpeando lhe o nariz com seu dedo antes de recordar que não estavam sozinhos e voltar adquirir esse semblante formal que tanto lhe caracterizava. Fez um ruído com sua garganta para chamar a atenção da Senhorita Perrins, quem tinha-se acercado à janela para distrair-se enquanto terminava o íntimo momento.

— Você pode nos dizer quem foram os pais de Adiel? —perguntou Severus, intrigado pela origem desse menino.

— Lamento, mas não posso lhes proporcionar essa informação.

— Entendemos que há regras muito estritas, mas deve entender que se tem uma origem mágica seria melhor nos inteirar o porque terminou neste Orfanato.

— E dou-lhe a razão, Senhor Snape, mas se digo que não posso lhe informar é porque desconheço os dados. —assegurou Perrins. — Adiel foi encontrado em um lixeiro.

— Oh, Deus. —gemeu Harry com dor.

— Era evidente que queriam se desfazer dele, estava nevando, não tinha roupa posta, só foi envolvido em uma carteira de plástico e ainda conservava o cordão umbilical. Os paramédicos disseram que não tinha muitas horas de ter nascido, estavam assombrados de que pudesse sobreviver ao clima, e acho que agora entendo porque.

— É terrível que façam isso com os bebês. —afirmou Severus indignado enquanto apertava a mão de Harry, sabia que conhecer esse passado de Adiel lhe estava ferindo até a alma.

— Adiel não sabe nada. —continuou Perrins, igualmente afligida. — Pensei que era demasiado assustador para um menino tão pequeno, quiçá em uns anos mais esteja preparado para o saber, se é que o precisa, mas agora é um garoto tão doce e amável que não considero prudente o enfrentar tão duramente com a realidade.

Harry e Severus assentiram em conformidade, melhor não pensar no dia que Adiel pudesse perguntar por sua origem.

— Poderia perguntar a seu irmão se pode iniciar os trâmites de adoção de Adiel e Armand à brevidade possível? —perguntou Severus tentando esquecer o sabor amargo que tinha em sua garganta.

— Parecem estar muito seguros de que meu irmão aceitará intervir a seu favor.

— Preferiríamos que assim fosse, dessa forma evitaríamos demasiados trâmites engorrados. —manifestou Severus. — De qualquer forma não está a mais lhe recordar que tenho a autoridade legal para me levar a Armand em seguida.

" _Não só a Armand"_  Pensou a Diretora, sabia o suficiente de magia para reconhecer que os dois magos que tinha defronte estavam com boas intenções, caso contrário já teriam feito uso de seu poder e ela seguramente jamais se teria inteirado de como dois meninos tinham desaparecido do Orfanato.

— De acordo, lhe esperarei amanhã a meio dia. —respondeu a mulher. — Meu irmão falará com vocês e veremos que podemos fazer.

Harry e Severus assentiram em conformidade e ainda que tivessem querido levar aos meninos essa mesma tarde, tiveram que fazer uso de paciência para esperar e realizar os trâmites suficientes para que não tivesse nenhum problema.

Mal tinham passado uns poucos segundos desde que saíssem quando a porta se abriu intempestivamente. A Diretora girou-se intrigada para olhar quem entrava desse modo, surpreendendo-se ainda mais ao ver que era Armand.

O menino respirava agitado enquanto olhava a todos lados, como se estivesse buscando algo em especial.

— Onde está? —perguntou apressado.

— Que coisa, Armand?

— Ele!... O homem alto!... De cabelo e olhos escuros!... Onde está?!

— Acaba-se de marchar, para que querias o ver?

Armand mostrou-se desiludido pela informação, mas em seguida uma ideia cruzou por sua mente e seus olhos claros reluziram alarmados.

— Ele e o outro rapaz, Harry… Algum pensa adotar a alguém?

— Armand, agora não posso falar disso.

— É a Adiel? —perguntou franzindo o cenho. — Severus quer adotar a Adiel?

— Armand, será melhor que recomponhas essa atitude, jovenzinho. —lhe repreendeu ante o tom áspero do garoto. — E regressa agora mesmo a suas classes ou será castigado.

Armand franziu ainda mais o cenho, mas não respondeu, saiu correndo com rumo à porta, ansiando estranhamente poder ver a Severus uma vez mais. Mas não teve sorte, já não tinha nenhum sinal deles. Suspirou entristecido através das barras de metal, preferiu não pensar no motivo de sua presença no Orfanato.

Se desiludiria demasiado de saber que alguém como Severus se levasse a outro menino, que esse menino fosse o afortunado de ter um pai como ele. Não queria pensar nisso porque Armand estava disposto a não se ir com ninguém que não fossem seus pais, de modo que não tinha porque sonhar com algo que ele mesmo se tinha proibido.

E no entanto, continuava triste porque esse homem não fosse seu pai.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Ao chegar ao colégio, Severus e Harry apressaram-se a dar suas respectivas classes. No entanto, para o jovem não ia resultar particularmente fácil conseguir se concentrar, à cada instante sua mente voava a um mundo onde cedo teria a dois meninos a seu cuidado.

Ainda que ainda não conhecesse bem a Armand, lhe ilusionava a ideia de ir aprendendo ao fazer dia com dia. Não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que o ia adorar tanto como já o fazia com Adiel.

E enquanto seus alunos praticavam um feitiço desilusionador, Harry sentou-se atrás de sua mesa esforçando-se em manter-se atento ao que seus garotos conseguiam conseguir. Nesse momento alguém tocou à porta.

— Sigam com o exercício. Já regresso.

Harry apressou-se a abrir, e sorriu ao ver a Minerva McGonagall na porta.

— Espero que não esteja molesta pela tardança. —disse tranquilamente, nada poderia lhe tirar seu bom humor.

— Não, claro, sei que você e Severus tinham coisas importantes por fazer. —respondeu demasiado séria para o gosto de Harry. — Falei com ele faz uns minutos estão seguros dessa decisão?

— Completamente. E estou ansioso de que seja manhã e poder iniciar os trâmites oficiais, achamos que quiçá possamos abrevia-los e então… então por fim Adiel virá morro o abraçar e beija-lo o tempo todo!

— Alegro-me por ti, ainda que sinceramente penso que deveram o pensar um pouco mais, tem sido uma decisão tão precipitada como inesperada.

— Mas é a correta, e Severus está de acordo.

— Sim, isso parece… me contou de Armand.

— É formoso, tem um caráter meio complicado, mas farei todo o que esteja de minha parte para que me aceite, Adiel lhe quer muito.

— Bem, devo me ir já. Desejo-lhes muita sorte… Ah, e não se preocupem por suas classes vespertinas de manhã, suponho que lhe será em um dia difícil e o melhor é que se concentrem em poder avançar em seus planos.

Harry sorriu agradecido e depois de despedir da Diretora regressou a supervisionar a seus alunos. Dois deles se olharam assombrados, tinham estado o suficientemente perto para escutar a conversa.

— Se divorciarão? —arqueou um, tão assombrado como para poder mover de seu lugar. — Esses são os trâmites oficiais aos que se referem?

— N-não posso o crer… mas, acho que era de se esperar, recorda que Potter não queria ao bebê de Snape.

— Corre a voz, faremos uma reunião de emergência hoje pela noite. Não podemos permitir que se divorciem!

O garoto que correspondia à casa de Ravenclaw assentiu, e de imediato se encarregou de informar a todos de reunir em sua sala comunal. Tudo, sem que Harry se desse conta dos múrmuros a seu redor, continuava tão feliz que mal podia deixar de se imaginar sendo pai de dois meninos.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Essa noite, Adiel não podia dormir. Na escuridão de sua habitação não deixava de recordar as palavras de Harry, sua promessa de levar a seu lado e ter com ele a família que tanto desejou.

Olhou para a cama de Armand e continuou sorrindo enquanto observava a figura de seu colega… iam seguir juntos, nada podia ser mais perfeito em sua vida. Temia encontrar-se em um formoso sonho no que pudesse acordar cedo e voltar a topar-se com a triste realidade.

Um suave soluço pô-lo em alerta. Não duvidou nem um instante em abandonar sua cama e ir para a de Armand. A luz de lua colava diretamente em seu rosto que luzia pálido e sofrendo, com toda segurança por uma mais de seus pesadelos.

Apesar disso, Adiel não podia deixar de admirar o brilho de seu cabelo loiro espalhado sobre ao travesseiro, nem suas facções perfeitas que quase parecia um desses anjos pintados nos quadros da capela do Orfanato… Não, era mais formoso que eles, pensou Adiel.

Armand removeu-se nesse momento. Adiel sorriu ao ver que o cabelo se lhe apartava deixando ver o lunar de sua têmpora. Sempre tinha gostado ainda que de poucas vezes podia o ver.

Não entendia o motivo, mas a cada vez que lhe via, tinha vontade de beija-lo. Claro que nunca o tinha feito, isso seria demasiado perigoso para seus ossos. Quis acomodar-lhe a almofada para esquecer de seus pensamentos sobre o lunar, e descobriu que baixo dela se encontrava o broche. Suspirou pensando que seu amigo deveu ficar dormido o admirando. Então não teve nenhuma dúvida, o loiro tinha novamente esse pesadelo de seus pais.

Suavemente subiu à cama acomodando a seu lado. Armand sentiu o peso e ainda sonolento abriu os olhos.

— Que faz aqui?

— Deixa-me ficar-me?... é que estava sonhando algo feio.

— Mentiroso. —refutou entornando os olhos. — Melhor vai-te, não me agrada, Adiel.

— Mas…

— O que tinha pesadelos era eu. —disse tentando conseguir que sua voz não mostrasse a angústia que lhe provocavam. — E não te preciso, para nada te preciso a ti.

— Mas eu sim te preciso. —respondeu docemente—. É muito importante para mim e não quero que esteja só quando sofre… os sonhava a eles, verdade?

— Para que me perguntas?... nem sequer importa-te, cedo vais ir-te com esse garoto que vem a te ver, finalmente te sairá com a sua, Adiel, abandonará este lugar para sempre. Bem, não me interessa, agora já nem sequer terei que compartilhar a habitação contigo.

— Eu nunca te deixarei só, Armand.

— E então porque esse tal Harry vem tão seguido e se entrevista com a Diretora?... Vais ir-te com eles, o admite já.

— Armand, as coisas não são como pensas, te prometo.

— Dá-me igual, tudo de ti me dá igual, Adiel.

— Para valer? Não me quer nem um pouquinho?

Armand desviou a mirada para a janela para evitar responder-lhe. Lá fora as árvores moviam-se com o vento provocando que as sombras calotearam lhe provocando uma assustadora sensação, uma lembrança que não sabia de onde vinha, mas que sempre estava presente a seus sonhos, um vento gélido que lhe arrebatava o calor de uns braços. Levou sua mão a sua bochecha, quase parecia-lhe sentir a umidade de umas lágrimas enquanto a voz masculina de alguém se despedia dele.

Armand pensava que era seu pai, não tinha nenhuma dúvida, ele lhe tinha levado a esse Orfanato na contramão de sua vontade, não queria se separar dele, mas algo lhe obrigou ao fazer… e se resistia a pensar no motivo para que ainda não voltasse ao levar de regresso a casa.

Mas o faria, e Armand pensava o esperar por sempre.

Mas enquanto isso sucedia, não queria voltar a passar essa noite só escutando ao horrível vento. Acomodou-se novamente sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra, mas para Adiel não era necessária um convite formal.

Sentiu-se imensamente feliz quando rodeou a Armand com um de seus braços e este não lhe recusou.

Armand suspirou relaxado antes de cair profundamente dormindo, pelo menos essa noite não sonharia com a ausência de um abraço.


	10. Na véspera

— Não posso o crer. —gemeu Alice Fentress, uma garota de Gryffindor que cursava em seu quinto ano. — Estão seguros que escutaram bem? Falaram de divorciar-se?

Victor Turney, o garoto de Ravenclaw que presidia a reunião, assentiu. Um arquejo de assombro se expandiu entre todos os assistentes.

— Por isso, temos que fazer algo e impedir que cometam essa loucura. —prosseguiu.

— Mas como? —perguntou Rachel Damke, de Slytherin.

— Para isso estamos aqui, planejaremos algo para os acercar de novo. É momento de esquecer-nos de infantilidades contra Potter, tenho estado pensando e quiçá não seja sua culpa, talvez esse Adiel o tenha enfeitiçado.

— Isso deve ser. —opinou Pam Wong. — O Professor Potter via-se tão apaixonado do Professor Snape até faz pouco tempo, não acho que uma pessoa se apaixone e desenamore tão rápido.

— Ademais, sejamos sinceros e reconheçamos que Snape não está nada mau. —interveio uma corada Marianna Pullicino. — Acho que é… sexy.

Esse comentário ganhou-lhe as miradas curiosas de todos seus colegas, isso intensificou seu coro, mas não se retratou, ela podia ver perfeitamente o motivo pelo qual Harry Potter tinha terminado casado com o ex comensal.

Sem vontade de discutir com respeito ao atrativo de seu Professor de Poções, Victor Turney se aclarou a garganta para chamar a atenção de seus colegas.

— A mim o que me importo é que nada mude, desde que estão juntos o ambiente é menos tenso no colégio, apesar de que continuamos perdendo pontos todos aqueles que não somos de Slytherin, Snape já não é tão terrível como antes. E não cabe dúvida que esse milagre lhe devemos a Potter.

— É um insensível. —protestou Alice. — Ambos fazem um casal único e especialmente diferente, não creio recordar a ninguém cuja história me provocasse desejos de encontrar a meu príncipe azul, como lhes sucedeu a eles. E se participarei nisso, é porque estou convencida de que a todo casal lhe chega o momento de dúvida, eles devem de estar passando por essa crise somente, o amor não pode ter terminado são um para o outro!

— Bem, pelo que seja, Alice, o fato é que temos que tirar a esse Adiel do caminho e se aceitam todas suas sugestões… que se lhe ocorre?

Alice suspirou, era verdadeiro, tinham que pensar em como fazer que o amor ressurgisse, de ser possível, com mais força que antes.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Alguém mais que não podia dormir era Harry, se girou para olhar a Severus e ainda que este tinha os olhos fechados, sua respiração revelava que também não tinha caído em sono.

— Sev… —lhe sussurrou de perto—… Sev, não posso dormir.

— E daí quer que faça? —respondeu sem abrir os olhos.

— Conversamos um pouco quer?

— Mais sobre Adiel? —questionou sorrindo-lhe divertido.

— E sobre Armand também, me fala mais dele.

Severus finalmente abriu os olhos e comprovou feliz que Harry parecia sinceramente interessado em conhecer mais ao filho de Draco. Se resignou a que essa noite não dormiriam pelo que empilhou umas almofadas para recostar-se sobre elas e em seguida acomodar a Harry sobre seu peito.

— Armand foi o bebê mais adorável que tenha visto jamais, e Draco lhe amava estranhamente, por ele ansiava o final da guerra, queria para seu filho um mundo onde pudesse viver sem medo.

— Confesso-te que não posso imaginar a Draco sendo responsável por um bebê.

— Em um princípio também duvidei de suas capacidades, mas cedo demonstrou que era um garoto excepcional. Não permitiu que nenhum elfo se encarregasse dos labores pesados, ele mesmo se encarregava de banha-lo, lhe preparar sua comida e o alimentar, velava suas noites sem nenhuma queixa, podia passar horas arrolando-lhe para que dormisse.

Harry nunca pensou que chegaria a sentir tantas ciúmes por Draco, mas tivesse dado o que fosse por ter a oportunidade de sentir crescer uma vida em seu interior e depois a cuidar e a proteger tal como Draco tinha feito com Armand. Teve que fazer um grande esforço por não derramar uma lágrima, já tinha aceitado que essa experiência jamais poderia a viver e não era o momento de se angustiar nem de angustiar a Severus.

— Como supõe que Armand terminou no Orfanato? —perguntou tentando mudar de tema.

— Penso que quiçá Draco soube que sua vida corria perigo, talvez se sentiu demasiado encurralado e decidiu o deixar onde jamais seria encontrado por magos.

— Devia ser muito difícil para ele tomar essa decisão.

— Não posso me imaginar quanto, mas agora lhe admiro mais.

— Porque não o terá trazido contigo?... ele sabia que você lhe protegeria.

— Não o sei, quiçá estava demasiado doído com este mundo, quiçá nunca se inteirou que sobrevivi.

— É tão estranho que um Malfoy repudie o mundo mágico.

Severus assentiu com macieza e Harry preferiu não fazer mais perguntas, sabia melhor que ninguém quanto lhe doía a seu companheiro ter perdido à gente que queria… após tudo, assim tinham chegado a se apaixonar.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Oito anos atrás…

Harry corria com todas suas forças pelo corredor de St. Mungo. Não se tinha decolado da salinha de espera por dois dias, e tivesse querido não ter tido que sair, mas era inevitável sua presença nos funerais de Fred Weasley. Ainda levava sua roupa escura de luto e o nariz corado pelo pranto que não pôde conter ao ver o destroçada que luzia essa família pelo integrante perdido em batalha.

Sentia-se culpado de não ter podido o proteger apesar de que ninguém fez nenhum comentário que se assemelhasse a reproche algum, mas mesmo assim, para Harry era imensamente dolorosa a cada morte.

Por isso ia estar aí, em St. Mungo, até que comprovasse com seus próprios olhos que Severus Snape não fosse uma vítima mais. Não importava seu comportamento bastardo durante seus anos escolares, não importava seu ódio desmedido para seus pais, nem que suas mãos se encontrassem manchadas de sangue de pessoas que ele tinha amado. Não importava nada disso, seria hipócrita de sua parte se sentir limpo nesses momentos.

Seu coração batia muito assustado, até o cemitério chegou-lhe a coruja informando-lhe de uma forte recaída do experiente em poções. Não esperou mais tempo e por isso corria como se disso dependesse tudo.

Ia entrar à habitação quando um grupo de médicos saíram daí, seus rostos não anunciavam nada bom. Só um deles permaneceu junto a Harry, o resto continuou seu caminho a prosseguir com seus demais pacientes.

— Lamento. —disse o medimago suspirando cansado.

Essas simples palavras romperam dentro de Harry algo que não sabia que tinha, de repente se sentiu que não ia poder o suportar e sem ficar a escutar, entrou intempestivamente para se assegurar de ver a Severus Snape uma vez mais.

Aí estava ele, com a palidez cadavérica que lhe dava o ter perdido infinidade de sangue. Felizmente o veneno da serpente parecia ter-se controlado graças aos oportunos antídotos que o mesmo professor se administrasse, mas mesmo assim, não tinha conseguido se recuperar. Harry sentiu vontade de chorar ao ver ao homem que agora considerava um excepcional exemplo de valentia, se derrubar ante a morte.

No entanto, os aparelhos que lhe mantinham em vida ainda estavam ligados. Supôs que era o primeiro que retiravam quando se declarava morte, pelo menos assim tinha visto nessas populares séries muggles que Dudley punha no televisor.

— É questão de horas. —informou o médico chegando a seu lado. — Não está respondendo adequadamente, por isso decidimos esperar a um familiar ou representante legal para que autorize não aplicar feitiços de sobrevivência quando apareça outra crise.

— Que demônios está dizendo?! —grunhiu girando-se enfurecido para o medimago. — Snape não tem familiar vivo, mas eu não autorizo semelhante aberração! Ele vai viver, e se você não se considera o suficientemente competente para o ajudar então renuncie, me buscarei a alguém que tenha ainda que seja um mínimo da valentia que teve este homem para salvar sua vida e a de sua família!

O médico se corou pelo reproche que podia ser merecido, no entanto, certamente não considerava que tivesse nenhuma esperança para o herói insuspeito, por isso assentiu aceitando a decisão de Harry de buscar a outros médicos que sim pudessem fazer algo por ele.

Ao ficar só, Harry acurtou a distância para Snape. Sua atenção fixou-se em mão direita de seu ex professor. Viu como sua própria mão se acercava a ela para a sujeitar, estava tremendo, não recordava ter tido nunca nenhum contato físico com Snape que fosse totalmente voluntário, mas agora queria o fazer o precisava!

Estremeceu-se ao sentir a frialdade da suave pele branca, mas não se deteve, a sujeitou com força enquanto dirigia seus olhos para o rosto do mago.

— Escuta-me bem, Snape, não te vou soltar… Sei que é o tipo mais odioso que jamais conheci, mas não te permitirei que te morra. —disse surpreendido de sentir lágrimas escorregando por suas bochechas, às que preferiu atribuir a sua sensibilidade recente pelo enterro de Fred. — Sei que não quer morrer, por isso levava esses antídotos contigo, e não entendo que é o que te está fazendo esquecer seus motivos para viver, não posso te recordar, mas te darei um mais… Ou vive, ou convidarei a seu funeral a uma dúzia de jornalistas, chorarei em frente a eles lamentando me ter debochado de… de suas habilidades na cama! —afirmou corando, não queria levar imagens a sua cabeça, mas se surpreendia de ter pensado nessa ameaça.

— Eu… bom, é uma maneira de dizer ao mundo que sou gay não? —continuou tentando sorrir. — Inclusive levarei a coleção de livros de Lockhart para colocar sobre sua tumba sem deixar de chorar juro-te que direi que essa era sua última vontade!

Harry esteve quase seguro de ter visto que o cenho de Snape franzia-se. Isso lhe animou para se inclinar mais para ele e repetir  _"Te juro, será reconhecido como o admirador número um de Gilderoy Lockhart"_

Quatro meses depois, Severus encontrava-se completamente restabelecido, e pese a seus esforços ainda não conseguia se desfazer dos assustadores cuidados de Harry quem o ia visitar a suas masmorras todos os dias sem falta. Sem importar-lhe jamais o gesto desdenhoso com que era recebido, enquanto não fosse jogado, ele voltaria.

E um bom sinal era que Severus jamais lhe tinha pedido que não voltasse.

— Que faz? —perguntou aquela noite ao chegar, novamente sem importar-lhe que Severus lhe recriminara pelo atuar.

Mas não, nessa ocasião o Professor se encontrava demasiado imerso guardando um pergaminho em sua mesa. Harry notou que ia vestido para sair, com uma longa gabardina negra que podia usar tanto no mundo mágico como no muggle. Se reprochou a si mesmo por se sentir opressivamente acalorado ao olhar como luzia.

— Não é óbvio, Potter? —respondeu Severus enquanto se atava o cinto da gabardina, Harry engoliu duro ao ver como se cingia a seu cintura lhe fazendo luzir extraordinariamente esbelto. — Terá que regressar a sua casa, estarei ocupado.

— São quase as dez. —disse agradecendo ao céu que sua voz não se escutasse tão acelerada como estava seu coração. — A onde vai tão tarde?

— São assuntos meus.

— Está em perigo?

A só possibilidade de que isso pudesse ser verdade fez que Harry se esquecesse temporariamente do descontrole de seu corpo e corresse a interpor para a porta. Snape bufou descontentamento.

— Não acha que já é suficiente, Potter? Bastante tempo tem estado jogando ao herói protetor, acho que é hora de que me deixe tranquilo.

— Não, Posso ir contigo?... quiçá seja de utilidade.

— Duvido, mas ainda que o seja, este é um assunto que não lhe interessa.

— Trata-se de Draco? —perguntou, já estava inteirado do desaparecimento do loiro e as tentativas de Snape por encontrar, algo que não lhe tinha surpreendido demasiado, sempre lhe tinha protegido durante seus anos escolares.

— Ainda que não sei nem porque me tomo a moléstia de lhe responder lhe direi que sim, tenho pistas sobre seu paradeiro e irei por ele.

Harry franziu o cenho sem dar-se conta. Ainda sentia ressentimento pelo garoto loiro e agora lhe parecia mais covarde que nunca.

— Ele não se merece que se arrisque tanto. —disse molesto, ao princípio não sabia de onde vinha esse ardor no estômago a cada vez que Snape manifestava preocupação por Draco Malfoy, agora sim o podia identificar, ainda que isso não lhe trazia nenhum consolo, Snape continuava aferrado à ideia do buscar. — Se foi-se é porque quer, não vale a pena perder tempo por ele… É um imbecil covarde que fugiu, inclusive sem lhe importar o destino de seus próprios pais, tão só lhe interessou salvar seu traseiro.

Snape apertou os punhos ao escutar as palavras de Harry. Instintivamente este retrocedeu um passo, nunca tinha visto tanta fúria nos olhos de Snape, e isso já era dizer demasiado. O alto professor inclinou-se para ele conseguindo intimidar ao jovem que tentava inutilmente não mostrar seu temor.

— Você não tem ideia, Potter. —sibilou Snape. — Draco não fugiu para salvar sua vida… salvava a de seu bebê.

Os olhos de Harry abriram-se com surpresa, estava seguro de ter escutado mau, isso não podia ser verdadeiro.

— Bebê? —repetiu torpemente. — Mas… quando, com quem?

— Isso não é da sua conta, tão só lhe direi que para Draco foi muito difícil ter que abandonar a sua família, mas ama a seu filho tanto como seus pais lhe amaram a ele, por isso deram a vida para o proteger, e ele seria capaz de dar a sua para cuidar de seu filho.

— E-eu não sabia. —desculpou-se envergonhado, mas nem isso minimizou a ira de Snape.

— Obviamente que não, Potter, e para você sempre tem sido fácil julgar antecipadamente, sobretudo a Draco. Agora faça a um lado e não me faça perder mais tempo.

Severus apartou-lhe e saiu de suas habitações fechando a porta atrás de si. Harry não se moveu, quiçá não lhe era permitido lhe acompanhar, não ia ser tão imprudente de seguir, o homem estava completamente reposto de suas feridas e confiava em que poderia se cuidar sozinho. Mas ficou aí, disposto a esperar seu regresso e ajudar-lhe no que fosse necessário.

Nas longas horas de espera Harry meditou muito nas palavras de Severus. Draco sempre lhe tinha sido antipático e era mutuamente correspondido, mas jamais lhe tivesse desejado um mau tão grande como o de temer pela vida de seu filho. Seguia sem compreender com quem tinha engendrado um bebê, no colégio não lhe conheceu mais noiva que Pansy, mas ela jamais mostrou nenhuma gravidez.

Ao final terminou por aceitar que isso não era o importante. Prometeu-se que quando Severus regressasse ia mudar sua atitude, lhe demonstraria que podia ser menos imaturo e que poderia lhe ajudar a encontrar ao loiro e a seu filho.

Estava a ponto de amanhecer quando começou a se preocupar seriamente. Severus ainda não voltava e com a só ideia de que algo mau pudesse lhe ter passado já sentia uma forte opressão no peito.

" _Devia ir com ele"_  Se lamentou sentindo que as lágrimas estavam a ponto de brotar, não ia poder suportar o perder. Se sentir à beira da morte quando tão só era um odiado ex professor lhe angustiava dolorosamente, agora que era algo mais que isso, sentia morrer.

Já se tinha decidido ao ir buscar quando a porta se abriu. A alegria do primeiro momento desvaneceu-se quando notou que seu professor não parecia o mesmo. Quase luzia derrotado.

Ao vê-lo, Severus recompôs sua postura e seus olhos brilharam com fúria imensa.

— Disse-lhe que se marchasse! Fora de minha vida!

— Não posso. —respondeu debilmente, essas simples palavras nem sequer pensou-as, saíram de seu coração com a maior espontaneidade, realmente estava fora de seu alcance o afastar-se de Severus.

— Para que ficou?! —gritou Snape como jamais dantes o tinha feito. — Para comprovar que finalmente tem conseguido se desfazer de um mais de seus inimigos, Potter?!... Sim, Draco morreu, agora largue-se!

Harry pôs-se de pé lentamente, deu uns passos, mas não para a saída senão para Severus. Podia sentir sua dor como próprio, era mais forte que mil cruciatus juntos.

E ainda que sabia que provavelmente se estava arriscando a experimentar tão dolorosa maldição, passou seus braços sobre os ombros de Snape. Teve que se levantar de pontas para poder o abraçar, mas o conseguiu.

No entanto, não foi por muito tempo. O homem perdeu força em seus joelhos e deixou-se cair sentado no tapete. Harry seguiu-o em silêncio, sem deixar de abraçar-lhe, sabendo nesse momento que não tinha dor mais profundo que as lágrimas de um homem como Severus, alguém quem se tinha roubado seu coração sem o pretender sequer.

— Perdi-os. —soluçou Severus tão baixinho que Harry mal atingiu a lhe entender. — De nada serviu lutar tanto… de nada serviu sobreviver.

Harry mal podia crer o que escutava, Snape nunca foi um homem que permitisse mostrar seus sentimentos, muito menos aqueles que o faziam vulnerável.

— Severus, sei que nada poderia brindar algo de consolo neste momento, mas ainda que sinta que tudo tem sido inútil, não o foi. Está vivo, e há quem sente-se em dívida com o céu por isso.

— Eles eram o único que tinha.

— O único que crias ter. Lamento de todo coração o que tem passado, mas não está só, Severus.

— Vai dizer-me que lhe tenho a você? —questionou mordaz.

Harry inclinou mais seu rosto para sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido um "Sim". Ao instante Severus quis soltar-se, como se de repente se tivesse dado conta do insólito da situação, ele chorando no ombro de Harry Potter, era quase como se sentisse ácido na pele com o simples roce do jovem. Mas este não lhe permitiu se retirar, usou toda sua força para se manter o abraçando e em poucos minutos foi sentindo como a resistência minguava até que novamente Severus se rendeu e voltou a umedecer em silêncio o suéter de Harry.

Esse foi sua primeira aproximação real, mas não foi fácil daí em adiante. Harry teve que se armar de muita paciência para suportar as tentativas de Severus por lhe afastar. Às vezes esteve a ponto de render-se, Severus podia ser chato quando lhe propunha, mas Harry se esforçava por não esquecer que tudo era produto da dor que queimava, lhe via sofrer terrivelmente pela morte de Draco, não era capaz de abandonar… nem sequer ainda que às vezes sentisse vontade de correr a chorar a escondida, ele também sofria ao ver que o homem que estava amando se desmoronava entre seus dedos.

— É que nunca se cansa, Potter? —perguntou Severus uma noite quando entrou a suas habitações e Harry já estava aí.

Harry não respondeu, Severus se distraiu deixando seus livros sobre uma mesa próxima, até que finalmente notou o silêncio e se girou ao olhar. O garoto tinha-se posto em pé, mas luzia extremamente nervoso, com a mirada baixa e as mãos às costas. Severus notou em seguida suas bochechas coradas, algo que lhe intrigou, muito a sua pesar.

— Que lhe passa?... Está doente?

— N-não, eu… errr… feliz aniversário? —disse estendendo suas mãos mostrando um pacote envolvido em brilhante papel verde.

Por uns segundos o tempo pareceu deter-se entre eles. Harry continuou com os braços estendidos sem atrever-se a olhar diretamente aos olhos do homem que tinha em frente. E Severus observava-lhe incrédulo por seu atrevimento.

— Como o soube? —perguntou ao cabo de conseguir recompor-se da surpresa.

— Por acaso, às vezes a informação que mais me interessa chega por meios estranhos… Hagrid o comentou.

— Estúpido gigante. —cuspiu molesto. — Odeio este tipo de celebrações, Potter, e agora que o sabe, se guarde seu obsequio que não o preciso.

— Faz favor, receba.

Severus duvidou um instante, e ainda que não tinha interesse algum no que Harry podia lhe presentear, sabia que não se livraria dele até ver seu conteúdo. Incomodado aceitou seu presente e sem nenhum cuidado rompeu bruscamente o papel. Grande foi sua surpresa ao ver do que se tratava.

Harry atreveu-se finalmente a olhar aos olhos o qual ajudou a acentuar a cor de suas bochechas.

— Uma vez deram-me um álbum de meus pais e a alegria que senti não se pode comparar com nada, se voltou um tesouro para mim… e eu queria que você sentisse essa mesma felicidade, Severus.

O Professor deixou-se cair lentamente sobre o sofá com o álbum sobre suas pernas. Suavemente acariciou a portada de pele de dragão verde com as letras DM em prata. Sentiu que Harry se sentava a seu lado, mas não fez caso, foi abrindo o livro observando a cada uma das fotografias de Draco, aí estava praticamente toda sua vida em Hogwarts.

— Essa me presenteou Pansy. —assinalou Harry uma fotografia onde Draco posava com prévio a um partido de Quidditch em quinto ano. — Ela guarda muito boas lembranças de Draco, em realidade, quase todos seus amigos aos que visitei sorriam com carinho ao falar dele.

— Draco era muito apreciado, ainda que vocês os Gryffindor se empenhassem em ver o pior dele.

— Bom, é que Draco também não se esforçava muito por ser agradável conosco.

Harry quase arrependeu-se em seguida de ter pronunciado essas palavras, o cenho de Severus tinha-se franzido com moléstia, mas não era mais que a verdade.

— Sinto muito. —desculpou-se envergonhado. — Acho que simplesmente faltou-nos conhecer-nos, quiçá inclusive tivéssemos podido ser amigos.

— Duvido. —espetou Severus. — E sim, quiçá deva reconhecer que Draco não foi demasiado amável, mas não era mau garoto.

— Creio-te, e ademais era muito atraente. —agregou Harry voltando a olhar a fotografia. — Luze realmente bem nesse uniforme… não sei como jamais o notei.

Severus fechou o álbum imediatamente, de repente sentia-se mais enfurecido pelo afetuoso comentário de Harry para Draco que por todos os insultos que pudesse lhe dar. Não gostou, realmente não tinha gostado nada que Harry manifestasse desse pensamento.

Temeroso de ter cometido uma estupidez, Harry tentou sorrir a modo de desculpa.

— Amm, bom, acho que já deveria me ir, espero que tenha gostado de seu presente.

Severus assentiu enquanto obrigava-se a esquecer da sensação queimante em seu estômago. Animado pelo gesto mais suave de seu ex professor, Harry aproximou-se a abraçá-lo.

Fechou seus olhos desfrutando desse contato, não tinha voltado a abraçar desde o dia em que se inteiraram da morte de Draco, e essa ocasião era completamente diferente. Harry deu-se o luxo de cheirar o aroma que desprendia o pescoço de Snape, um cheiro que embriagava seus sentidos prodigando-lhe de um calor abrasador. Afundou seus dedos no longo cabelo escuro, adorando sua textura sedosa e fresca.

Foi estremecido sentir como, ao cabo de uns segundos, Snape lhe correspondeu lhe rodeando pela cintura. Harry quase esteve a ponto de gemer de prazer. Estava tentado a fazer algo mais, mas sabia que era um grave erro, não podia transgredir tanto os limites. No entanto, sentia o abraço de Snape tão possesivo que estava começando a excitar-se com assustadora rapidez.

Fez um esforço sobre-humano por apartar-se apesar de estar desfrutando das sensações tão intensas, não poderia responder de si mesmo se as prolongava demasiado. No entanto, Snape não o soltou de tudo, pelo que combinaram com os rostos tão perto que podiam se beber seus fôlegos.

— Solta-me. —suplicou Harry debilmente.

— Talvez não tem sido você quem iniciou este abraço? Porque fazer se resulta-lhe tão repulsivo?

— Não é repulsivo. —arquejou involuntariamente. — Mas se não me solta, Severus, vou te beijar.

A surpresa refletiu-se nos olhos de Snape, quem de imediato soltou-lhe. Harry deixou sair o ar de seus pulmões, agora sentia que suas calças lhe apertavam, mas mesmo assim não podia deixar de olhar as profundidades escuras que lhe observavam como se algo andasse mau no universo.

— É que não te deste conta que te amo, tonto? —voltou a arquejar Harry.

Depois de dizer isso, se pôs de pé caminhando torpemente para a saída. Mal podia ver, a excitação lhe mareava de uma maneira que jamais tinha sentido com ninguém.

— Potter… —chamou-lhe Severus antes de que pudesse abrir a porta, Harry se deteve se girando ao olhar, sem saber como teve a força de vontade para não correr de regresso para ele e lhe roubar para o levar a onde nada pudesse lhes separar. —… Minerva me disse que teria um bolo na sala de Professores quer vir comigo?

Harry assentiu, era uma tortura, uma doce tortura continuar ao lado desse homem, mas o faria, porque agora se sentia o ser humano mais feliz do mundo… Severus lhe estava convidando a ficar mais tempo com ele.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Na atualidade…

Harry sorria apaixonado. Estava por amanhecer e o sono não tinha chegado a ele, mas não importava. Levantou o rosto e viu que Severus estava nas mesmas circunstâncias.

— Devemos tomar alguma poção. —comentou Severus. — Teremos um dia muito ocupado e o melhor tivesse sido que descansássemos um pouco de tanta excitação.

— Não sei você, mas eu nesses momentos sofro de outro tipo de excitação.

Harry montou-se a sobre seu esposo apoderando-se desesperado de seus lábios. Se essa noite não dormiriam, estava disposto a entreter-se em algo delicioso.


	11. Adoção

Quando Armand acordou e se deu conta que Adiel continuava lhe abraçando, e pior ainda, que ele lhe abraçava também, se apartou bruscamente.

— Que passa? —perguntou Adiel ao acordar sendo aventado tão forte que caiu ao chão sobre seu traseiro.

— Não me abrace assim, isso é de maricas!

— Maricas? —repetiu sem entender, tinha escutado essa palavra a modo de insulto, mas jamais se tinha atrevido a questionar seu significado, até agora.

— Tipos que se agrupam com tipos.

Adiel pôs-se de pé, e sem importar-lhe obter uma nova rejeição, regressou à cama com Armand. Recordou que Harry lhe tinha dito que estava casado com outro homem.

— Eu gostaria de em um dia ser marica. —comentou inocentemente.

Armand não pôde o evitar, estalou em uma forte gargalhada. Adiel sorriu nervoso sem entender muito bem o porque do riso, mas não lhe parecia debocha, ao invés, pela primeira vez sentiu que Armand estava jogando com ele.

— Pois muito seus gostos. —disse Armand limpando-se umas lágrimas de riso. — Mas já não me abrace, sabe que não gosto.

— Se isso quer, está bem. —respondeu tranquilamente, era preferível guardar-se a prazerosa sensação de saber que Armand lhe tinha abraçado por seu próprio gosto, mas se o dizia, então poderia começar uma nova discussão que não desejava.

— Perfeito, agora faz a um lado que me tenho que ir a banhar.

Adiel obedeceu apartando-se para que Armand pudesse baixar da cama, e enquanto o via acomodar sua roupa, sorriu contente. Seu amigo parecia ter amanhecido de melhor humor essa manhã e gostava de imaginar que era devido a que tinham dormido abraçados, apesar do que Armand dissesse.

— Sabe quem abraça muito rico? —perguntou indo também a buscar seu uniforme do dia, ainda que seguia castigado tinha que usar em seu dormitório. — Harry.

— O rapaz que vem a te visitar? Não me diga que é seu namorado. —comentou ainda divertido pela ocorrência de Adiel.

— Não, meu namorado não, mas me abraça e se sente como se realmente fosse meu papai… em algum dia quiçá possa o comprovar.

— Eu? Eu que tenho que ver com esse amigo seu?

Adiel teve que se morder os lábios para não responder, tinha jurado a Harry guardar silêncio e assim o faria. Felizmente Armand não lhe deu demasiada importância e não insistiu, tomou sua toalha saindo com ela rumo ao banheiro.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Harry e Severus chegaram pontuais a seu encontro com Diana Perrins. Ela lhes recebeu em seu Escritório, lhes tinha preparados uma bandeja de biscoitos bem como bebida de frutas. Mas ainda quando nenhum dos dois tinha ido ao salão, mal aceitaram algo para beber, não sentiam absolutamente nada de fome ante os nervos do que sucederia nesse dia.

— E seu irmão? —perguntou Severus ao notar a ausência deste.

— Não deve demorar. Sabe? Quando mencionei seus nomes teve uma reação que jamais lhe tinha visto. —comentou pondo atenção nos rostos de seus convidados.

Harry e Severus olharam-se sem saber como interpretar isso. Esperavam que Daniel Perrins não fosse um desses desquiciastes sujeitos que questionavam sua participação na guerra, ou pior ainda, que fosse do tipo desesperante que gritava emocionado por conhecer. Isso faria que o processo de adoção corresse o risco de não se levar a cabo discretamente, como eles desejavam.

Alguém chamou à porta, e assumindo que se tratava de seu irmão, Diana Perrins se apressou a abrir. Harry quase conteve o fôlego enquanto esperava.

Ao abrir, apareceu um homem castanho um pouco maior de trinta anos. Severus olhou-lhe cuidadosamente esperando reconhecê-lo, devia ter sido seu aluno, e uma imagem de um garoto com essas características pertencente a Gryffindor foi a ele. Não tinha dúvida, Daniel Perrins tinha sido seu aluno.

Tão só esperava não lhe ter descontado demasiados pontos.

Daniel saudou a sua irmã com um beijo, e ao girar-se a ver ao casal que lhe esperava expectante sorriu amavelmente, algo que provocou que um peso no estômago de Harry desaparecesse.

— Quando minha irmã me disse seus nomes pensei que a tinham caçoado. —disse assombrado. — Agora vejo que é verdadeiro, são vocês.

Daniel acercou lhes saudando lhes. Seus olhos castanhos brilharam com emoção ao fazê-lo pessoalmente com Harry, no entanto não manifestou exageradamente a admiração que parecia sentir pelo herói. Harry sentiu-se agradecido por isso, odiava ser venerado.

— Sua irmã disse-nos que já o pôs ao tanto do que pretendemos. —interveio Severus, ansioso por conhecer a postura de Daniel Perrins.

— Assim é, e reconheço que é uma situação fora do normal, mas lhe asseguro que não é impossível, e eu estarei encantado de lhes ajudar com os trâmites.

Harry sorriu ilusionado pela notícia, estava seguro que com a ajuda de Daniel poderiam conseguir que tudo ficasse legalizado em ambos mundos e sem demasiada necessidade de usar a magia para manipular às autoridades.

O seguinte par de horas passaram-na falando sobre questões técnicas. Daniel resultou ser um experiente para poder usar as leis a seu favor. Aparentemente poderia evitar que sua condição de casal homossexual fosse um obstáculo, e inclusive poderia autocobrar-se o responsável pelas duas adoções, de tal maneira que não teria investigação a respeito do lar a onde seriam transladados os meninos. Nem sequer iam ter que esperar demasiado, Daniel lhes assegurou que poderia ter a documentação pronta para esse mesmo fim de semana pelo que lhes sugeriu que esperassem ao sábado para levar aos meninos a sua nova casa.

Harry e Severus aceitaram, Daniel inspirava-lhes confiança, falava com muito conhecimento de causa, parecia ser que tinha boas relações inclusive no mundo muggle devido a seu interesse por manter esse e outros Orfanatos em perfeitas condições.

Após que Daniel se teve ido, Diana foi pelos meninos, tinham decidido falar com eles nesse mesmo dia. Ao ficar sozinhos, Harry foi incapaz de ficar sentado e caminhava de um lado a outro com profundo nervosismo.

— Tranquilo, Harry, tudo sairá bem. —afirmou Severus caminhando para ele para o deter com macieza posando suas mãos sobre seus ombros.

— Eu sei que sim, mas de todos modos não posso evitar me sentir muito emocionado… Em poucos dias vamos ter aos meninos conosco, Sev, é maravilhoso que tudo esteja resultando bem!

— Exato, e agora respira fundo que tem que estar muito sereno quando falemos com os meninos, acho que será uma conversa difícil.

Harry assentiu com um pouco de preocupação, entendeu ao que se referia seu esposo. As notícias para Armand não eram muito singelas e seguramente o menino precisará de ser tratado com muito cuidado.

Poucos minutos depois a porta voltou a abrir-se, Diana apareceu levando aos meninos da mão. De imediato Adiel soltou-se e correu feliz para Harry quem recebeu-lhe se ajoelhando para abraçá-lo com força.

— Harry, dá-me gosto ver-te de novo!

— Também a mim, pequeno, e como tem estado? portou bem?

— Sim, a senhorita Perrins acaba de dizer-me que terminei meu castigo, por isso tenho podido vir a te ver.

Adiel olhou de relance a Severus quem mantinha-se observando-os. O mais velho sentiu algo estranho em seu coração… Adiel tinha uma mirada muito pura, seus olhos eram tão verdes e brilhantes que pareciam irreais. Gostou muito de seu sorriso tímido, suas facções infantis… e estando tão cerca de Harry podia perceber mais seu parecido físico. Realmente bem podia ter sido seu filho.

Sentiu algo muito estranho no peito, como uma suave opressão, era quase um desejo de chorar, mas sem dor, sem tristeza, tão só uma sensação de ansiedade por lhe abraçar com força.

Via a Harry fazê-lo, beijar a esse menino na bochecha sem deixar de estreita-lo em seus braços, e pensou que a alegria que refletia seu esposo era estremecedora, não entendia como tinha podido tentar os separar quando pareciam ter nascido para estar juntos.

Adiel acariciava o cabelo de Harry, mas sem deixar de olhar a Severus, ele lhe acordava muita curiosidade, seu coração batia com força ao admirar a intensidade do negro de seus olhos, nunca conheceu a ninguém com tanto poder em uma só mirada.

Nesse momento alegrou-se muito de saber que poderia ir com eles, com ambos, não só com Harry.

Ao notar o discreto intercâmbio de miradas, Harry soltou-se de Adiel para acercá-lo para Severus, feliz de poder finalmente apresentá-los.

— Adiel, ele é Severus, de quem te falei.

Adiel sorriu nervoso, o esposo de Harry parecia-lhe era muito alto e provocava-lhe cócegas no estômago, mas eram cócegas agradáveis, apesar da austeridade das facções de seu rosto.

— É um gosto conhecer-te, Adiel. —disse Severus estendendo sua mão para saudá-lo, ainda se sentia demasiado nervoso para cumprir esse desejo de lhe abraçar. — Harry fala-me muito de ti.

— Ah…sim, obrigado, Senhor. —murmurou nervoso. — Também me alegra o conhecer.

— Acho que seria boa ideia que me tuteeis. —propôs o moreno sorrindo mais relaxado. — Após tudo, em pouco tempo irá viver conosco.

Adiel assentiu contente, pressentia que ia ser muito feliz com eles. E já não pôde se conter, deixou a Harry para puxar a Severus de sua jaqueta e o fazer se inclinar. Ao sentir o beijo em sua bochecha, o morenoo sentiu um forte viro em seu peito, aquela era uma emoção jamais experimentada em sua vida, nem sequer com Draco. Provavelmente porque nunca se permitiu se esquecer que não era seu filho, só seu afilhado, ainda que em seu coração sentia algo mais que isso.

Mas quem sentiu um forte golpe no estômago ao escutar as palavras de Severus, e agora lhe ver abraçando a Adiel, foi Armand. Tinha presenciado a cena em silêncio, mas agora que comprovava que seu colega de habitação era o eleito para ser adotado por esse homem que tanto gostava, não pôde reprimir de um suave arquejo de assombro.

Angustiado pela possibilidade de ter sido escutado, Armand retrocedeu um passo escondendo atrás das saias da Diretora.

Severus olhou-lhe então, renunciou ao contato com Adiel para ir para ele se inclinando lhe olhando mais de perto, mas Armand permaneceu esquivando sua mirada, tentando não demonstrar o fato de que odiava se ter inteirado da sorte de Adiel.

— Olá… lembra-te de mim?

Armand moveu a cabeça afirmativamente, ainda sem se atrever a olhar aos olhos de Severus. Este se deu conta de sua resistência, mas não fez alusão a isso, pelo contrário, lhe sujeitou a mão tentando ser suave e paciente.

— Precisamos falar contigo. Vêem a sentar-te comigo ao sofá.

Apesar de duvidar, Armand não protestou quando Severus lhe conduziu até o móvel maior situado um extremo da Direção. Sem soltar a Adiel, Harry acompanhou-lhes sentando em outro cadeirão mais pequeno em frente a eles enquanto Diana Perrins se manteve um pouco a distância.

— Conhece a Harry, verdade? –começou Severus.

Armand assentiu olhando fugazmente para onde Harry se tinha sentado, Adiel estava de pé acomodado entre suas pernas, sorrindo contente de que Harry lhe mantivesse abraçado pela cintura enquanto ele mantinha suas costas contra o peito do moreno.

— Bem, Harry e eu vivemos juntos. —continuou Severus recuperando de imediato a atenção de Armand. –E temos pensado em adotar-te.

Armand perdeu toda a cor de seu já branco rosto. De imediato retrocedeu negando firmemente com a cabeça.

— Não! —disse quase sem voz. — Eu não quero me ir! Meus pais vão vir por mim muito cedo!

— Armand, vêem comigo. —pediu Severus estendendo-lhe a mão, tentou ser paciente, bem mais agora que via a fervente, mas vã esperança do menino.

Armand não se moveu, olhou à porta pensando em se devia fugir, mas nesse momento Severus se tinha posto de pé se acercando até ele. Novamente sujeitou-lhe da mão para regressá-lo ao sofá, Armand obedeceu ainda que sentia seu coração muito acelerado.

— Sinto muito. —desculpou-se o menino por seu arrebato—. Acho que é meu dever agradecer-lhe seu interesse, mas eu não sou órfão, tenho uma família e eles virão por mim.

— Pois nesse dia tem chegado… eu sou sua família, Armand.

— Q-que?

— Sou teu padrinho.

Armand volteou a olhar a sua Diretora em busca de uma explicação e quando esta sorriu assentindo soube que todo era verdade, mas então, de repente compreendeu que algo andava mau. Sentiu que um nodo se apertava em sua garganta.

— Porque não vieram meus pais por mim?

Severus conteve o fôlego, tinha chegado a pior parte de todas e soube que não ia ser nada fácil, Armand parecia ter entendido já, seus olhos estavam inundados de lágrimas que não deixou sair.

Admirou muito sua fortaleza, de modo que o único que se lhe ocorreu foi acurtar a distância entre eles e o abraçar. Dessa forma Armand obteve sua resposta e sem poder afogar um soluço, abraçou-se desse homem escondendo seu rosto choroso em seu peito.

Ao ver isso, Adiel deixou de sorrir. Nunca antes tinha visto que Armand chorasse por nada e sua dor lhe doía mais que se fosse próprio. Sempre tinha atestado a esperança de Armand de recuperar a seus pais, devia ser muito triste ter guardado essa ilusão que agora se rompia para sempre.

— C-como morreram? —quis saber Armand.

— Acho que isso poderemos discutir em outra ocasião te parece? —propôs Severus obtendo um leve assentimento de cabeça. — Agora eu quero que saiba que não está só, te encontrei por fim e quero cuidar de ti como um filho.

— Vais levar-me contigo?

— Sim. Harry e eu queremos que Adiel e você sejam nossos filhos.

— Adiel também?

Armand apartou-se com macieza para olhar para onde seu colega continuava abraçado de Harry. Adiel animou-se a sorrir-lhe timidamente.

— Porque a ele? —perguntou limpando-se o rosto.

— Porque é uma pessoa especial, bem como você também é.

— Especial?

— Magos. —respondeu tentando sorrir enquanto falava. — Harry, Adiel, você e eu somos magos.

— Está caçoando?

— Não quer que te demonstre?

Armand franziu os lábios, não gostava que se debochassem dele, nem sequer Severus, por mais seu padrinho que fosse… por mais que quisesse que isso fosse verdade.

Não poderia o crer jamais. E de repente… Severus desapareceu ante seus olhos, e antes de sequer poder perguntar nada, sentiu que alguém tocava seu ombro, ao se girar aí estava, no outro extremo do cadeirão lhe sorrindo.

Sua boca abriu-se desmedida, uma pessoa não podia desaparecer e aparecer em outro lugar sem algum truque. E então, viu como Severus sacava de sua jaqueta uma espécie de pau escuro com alguns relevos, luzia muito formoso para ser um simples pedaço de madeira. E comprovou-o quando Severus tomou o jarro da mesa de centro transformando as magnólias em ramalhetes multicolores.

Tudo em frente a seus olhos, sem cortinas de por meio, sem espelhos colocados estrategicamente. Armand arquejou assombrado.

E não era o único. Adiel também olhou aquilo com fascinação, apesar de já ter visto a Harry em ação, o que fez Severus lhe pareceu sensacional. Diana Perrins igual tinha uma expressão pasmada, seu irmão evitava fazer demasiada magia em sua presença.

Para terminar, Severus atraiu com um Accio a bomba de um lustre inservível e transformou-a em uma deslumbrante snitch. Até esse momento Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha, nunca se imaginou que seu esposo pensasse em algo relacionado com o Quidditch, era um jogo com o que não compartilhavam demasiado o gosto, a não ser que se tratasse de tentar o seduzir voltando a usar seu uniforme em frente a Severus.

— Que é isso? —perguntou Armand vendo a bolinha revoltar em frente a seus olhos.

— Chama-se Snitch, é parte de um jogo especial para magos. Harry é fanático de jogá-lo, em algum dia poderia levar-te a ver um partido.

— Mas eu não sou mago. —debateu Armand alongando sua mão para tomar a snitch, que nesse momento não se comportou tão escorrida como acostumava e se deixou pegar.

— Seus pais eram magos muito bons, asseguro-te que sim o é. —disse Severus sem duvidar.

— Não o sou, e não sê porque chegam aqui com essa ideia se nem nos conhecem!

Harry e Severus olharam-se significativamente, isso era verdadeiro, não conheciam a Armand o suficiente para afirmar que era um mago. No entanto, Severus rapidamente tirou-se tal pensamento da mente, não ia deixar que uma dúvida lhe jogasse a perder o momento. Ademais, confiava em não se equivocar, sendo filho de Draco Malfoy e de Fred Weasley, ambos de família de sangue puro, Armand tinha que ser um mago.

— Eu também não sei fazer essa magia… —interveio Adiel timidamente. —… mas confio no que diz Harry, e ele me contou que há uma escola de magos que nos ensinará.

— É verdadeiro. —secundou Harry. — Severus e eu ensinamos em Hogwarts, aí irão viver conosco, e quando cumpram onze anos serão alunos. Adiel já mostrou sua magia, ele faz coisas sem o pretender, mas em algum dia poderá a manejar e fazer feitiços que não podem nem se imaginar agora.

— Eu não faço as coisas que faz Adiel. —grunhiu Armand. — Quiçá estejam equivocando-se comigo e não sou o Armand que buscam.

— O é. —afirmou Severus. — Esse broche que me mostraste é único no mundo, eu mesmo mandei o fabricar para ti em seu primeiro Natal.

— Para valer?

— Sim, Armand, de modo que não se preocupe se ainda não tem demonstrado sinais de magia, não sempre se manifesta a temporã idade.

Armand não respondeu, ansiava achar que diziam a verdade. Queria ir-se com Severus, conhecê-lo mais, aprender dele o sentimento de ter um pai, de modo que sim, decidiu não duvidar mais e se dar a oportunidade de estar com sua família.

Severus respirou tranquilo ao notar que as facções do menino se relaxavam e por fim se atrevia a sorrir enquanto olhava a snitch revolteando entre seus dedos.

— Quando esteja contigo, me falará mais de meus pais?

— Por suposto. —afirmou Severus. — Ainda há muitas coisas das que deve se inteirar, mas será passo a passo de acordo?

— Sim e quando será isso?

— Ainda há papéis por arranjar para formalizar a adoção, mas acho que este fim de semana já poderão vir conosco.

— Adoção? —repetiu voltando a adquirir um semblante sério.

— Sim passa algo?

— Antes quisesse que me respondesse algo e sem dizer mentiras.

— Prometo.

— Fui abandonado porque meus pais não me queriam?

— Não, Armand, teus pais sim te amavam. Draco, assim se chamava teu papai, vivia para ti. Eu posso te assegurar que nesse tempo as coisas não eram nada fáceis, ele temia por sua segurança, por isso te trouxe a este lugar um pouco antes de morrer, para então já só lhe tinha a ele, deveu estar demasiado triste porque tinha perdido ao amor de sua vida.

— Então, se eles me queriam…

— Que?

Armand brincou com a snitch por uns segundos antes de atrever-se a falar, parecia que realmente lhe estava angustiando sacar seus pensamentos.

— Poderia… poderia não deixar de ser seu filho?

— Que quer dizer com isso?

— Eu… bom, não quero que me mal interprete, mas gostaria de levar seus sobrenomes.

Armand sacou o ar que tinha estado contendo. Sabia que sua petição poderia pôr em risco o desejo de Severus do levar com ele, mas não podia ir na contramão desse amor que sentia por seus pais, ainda que nem sequer podia os recordar.

— Se não quer está bem. —agregou nervoso. — E pode mudar de opinião a respeito de cuidar-me, Severus, não me molestarei, te prometo.

— Não mudarei de opinião, ao invés, não pode te imaginar o orgulhoso que me sinto por sua maturidade. E se assim o quer, assim será, arranjaremos seus documentos para que seja Armand Draco Malfoy. Seguirei sendo só seu padrinho e representante legal de acordo?

— E amigo… pelo cedo.

— Sim, pelo cedo. —repetiu Severus, feliz de estar recebendo uma esperança, estava seguro de que em algum dia Armand podia o considerar como um pai.

Armand sorriu ao ver que Severus tinha sabido o compreender, e se emocionou quando este acariciou seu rosto com sua mão.

Então, desde seu lugar, Harry apartou suavemente a Adiel e acercou-se a eles se ajoelhando junto a Armand.

— Também posso me considerar seu amigo? —perguntou animoso.

— Pois acho que sim.

— Obrigado, já verá que tudo sairá bem. Me permitiria te dar um abraço?

Armand não sabia como responder, quase nunca lhe tinham abraçado e não se sentia cômodo com a ideia, muito menos com Harry quem não cessava de demonstrar abertamente sua predileção por Adiel. Mas justo quando estava a ponto de declinar a oferta, recordou as palavras que seu colega de habitação pronunciasse essa manhã.

E surpreendendo-se a si mesmo, aceitou o abraço.

Armand sentiu-se estremecer, nunca tinha percebido algo semelhante, os braços de Harry eram cálidos e amorosos. Instintivamente fechou os olhos enquanto apoiava seu rosto no peito do moreno, tinha que reconhecer que Adiel sabia o que dizia, ainda que sua descrição de "rico" era algo demasiado vulgar para descrever a sensação de ser envolvido por essa pele.

Recordou seu sonho que tanta angústia lhe provocava, nele tinha que renunciar ao calor de uns braços que se despediam para sempre… e agora parecia que voltava aos recuperar.

Era transformar seu pesadelo em uma lembrança embriagador de ternura e calor.

E soube que tinha encontrado algo do que já não queria, nem podia prescindir.


	12. Enredo

Severus estava convencido de que jamais tinha visto a Harry tão falador, mas durante toda a caminhada ao castelo desde suas portas não deixou de falar sobre os planos para os meninos. Que se deviam ir nessa mesma semana a lhes buscar roupa e objetos pessoais que pudessem precisar, que se tinham que o ir celebrar com um passeio a Hogsmeade ou melhor ainda, ao Beco Diagonal. Via-lhe animado por mostrar-lhes o maravilhoso mundo mágico aos pequenos.

O mais velho preferia não se adiantar demasiado, ainda estava desfrutando da alegria de ter recuperado a Armand, a quem creu perder sendo um bebê, uma parte de quem considerava sua família ia voltar a ele.

Ao chegar a sua habitação, Harry se tombou cansado sobre sua cama tirando-se os sapatos com ajuda de seus pés.

— Sev e quando lhes vamos falar de Armand aos Weasley?

Aquela pergunta fez que os ombros de Severus se tensaram, mas só foi um segundo. Os músculos de seu rosto endureceram-se, pelo que evitou olhar diretamente a seu esposo enquanto continuava desabotoando-se sua jaqueta.

— Nunca. —respondeu frio.

Harry deixou de sorrir, conhecia perfeitamente bem a seu esposo para saber que seu tom de voz não indicava nenhuma broma. De um salto abandonou a cama, deu uns passos para Severus, mas não avançou mais, este parecia relutante ao ter perto, pois de imediato caminhou para o armário no outro extremo da habitação, se fingindo ocupado enquanto guardava sua jaqueta e sacava sua adorada túnica negra.

— Espero ter escutado mau. —atreveu-se a protestar Harry. — Você sabe que eles devem saber que Armand é filho de Fred.

— Não, Harry, não é assim. —insistiu teimosamente, ainda sem o olhar. — Eles nunca se inteiraram da existência desse menino, e não tem caso que isso mude.

— Como que não tem caso? É um Weasley!

— É um Malfoy e assim seguirá! —protestou levantando a voz.

Por um segundo Harry se sobressaltou, Severus nunca lhe gritava, e ainda que não tinha sido um grito como tal, a dureza de sua voz seguia sendo demasiado imponente, tanto como para congelar a quem tivesse em frente. Mas mesmo assim, não achava que fora correta sua pretensão.

— Não vai deixar de ser um Malfoy, mas você escutou a Armand, ele quer saber de seus pais que lhe vai dizer quando pergunte? Vai inventar-lhe uma mãe?

— Não me pressione, já saberei que lhe dizer, mas os Weasley não têm porque fazer parte de nossa vida.

— Já são parte de nossa vida, por se não te tinha dado conta! —exclamou Harry exasperado, por mais que tentou não era possível ser paciente nesse caso. — São parte de minha vida, minha família, Severus!

— Mas da minha não, nem de Armand!

— São família de Armand, ainda que esteja-te negando estupidamente a aceitá-lo! —gritou Harry enfurecido. — Não posso achar que esteja sendo tão egoísta!

— Entende que eles não têm nenhum direito, nem sequer sabem da existência de Armand, nunca tiveram nada que ver com Draco, de modo que também não têm porque ter que ver com seu filho!

— Mas claro que têm direito, e te estás esquecendo do direito de Armand por conhecer às pessoas que seu pai amava, e não me refiro a Draco, Fred também foi seu pai!

— Essas pessoas não têm porque lhe importar, não têm nada em comum com Armand! —afirmou girando-se finalmente para Harry, sua ira podia quase apalpar-se através de sua mirada. — Nem sequer estaríamos discutindo isto se não fosse porque te contei, de modo que não faça que me arrependa do ter feito, Harry Potter!

Aquilo foi mais do que Harry podia suportar, lhe doeu saber que seu esposo realmente estava por se arrepender de lhe ter confessado o segredo de Draco. No entanto, respirou fundo para não se pôr a chorar, tanto de ira como de desilusão.

— Acho que se esquece que Draco desejava que Fred conhecesse a seu bebê… você mesmo me disse que planejavam o fazer quando a guerra terminasse. Já também não se importa com o desejo de Draco?

— Se Draco seguisse pensando dessa maneira, teria levado o menino a essa tal Toca, mas em mudança decidiu o deixar em um Orfanato muggle. —respondeu tranquilamente, tinha conseguido relaxar sua voz ainda que continuava enfurecido e demonstrava-o na forma em que nesse momento se abotoava sua túnica.

— Isso quereria dizer que também não desejava que crescesse contigo, não? —ironizou Harry sem poder evitá-lo. — Não recordo o ter visto tentando te encontrar… e preferiu um Orfanato muggle para seu bebê.

Tinha-se ultrapassado, Harry sabia-o e comprovou-o quando Severus lhe olhou quase como quando ainda era seu detestável aluno, no entanto manteve a mirada em alto, ainda que sabia que seu comentário foi muito rude, tinha a esperança de que isso fizesse recapacitar a seu esposo.

— Fora. —foi o som sibilante que brotou pelos delgados lábios de Snape.

Não precisou que lhe dissessem duas vezes, a falta de capacidade de Severus por aceitar seu pensamento fechado e egoísta lhe fazia enfurecer mais, e sem dizer palavra alguma abandonou as habitações dando um forte estrondo. Esperou que tal saída dramática lhe fizesse entrar em razão, mas não foi assim.

Harry ficou um momento no corredor, olhando para a porta de suas habitações, rogando em silêncio, uma e outra vez…

"Vêem, Sev, vêem por mim"

Mas nada ocorreu, Severus realmente lhe tinha jogado de sua habitação. Olhou para seus pés sem sapatos, ia ser muito estranho andar pelo castelo assim, mas nesse momento era o menos importante. Tristemente limpou-se a umidade que corria por suas bochechas para em seguida se afastar daí.

Durante o jantar, ambos foram ao salão, e apesar de ter ocupado seus mesmos lugares, não se dirigiram a palavra em nenhum momento.

Severus notou que Harry levava um calçado muito estranho, parecia como se tivesse tentado transfigurar um par de livros. O resultado não era muito mau, mas ainda se podia ver algumas letras na pele, e eram maiores do normal. Pareceu-lhe algo divertido, e no entanto não disse nada.

" _Imagino-me sua cara ofendida se comento lhe que um troll invejaria seus pés"_

Mas assim que recordou que ainda estava enojado com Harry, o sorriso que esteve a ponto de brotar em seus lábios, se esfumou. O fato de recordar que Harry queria lhe trair com os Weasley era suficiente para incrementar seu mau humor.

Desde suas mesas, todos os alunos notaram seu estado de ânimo, era indiscutível que tinham brigado e nessa ocasião parecia algo realmente grave, o rosto de Harry já não tinha nem sequer a ilusão do que eles supunham era devido ao amor de seu amante, o tal Adiel.

Víctor Turney, o garoto de Ravenclaw que se tinha convertido em seu líder, deu um sinal à mesa de Slytherin onde se encontrava Rachel Damke, sua capitã. Ela a sua vez, trocou miradas muito significativas com Alice Fentress de Gryffindor quem, por último, se pôs de pé para se ir sentar com seus colegas da casa do texugo. Assim todo o colégio soube que o plano dava início de imediato.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Harry e Severus terminaram de jantar ao mesmo tempo e ao pôr-se de pé olharam-se com o cenho franzido, e sem dizer-se palavra alguma, giraram sobre suas talones dispostos a tomar rumos diferentes.

No entanto, Minerva chegou interpondo no caminho de Harry e sujeitando a Severus pelo braço, impediu-lhe afastar-se.

— Pode-se saber que lhes passa a vocês dois? Não posso achar que continuem com infantilidades como se o tempo não tivesse passado. Agora mesmo me vão explicar que problema trazem.

— Que te conte, Potter. —grunhiu Severus se soltando. — Após tudo, lhe encanta inteirar ao mundo das grandes e justas verdades.

Harry bufou indignado pelo sarcasmo de Severus, de modo que não fez nada pelo deter quando seu esposo se marchou sem mostrar nem um mínimo interesse em reconciliar-se. Mal podia achar que passariam essa noite separados.

— Posso ajudar em algo? —ofereceu-se Minerva com preocupação. — Parece-me que Severus está realmente enfadado hoje.

— Eu sei, e obrigado por seu oferecimento, mas parece-me que precisamos um pouco de tempo para pensar… Tudo estará bem, te prometo.

Minerva presenteou-lhe um sorriso carinhoso antes de marchar-se. Harry suspirou olhando para a porta por onde tinha desaparecido Severus, queria crer em suas próprias palavras e que tudo se resolveria favoravelmente muito cedo.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Severus encerrou-se em seu despacho dando voltas de um lado a outro como leão enjaulado. Grunhiu furioso enquanto afundava seus dedos em seu cabelo, angustiado pelo viro que tinha dado sua situação com Harry.

— Não devi te dizer nunca quem era o outro pai de Armand! —exclamou bufando encolerizado. — Quer trair minha confiança e para cúmulo comporta como se fosse o maior ofendido!

Alguém tocou à porta nesse preciso momento. Sacou sua varinha tentado em fazer pagar a quem atrevia-se a interromper seus insultos contra Harry, mas rapidamente acalmou-se. Sua respiração conteve-se ao pensar que quiçá poderia ser seu esposo, finalmente recapacitando e regressando a se desculpar com ele.

Correu a abrir, ainda que antes de fazê-lo tentou mostrar uma atitude desenfadada, como se não se importasse que Harry estivesse voltando arrependido.

No entanto, mal pôde conter seu desilusão ao se encontrar com uma de suas alunas de sétimo ano, Rachel Damke.

— Que é o que quer a esta hora, Senhorita Damke? —perguntou esforçando-se por não amaldiçoar a uma aluna.

— Perdoe, Senhor, mas estava dando minha rodada como monitora e me parece que descobri a verdadeiro grupo de Gryffindors realizando atos indevidos… Pensei que gostaria de aplicar pessoalmente os corretivos. —disse alçando uma sobrancelha com malícia, apesar de que sentia seus joelhos tremer, quase esteve a ponto de correr quando o chefe de sua casa lhe abriu. — Asseguro-lhe que nesta ocasião não poderão se salvar.

— Não estou de humor. —advertiu girando-se disposto a voltar a entrar a seu despacho.

— Espere! Estão na sala precisa, confabulando com os Ravenclaw, e se não me equivoco, inclusive levavam bebidas embriagantes.

Severus deteve-se. Essa era uma oportunidade que não podia deixar passar, e ainda que preferia ficar a rumiar em sua solidão, pensou que quiçá lhe viria bem suspender a alguns quantos Gryffindor, e de passagem, até os presuntuosos Ravenclaw nem Minerva poderia os justificar se realmente estavam embriagando-se!

Empreendeu o caminho com rumo à sala precisa sem sequer esperar a sua aluna. Rachel literalmente teve que correr para conseguir lhe atingir e dessa forma o plano saísse à perfeição.

Severus deteve-se em frente ao muro de pedra onde devia estar a sala que buscava, bufou molesto ao recordar que seria impossível entrar se não conhecia seu interior.

Justo então Rachel atingiu-lhe, ainda arquejando pelo esforço realizado.

— Genial! —exclamou sarcástico. — Teremos que esperar a que saiam. —bramou Severus impaciente, já pensando em que deveu ficar em seu despacho a seguir rumiando sua coragem contra Harry.

Mas Rachel já estava fazendo as clássicas três passadas por defronte do muro, e não demorou muito em aparecer uma porta de rocha escura que se abriu fazendo um ruído pesado e grade.

Entrecerrou os olhos, a conduta dessa jovenzinha parecia-lhe suspeita, ainda que achava que aquele ou aquela que se atrevesse a lhe jogar uma broma devia de estar mau da cabeça, por isso aguardou em espera de ver que estava passando. No entanto, também não era imbecil e assegurou-se de levar sua varinha muito de perto.

Rachel entrou primeiro, e grande foi a surpresa de Severus quando o primeiro que viu foi a Harry maniatado a uma cadeira de madeira no extremo oposto da habitação.

— Por Merlin, Harry! Porque está amarrado?! —interrogou enquanto corria para ele sacando sua varinha para lhe libertar, no entanto, seu feitiço não deu resultado, as sogas se apertaram mais ante o contato da magia.

— Agora já entende porque não me libertei ainda? —grunhiu Harry ao sentir uma ligeira dor, com uma vez que ele mesmo tentasse romper as sogas com sua magia, foi suficiente para entender que não serviria de nada e teria que ser desatado manualmente.

— Quem demônios te fez isto?

— Eles.

Severus girou-se para onde Harry olhava, mas jamais pensou que se encontraria com um grupo de alunos das diferentes casas do colégio, incluindo de Hufflepuff. Entre todos se encontrava Rachel Damke. Severus soube que tinha sido enganado, o qual significava que esse grupo de estudantes poderia se considerar em graves problemas.

— Vocês se atreveram a atacar a um Professor? —perguntou ainda sem dar crédito ao que passava, sua mão dirigiu a varinha para eles, quem retrocederam um passo de imediato.

— Severus! —gritou-lhe Harry alarmado. — Baixa essa varinha, agora!

— Não me grite! —vociferou ele a sua vez, sem obedecer. — Como é possível que te tenha deixado vencer por um grupo de inúteis?!

— Não os ia atacar, são só estudantes!

— E daí você não é o "grandioso" professor de De-fe-sa?!

Harry teve a bem se corar ante o reclamo, em realidade tinha que admitir que devia ter estado mais alerta, mas jamais se imaginou que seus alunos quisessem lhe fazer dano.

Um garoto alto, Victor Turney, deu um passo adiante de todos, Severus teve que se esforçar em recordar que eram uns alunos para não fazer uso de sua varinha, no entanto, não a baixou, não lhes ia permitir ir mais longe do que já tinham chegado.

— Desculpamo-nos pelo modo em que lhes fizemos vir aqui, mas…

— Não me interessa o que tenha que dizer, Senhor Turney, só lhes advirto que isto amerita expulsão imediata. —sibilou Severus, sua mirada entrecerrada luzia tão ameaçante que o garoto Turney engoliu saliva para permanecer em seu lugar.

— S-sabemos, Senhor, mas achamos que vale a pena.

— Vale a pena? Você acha que esta maldade valha o fato de não terminar seus estudos? Tem esquecido os esforços de seus pais, ou os seus próprios para poder chegar a ser Prêmio Anual? Porque se esqueceu-o, todo isso o perderá.

— Sabemos que não será assim.

— E você, Senhorita Damke? —continuou Severus olhando a sua aluna. — Também não interessa-se pelo exemplo que estará dando a seus irmãos?

Rachel não respondeu, mas Severus soube que tinha colado em um ponto débil, por isso lhe surpreendia que ainda continuasse em pé junto a seus colegas.

— Não queremos que se divorciem. —murmurou uma aluna de Hufflepuff da que Severus não recordava o nome, mas se lhe dificultou ocultar o assombro ao a ver falar, geralmente era demasiado tímida para reluzir.

— Divorciar? —repetiu Harry.

— Escutamos lhe falar com a Diretora sobre seu divórcio do professor Snape. —interveio Víctor.

Ao escutar a seu aluno, Severus esqueceu-se de toda precaução de olhar diretamente e quase se lhe desloca o pescoço ao se girar para Harry.

— Disseste-lhe a Minerva que queria se divorciar de mim?!

— Não! —respondeu Harry alarmado. — Juro-te que não!

— Não importa que o neguem, sabemos tudo. —continuou Víctor. — Em um princípio estávamos muito enfadados porque o Professor Potter não quer ao bebê que você espera, Professor Snape.

—Bebê?! —repetiram Harry e Severus ao mesmo tempo.

— Sim, mas agora sabemos que tudo é por culpa desse Adiel que apareceu repentinamente em suas vidas.

— De que demônios falam?! —grunhiu Severus, exasperado por não entender nada.

— Por favor, não se altere, não queremos lhe fazer dano a sua gravidez, o que queremos é que vocês dois se dêem uma oportunidade, por isso se vão ficar aqui… a falar.

— A superar sua crise matrimonial. —secundou Rachel. — Sua relação merece, por favor, não se neguem.

— E se para amanhã seguem achando que merecemos a expulsão, assim será.

Harry e Severus escutavam-nos em silêncio, tão aturdidos e desconcertados que mal podiam respirar. Nem sequer conseguiram reagir, e quando menos o esperaram já estavam a sós nessa habitação.

Uma luz acendeu-se alumiando suavemente um rincão. Aí luzia uma mesa redonda elegantemente ataviada para um jantar. Tinha charolas de prata cobertas e uma garrafa de vinho enfriando-se magicamente.

— Espero que não seja parte disto, Harry Potter. —bufou Severus com moléstia, aquilo poderia ser uma patética forma de persuadi-lo.

No entanto, quando se girou para seu esposo soube que estava pensando como idiota. Harry tinha a cabeça agachada e Severus sabia que só fazia isso quando chorava, algo que não ocorria com frequência.

— E-eu não quero me divorciar. —soluçou o jovem. — Juro-te que morro se te perco… nunca disse nada de divórcio.

Severus caminhou para ele até ficar ajoelhado em frente a seu esposo, de repente já não sentia nem uma picada de enojo em seu coração.

— Eu sei. —sussurrou alongando seu braço para limpar suavemente as lágrimas da bochecha de Harry. — Esses garotos não têm ideia de nada, eu te creio, meu menino.

— Fazia muito que não me dizia assim. —sorveu Harry conseguindo sorrir, a caricia que Severus dava a seu rosto era tão cálida que voltou a se sentir feliz.

— Para valer? Acho que não o tinha notado.

— Gosto, recorda-me da primeira vez que me disse, foi em nossa noite de casamentos se lembra?

— Por suposto, e não sei porque não o digo tão frequente, mas sempre te sinto meu menino… e o homem que amo para além do imaginável.

— Eu também te amo muito, Sev!

Severus assentiu, inclinou seu corpo até atingir os lábios de Harry, ainda umedecidos pela salinidade de suas lágrimas lhe sabiam deliciosos, tão suaves e carnosos que lhe arrancavam espasmos de prazer.

Harry correspondeu-lhe, fechou seus olhos desfrutando do beijo, era ainda mais excitante sentir a língua de Severus em sua boca quando temeu que não voltaria a passar. Gemeu sem poder evitá-lo ao sentir seu lábio inferior sugado com paixão.

— Sev… —arquejou extasiado. —… Sev, preciso-te.

— Eu mais. —aceitou deslizando seus lábios para o pescoço de Harry quem de imediato ladeou sua cabeça oferecendo-lhe mais de sua pele.

— Não cries… não acha que esquece algo?

Severus apartou-se sorrindo malicioso… não, claro que não tinha esquecido desatar as mãos de Harry, mas isso prometia algo muito especial.


	13. Encontro não planejado

Severus deslizou-se para o respaldo da cadeira onde Harry permanecia atado, mas em lugar de desfazer os nodos, se inclinou simulando usar os dentes para o fazer. Sua língua percorreu as palmas das mãos do moreno quem estremeceu-se ao sentir a tersa umidade acariciando lhe.

— Q-que faz?

— Saborear-te.

Harry não protestou, suas costas se arqueou deixando cair a cabeça para trás, ainda que estava em uma incómoda posição não podia se queixar, a língua de Severus lhe excitava. Seus dedos esticaram-se em busca de acariciar a mandíbula de seu esposo e foram compensados ao ser pegos pela quente boca que brincou com eles sugando.

O coração quase parecia sair-lhe do corpo imaginando os movimentos de seu esposo chupando seus dedos, bombeava tal quantidade de sangue que Harry sentia sua pele arder, a roupa começava a estorvar, especialmente aquela que agora oprimia seu ventre.

— Sev… —arquejou ansioso. —… talvez não te apetece provar algo mais?

Severus deu um último beijo às palmas de ambas mãos de Harry antes de voltar a rodear a cadeira para ficar em frente a seu esposo.

— Essa tem sido uma pergunta muito sugestiva, Harry.

— Aceita a oferta? —insistiu enquanto separava suas pernas.

Severus engoliu saliva, Harry geralmente era algo tímido e reservado na intimidade, ainda que sempre aceitava fazer de todo e o desfrutava, jamais foi escandaloso, mesmo assim, seus suaves gemidos eram mais eróticos ante os ouvidos de Severus que qualquer grito luxurioso.

E agora, o ver se oferecer aparentemente sem pudor lhe punha o coração a mil por hora. Sobretudo porque as bochechas de seu amado jovem luziam um encantador tom rosado que comungava paradoxalmente bem com sua mirada cheia de desejo.

Lentamente deixou-se cair de joelhos entre as pernas de Harry acariciando suas coxas, engulosinando-se em antecipação. Harry não lhe instou a se apressar, gozava dessa situação, lhe parecia excitante sentir a Severus se tomando seu tempo para lhe acariciar, e se mordeu o lábio inferior ao o ver se inclinar para o cheirar esfregando com macieza seu longo nariz em seu entreperna.

Sua pélvis levantou-se buscando mais contato, nem sequer tinha pensado em fazê-lo, mas seu corpo reagia por si só, era como se obedecesse aos desejos de Severus mais que aos seus próprios, e isso gostava, amava poder comprazer a de seu esposo também como amante.

Não tinha tido nenhuma outra pessoa em sua vida, de Severus tinha aprendido tudo, por isso agradecia que seu corpo conseguisse atuar por instinto, assim podia retribuir todo o prazer que sempre recebia.

No momento em que Severus baixou a cremalheira, sorriu ao ver a acordada a masculinidade de Harry saltar endurecida. Seus pupilas se dilatarem ante semelhante espetáculo, e sem perder mais tempo, percorreu lhe desde a base até a ponta, saboreando, percorrendo com sua língua as congestionadas veias. Lhe prodigou de famintos beijos sucções por toda a longitude sem deixar sua língua imóvel, com ela dava suaves golpes que conseguiam arrancar esses gemidinhos na voz de Harry que adorava.

Muito cedo ele também já se sentia muito ansioso. Regressou a desatar as mãos de Harry com a urgência de vê-lo em ação e foi compensado de imediato. Já com suas mãos livres, Harry saltou da cadeira para ir em sua busca, lhe abraçou pendurando de seu pescoço, lhe beijou nos lábios amorosamente enquanto sua pélvis, com seu membro libertado se esfregava contra o corpo ainda completamente vestido de Severus.

Foi Harry quem terminou o beijo, buscou a mirada de Severus sorrindo-lhe obtendo a mudança também um sorriso nos lábios delgados de seu esposo. Amava muito vê-lo sorrir, mais ainda quando ainda o notava respirando agitado pela excitação.

— Toma-me. —suspirou acercando a seu ouvido, tentando que seu fôlego golpeasse com macieza a orelha de Severus, não tinha dúvida de que seu desejo seria concedido de imediato.

Em um segundo já tinha sido levantado lhe instando a enredar suas pernas ao redor da cintura de Severus. Voltaram a olhar aos olhos enquanto o professor conduzia-lhe até o tapete persa junto à lareira. Ao recostar-se nela notaram que sua ternura era suave como a seda e acolchoada como se se encontrassem em nuvens de algodão, mas não tinha tempo do comentar, seus lábios se reclamavam e voltaram a fundir em um beijo.

Após uns minutos ressurgiu o desejo de algo mais, Severus levou sua mão para sua calça para libertar sua ereção envolvendo em sua mão junto à de Harry. O jovem voltou a suspender o beijo, não podia se concentrar com a semelhante descarga de prazer que sentia, se aferrou com força ao corpo de Severus, movendo freneticamente seu quadril empurrando contra a mão que lhe envolvia.

Severus desfrutava-o, já se sentia no ponto do orgasmo com só escutar a respiração arquejante de Harry em seu ouvido e não deixou de bombear até que finalmente sentiu como sua mão era umedecida por dois quentes espermas.

Mas mal se deram tempo de respirar. Ainda algo agitados terminaram por se despir dando oportunidade a suas mãos para se acariciar, suas peles em íntimo contato e um novo e úmido beijo foi suficiente para que seus masculinidades se recargaram.

No momento em que sentiram que seus corpos precisavam se afundar, Harry abriu mais suas pernas dando espaço a seu esposo. Severus ajoelhou-se entre elas, atingiu sua varinha com a qual acariciou a entrada de Harry.

Harry fechou os olhos arqueando ligeiramente as costas, a varinha de Severus proporcionava-lhe um raro, mas delicioso prazer, gostava de ser dilatado com ela e seu corpo respondia umedecendo-se. Era estranho que isso passasse, pois a seu entendimento, só os varões férteis podiam o fazer, por isso sua ilusão de poder engendrar tinha sido tão grande em seu momento, tão grande como foi a desilusão ao saber que não era suficiente.

Severus por fim deu por terminado o preâmbulo e sujeitando o quadril de Harry foi adentrando-se nele com macieza e cuidado. Desfrutava fazê-lo assim, tanto para dar a seu casal a sensação de roce e plenitude como para sentir a caricia das paredes de Harry lhe apertando com calor.

Harry ajudou levantando suas pernas até os ombros de seu esposo, assim podia o sentir mais profundo nele. Fechou os olhos, gostava de concentrar-se no que sucedia aí abaixo, imaginar o membro de Severus em seu interior até já não poder mais, e então começar a investir, uma e outra vez, suave e depois rápido, com força e delicadeza ao mesmo tempo. Apertava o mais que podia quando o sentia tocando justo no ponto que lhe fazia se esquecer até de seu nome e só ter neurônios para gemer e amar ao homem que estava o tomando… Severus, sempre seu Severus.

Quem pôde ter pensado que em algum dia poderia deixar do amar? Jamais! Seu coração pertencia-lhe em todo momento, sem Severus já não poderia se acostumar a viver, simplesmente não poderia.

Arquejou extasiado no momento em que sentiu que seu corpo estava inundado e se sentia quente e úmido. Abriu os olhos e com escassas forças sorriu ao ver a Severus respirando agitado enquanto saía de seu interior. Gostou de ver o brilho na mirada de seu esposo, ele ainda permanecia com os olhos fixos em seu entreperna. Decidiu não o distrair, sabia muito bem que a Severus gostava de vê-lo, e lhe parecia um espetáculo fascinante presenciar a saída de seu sêmen em suaves torrentes.

E ele gostava que o olhasse dessa forma tão luxuriosa.

Severus suspirou, tomou seu próprio pene exprimindo-lhe até a última gota para que caísse sobre o pelo escuro de Harry, lhe encantava ver como se perdiam no suave tapete de seu púbis, se misturando com o sêmen que Harry tinha expulsado também. Finalmente se recostou sobre seu esposo, removendo sua pélvis contra a dele enquanto lhe olhava aos olhos.

— Meu. —sussurrou, era a forma de culminar e sentir que suas intimidades eram uma sozinha.

Harry buscou o pescoço de Severus, agora lhe tocava a ele reclamar o pertence de seu esposo. Lambeu lentamente uma parte de sua pele, justo aí onde o pulso era mais forte e sugou por vários minutos até que conseguiu a formação de um ligeiro cardeal que ia obrigar a Severus a usar pescoço alto por muitos dias.

— Meu. —Sussurrou agora Harry.

— Por sempre.

Severus girou para ficar recostado de costas no tapete, mas levou a Harry consigo lhe rodeando pela cintura. Harry acomodou-se de bom grado muito colado ao corpo de seu esposo, afundou seu rosto em seu pescoço mordiscando a orelha.

— Tenho fome. —gemeu sem deixar de mordê-lo.

— Mas eu não sou comida tudo bom se aproveitamos o jantar que prepararam esses tontos?

— Parece-me perfeito.

Harry pôs-se de imediato de pé, correu para a mesa, mas a metade do caminho deteve-se quando sentiu que um sedoso albornoz verde esmeralda aparecia cobrindo seu corpo.

— Não gosta de ver-me nu? —girou-se olhando a seu esposo quem guardava sua varinha em seu próprio albornoz, o seu era um totalmente escuro.

— Ainda que encante-me ver seu membro movendo ao vento, te dará frio se está afastado da lareira.

— E de ti. —aclarou estendendo-lhe a mão para que se apressasse a chegar até ele.

Severus sorriu e caminhou até abraçá-lo e assim juntos chegar à mesa. Descobriram que embaixo das cobertas de prata se encontrava uma deliciosa jantar ainda quente. Harry apressou-se a servir-se espaguete e filete, tinha muita fome, nesse dia quase nem tinha comido e agora a felicidade e o sexo lhe acordaram o apetito ao duplo.

Severus serviu-se um pouco menos, preferia ocupar suas mãos em abraçar a Harry que em comer. Em poucos minutos já se tinha esquecido completamente da comida. Como as cadeiras estavam muito juntas, Harry se tinha recostado contra seu peito enquanto continuava saboreando seu delicioso bolo de amoras.

— Quer? —ofereceu Harry dando-lhe um pouco da fruta. Severus olhou os dedos embarrados da geleia, e ainda que em outro momento tivesse-os relambido de bom grado, agora só tinha vontade de continuar com seu rosto escondido no pescoço de Harry.

— Não, obrigado… Harry? —chamou-lhe ao notar que seu esposo continuava comendo sem imutar-se.

— Sempre sim quer?

— Só quero que me diga que me perdoa.

Por fim Harry esqueceu-se da comida, tomou a guardanapo para limpar-se e assim voltear em busca da mirada de seu esposo. Preocuparam lhe suas palavras e sua voz tão séria que desentoava com sua recente reconciliação.

— Perdoar-te? Desde quando tu e eu temos que nos pedir perdão?

— Desde que tenho voltado a gritar-te e comportei-me como um imbecil contigo.

— Isso não é verdadeiro. Bom, sim gritaste, mas eu também o fiz, ambos nos exaltamos demasiado.

— Só diga que me perdoa para me sentir melhor, por favor.

Harry respirou fundo, suavemente acariciou o rosto de Severus durante uns segundos antes de pôr-se de pé sujeitando da mão.

— Veem, temos que falar.

— Não. —negou-se com macieza, esquivou sua mirada para a porta, não queria falar, já pressentia que Harry não ia mudar de opinião e o último que desejava era voltar a discutir com ele.

Mas Harry não se deu por vencido, lhe puxou um pouco mais firme e Severus não teve mais remédio que o comprazer e ir com ele de regresso ao tapete onde tinham feito o amor. Aí sentaram-se junto ao fogo, um em frente ao outro, como se estivessem em uma reunião de amigos.

— Porque não quer que os Weasley saibam da existência de Armand? —questionou Harry o mais serenamente que pôde, devia permanecer tranquilo e se esforçar por que nesta ocasião tivessem essa conversa civilizadamente.

— Já o sabe, não gosto de ter tanta gente em minha vida… Estou contente e satisfeito com o que tenho, a ti e agora aos meninos, me abruma a ideia de que minha casa se encha de gente ruidosa a todas horas.

— Mas não é só isso verdade?

Severus suspirou negando. Harry guardou silêncio um momento em espera de que seu esposo continuasse falando, mas não foi assim, Severus permaneceu em silêncio, e inclusive brincou com as fibras do tapete, um comportamento evasivo nada usual nele.

— Severus?

— Armand é MINHA família! —respondeu Severus abruptamente, com tanto impulso que arrancou alguns fios do tapete e Harry saltou em seu lugar.

De imediato o professor recapacitou, não podia perder o controle, de modo que respirou fundo alongando sua mão para acariciar os dedos de Harry.

— Lamento-o, mas…

— Temes que te roubem seu carinho.

— Temo que me tirem tudo. —aceitou derrotado. — Nunca vi uma família tão odiosamente amalgamada como os Weasley, não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que quererão unir a esse clã… tentarão lhe levar e não é justo, Harry. Eu acabo de encontrar, é o filho de quem considerei um filho, e o fato de não levar o mesmo sangue não me resta direitos sobre ele, mas acha que os Weasley entenderão isso? Não, não o farão!

— Mas…

— E você se porá de sua parte como sempre, lhe defenderá seus supostos direitos, dirá a toda hora que é o correto, e tudo será pior!

— Não, Sev, isso jamais! —exclamou apertando a mão de seu esposo. — Se os Weasley tentassem combinar-se com Armand, que o duvido, eu jamais te daria as costas é que não te dá conta que não estariam tentando te tirar só a ti?... Sev, eu quero a Armand também, e eu não penso jamais me ficar de braços cruzados se alguém tenta afastar de nosso menino.

O coração de Severus encheu-se de orgulho, admirava esse fervor na voz de Harry ao assegurar que já considerava a Armand como  _"seu menino"_. Cria-lhe, soube que sempre ia poder contar com ele. No entanto, não conseguia se sentir feliz nem mesmo assim. Sua mirada desviou-se para os lumes, suspirando abatido.

A preocupação de Harry de incrementou, a rebeldia de Severus tinha terminado e agora luzia triste, isso lhe doía como fogo em carne viva.

— Que passa, amor? —perguntou carinhoso. — Que te angustia tanto?... Confia em mim, te prometo que se é necessário falarei bem claro com os Weasley e…

— Não, não são eles. —confessou titubeante. — Nem sequer estou seguro se realmente foram sempre meu problema. É verdadeiro, me poderiam incomodar a vida, mas nunca lhe deixaria se sair com a sua, e agora que sei que estará de meu lado… não, Harry, o que eles pretendam não é meu problema.

— Então?

— Recorda o que respondeu Armand quando lhe disse que o adotaríamos?

Harry esforçou-se por recordar o sucedido nessa ocasião, tinha que ser algo realmente importante para que Severus tivesse essa mirada entristecida. E de repente as palavras de Armand chegaram a ele como um golpe…

" _Acho que é meu dever agradecer-lhe seu interesse, mas eu não sou órfão, tenho uma família e eles virão por mim"._

— Oh, ele disse…

— Só aceitou vir comigo porque pensa que sou sua única família. —interrompeu lhe Severus com macieza, seus olhos continuavam fixos nos lumes da lareira e Harry pensou que os via brilhar demasiado.

Enternecido por isso, se deslocou até ele para aconchegar em seu peito recebendo em seguida um abraço. Para Severus foi um gesto que soube apreciar completamente, nada era melhor que confirmar que sempre teria a Harry para lhe mostrar que nunca voltaria a estar sozinho.

— Não sofra antes de tempo, Sev. —pediu Harry acariciando lhe o peito. — Eu vi como Armand te olhava, me parece que lhe agrada muito e aceitou vir conosco porque confia em ti.

— Mas que passará se se inteira que tem uma família? Talvez não é o sonho de todo menino o ter avôs que te consentem, tios que te presenteiem todo o que queira, primos com os quais jogar?... Armand vai querer ir-se com eles, Harry, e eu voltarei ao perder, desta vez para sempre.

— Severus, juro-te que entendo sua preocupação e seus motivos para calar, mas para valer poderia viver com esse segredo? Eu te conheço, amor, e sei que é justo e honesto, não poderia mentir machucando a quem ama.

— E se vai-se?

Harry estremeceu-se ao escutar a voz de Severus tremer ao propor seu temor, sua angústia afetava-lhe como própria e mais ainda sua tristeza.

— Então teremos que o aceitar, e nos apoiaremos mutuamente. Por favor, Sev, eu sei o que te dói, mas não quero mais pesadelos para ti.

Severus guardou silêncio um momento, estreitou a seu esposo mais fortemente contra seu peito aspirando seu aroma, sentindo seu calor e carinho até conseguir armar-se de valor.

— O faremos no domingo, me deixa desfrutar em um dia de ter só para nós.

Harry assentiu, não quis contrariar a Severus ao o notar já derrotado pensando que Armand decidiria se ir com os Weasley, mas ele confiava e tinha grandes esperanças em que o menino reconheceria sua sorte ao ter sido escolhido pelo coração de Severus, e também cria conhecer aos Weasley, foram sua família sempre, neles encontrou o apoio que precisou em todo momento, e esperou que agora não fosse a exceção.

Fechou os olhos orando por não estar equivocado.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Ao chegar no sábado, Harry e Severus apresentaram-se pontualmente pela manhã no Orfanato St. James. Ambos estavam emocionados e nervosos. Já não tinham voltado a falar da possibilidade de que Armand escolhesse aos Weasley como sua família, decidiram desfrutar desse momento em que levariam aos meninos a sua nova casa.

Harry sorriu feliz quando a porta da Direção se abriu e Armand e Adiel entraram. Os dois levavam um casaco ligeiro azul céu para poder viajar para o norte. De imediato Adiel correu para ele com os braços abertos enquanto Armand permaneceu em seu lugar em uma postura como todo um pequeno cavaleiro inglês.

Severus sorriu ao olhá-lo, recordava-lhe demasiado a Draco e justo quando estava a ponto de se pôr triste ante a possibilidade de lhe perder, Armand deixou de olhar como Harry abraçava efusivamente a Adiel e lhe olhou a ele, lhe sorrindo.

— Estão prontos?

— Prontos e felizes. —exclamou Adiel pendurando do pescoço de Harry enquanto este se incorporava tendo que o sustentar em braços.

— Adiel, esse não é um comportamento adequado. —reprimiu lhe suavemente Diana.

— Oh, não há problema, eu gosto que seja tão de carinhoso.

— Pois com Adiel terá muito disso. —riu Diana Perrins ao ver ao menino colado como lapa a seu novo pai. — E sei que Armand e Adiel serão muito felizes com vocês.

A voz de Diana avariou-se inevitavelmente, tinha visto crescer a esses meninos por oito anos e agora vivia o momento da despedida, não sabia se em algum dia poderia voltar aos ver.

Armand acercou-se a ela com solenidade.

— Obrigado. —disse sinceramente. — Obrigado por cuidar-me todo este tempo até que minha família veio por fim por mim, nunca o esquecerei, Senhorita Perrins.

— Porta-te bem, pequeno patife. —aconselhou-lhe revolvendo seu loiro cabelo. — Sempre pensei que Adiel e você precisavam se separar para poder fazer sua vida sem problemas, e agora sei que me equivoquei, o destino os leva juntos… se cuida muito, você é um garoto forte e valente, não fuja de seus sentimentos.

— Não sei porque o diz, mas sei que o faz com boa intenção apesar de tudo.

— Muita sorte, Armand, é um menino com um grande coração, eu o sei.

Diana Perrins acercou-se o suficiente para abraçá-lo e dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha que Armand não recusou ainda que também não correspondeu como quiçá tivesse querido, tão só fechou os olhos aproveitando que ninguém lhe via e tentou guardar em sua memória o sentimento de ser abraçado com carinho por sua guardiã.

A despedida de Adiel foi diferente, o menino deixou de sorrir para derramar um par de lágrimas enquanto se aferrava forte a quem fosse seu cuidadora e maestra por anos, e estava seguro que nunca a ia esquecer.

Severus estava distraído observando-lhes que lhe tomou por surpresa sentir uma mãozinha buscar a sua. Baixou a mirada e viu a Armand que fingia não o ter feito conscientemente, no entanto, suas bochechas coradas lhe traíam enquanto olhava com dissimulo pela janela.

Severus lhe estreitou a mão com macieza, esse pequeno gesto enchia-lhe o coração de calidez.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Uns minutos mais tarde, os quatro caminhavam pelo parque em frente ao Orfanato. Adiel ainda não deixava de comentar admirado como Severus tinha conseguido encolher seus pertences até um tamanho de bolso.

— Como vamos ir a sua casa? —perguntou Armand ao ver que caminhavam sem rumo.

Nesse momento detiveram-se, Harry e Severus olharam a seu redor assegurando-se de que não tivesse ninguém perto, então o moreno se inclinou para responder ao menino loiro.

— Em primeiro lugar, também é sua casa, Armand. —afirmou ganhando-se um sorriso agradecido do pequeno. — E nos iremos usando um método muito especial entre magos, você irá comigo e Adiel com Harry.

— Mas como? Não vejo aqui nenhum carro.

— Não o precisamos, nos apareceremos no colégio, tão só tem que te sustentar de mim e em um segundo estaremos lá.

Armand entrecerrou os olhos tentando averiguar se Severus não o estava caçoando, mas após ter visto tudo o que podiam fazer, decidiu não questionar e obedecer.

Severus abraçou-lhe e então teve uma sensação que não gostou muito, se era sincero de consigo mesmo, mas felizmente também não durou demasiado, quando pôde reagir seus pés se sentiam sobre uma superfície diferente. Olhou para abaixo e viu que estava em um terreno com erva muito verde.

— Genial! —escutou que gritou Adiel. — Quero fazê-lo outra vez!

— Nem louco. —comentou Harry sorrindo. — Ademais terá mais oportunidades, agora é melhor que vamos a casa.

Harry assinalou para sua direita e os olhos de Adiel alumiaram-se ao ver a imponência do castelo emergindo entre a montanha.

— Por Deus, é formoso! —exclamou maravilhado ante o que refletiam seus olhos.

— Gostas?

— Muitíssimo! Aí viveremos?

— Sim, e será seu colégio quando sejam um pouco maiores.

— Podemos percorrê-lo tudo hoje mesmo?

— Já terá tempo para que o veja completo, Adiel. —riu Harry. — Asseguro-te que te levará muito tempo conhecer o castelo inteiro.

— Pois vamos já!

Adiel tomou a mão de Harry para apressá-lo a caminhar até o magnífico castelo que só tinha visto desenhado nos livros de contos de fadas, inclusive este era melhor.

— Vamos nós também. —disse Severus tomando a mão de Armand.

— A onde?

— Ao castelo.

— De que castelo falam? —perguntou confundido, por mais que tinha tentado não conseguiu entender a conversa de Adiel com Harry e agora que Severus também mencionava um castelo começou a se assustar.

Harry atingiu a escutar as palavras de Armand e deteve-se girando-se a olhá-los, notou que o rosto de Severus tinha empalidecido mais do habitual e seus olhos se mantinham em Armand.

— Não o vê?

— Ver que?! —perguntou o menino a cada vez mais desesperado. —Não lhe entendo! Aqui não há nada, só árvores e mais árvores! Não há nada!

Severus buscou a mirada de Harry, sentia-se perdido como nunca em sua vida.


	14. Um novo lar

Harry acercou-se até eles, sabia que Severus devia de estar muito impactado como para reagir, além de que tinha que reconhecer que não era muito hábil tratando com meninos, muito menos nessas situações.

Sorriu tentando mostrar-se sereno apesar de que ele também estava temeroso ante a possibilidade que o menino poderia não ser bem recebido em Hogwarts. Preocupava lhe ver que Armand luzia demasiado agoniado e isso poderia ser um ponto em seu contra.

— Bem, se não o vê não há problema. —assegurou ajoelhando-se em frente a ele, massageando os braços com carinho. — Essas coisas costumam passar, mas não é obrigatório viver em Hogwarts, iremos a outro lugar que seguramente gostará de muitíssimo também.

— Mas porque não posso o ver? —quis saber, agora sua voz se escutava entristecido de sentir que algo o excluía deles.

— Porque tem alguns feitiços de proteção, há pessoas que podem o ver e outras que não.

— Podes tirar esses feitiços? —perguntou esperançado, por mais que se esforçava só veria uma grande extensão de bosque e salientes rochosas.

— Não agora, mas te prometo que falarei com a Diretora para retirar em algum momento e então entrará ao conhecer de acordo?

— Quero vê-lo agora. —soluçou entristecido.

Armand mordeu-se e lábio inferior, não se ia pôr a chorar, provavelmente era uma tolice, no entanto lhe lastimava ser o único que não podia vislumbrar o castelo. Olhou para Severus quem observava-lhe em silêncio. Armand teve a sensação de que parecia desiludido e seu coração se requebrou.

Justo a tempo chegou o abraço de Harry. Armand arquejou ante a supressiva mostra de carinho, voltou a sentir essa calidez imensa que conseguiu chegar até seu coração e o acariciar para que sanasse. Fechou os olhos apoiando sua cabeça no ombro de Harry, e pouco a pouco foi sentindo-se melhor, no entanto, não queria que Harry se apartasse ainda pelo que deixou atrás suas reservas e o abraçou também.

Adiel esqueceu de sua ansiedade por entrar a conhecer Hogwarts e lentamente sentou-se na grama abraçando seus joelhos, amando a cena que tinha ante seus olhos. A tranquilidade de Armand era bem mais deslumbrante que qualquer mágico castelo.

— Sente-te melhor? —sussurrou Harry ao ouvido de Armand.

— Sim, mas ainda quero o ver.

Harry apartou-se um pouco, sustentou o rosto de Armand com suas mãos observando-lhe direto a seus olhos. Realmente viu neles o desejo de pertencer a esse mundo pelo que decidiu se arriscar.

— Que faz? —perguntou Severus ao vê-lo sacar sua varinha.

— Já o verá.

" _Espero que de algo sirvam tantos livros que Hermione me fez ler"_  Pensou Harry enquanto dirigia sua varinha para a frente de Armand. O menino estremeceu-se por um instante que passou rápido, em seguida erguia seus ombros com valentia, confiando em Harry. Não fechou os olhos nem por um segundo, se manteve olhando fixamente os verdes de Harry quem a sua vez via os seus.

A varinha começou a provocar-lhe uma cocega que foi lhe percorrendo por toda a pele, era como uma suave corrente elétrica que não conseguiu o espantar, não enquanto estivesse vendo a mirada de Harry lhe transmitindo seu valor.

— E agora como se sente? —perguntou Harry depois de guardar sua varinha.

Armand olhou-se às mãos como se pensasse se notar algo diferente, mas não, tudo seguia igual.

— Não sento nada raro. —respondeu finalmente.

— Olha para lá… me diga se pode ver o castelo.

Armand obedeceu, mas não, seguia presenciando só a extensão de bosques para uma montanha. Suspirou resignado enquanto negava, mas mesmo assim, Harry não deixou de lhe sorrir.

— Concentra-te um pouco mais, faz favor. Não deixe de olhar para aí e imagina um enorme castelo de grossas paredes de rocha e torres tão altas que parecem chegar ao céu.

— Não vejo nada, Harry. —disse cansado. — Acho que melhor regressarei ao Orfanato.

— Não se desanime, eu confio em ti e sei que pode o ver se te esforça um pouquinho mais, te prometo que cedo aparecerá ante teus olhos.

— Harry… —interveio Severus, preocupava lhe que estivesse dando ilusões falsas ao pequeno menino.

— Sei que pode. —reafirmou Harry sem voltear a olhar a seu esposo.

Armand voltou a olhar para a montanha, mas nada tinha mudado. Harry abraçou-lhe outra vez, tentando não interpor em seu ângulo de visão. O menino correspondeu-lhe ao abraço, novamente sentindo-se relaxado. Não deixou de seguir as instruções de Harry… para valer queria ir a esse castelo, conhecer o lugar onde Severus e Harry viviam.

Seu grande desejo ajudou-lhe a poder imaginar um majestoso castelo emergindo entre as árvores, quase sorriu ao ver como estes se faziam a um lado para lhe dar seu lugar… "oxalá fosse verdadeiro" Pensou ilusionado.

Aproveitando a cercania, introduziu seus dedos no cabelo de Harry, decidiu que queria ficar a seu lado, baixo o cuidado dos dois, queria ter uma família e só o conseguiria se podia ver o castelo. Seu cenho franziu-se com determinação, e então, o que era só produto de sua imaginação foi tomando consistência, tudo adquiriu uma dimensão real.

— E-eu… eu o vejo. —murmurou nervoso.

Harry apartou-se para olhar aos olhos, não mostrava surpresa, tão só muito orgulho ao saber que Armand o tinha conseguido. Quem sim mostrava-se assombrado era Severus, mas não era momento de mencionar, o melhor era seguir o exemplo de Harry e se comportar com normalidade, dessa maneira Armand iria adquirindo mais segurança em si mesmo.

Viu como Harry se pôs de pé sem soltar uma mão de Armand. Estendeu a outra para Adiel quem correu de imediato a sujeitar-lhe.

— Vamos, Sev, temos que lhes mostrar sua casa a nossos meninos.

Severus não sabia como era capaz de não se lançar a beijar a seu esposo, simplesmente teve que assentir e caminhar junto a eles colina acima.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Uns minutos mais tarde, Adiel e Armand eram apresentados ante a comunidade estudantil aproveitando a hora da comida. Harry não pôde evitar sorrir divertido ao ver as expressões surpreendidas de seus alunos, e aqueles que se viram envolvidos em seu encontro, tinham o rosto tão vermelho que parecia que estalariam de uma hora para outra.

Severus tinha decidido não lhes tirar todos os pontos acumulados, não porque estivesse muito contente com eles, mas sabia que era uma solução pouco prática que todas as casas ficassem em zero. Criou reduzir-lhe só aos Gryffindor e dessa forma criar conflitos entre os estudantes, mas Harry lhe proibiu. O jovem professor não podia estar molesto com seus alunos, após tudo, graças a isso tinha passado uma velada inolvidável com seu esposo, conseguiram reconciliar-se e encontrar uma solução ao problema de Armand, ainda que o Pocionista ainda não se podia sentir contente de ter que falar ao menino de sua outra família.

A comida foi muito entretida, até Armand não podia dissimular o maravilhado que estava pela majestosidade de Hogwarts e continuava admirando o fascinante teto encantado.

Ao terminar, Harry e Severus levaram-lhes a conhecer alguns lugares como o lago, a estufa, a cabana de Hagrid. Adiel corria sem cansaço pelos jardins enquanto Armand fazia o percurso pacificamente tomado da mão de Severus, parecia-lhe mais emocionante poder fazer a seu lado, sobretudo quando tinha temido que teria que regressar ao internado com os sonhos rompidos.

— É que nunca se lhe acaba a energia? —perguntou Severus quando chegou ao lado de Harry, Adiel seguia indo de um lado para outro observando as plantas.

— A jardinaria é sua paixão. —informou-lhe Harry divertido. — E no Orfanato jamais veria os espécimenes que crescem em Hogwarts.

— Oh vá, de modo que temos em nossa família um Herbólogo em potencial.

— … ou um pocionista. —sugeriu Harry fechando-lhe um olho.

— Que é um Pocionista? —quis saber Armand.

— É a profissão de Severus, ele se dedica a elaborar filtros e poções mágicas.

— Para valer? —comentou admirado. — Me ensinaria a mim?

— Por suposto.

Severus não podia ocultar seu orgulho ante o interesse de Armand por aprender a fazer o que a ele mais gostava. Adiel chegou nesse momento junto a eles, e depois de fazer variadas perguntas sobre as plantas que tinha visto, finalmente aceitou entrar ao castelo para descansar.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Harry e Severus dispuseram do estudo de Severus convertendo em uma habitação para os meninos. Mal tinham tido tempo de conseguir um par de camas. Esperavam que fosse temporário e cedo pudessem ter mais espaço para eles, sobretudo porque o escritório e os livros de Severus ocupavam demasiado lugar.

Mesmo assim, nenhum dos dois meninos fez nenhum comentário negativo, ainda que ambos olharam o lugar demasiado lúgubre e escuro, alumiado tão só por tochas empostadas na parede.

Armand foi a sentar na cama mais próxima, ainda sem saber se poderia se acostumar a viver em algum dia em uma habitação tão diferente à que tinha no Orfanato, pelo menos aí tinha muita luz.

— Onde dormem vocês? —perguntou tentando mostrar-se animado.

— Aí. —disse Harry assinalando uma porta a sua direita. — Qualquer coisa que precisem podem entrar, queremos que se sentam cômodos.

— E essa porta a onde vai? —perguntou Adiel assinalando a sua esquerda.

Harry volteou ao mesmo tempo que Severus. Os dois ficaram sem palavras ao descobrir uma porta que antes não estava. Com toda a precaução que pôde para não assustar aos meninos, Severus foi para lá e a abriu. Seus olhos negros abriram-se surpreendidos ante o que via.

— Está tudo bem? —perguntou Harry cuidando de ter perto aos dois meninos em caso que fosse necessário proteger-lhes de algo.

— Sim… podem vir.

Harry obedeceu e escudando aos pequenos chegaram até onde Severus aguardava. Todos exclamaram admirados pelo descobrindo da nova habitação, estava pintada de uma verde folha, com duas camas infantis colocadas em paralelo, ambas cobertas de grossos edredons com desenhos de snitch e caldeirãos.

Mas o melhor de tudo era uma janela com o mesmo feitiço do teto do comedor, desde aí podiam ver uma projeção do exterior do castelo e a essa hora permitia a entrada de bastante luz.

Armand tomou a cama mais próxima a essa janela, pelo menos aí não tinha árvores que fizessem ruído tenebroso pelas noites. Adiel não protestou, gostava do quarto e se foi sentar sobre da outra cama.

— Sim podemos ficar-nos aqui, verdade?

— Suponho que sim. —respondeu Severus, discretamente tinha revisado a existência de algum perigo descartando-o em seguida.

— Que acha que passou? —perguntou Harry tentando que os meninos não lhe vissem intrigado.

— Parece-me que foi coisa do castelo, é como lhes dar as boas-vindas.

— Oh, vá, nem sequer sabia que podia fazer isso.

— Eu tinha escutado rumores, mas é a primeira vez que comprovo a veracidade dessa história.

— Algo bem como a sala precisa, suponho?

— Exato.

Severus notou então que tinha outra porta, foi para ela, sorriu ao ver que era um banheiro adequado ao tamanho dos meninos, com proteções e decorado em azul turquesa. Ao sair, Harry fez-lhe uma senha para que se acercasse. Tinha-se formado um corredor junto à porta que conduzia ao Estudo de Severus. Era um corredor pequeno que levava a uma estância com uma sala infantil, tinha brinquedos e livros adequados à idade dos meninos. Uma nova porta apareceu ante seus olhos, e ao abri-la ambos riram divertidos… aí estava sua habitação.

Teriam aos meninos a uma distância justa para cuidá-los e ao mesmo tempo, que ambos conservassem sua privacidade. Parecia que Hogwarts lhes dizia como fazer bem as coisas.

Desde sua habitação, no outro extremo do breve corredor, Armand olhava a Harry e Severus conversar. Mal conseguia escutar a conversa que Adiel tentava ter com ele.

— É melhor do que me imaginei e você? —perguntou Adiel acercando lhe, compreendeu que só dessa forma conseguiria um pouco de sua atenção.

Armand assentiu distraído, chamou-lhe a atenção que Severus tomasse a mão de Harry justo nesse momento e que o jovem sorrisse quase apenado, era uma atitude um pouco estranha. Ao ver que seu amigo não lhe fazia caso, Adiel volteou a olhar para o final do corredor e sorriu.

— Fazem bonito casal verdade?

— Casal?

— São esposos não sabia?

Armand volteou a olhar para Adiel negando com a cabeça, até esse momento compreendeu muitas atitudes que não tinha conseguido encontrar próprias de dois homens.

— Harry disse-me no Orfanato. —continuou Adiel. — Por isso quando me chamou de marica pensei que ser um devia ser genial, quando Harry fala de Severus seus olhos brilham muito formosos.

— Escuta, não repita isso jamais. —instou espantado, temia que tivesse alguma má interpretação se Adiel comentava aquela conversa.

— E porque não?

— Porque não é uma boa palavra, você me faz caso e obedece não a repita nunca!

— Está bem, se não quer não o farei.

Adiel encolheu-se de ombros e regressou a continuar explorando pelo que foi ao banheiro. Armand aproveitou que estava só para caminhar até a estância onde Severus e Harry continuavam falando, e o faziam demasiado perto, se sorrindo como se escondessem um segredo.

Conseguiu permanecer na sombra para escutar.

— Oh Sev, não minta, claro que pensou em um feitiço de silêncio para esta noite. —riu Harry.

— Não o nego, e é que desde que te vi novamente fazendo gala do grande mago que é me sinto com muitas vontades de repetir o de nosso último encontro.

— Não siga, porque me contagiará suas vontades. –voltou a rir.

— E a propósito, como conseguiste que Armand visse o castelo?

— Não foi nada grandioso, devo ser sincero, tudo o fez ele com sua vontade. —respondeu mais sério. — Parece-me que é um menino excepcional, Sev.

— Mas não entendo porque não pôde o ver e depois sim que mudou?

— Eu também não o entendo muito bem. Quando usei magia com ele para lhe dar confiança em si mesmo notei que tinha magia em seu interior, mas era muito suave, como uma pequena luz que mal sim podia se manter viva.

— Talvez passou demasiado tempo entre muggles. —comentou titubeante, como se nem ele mesmo cresse em sua teoria.

— Ou… pode ser um squib.

— Não! —negou com determinação. — Seus pais são magos poderosos, sangue puro, nenhuma das duas famílias tem antecedentes de existência de squibs em suas árvores genealógicos, não acho que Armand seja um.

— Bem, só o mencionei como uma possibilidade, quiçá seja como diz e simplesmente é demasiado pequeno para desenvolver sua magia… Após tudo, a sua idade eu nem sequer sabia que era um mago.

— Vê-lo? E agora é o mais poderoso sobre a face da terra.

— Vais voltar a começar? —questionou Harry retomando sua atitude brincalhona.

— Gosto quando de suas bochechas se colorem.

Harry sorriu, mas não por muito tempo, Severus se inclinou para ele unindo seus lábios aos seus.

Desde seu lugar, Armand abriu os olhos até o máximo, nunca tinha visto a ninguém se beijar, e jamais achou que seriam dois homens os primeiros que lhe demonstrariam o que era um beijo.

"Dois homens" Repetia-se contendo a respiração. Recordou os deboches dos garotos maiores do Orfanato quando brigavam se insultando, ser maricas era sinónimo de covardia e vergonha.

Não podia deixar de olhar como Harry parecia estar feliz de que seu lábio inferior fosse sugado, tinha suas mãos na cintura de seu esposo, oferecendo sua boca sem reservas. Severus sustentava lhe o rosto com suas mãos de uma forma tão suave que parecia temer o romper, o beijo também era suave… mas tão intenso ao mesmo tempo que ambos pareciam ter escapado desse mundo.

Armand retrocedeu, tinha que se marchar daí de imediato, mas não pôde o fazer em silêncio, chocou com a parede e sem poder o evitar gemeu de dor pelo golpe que se deu na testa.

Girou-se a olhar ainda massageando-se sua parte dolorida e viu como Severus e Harry se tinham apartado e agora lhe observavam.

Era difícil saber qual dos três tinha a cor mais vermelha em suas bochechas.


	15. Difíceis explicações

Harry foi o primeiro em reagir, caminhou para Armand até tomar da mão, sentiu-o tremer, mas não se retirou o qual tinha que ser um bom sinal. Com macieza conduziu-lhe até uns almofadões de cores que serviam de assento.

— Acho que temos que falar.

— S-sinto muito, não quis interromper. —desculpou-se o menino baixando a mirada. Severus aproveitou o momento para unir-lhes, e ainda que sentia-se estranho também ocupou um desses fofos almofadões.

— Se sente incômodo com o que viste? —perguntou Harry.

Armand negou, mas continuava com sua mirada fixa no solo.

— S-surpreendi-me… é tudo.

— Quiçá devemos dizer antes, mas é uma notícia que não se pode dar tão facilmente.

— Achei que eram parentes ou algo assim. —murmurou nervoso.

— Somos esposos e amamo-nos. Entendo que não esteja acostumado a ver este tipo de relação, por isso mesmo gostaríamos de saber que pensa ao respeito.

— Nada… bom, não sei que pensar. Achava que isso era algo mau, mas…

— Mas? —incentivou lhe Harry a continuar devido a que o menino guardou silêncio de repente.

Armand levantou por fim a mirada, viu a Harry primeiro e depois a Severus, novamente voltou a corar.

— Mas foi lindo vê-los. —confessou apenado. — Vocês parecem se querer muito.

— Imensamente, Armand. —suspirou Harry alongando sua mão para entrelaça-la à de seu esposo. — Por isso estamos juntos e o estaremos por sempre.

— Então não é nada mau?

— A cada pessoa pode ter suas próprias opiniões você viu que lastimamos a alguém ao beijar-nos?

— Não. —respondeu atrevendo-se a sorrir. — Lembro que a Senhorita Perrins dizia que o amor não tem idade, sexo nem religião. Nunca lhe entendi… até hoje.

— E tem muita razão. —apoiou Severus. — Quando se apaixona o coração só reconhece a outro coração, se apaixona de seus sentimentos e seu valor, não da aparência das pessoas.

— Isso é o que faz que o amor seja para sempre, Armand. —afirmou Harry olhando apaixonado a seu esposo. — Seus olhos sempre verão a luz da bondade e a pureza de alma da pessoa que elegerá… se consegue se apaixonar disso, não se importará se é um homem ou uma mulher.

— Sim, entendo. —suspirou sorrindo ao ver o intercâmbio de miradas carinhosas entre Severus e Harry.

— Então estamos bem?

Armand assentiu mais relaxado, tinha sido bom falar assim com eles. O jovem inclinou-se para ele ficando de joelhos para o abraçar. Armand fechou os olhos sorrindo, os abraços de Harry não tinham mudado, continuavam se sentindo tão cálidos como sempre.

— Você é como a mamãe verdade?

Harry apartou-se e seu rosto voltava a acalorar-se. Severus não pôde evitar se levar as mãos à boca ocultando um sorriso.

— Disse algo mau? —perguntou Armand preocupado.

— Não, não, é que… bom, ninguém me tinha dito isso antes. —confessou Harry sentindo que sua cara estalaria de calor, no entanto, tinha que o reconhecer, por anos quis gestar um bebê, sonhou com arrulha-lo, o alimentar e até se imaginou parindo.

Por suposto que também se tinha visualizado lhe ensinando Quidditch, os melhores feitiços de Defesa e indo de acampamento com ele. Decidiu que não era motivo de vergonha o admitir, seu coração era capaz de ter tanto sentimentos paternais como maternais.

— Não sabia porque, mas agora acho que por isso gosto que me abrace… se sentes como de uma mamãe.

— Oh, por Deus, não me vá dizer "mamãe" —suplicou divertido.

— Não o farei. —riu Armand.

— Perfeito, então regressa a sua habitação, Severus e eu te atingiremos em um minuto.

Armand obedeceu e regressou correndo a seu quarto. Ao ficar sozinhos, Severus acercou-se afundando seu rosto no pescoço de Harry, beijando com macieza.

— Segue surpreendendo-me à cada segundo um pouco mais.

— E você segue me tentando a adiantar a noite. —gemeu Harry com deleite. — Mas advirto-te que desta vez precisarei estar acima, preciso reafirmar minha virilidade.

Severus riu divertido.

— Bem, será delicioso na forma que seja.

— Agora vá pelo álbum de Draco. —pediu Harry apartando-lhe, de outro modo não responderia de si mesmo. — Devemos falar de seus pais.

— Acha que é o momento adequado?

— Claro que é. —afirmou ante a dúvida de Severus. — Tem aceitado muito bem a relação entre homens, e não podemos ir lhe dando a notícia a conta gotas, corremos o risco de que ache que lhe ocultamos informação, Severus.

Muito a seu pesar Severus teve que reconhecer que isso era verdadeiro. Ademais, Armand estava demonstrando que era um menino com alto critério e que podia escutar sem prejulgar.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Severus encontrou o álbum na gaveta onde sempre o guardava. Suspirou melancólico ao recordar seu conteúdo, quiçá jamais se resignará à morte de Draco, ainda lhe doía demasiado pensar que nunca voltaria ao ver. Olhou para a porta que conduzia às habitações dos meninos, a vida lhe regressou a Armand e temia estar vivendo as poucas horas às que tinha direito com ele.

Fechou os olhos para recordar um bilhete de seu passado.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Oito anos atrás…

Era Natal, e ainda que a situação com a guerra era terrível, Severus conseguiu escapar de suas ocupações como Diretor de Hogwarts e correu à mansão Malfoy. Nunca dantes tinha experimentado esse entusiasmo por festejar Natal.

Ainda que para ser sinceros, não era um festejo como os que acostumava fazer a família, com grandes banquetes e orquestras mágicas, obséquios caros para todos seus convidados e comida e bebida a rapidez. Não, agora seria um jantar singelo, só os Malfoy e ele, e isso o fazia se sentir ainda mais especial.

Passaram uma velada agradável, conversando de qualquer coisa menos a guerra que se desatava no mundo mágico. Só tinham desejo de pensar em um futuro prometedor para todos, em especial para Armand. No entanto, Lucius e Narcisa tiveram que se despedir cedo, estavam convidados a um jantar com os Lestrange, era inevitável se apresentar, a não ser que quisessem se arriscar a que eles fossem à Mansão.

Severus decidiu combinar-se com Draco e foi à habitação do loiro quem continuava jogando com seu bebê de três meses. Apesar de que era ainda muito pequeno, Armand se resistia a dormir demasiado, o único que queria era estar sempre em braços de seu pai.

— O mal criarás. —riu Severus ao ver que Draco se dispunha a passar toda a noite sustentando a Armand em seu colo.

— Não me importo, será um malcriado feliz.

— Não o duvido. —opinou resignado, esse menino tinha recebido mais presentes essa noite que todos os alunos de Hogwarts.

— Ademais merece, é o menino mais formoso de todo mundo.

— Também não negarei isso, e se todos o mal criam acho que tenho direito ao fazer eu também.

Severus sacou um envoltório de sua túnica. Draco abriu os olhos com surpresa, mas também muito feliz de saber que seu padrinho adorava a seu filho.

— Um presente?

— Claro, não ia deixar sem obsequio a meu afilhado favorito.

Draco franziu o cenho fingindo molestar-se, mas em realidade à cada momento era mais ditoso. Tomou ele o pequeno estuche envolvido em papel prateado e o abriu. Sorriu ao abri-lo e ver um broche com uma letra "M" marcada por uma serpente esmeralda.

— Céus, Severus, é precioso. —sussurrou admirando a joia.

— Não é tão valioso nem pertence a nenhuma dinastia, mas…

— Deixa de desculpar-te, não admito que menospreze o primeiro broche de meu filho. —caçoou Draco.

— Para valer gostou?

— Nunca te mentiria me encantou!... E mais por este pequeno grandioso detalhe. —disse enquanto girava o prendedor para que o "M" se convertesse em "W"

Severus sorriu, sabia que seu afilhado notaria em seguida sua intenção ao fazer que a letra luzisse igual nas duas posições.

— Demasiado sentimental? —perguntou abochornado.

— Para nada, Fred se poria feliz se visse o medalhão.

— Ainda não sabe que passou com ele?

— Não, mas não importa. —afirmou sem entristecer-se. — Não sei se seja demasiado presuntuoso o afirmar, mas eu sei que ele não pode me ter deixado de amar, o conheço melhor que ninguém, não tenho a menor dúvida de que em um dia estaremos os três juntos. Dá-te conta? Meu bebê será um Weasley também.

— Que horror. —refutou sem poder evitá-lo.

— Eu sei!

Severus riu junto a Draco pela broma, era tão estranho estar emparentados com uma família com a que jamais tiveram nada que ver.

— O bom é que Armand saiu todo um Malfoy. —comentou Severus acariciando o cabelo loiro do menino.

— Também tem algo especial de Fred. —disse Draco apartando o cabelo de Armand para deixar ver um lunar vermelho muito pequeno situado em sua têmpora direita. — Herdou dele.

— Nunca lhe vi.

— Ninguém lhe viu. —confessou Draco. — Fred disse que era o único que o diferenciava de George, por isso o ocultava baixo seu cabelo e assim poder fazer seus travessuras juntos. No entanto eu sempre pensei que isso não era verdadeiro, para mim eles eram muito diferentes, podia diferencia-los com só olhar aos olhos.

— É porque amava.

— Amo, Severus! —aclarou sorridente. — Esse tonto Weasley roubou-me a alma e o coração a mudança de um formoso tesouro, meu filho. E em um dia quero compartilhá-lo com ele, quero que meu Armand saiba de sua parte Weasley.

Severus sorriu, admirava a generosidade de Draco, era ele quem estava pondo em risco sua vida por proteger ao bebê, e mesmo assim queria compartilhar os direitos sobre seu filho quando ele lhes tinha ganhado todos.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Na atualidade…

Severus tomou ar, tinha que cumprir essa vontade de Draco. Ainda que Fred também tinha morrido, existia uma família que podia lhe dar a Armand amor sem medida.

Regressou à habitação dos meninos e sorriu ao ver que Harry se tinha recostado na cama de Armand com os dois pequenos a seus lados. Era uma imagem que lhe encheu o coração de felicidade, tinha que ser sincero consigo mesmo, ansiava que algo passasse que impedisse que os Weasley se intrometessem em suas vidas, sem importar o egoísta que pudesse parecer.

— Temos um presente para ti. —anunciou Severus ocupando um lugar junto a Armand enquanto Harry colocava a Adiel em seu colo para que ele também pudesse ver o álbum.

— Que é? —perguntou o menino loiro quando Severus lhe ofereceu aquela espécie de livro.

— Abre e verá.

Armand tomou o álbum, estava algo nervoso, quiçá intuindo seu conteúdo e quando leu as letras inscritas em sua portada, seu coração se acelerou.

— São de… meu pai?

Severus assentiu animando-lhe a abri-lo. Lentamente Armand fazer, em silêncio foi observando as primeiras fotografias, acariciando-as com ternura enquanto olhava a um jovem deslizar pelo ar em uma vassoura.

— Movem-se! —exclamou Adiel emocionado.

— Assim são as fotografias mágicas. —aclarou Harry.

— Papai parece-se a mim. —sussurrou Armand surpreendido mais por esse fato que pela maravilha do movimento das fotografias.

— Assim é, herdaste toda a classe de um Malfoy.

Armand se erguia com orgulho, apesar de que a emoção era enorme, se esforçou por não chorar, queria ter essa lembrança com alegria e não importava se tinha que se morder os lábios para o conseguir. De repente uma ideia chegou a sua mente e folheou as folhas com ansiedade.

— Há fotos de mamãe? Quero vê-la também!

Harry olhou a Severus, tinha chegado o momento de que ele falasse. O mais velho parecia sabê-lo, seu rosto estava tenso. Lentamente passou um braço pelos ombros de Armand tentando brindar-lhe uma sensação de segurança.

— Você não tem mamãe, Armand.

— Como que não? Todo mundo tem uma, ainda que não a conheçamos.

— Entre magos às vezes é possível não ter uma mãe… e a mudança ter dois pais.

— Não entendo. —disse confuso.

Severus não sabia como se explicar, era terrível para ele ter que dar esses esclarecimentos a um menino que toda sua vida viveu entre muggles. Ao notá-lo, Harry decidiu ajudá-lo um pouco, ele podia entender melhor como era se inteirar de que um homem podia engendrar filhos com magia.

— Draco era como nós. —informou-lhe tentando que sua voz se escutasse tranquila e condescendente. — Amava a outro homem e juntos tiveram-te.

— P-mas… isso não se pode. —titubeou aturdido, Adiel também não atrevia-se a dizer nada enquanto tentava compreender junto com Armand as palavras de Harry.

— Como te disse Sev, entre magos sim se pode.

— Então vocês podem ter filhos?

— Não, não tanto faz em todos os casos. Mas Draco era alguém especial e pôde te dar vida, te levou em seu ventre por meses até que veio a este mundo… tens visto a alguma mulher grávida?

— Sim, às vezes passavam por em frente ao Orfanato.

— Pois é algo parecido.

— E como chegaria eu a estar dentro de papai?

— Ah, pois essa é outra história. —respondeu Harry enrijecendo.

Armand já não perguntou mais ao respeito, começava a entender que quando um adulto se corava esquivando a pergunta era melhor já não insistir porque não diriam nada. Ademais, ele queria saber outras coisas mais.

— E quem é meu outro pai?

— Lamentavelmente não temos fotografias suas aqui, mas seu nome era Fred Weasley.

— Weasley?! —exclamou sacando seu broche para olhá-lo novamente.

— Por isso a "W"! —opinou Adiel emocionado.

Harry e Severus assentiram. O mais velho voltou a fazer uso da palavra, o que faltava de dizer era sua responsabilidade.

— Fred Weasley foi teu outro pai, Armand, e amanhã você vais conhecer a gente muito especial para ele.

— A quem?

— A toda sua família. Te levaremos a conhecer a teus avôs, tios, e alguns primos.

— Tenho toda essa família? —perguntou assombrado. — P-mas… porque ninguém foi antes por mim ao Orfanato?

— Porque nenhum deles está inteirado de sua existência. Nesses dias teve uma guerra no mundo mágico, Draco teve que te ocultar de todos, mas estou seguro que sua família será feliz de te conhecer, mais ainda quando é o filho de quem perderam nessa guerra.

— Ele… era bom? —perguntou assustado, falar de guerra e morte não podiam ter um bom significado.

— Era um garoto genial, Armand! —disse Harry. — Essa família ajudou-me muito quando eu cheguei ao mundo mágico, um de teus tios, Ron, é meu melhor amigo, estudou comigo em Hogwarts, e Fred foi sempre muito amável, seu coração era nobre e generoso… ainda que um pouco travesso.

— Travesso? —repetiu sorrindo.

— Ele e George, seu irmão gêmeo, eram o terror do colégio, ninguém podia escapar de suas bromas, realmente eram o mais divertido que passava aqui.

— Por isso papai Draco se apaixonou dele? Ele também era travesso?

— Draco? Pois em certa forma, sim.

Harry teve que reprimir um sorriso ao recordar a classe de "travessuras" que fazia Draco, mas era melhor que o menino não soubesse que seu pai às vezes podia ser insuportável.

— Não posso crer ter tanta família. —disse Armand ilusionado. — Já quero os conhecer a todos!

— Pois iremos amanhã, os Weasley acostumam reunir-se a cada domingo para comer, de modo que será uma boa oportunidade para apresentar-te.

— Fala-me mais deles, Harry. —pediu curioso. —Diz que os conheces bem não?

— Considero-os minha família, me encantará responder a todas suas perguntas.

Armand decidiu aceitar a oferta, e enquanto via o álbum ia perguntando a Harry mais de seus pais e da família destes. Severus sentia-se bem quando o menino queria saber dos Malfoy, mas descobriu com pesar que a maior parte das perguntas eram do tema Weasley. Tentou justificar pelo fato de que os Malfoy tinham morrido, não era um tema agradável de tratar.

Em mudança, luzia muito divertido com tudo o que Harry tinha que lhe dizer de Fred e o resto dos Weasley.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Essa noite, Harry saiu do banho e viu a seu esposo sentado sobre a cama, tinha sua mirada perdida no nada pelo que o ojiverde se trepou depois dele lhe dando um suave massagem nos ombros.

— Está muito tenso, Sev. Se quer podemos pospor o de manhã.

— Não, é melhor que seja cedo.

— Que posso fazer para que te relaxe?

— Isso que está fazendo é perfeito. —arquejou fechando os olhos, desfrutando dos dedos de Harry afundando em seus músculos.

— Em sério? Porque a mim se me ocorre algo melhor.

Harry inclinou-se para beijar a nuca de seu esposo conseguindo que este gemesse mais prazenteiramente. Ambos recordaram que tinham deixado algo pendente, de modo que Severus se recostou sobre a cama atraindo a Harry para ele.

— Precisava reafirmar sua masculinidade não?... parece-me que é um bom momento para o fazer. Desejo-te dentro de mim, Harry.

— Então prepara-te, amor, que esta noite me toca te consentir.

E cumprindo suas palavras, Harry esforçou-se para que essa noite Severus se sentisse tão amado que sua mente não pudesse pensar em nada mais. Apoderou-se de seu corpo suavemente, sem deixar de beijar e usando suas mãos para que seu esposo lhe tivesse presente à cada parte de seu corpo, não somente na intimidem.

O clímax viveram-no juntos, e apesar do cansaço, Harry não deixou do acariciar até que sentiu que finalmente Severus tinha conseguido se dormir. Se recostou de lado para olhar-lhe, amava a cada célula desse homem e vê-lo descansar com tranquilidade era um momento no que podia agradecer ao céu pela vida de Severus.

Cuidadosamente se recostou sobre seu peito conseguindo fazê-lo sem acordar lhe, e nesse momento voltou a jurar-se que não permitiria que ninguém lastimara a seu esposo, assim tivesse que se pôr de joelhos ante os Weasley… se é que o temor de Severus se fizesse realidade.


	16. Para a Toca

Armand foi o primeiro em acordar essa manhã, correu ao banho a assear-se, ansioso de poder partir para onde vivia sua família. Quando saiu de banhar-se, grunhiu ao ver que Adiel continuava dormindo suavemente. Sem nenhuma reserva tomou uma almofada e colou-lhe com ela em pleno rosto.

— Saia dessa cama já ou te juro que fica aqui! Não vou permitir que Severus e Harry queiram te esperar!

— Mas se é muito temporão. —protestou sentando sobre sua cama ainda que ainda sem poder abrir os olhos.

— Pois se quer volta a dormir, após tudo vamos conhecer a minha família, não à sua. Não é necessário que venha.

Adiel terminou de acordar ao escutar esse comentário, doía-lhe ver a frialdade de Armand quem já se dirigia para o armário em busca do que se poria para o momento que tinha sonhado toda sua vida.

Harry e Severus entraram justo então. Adiel correu a abraçar ao jovem saudando-lhe com um efusivo beijo na bochecha.

— Mmm, que rico recebimento. —riu Harry abraçando-se de seu pequeno Adiel.

Adiel também riu enquanto voltava ao encher de beijos por todo o rosto. Armand via aquilo de relance, lhe molestava que seu colega de habitação fosse tão meloso, lhe parecia ridículo que se comportasse como um bebê. Decidiu obrigar-se a voltar a pôr atenção à roupa que tinha enfrente.

Severus chegou a seu lado e sacou um traje com uma calça e jaqueta cor azul marinho, camisa azul celeste, e um casaco escuro.

— Gosto como te vai dessa cor, acentua seus olhos e acho que aos Weasley lhes causará uma boa impressão.

— Obrigado, Severus. —disse o menino assentindo, também ele gostava da eleição.

— E você que te porá? —perguntou Harry a Adiel.

— Não sei, me ajuda ao escolher.

Adiel tomou da mão a Harry puxando para seu armário. Armand voltou a bufar, a cada vez mais incomodado pela algaravia do outro menino.

— Nem sequer tens-te banhado! —exclamou molesto. — Jamais deixará de ser tão preguiçoso e sujo.

Adiel deixou de sorrir e suas bochechas acenderam-se com vergonha. Preocupava lhe que Harry ou Severus cressem nessas palavras, mas não podia as debater, todos estavam perfeitamente banhados e ele continuava ainda com a pijama arrugada.

— Porque não toma um banho? —sugeriu Harry carinhosamente. — Enquanto eu escolherei sua roupa de acordo?

O menino assentiu dirigindo ao banheiro. Era muito contrastante a mudança de ânimo sofrido, agora caminhava silencioso e sem sorrir. Ao ficar sozinho, Harry dirigiu-se para Armand, seu rosto estava tenso pelo sucedido.

— Vou pedir-te, faz favor, que seja a última vez que lhe fala dessa forma a Adiel.

— Mas Harry, você não o conhece bem, ele é capaz de seguir perdendo o tempo com tal de me jogar a perder tudo! Sempre o faz!

— Só estava muito emocionado, não é nenhum delito, e também não é importante chegar um par de minutos mais tarde, Armand.

— Quiçá não o seja para ti. —refutou quebrantado. — Após tudo era a Adiel a quem queriam adotar desde um princípio, eu só fui um bônus extra, como os que vêm nas caixas de cereal não é verdadeiro?... jamais me teriam trazido com vocês se não fosse porque Severus é meu padrinho, mas talvez agora que conheça a minha família possam finalmente se desfazer de mim.

Severus se alarmou ao escutar isso, pelo que nem demoro nem preguiçoso se apressou a apanhar a Armand da mão para levar a um cadeirão junto à janela, lhe sentou aí enquanto ele se ajoelhava enfrente sujeitando das mãos.

— Ninguém quer se desfazer de ti, ao invés. —afirmou tentando mostrar-se tranquilo, pensou que o melhor era não manifestar o medo que tinha ou caso contrário Armand o confundiria com uma tentativa de ocultar uma mentira. — Eu te quero, Armand, é muito importante e te trouxe comigo porque desde que nasceu está em meu coração. Por muito tempo cri-te perdido, de modo que não pense que, agora que te encontrei, quereria me desfazer de ti isso nunca!

— Você… mas e Harry?

— Eu também não. —afirmou o mais jovem sentando a seu lado. — Me basta apenas que Severus queira-te para querer-te também. Sei que temos pouco tempo de nos conhecer, mas tenho a esperança de que tenha sabido ver que minhas intenções são boas. É verdadeiro, não te vou negar que fui a esse Orfanato por Adiel, mas agora agradeço ao céu que você tenha estado aí para poder te encontrar.

Armand baixou a mirada, já luzia mais tranquilo, mas ainda não recuperava seu sorriso, tinha muitos temores que precisava se tirar de em cima.

— Não estão enojados comigo por não ter querido que me adotassem?

— No absoluto. —respondeu Severus. — Harry e eu respeitamos sua decisão.

— Mas… suponho que, como Adiel sim será seu filho, lhe quererão mais.

— Posso assegurar-te que isso não será assim. —afirmou Harry. — Não terá diferença alguma entre vocês, ainda que não leves nossos sobrenomes, somos seus tutores, Armand, estará baixo nosso cuidado em todo momento e o trato será como se fosses nosso filho de sangue, igual que Adiel.

— Então não me deixarão com os Weasley, verdade?

— Nunca! —assegurou Harry de imediato, com tal impulso que conseguiu brindar segurança tanto a Armand como a Severus.

— Sempre será livre de decisão, Armand. —secundou Severus para aclarar o ponto mais complicado. — Se com eles gostas mais, ainda que nos doa, Harry e de eu aceitaremos o que você deseje.

— Nenhum lugar gostarei mais que aqui… —disse do menino voltando a sorrir. —… com vocês.

Harry e Severus sorriram-se antes de lançar-se os dois a abraçar a Armand brincando com ele. Compreendiam que a atitude altiva e orgulhosa do menino mascarava uma personalidade temerosa e frágil, deviam ser cuidadosos com ele para não lastima-lo, e ao mesmo tempo, conseguir que ele também não lastimara a ninguém, sobretudo a Adiel.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Uns minutos depois, os quatro apareciam na colina desde onde se divisava a Toca. Ao vê-la, Adiel riu divertido, sua estrutura pareceu-lhe estranha, mas bonita, no entanto, seu riso foi opacada por uma severa mirada de advertência de Armand, quem jamais permitiria que ninguém se debochasse de sua família… ainda que a casa sim que era diferente, temia que em qualquer momento pudesse se derrubar, não por velha, senão por essa peculiar maneira de construção tão torta.

Caminharam tomados da mão como uma família, ainda que Harry teve que apressar a Adiel em um par de ocasiões, o menino se distraía facilmente com a cada coisa mágica que encontrava, e os gnomos do jardim lhe provocavam riso espontânea.

Ao chegar à porta, Harry foi quem tocou a ela. A Armand gostou de sentir que a mão de Severus lhe apertava com mais força, então se sentiu mais seguro de estar aí. Mas então, Adiel soltou-se de Harry e correu divertido para onde saltava uma doninha.

— Adiel! —chamou-lhe Harry tentando atingi-lo.

— Harry! —exclamou Severus a sua vez conseguindo que se detivesse mal deu um par de passos. — Não nos irá deixar sozinhos justo agora, verdade?

— P-mas…

— Não lhe passará nada, o deixa que se divirta.

Harry sabia que Severus tinha razão, a Toca era um lugar muito seguro para os meninos, de modo que regressou justo a tempo para sorrir enquanto Molly abria a porta.

— Harry, que alegria! —exclamou a bonachona mulher abraçando efusivamente ao jovem moreno. — Não fazemos mais que te esperar desde que chegou sua nota confirmando tua presença hoje.

— Pois aqui têm-nos.

— Passem, faz favor. —apressou-se a convidar-lhes, ainda nervosa ao notar a presença do pequeno que ia com eles, Ron já lhes tinha posto sobre aviso a respeito da possibilidade de que Harry e Severus adotassem a um menino.

Ao entrar, notaram que quase toda a família estava presente, só faltavam os integrantes maiores devido a seus trabalhos fora do país. Armand via a essas pessoas em silêncio, surpreendia-lhe que todos fossem ruivos, nenhum deles se parecia a ele no absoluto. Viu como um dos mais jovens saía da cozinha rumo a eles.

— Harry, estava ansioso por que chegassem!

— Olá, Ron. —saudou lhe enquanto sentavam-se no sofá da sala e Molly servia nervosamente chá para todos, de relance não deixava de olhar ao formoso menino loiro que destacava entre todos os presentes, não somente por sua aparência sem igual, senão por sua porte elegante, parecia um príncipe herdeiro. — E Hermione?

— Mudando aos meninos, não demora muito… De modo que você é Adiel! —exclamou o ruivo se ajoelhando junto a Armand.

O menino franziu o cenho, não gostou de ser confundido ainda que sabia que não tinha sido com má intenção. Harry não teve tempo de aclarar nada porque nesse momento entrou Adiel à casa, correndo por ela como se não fosse a primeira vez que estivesse aí, e não se deteve senão até chegar junto a Harry.

— Escapou-me! —exclamou com seu peculiar sorriso. — Mas há muitas coisas formosas aqui, encanta-me este lugar!

— Ele é Adiel. —informou Harry abraçando-o para mostrá-lo orgulhoso a toda a família que considerava como sua.

Teve um silêncio geral, Adiel observava-lhes com um sorriso em espera de que alguém dissesse algo, mas ao ver que não era assim, se acercou a Ron quem estava mais cerca dele, e feliz lhe estendeu sua mão.

— Olá, sou Adiel! —disse apresentando-se com a maior formalidade que pôde, mesmo assim, distava muito da presença distinta de Armand quem lhe olhava envergonhado.

— O-olá. —respondeu Ron sorrindo-lhe, em certa forma Adiel parecia-lhe mais conforme para Harry e Severus que o menino loiro. — Bem-vindo a nossa casa.

— Vive aqui?

— Bom, não, mas aqui cresci. Eu já estou casado e tenho filhos.

— Com outro homem? —perguntou entusiasmado.

— Pois não. —respondeu o ruivo enrijecendo, e ao ver entrar a Hermione com seus dois meninos, assinalou-a. — Ela é minha esposa, e meus meninos Rose e Hugo.

— Olá! —saudou Hermione acercando-se. —Não me diga, você é Adiel verdadeiro?

— Sim… Muito gosto.

Adiel estendeu sua mão para Hermione, para então tinha passado um pouco a confusão dos demais Weasley quem de imediato começaram a apresentar-se ante o menino. Só duas pessoas continuavam atentas ao outro menino. Ao notá-lo, Harry e Severus olharam-se surpreendidos, parecia que realmente o sangue chamava, e eram a matriarca da família e George Weasley quem a sentiam com mais força. Ambos tinham a respiração contida, sem se atrever a perguntar a respeito da identidade do outro convidado.

Harry apertou a mão de Severus antes de pôr-se de pé e aclarar sua garganta para chamar a atenção dos demais.

— Alegra-me que já conheçam a Adiel. Como sabem, Severus e eu decidimos o adotar, mas há alguém mais que chegou a nossas vidas. —começou, conseguindo que todos calassem, Adiel regressou a seu lado de imediato. — É afilhado de Severus, seu nome é Armand… Armand Draco Malfoy.

Se não fosse porque se tratava de uma situação séria, Harry teria rido guloso ante a expressão generalizada com que o olhavam, quiçá achando que se tinha voltado louco. Ou que eles o estavam.

— É um Malfoy? —repetiu Hermione confundida.

— Filho de Draco Malfoy? —questionou Ron sentindo-se um pouco tonto, o menino não era tão pequeno como os seus, ademais, Draco tinha morrido.

— Sim. —afirmou Harry. — É filho de Draco Malfoy e de…

— Mas isso não é possível! —interrompeu Molly algo nervosa, Harry notou de relance que George se tinha deixado cair sobre um cadeirão sem deixar de olhar a Armand. — É verdadeiro que o parecido é enorme, mas este menino deve de ter uns sete ou oito anos e nesse então o jovem Malfoy estava em Hogwarts ainda.

— Assim é, ele ocultou sua gravidez com justificadas razões, todos recordarão que não era uma época tranquila e suas circunstâncias menos.

As palavras de Harry voltaram a calá-los a todos, nesse momento ele entendeu que os Weasley tinham achado que se tratava de um deslize com alguma garota parceira do colégio.

— Para Severus e para mim tem sido uma bênção o encontrar, nosso lar deu as boas-vindas a nossos dois meninos. —disse antes de tomar ar e continuar. — E há algo mais que devem saber, por isso temos querido lhes apresentar a Armand justo agora que a família está completa.

— Que quer dizer? —perguntou Hermione.

— Armand é sua família também… é um Weasley.

Ron fez um ruído como se estivesse a ponto de rir, estava seguro de que Harry tão só caçoava, mas antes de que pudesse dizer nada viu como George se pôs de pé e caminhou em silêncio até onde Armand esperava sentado. A seu lado, Severus instintivamente passou um braço sobre os ombros do menino, dava a impressão de que não gostava que se lhe acercassem.

— De que se trata tudo isto? —perguntou Arthur, tinha estado tentando a que Harry terminasse de explicar, mas o comportamento de seu filho lhe fez duvidar sobre a possibilidade de um erro.

— Arthur, este menino é seu neto, é filho de…

— … Fred. —terminou George alongando sua mão para fazer a um lado o loiro cabelo, descobrindo dessa maneira o tênue lunar na têmpora de Armand.

Assim que Harry assentiu confirmando o que George já tinha adivinhado, se desataram um sem fim de reações, Ron se deixou cair no primeiro cadeirão que encontrou, Arthur também teve que se sujeitar, pois ainda estando sentado sentiu que se desmaiaria. Molly ficou quieta, parecia ter deixado de respirar junto com Hermione. Tudo tão diferente a George quem gritou de júbilo enquanto levantava a Armand pela cintura.

Harry e Severus tiveram que se conter de lhe o tirar, Armand luzia algo aturdido pela reação de seu tio, no entanto não lhe desagradava apesar de que nunca ninguém lhe tinha manifestado tanta alegria.

— É maravilhoso! Maravilhoso! —exclamou George fascinado deixando cair ao menino e atingir a abraçá-lo antes de que tocasse o andar.

— Você sabia? —pergunto Harry tentando não alarmar-se pelo desborde de efusivo de seu amigo, Armand parecia estar bem.

— Fred confessou-me de seu afeto pelo furão. —disse sem preocupar pela mirada de advertência de Severus, pelo contrário, dirigiu-se a Armand sorrindo-lhe. — Em algum dia te contarei essa história, verá que é divertida… Mas nunca me disse nada de nenhum bebê, no entanto, eu sei que este menino é seu, é meu sobrinho!

Harry assentiu novamente. Contou-lhes tudo o que sabia e pela primeira vez Severus teve que falar, não gostava muito ter que o fazer, mas era de seu dever. Apesar de tudo, tinha que aceitar que Armand luzia fascinado com o comportamento de George quem agora lhe tinha sentado em suas pernas, mal escutando o relato de Harry.

Ao terminar, Armand teve que se sentir novamente o centro de atenção, não estava muito acostumado a isso, mas ao final conseguiu sorrir. Após George, encantou lhe saber que tinha avôs e Molly e Arthur se portaram muito felizes de conhecer, inclusive lhes viu derramar alguma lágrima de emoção enquanto lhe abraçavam.

Até Ron lhe estreitou com força, esquecendo-se do parecido com quem foi seu inimigo na escola, agora podia sentir que Armand tinha a essência de Fred, seu irmão caído e a quem estranhava infinitamente.

No entanto, quem mais tinha fascinado a Armand era George, não somente por sua alegria sem igual, senão por saber que era gêmeo de seu pai, em seu rosto podia imaginar que estava lhe conhecendo e lhe foi irremediável ser ao único a quem se atreveu a lhe dar um amoroso beijo em sua bochecha.

Para todos era realmente muito significativo os ver juntos e presenciar como suas miradas destelavam magia, ninguém duvidava do especial que devia ser para eles o poder saber de sua existência e se tocar.

— Vêem, te mostrarei a habitação que compartilhava com Fred. —propôs George puxando ao menino com rumo às escadas, e ainda que nem tempo deu-lhe de responder, Armand jamais se negaria, ao invés, seu coração se acelerou ante a possibilidade de conhecer mais coisas de seu pai.

— Eu vou contigo! —exclamaram Ginny e Ron ao uníssono.

— Eu irei preparar o bolo de mirtilo que era o favorito de Fred! —gritou Molly correndo emocionada à cozinha. — A Armand lhe encantará! Arthur, vêem e ajuda-me que temos que nos apressar!

Arthur sorriu desculpando-se com os convidados. Hermione foi a sentar a seu lado, mas justo então Rose começou a chorar pelo que se teve que marchar à dormir se levando ao outro menino.

— Parece que tudo saiu bem. —suspirou Severus ao voltar o silêncio à sala.

— Sim, Armand vê-se contente, isso é o importante e…

Harry volteou a todos lados notando nesse momento a ausência de Adiel. Preocupou lhe não se ter dado conta de quando tinha desaparecido, estava seguro de que não era dos que subiram a ver o quarto de Fred.

— A onde se foi Adiel, Severus?

— Não sei. —respondeu nervoso começando a buscar por toda a sala.

Harry saiu apressado da casa, pensou que quiçá o menino tinha regressado a jogar com os gnomos. Respirou aliviado quando o encontrou sentado em uma banca de madeira situada em um extremo do jardim, mas ao se acercar notou afligido que o menino se apressava a secar uma lágrima assim que lhe viu.

— Que passa, Adiel? —perguntou carinhoso ocupando um lugar a seu lado.

— Nada, saí um pouquinho… queria ver mais este lugar.

— Chorava?

— Não, é que aqui voa areia, me caiu uma no olho. —afirmou sorrindo, mas sem atrever-se a olhar para Harry para que não notasse sua mentira.

— Diga porque estás triste.

Harry abraçou-lhe com macieza, rogava para que Adiel confiasse nele e lhe dissesse o que lhe estava doendo. Por um segundo o menino duvidou, depois respirou fundo afogando um soluço.

— É grandiosa a família de Armand… eu quisesse ter uma também.

— Q-quer… que tentemos a encontrar? —perguntou sem saber exatamente que resposta queria escutar.

— Não!

Adiel finalmente girou-se para Harry e nesse momento viu que Severus chegava até eles, com toda segurança tinha conseguido escutar a pergunta de Harry, pois seu rosto luzia preocupado.

— Sempre quis uma família. —confessou-lhes melancólico. — E geralmente era o primeiro em apresentar-me quando alguém ia adotar algum menino ao Orfanato, mas sempre se iam sem me escolher… e depois chegou você, Harry, e me elegeu sem sequer ter que pôr meu melhor sorriso.

— Porque é um anjinho. —assegurou Harry acariciando lhe o cabelo enquanto Severus ia sentar-se do outro lado de Adiel. — Nunca compreenderei como todas essas pessoas não podiam o ver.

Adiel desenhou um meio sorriso recordando que muitas ocasiões nem sequer pôde se apresentar ante os prospectos para pais, e sempre era Armand o culpado, já seja encerrando no banheiro, no quarto de jardineira ou mentindo a respeito de alguma mudança de horário. As únicas ocasiões que não se intrometia era quando estava seguro de que o casal ia por um bebê… eles jamais lhe adotariam por mais que lhes sorrisse.

Adiel ainda não compreendia e pensava que jamais poderia entender a atitude de Armand para que lhe impedir ter uma família quando ele sabia melhor que ninguém que era seu maior desejo? Recusava-se a achar que odiasse-lhe tanto como para lastima-lo no que mais lhe doía.

No entanto, isso já tinha ficado no passado, e por fim sorriu amplamente.

— Harry, deixa-me chamar-te "papai"?

— É o que mais desejo no mundo, meu menino! —exclamou visivelmente emocionado.

Adiel riu quando Harry lhe abraçou feliz por essa decisão, não tinha querido o pressionar, mas em verdade que ansiava lhe escutar chamar dessa maneira. Depois Adiel girou-se para Severus quem via-lhes sorrindo.

— Também posso te chamar "papai" a ti, Severus?... faz favor.

— Já começava a me pôr zeloso de que não me perguntasse a mim.

O riso de Adiel intensificou-se, e mais ainda quando Severus o arrebatou de braços de Harry e o sentando em suas pernas lhe abraçou fortemente. Harry sorriu ao vê-los, tinha estado temendo que Severus relegara a Adiel em um segundo plano agora que tinha recuperado a Armand, mas o orgulho que mostrava a mirada de seu esposo quando Adiel ria com ele lhe chamando "papai" era algo que não podia dissimular.

Não o tinha pensado até esse momento, mas quiçá o coração de Severus se resultou lastimado com a decisão de Armand de não lhe lhes entregar como seu filho. Mas sabia que seu esposo não o admitiria nunca, porque antes de mais nada, estava seu carinho e respeito à memória de Draco e seu direito de ser sempre o pai de Armand.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Nesse momento Armand e George baixavam a escada, iam seguidos do resto dos Weasley, mas ainda que o menino estava feliz com todos, era inegável que sentia uma atração inata pelo gêmeo de seu pai. Levava em suas mãos uma dotação completa de petardos e doces de bromas.

— Guarda-os bem, eu sei que saberá usar no momento adequado. —aconselhou-lhe George guiñándole um olho.

— Ah já verá que sim, tio George. —riu inocentemente, ocultando muito bem a quem tinha na olha para lhe fazer travessuras.

— Genial, e quero que conheça a meus meninos, Fred e Roxanne, eles não puderam vir porque a menina amanheceu um pouco gripada, mas amanhã mesmo iremos a…

George não terminou sua frase, nesse momento acabavam de chegar à sala e intempestivamente Armand tinha deixado cair todo sua carregamento. O coração batia-lhe de pressa ao encontrar-se todo vazio.

Sem esperar nem um segundo mais saiu correndo para o pátio sem escutar os gritos de George e Ron, quem, alarmados por seu estranho comportamento foram depois dele.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Lá fora, Harry deixou de rir ao ver que Armand saía correndo da casa. Gritou-lhe preocupado, o menino não lhes tinha visto e temia que se lastimara se abandonava os tranquilos terrenos da Toca.

Ao escutar seu nome, Armand deteve-se de imediato e assim que viu a Harry correu para ele até aferrar-se de seu cintura, tão impulsivamente que o jovem tropeçou para trás um pouco antes de conseguir recuperar o equilíbrio e corresponder ao abraço.

Desde a porta, George compreendeu o que tinha passado, e depois de trocar uma significativa mirada com Harry, obrigou a Ron a regressar ambos ao interior da casa.

Harry voltou a sentar-se sem que Armand lhe soltasse ainda, carinhosamente lhe correspondeu lhe acariciando seu cabelo. Podia senti-lo tremer de modo que pensou que era imprescindível lhe transmitir sua confiança.

— Que passou? A onde ias tão a pressa? —perguntou tentando tranquilizá-lo.

Armand mantinha seu rosto oculto no colo de Harry, ainda não queria o soltar e também não se atrevia a lhe encarar, podia sentir suas bochechas arder de vergonha ante o medo que tinha experimentado.

— Armand, pensou que nos iríamos sem ti?

O menino assentiu com timidez, pouco a pouco ia sentindo-se melhor e seu coração regressava a um ritmo normal. Gostava da voz de Harry, era doce e compreensiva, soube que jamais se debocharia pelo que ele considerava um ridículo comportamento.

— Sinto muito. —respondeu com pesar. — Fui um tonto verdade?

— Não, claro que não, mas não volte a pensar que te deixaremos em qualquer momento, é nossa família e as famílias não se abandonam, Armand.

O menino sorriu, as palavras do moreno armaram-lhe de valor para levantar sua mirada e reconfortar com o sorriso de Harry.

— Este lugar gosto, mas de eu quero estar sempre com vocês. —afirmou voltando a recostar sua cabeça no colo de Harry, mas agora tentando olhar para Severus a quem sorriu. — Obrigado por ter-me encontrado.

— Graças a ti por ser tão valente e sobreviver. —respondeu-lhe Severus alongando sua mão para tomar a de Armand. — E por esperar-nos todos estes anos.

— E vamos estar juntos os quatro por sempre! —exclamou Adiel tentando tomar também a mão de Armand.

Mas o loiro lhe esquivou aparentando não se ter dado conta de nada. Harry e Severus olharam-se, mas pelo momento guardaram silêncio, era melhor falar com Armand a sós. Felizmente Adiel não fez muito caso e seguiu sorrindo abraçado de Severus, para Harry aquela atitude lhe pareceu intrigante, era como se o menino estivesse demasiado acostumado às rejeições de Armand.

— Podemos vir amanhã também? —perguntou Armand sem ocultar seu entusiasmo.

— Harry e eu trabalhamos toda a semana, me temo que não será possível.

— E no sábado então?

— Não, também não, já nos poremos de acordo nisso, agora quero que o seguinte fim de semana conheça a outra parte de ti, Armand.

— E a onde iremos?

— A um lugar muito especial, é hora de que conheça e tome posse do que te pertence… O Império Malfoy.


	17. Império Malfoy

Durante a comida, os Weasley não mencionaram nada a respeito da atitude de Armand, lhes parecia compreensível que quisesse aferrar-se às primeiras pessoas que lhe demonstrassem carinho.

Molly quiçá tinha guardado uma esperança de que seu neto crescesse a seu lado, mas ao ver sua mirada orgulhosa e radiante quando fixava seus olhos em Severus ou em Harry não lhe cabia dúvida de que não teria melhor lugar no mundo para o menino que com eles.

A mesma opinião compartilhava-a o resto da família, por tal motivo ocultaram sua desilusão ao saber que não regressariam o fim de semana seguinte devido aos planos de Severus.

— E a que colégio irão? —perguntou George.

Harry e Severus olharam-se apenados, até esse momento não tinham pensado em tal circunstância, era lógico que não podiam regressar a estudar ao Orfanato, agora sua vida era diferente.

— Acho que nós poderemos os educar. —propôs Harry um pouco indeciso, não tinha nenhuma experiência em meninos tão pequenos.

— Conheço um colégio. —continuou George. — Está em Diagonal, abriram-no faz um par de anos e o diretor é primo de Angelina, asseguro-te que lhes admitirá sem importar o avançado do ano escolar.

Harry buscou a mirada de Severus em busca de sua aprovação, a ele realmente não lhe parecia tão má ideia.

— Não acho que essa seja uma opção. —respondeu o mais velho. — Armand e Adiel não podem viajar tão longe sendo tão pequenos, e…

— Eu poderia ir por eles. —insistiu George. — Asseguro-lhes que podem confiar em mim, e inclusive posso me combinar com os meninos o resto da tarde até que terminem vocês de dar suas classes, lhes prometo que os terão em casa sãos e salvos.

— Eu estou de acordo. —respondeu Harry de imediato. — Agrada-me a ideia de que Adiel e Armand convivam com meninos de sua idade.

Severus suspirou, ainda que não lhe emocionava deixar aos meninos ao cuidado de um Weasley, muito menos de um Weasley ao que recordava com terror, pensou que devia lhe dar uma oportunidade, tinha que ter madurado com os anos.

— Bem, mas primeiro quero conhecer o colégio. —afirmou com seriedade.

George e Harry assentiram, era uma petição lógica e aceitável após tudo.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Ao dia seguinte, Harry e Severus aproveitaram a hora da comida para ir conhecer o colégio que George lhes tinha comentado.

O passeio resultou ser uma experiência muito divertida, os meninos não deixavam de assombrar com as lojas, ainda que logicamente sua favorita foi Gemialidade Weasley. Exploraram tudo, e apesar de que Severus tinha suas reservas com respeito a que os meninos conhecessem os produtos de George e Ron, decidiu não intervir. Sobretudo porque notou que o entusiasmo que Armand tinha lhe fez se esquecer de suas querelas com Adiel e riam juntos da cada broma que George lhes mostrava.

Inclusive teve que se morder a língua para não protestar quando viu que o jovem ruivo lhes tinha um enorme surtido do melhor de sua loja. O sorriso dos meninos valia o risco de ser uma de suas vítimas.

Harry aproveitou a distração dos pequenos para encurralar a Severus em um rincão da loja.

— Sabe que esta faceta sua de pai consentidor me excita muito? —lhe sussurrou ao ouvido, aproveitando para lambê-lo.

— Não comece algo que não possa terminar neste momento. —arquejou Severus ao sentir sua pele umedecida pela quente saliva de seu esposo.

— Bem, de acordo, mas esta noite te prometo algo delicioso.

— Beija-me, isso é o suficientemente delicioso para mim agora.

Harry comprazeu-lhe, buscou seus lábios fundindo-se neles, tanto que terminaram se esquecendo de onde estavam. Tão só queriam prolongar a caricia, seguir saboreando-se mutuamente até já não poder mais.

Tão ensimesmados estavam que não se deram conta que Adiel lhes observava em silêncio. Tinha ido por eles para partir para o colégio, mas quando lhes viu beijar-se não pôde nem se mover. Sentia-se como hipnotizado pelo modo em que Severus sustentava a Harry pela cintura, tão forte e amoroso que o jovem tinha que se pôr de pontas dos pés para tocar o chão.

Sentia suas bochechas arder enquanto escutava o chupão e suaves gemidos do casal, pensou que podia os olhar por sempre, eram a prova de que o amor existia e quiçá, em algum dia, ele poderia ter a alguém a seu lado a quem podia introduzir seus dedos no cabelo tal como Harry fazia nesse momento com Severus.

Ante esse pensamento girou-se a olhar ao outro lado da loja e se corou ainda mais ao ver a Armand. Muitas vezes tinha-lhe acariciado o cabelo e sabia de sua macieza, ainda que geralmente durava pouco, Armand reagia violento quando se dava conta que o fazia.

— Adiel! Quando chegou?

O menino voltou a olhá-los, viu que se tinham separado e que seus agora pais, estavam tão vermelhos como ele. Sorriu-lhes com timidez.

— George disse-me que já podíamos ir conhecer o colégio.

Ambos adultos assentiram… agora tinham outra conversa pendente. Que complicado era ser pais!

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

O colégio para os meninos resultou ser do agrado de todos, inclusive cumpriu com as estritas medidas de segurança que Severus interrogou, sobretudo ao notar que a instituição tinha um pátio que comunicava ao Londres muggle.

Isso era necessário, lhe explicaram, devido a que contavam com meninos que tinham algum pai sem raízes mágicas e seu rendimento não podia ser através do caldeirão furado como os demais. Mas seu acesso era controlado, ninguém alheio podia jamais entrar sem ser detectado e recusado pelas proteções.

Adiel e Armand ficaram inscritos de imediato e começariam suas classes ao dia seguinte. Tiveram tempo de regressar a Diagonal e comer aí junto com George e sua família. Angelina e seus meninos continuavam entusiasmados pelo novo integrante, sobretudo a jovem mulher, quem continuava guardando uma lembrança muito especial de quem fosse seu noivo no colégio… ainda que fosse por tão pouco tempo.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Na semana passou muito rápido, ainda que a Harry as horas de classe faziam-lhe eternas quando pensava em que queria regressar com os meninos e jogar com eles um momento dantes de que Severus terminasse seu ensino. Geralmente o mais velho voltava mais tarde devido a que suas práticas com os estudantes eram mais prolongadas que as de Harry.

Felizmente George estava cumprindo muito bem suas promessas e a cada tarde quando Harry voltava a suas habitações já estavam aí os meninos lhe esperando. Os dois corriam para ele para beija-lo abandonando sempre os jogos com os que George lhes entretinha enquanto Harry chegava.

Geralmente tinham um par de horas antes de que Severus se desocupara, e a Harry gostava de levar aos meninos aos jardins e correr com eles, ou simplesmente se sentar junto ao lago escutando seus relatos de como lhes tinha ido no colégio. Outro ponto a favor é que já tinham feito suas tarefas junto com os filhos de George pelo que podiam dispor dessas horas para se conhecer um pouco mais.

O jantar era tempo para Severus. A Harry não lhe cansava voltar a escutar como os meninos falavam de seu colégio agora com o pocionista, e eles também se mostravam entusiasmados pelo interesse que Severus sempre mostrava em seus assuntos, ainda que se tratasse só de coisas escolares.

Por fim chegou no sábado, e novamente Armand foi o primeiro em levantar-se. Esse dia sentia-se especialmente nervoso, era enorme sua curiosidade por conhecer o lugar onde seu pai tinha nascido… onde ele tinha nascido!

Severus a cada noite contava-lhe algo mais a respeito de Draco, e se antes lhe amava ainda sem o conhecer, agora o adorava tanto que a cada vez que pensava nele sentia que seu coração se enchia de orgulho e felicidade. Os sonhos que antes lhe perturbavam agora se tinham convertido em uma viagem ao passado, onde o calor dos braços que lhe sustentavam para deixar nas portas do Orfanato, também tinham um rosto que lhe olhava com imenso amor.

Adiel não quis ter problemas nessa ocasião, por isso abandonou sua cama assim que escutou a Armand entrar ao banheiro. Esqueceu-se de sua sonolência para correr a acomodar a roupa que usaria, não sabia se ia conhecer a mais família de seu amigo, mas mesmo assim queria luzir perfeito para ele.

— Advirto-te que não tens demasiado tempo! —lhe instou Armand quando saiu do banheiro e Adiel corria ao usar.

— Prometo-te que estarei pronto cedo.

Armand bufou incrédulo, e voltou a bufar ao ver que Adiel escolheu uns jeans brancos e uma suéter amarela para esse dia e os tinha estendidos sobre sua cama.

"Que maric…" Armand deteve seus pensamentos, não ia usar essa palavra nunca jamais, de modo que suspirou resignado aos gostos de Adiel, era melhor se encolher de ombros ante os gostos de seu companheirinho de habitação. Por sua vez ele se decidiu por uma calça negra e uma camisa cinza rata.

Uns minutos mais tarde, Harry e Severus entraram por eles. Nenhum dos dois fez comentário algum com respeito à diferença de vestuários, pelo contrário, lhes parecia divertido que fossem tão contrastantes um ao outro.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Após tomar o café da manha, decidiram usar um translador nessa ocasião para aparecer em seu destino. Harry notou a apreensão de Armand ao escutar o modo em que viajariam, de modo que decidiu o abraçar com carinho. E aparentemente deu bom resultado, o menino descansou sua cabeça no ombro do jovem pai e aceitou de boa vontade tocar a frágil figura de papel que lhes transportaria à mansão Malfoy.

A primeira vista que tiveram foi tão impactante que até Adiel se esqueceu de comentar a experiência de viajar por esse modo mágico. Um par de portas de ferro alçavam-se altas para o céu, sua aparência era tenebrosa contrastando notavelmente com os septos verdes recentemente podados.

Harry notou que Severus sacava sua varinha e fazia um discreto movimento que deteve o que pareceu o movimento dos ferros. Suspirou tranquilo sabendo que seus meninos não veriam a macabra ideia que tinham os Malfoy de dar as "boas-vindas". (1)

As portas abriram-se e os quatro entraram caminhando por no meio de um caminho flanqueado por mais septos e algumas fontes. Adiel e Armand olharam assombrados o imponente que luzia a mansão ao final do percurso. Era a construção maior que tinham visto em sua vida, sem contar Hogwarts.

Armand se aferrou mais da mão de Harry ao ver a longa fileira de janelas que seria impossível de contar, deviam ter milhares de habitações aí adentro. E ademais, tudo enfeitado com uma extravagancia muito especial, Armand sorriu com macieza ao notar que as janelas da primeira planta tinham forma de diamante. Aquilo só podia indicar o poderio e riqueza dos Malfoy.

Que diferença tão enorme com a Toca!

Chegaram ante a porta de roble negro no alto de uma escalinata. Severus deteve seu andar e os demais imitaram lhe.

— Armand… é hora de que tomes posse. Vá adiante, nós te seguiremos.

Armand não estava muito seguro de querer soltar da mão de Harry, mas engoliu forte e obedeceu à petição de Severus. Subiu pelos primeiros degraus e de imediato a porta abriu-se entoando uma suave música que encheu o coração de Armand de uma emoção tão forte que sentiu uma desconhecida umidade baixar por suas bochechas.

" _É minha casa"_  Pensou comovido…  _"Tenho voltado a casa, papai"_

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Nada mais entraram ao vestíbulo Harry teve que dissimular um calafrio. Apesar da suntuosidade e elegância, essa mansão trazia-lhe demasiadas lembranças, e nenhum era bom. Viu como Armand tomava a maçaneta de bronze para abrir a porta que conduzia para o grande salão.

Tudo lhe parecia tão inquietante. Foi o último em atrever-se a entrar. Viu que Severus falava algo com Armand, mas seus ouvidos só escutavam os batidos de seu próprio coração. Baixou a mirada para o andar, aí embaixo de onde estavam se encontravam os sótãos. Teve que se morder os lábios para não sair correndo de regresso a sua casa, longe desse lugar onde ele e seus amigos foram sequestrados, Hermione torturada e Dobby assassinado.

Teve que se sustentar do respaldo de um cadeirão, nunca pensou que regressaria a esse lugar.

No entanto, nesse momento recordou quando viu a Draco. Tinha-lhe parecido muito diferente ao garoto que conheceu em Hogwarts, parecia assustado por algo… agora podia o entender. Não devia ter sido fácil para ele ter que atuar como um comensal quando mantinha a seu bebê escondido em alguma das habitações superiores.

Não podia sequer imaginar a angústia que devia inundar o coração de Draco ao saber que qualquer erro que cometesse custaria a vida do que mais amava no mundo.

— Harry? —chamou-lhe Severus trazendo-lhe de regresso à realidade.

O jovem volteou para ele se esforçando por lhe sorrir. Severus encontrava-se a meia escada rumo ao segundo andar, Armand estava com ele, ambos lhe esperavam intrigados por sua tardança.

— E Adiel? —perguntou a sua vez.

— Não sei, mas não se preocupe, já conhece sua mania de explorar, e te asseguro a mansão é segura agora, há elfos que lhe cuidarão.

— Prefiro buscá-lo, não deve andar longe… os atingiremos em seguida.

Severus ia protestar, Harry jamais poderia os localizar, mas decidiu assentir sem lhe dar mais importância, cria saber o motivo pelo qual seu esposo se recusava a passear pela casa. Armand suspirou desiludido, mas também não insistiu e foi com Severus por onde ele lhe levasse.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

A Harry não lhe levou demasiado tempo encontrar a Adiel, caminhou por um corredor e a primeira porta se encontrava aberta de par em par.

O menino estava de pé no meio da habitação cuja decoração era a de um despacho que, ainda que limpo, não tinha nenhum objeto que indicasse que estivesse sendo usado por alguém.

— Ele não é um Malfoy! —escutou-se uma voz dura que falava. Harry se sobressaltou ante a tétrica e altiva voz. — Nem sequer é um sangue puro!

Adiel não respondeu, estava assustado olhando para a parede. Harry seguiu sua vista e encontrou-se com a origem da voz: o retrato de Salazar Slytherin.

Franziu o cenho, estava furioso pela mirada depreciativa que lhe dirigiam a seu filho. A imagem de um dos fundadores de Hogwarts ocupava um lugar de honra sobre a lareira de mármore branco, mas nem o marco de elegante esmeralda restavam a amargura que destilava o contraído rosto de um dos feiticeiros mais poderosos do mundo.

— Quem foi o imbecil que alertou da chegada de um Malfoy?! —bramou o fundador. — Exijo falar com Snape, está cometendo demasiados enganos!

— Basta! —grunhiu Harry apressando-se até onde Adiel para o abraçar. — Você não tem nenhum direito de lhe falar assim, feiticeiro ressentido e amargurado!

Sem esperar resposta, Harry tomou a mão de Adiel e sacou-o do despacho. Caminhou apressado de regresso ao salão principal, estava decidido a permanecer aí até que Severus baixasse com Armand.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Armand admirava enternecido a habitação onde tinha vivido em seus primeiros meses, não recordava nada, mas mesmo assim desfrutou muito de que Severus lhe relatasse sua chegada ao mundo e lhe fosse mostrando seus brinquedos de bebê. Em particular gostou muito de uma serpente enroscada em si mesma a modo de ressorte, a apertava e depois libertava uma energia que lhe fazia saltar brilhando.

Severus sentou-se a seu lado sobre o tapete branco que enfeitava a habitação, Armand tinha voltado a acionar a serpente que saltou uns centímetros. O Pocionista conseguiu atingi-la a meio vôo para regressá-la a mãos do menino.

— Draco podia passar horas fazendo-a saltar para ti. —contou-lhe. — você ria muito a cada vez que o fazia e para ele isso era um grande presente.

Armand sorriu com tristeza antes de ir-se a resguardar em braços de Severus, ainda apertando seu brinquedo contra seu peito.

— Quisesse vê-lo. —suspirou entrecortadamente. — Porque teve que morrer, Severus? eu lhe preciso comigo.

— Eu também lhe estranho e quisesse ter a meu lado, mas agora te tenho a ti, Armand. —assegurou afiançando-o contra si. — Por isso quis te trazer aqui, precisava que soubesse quem é. Tudo isto se pertence, pequeno, o cuidei por anos ainda achando que os tinha perdido… mas voltou, e quando seja maior tomará posse.

— Podemos vir a viver aqui? —perguntou esperançado. — Quisesse conhecer mais este lugar, Severus.

— Não, me parece que não é possível. —disse, não podia esquecer dos inconvenientes que seriam para Harry o mudar a um lugar que lhe trazia más lembranças. — Temos que viver no castelo, mas se em algum dia, quando termine seus estudos, quer viver aqui, poderá fazer sem nenhum problema.

Armand assentiu em silêncio, desde esse momento tinha-o decidido, queria ter uma vida como a de seu papai Draco. Ia honrar lhe seguindo seu exemplo e cuidando de todo o que deixou para ele.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Adiel olhou a Harry de relance, não se atrevia a falar e permaneceu sentado muito quieto em um dos cadeirões do salão. Preocupava lhe que Harry estivesse molesto com ele por algum motivo, sua expressão franzida e o modo em que olhava as coisas a seu redor lhe faziam se sentir bastante intimidado.

Não soube quanto tempo permaneceram assim, até que finalmente escutaram os passos de Severus e Armand baixando a escada. Harry pôs-se de pé de imediato, rogando em silêncio para que Severus já quisesse ir dessa casa, mas para sua má fortuna, o mais velho propôs a ideia de ficar a almoçar em uma dos terraços.

Harry teve que se esforçar em sorrir, não se atreveu a protestar depois de perceber da emoção que brilhava na mirada de Armand. Jamais debateria o fato de que o menino tinha todo o direito de querer desfrutar mais da casa de sua família.

A comida não resultou tão mau como pensou. Quiçá o fato de fazer ao ar livre permitiu-lhe ao jovem respirar mais ligeiramente e poder seguir sorrindo enquanto Armand contava-lhes todo o que tinha visto nos andares superiores.

… Harry orava para que jamais soubesse o que se fazia antigamente nos sótãos dessa enorme mansão.


	18. Amor de menino

Armand não podia dissimular sua alegria, nem sequer o tentava, estava orgulhoso de suas origens e o demonstrava com o modo impetuoso de lhe relatar a Harry sobre aquilo que tinha aprendido dos Malfoy.

— Severus disse-me que eram muito poderosos e importantes, e me prometeu que me ensinaria a cuidar de sua herança para quando seja grande possa vir a viver aqui.

— E nos abandonará? —reclamou-lhe Harry fingindo estar ferido de morte, Armand riu divertido.

— Nunca! Quero que você e Severus venham comigo, eu os cuidarei quando estejam velhinhos.

— Ouviu, Sev? Já temos quem nos prepare nossas papinhas.

— Serão as suas, eu pretendo morrer com minha dentadura íntegra.

Harry e Armand riram. Ninguém parecia se dar conta que Adiel mal sim sorria a médias, não podia fazer mais, seu coração batia doído ante a cada plano que Armand tinha para seu futuro.

— Posso ir ao banheiro? —perguntou timidamente.

Severus levantou-se de imediato oferecendo-lhe a levá-lo, era o único que conhecia a casa de ponta a ponta. Foi no caminho que o mais velho notou que o menino caminhava sem levantar a mirada do andar. Preocupou-se por isso, sobretudo porque ele não tinha ideia de como perguntar que lhe sucedia. Olhou para trás desejando que tivesse sido Harry quem acompanhasse ao pequeno, ele tinha demonstrado ser muito bom para falar com os meninos.

Chegaram finalmente até uma porta de cedro negro ao final de um corredor. Severus abriu-a fazendo a um lado para que Adiel entrasse. Tratava-se de uma habitação de banheiro mais ampla que suas habitações em Hogwarts. Adiel não pôde evitar ficar boquiaberto ante o luxo predominante, tudo era completamente branco, com exceção dos acessórios que eram de prata pura, parecia um espelho de diamante.

— Fica comigo? —pediu Adiel ao ver que Severus tinha intenção de lhe deixar sozinho. — Faz favor.

Severus assentiu e fechou a porta depois dele, era compreensível que o menino tivesse medo de ficar só em um lugar desconhecido. Ademais, o lugar era o suficientemente grande para dar-lhe a privacidade que precisava.

Caminhou para um extremo onde podia se sentar no balcão de uma janela. Recordou a expressão séria do menino, ele não era assim, geralmente saltava e brincava sem parar, sua alegria era inerente a sua pessoa, e no entanto, mal lhe tinha visto sorrir enquanto estavam nessa casa.

— Podemos ir-nos. —escutou sua voz infantil falar ao cabo de uns poucos minutos.

Severus girou-se a olhar-lhe, mas não se levantou, lhe fez um sinal com a cabeça para que se acercasse. Adiel obedeceu em silêncio permitindo que Severus lhe ajudasse a se sentar sobre as almofadas do balcão. Olhou pela janela as amplas extensões de jardins, pareciam não ter fim, e até no último rincão se deixava notar que essa não era uma casa qualquer.

— Me dirá por que está triste? —perguntou Severus ao notar a mirada melancólica do menino.

— Não o estou… para valer. —respondeu não muito convincentemente.

— Adiel, talvez não me pediu que fosse seu papai?... pois seria prudente que tivesse confiança.

Adiel volteou a olhá-lo surpreendendo a Severus ao notar seus olhos anegados em pranto, não tinha crido até esse momento que se tratasse de algo sério. Pior foi quando Adiel se arrojou a seus braços chorando em abundância.

" _Potter, onde está quando se te precisa?"_  Pensou Severus abrumado pela conduta do menino.

Sentia-se torpe, não encontrava palavras que dizer e mal pôde lhe abraçar sem saber se estava o fazendo bem. Finalmente suspirou olhando a porta, Harry não estava aí e era hora de atuar como um pai. Armou-se de valor e com macieza apartou a Adiel para poder olhar à cara.

Não recordava se ter sentido tão comovido, os olhos enrijecidos do menino lhe acordaram um sentimento intenso em seu coração, não sabia que era, mas sentia que seria capaz de qualquer coisa com tal de lhe devolver a alegria.

Usou seus próprios dedos para limpar-lhe carinhosamente as úmidas bochechas.

— Porque chora?... é tão estranho ver-te tão triste.

— É que esta casa não gosto. —soluçou agoniado. — Odeio!

— Há alguma razão para que diga isso?

Adiel pensou em mencionar o menosprezo do retrato do despacho, mas não podia mentir, aquilo não lhe afetou mais que o assombro do primeiro momento. O motivo de sua tristeza era bem mais importante.

— A Armand gosta de demasiado. —confessou limpando-se ele mesmo suas lágrimas.

— E isso que tem de mau?

— Aqui… parece outro mundo, e ele quer se vir a viver neste lugar.

— E isso é tudo? —perguntou esperando que realmente fosse assim. — Pois não deve de te angustiar por algo que não tem sucedido, quiçá Armand viva em algum dia nesta casa, mas será dentro de muitos anos, e para então você também provavelmente terá sua própria casa.

Adiel negou vigorosamente com a cabeça, voltou a chorar desesperando a Severus quem achou que tinha conseguido resolver um conflito infantil.

— Não quero outra casa! —instou agoniado. — Quero viver com Armand sempre, papai, mas ele faz planos e nem me vê… ele não me quer nessa vida que lhe espera.

— Escuta, sim dei-me conta que Armand é frio contigo, mas não deve se preocupar. Parece-me que é questão de tempo para que possa te querer tanto como se fosse seu irmão.

— Não, não, não! —negou voltando a agitar sua cabeça, a ideia era ainda pior para seu coração. — Não quero que seja meu irmão, quero que seja meu esposo!

Severus ficou impávido ante essas palavras, jamais esperou que um menino tão pequeno como Adiel as mencionasse, e passado o primeiro momento de assombro esteve a ponto de rir divertido pela ocorrência, mas justo então Adiel voltou a se limpar as lágrimas deixando escapar um suave suspiro de dor.

Pensou que se ria cometeria o pior erro de sua vida, ademais quem era ele para julgar seus sentimentos? Carinhosamente voltou a abraçá-lo comovendo-se pelos suaves soluços que continuavam escapando dos lábios de Adiel.

— De modo que… esposos, eh?

— Sim. Eu sempre lhe quis muito, papai, e desde faz tempo sonho com que me queira igual. —Adiel fechou os olhos sorrindo apaixonado. — Gostaria que me beijasse como de você beija a papai Harry.

— Adiel! —exclamou corado. — É muito pequeno para essas coisas.

— Por quê?... quantos anos devo ter?

Severus ia responder que quarenta, mas novamente decidiu não caçoar. Recordou seus próprios inícios em questões do coração, de modo que voltou a apartar ao menino para sorrir-lhe afetuosamente.

— Tens razão, não há idade para amar, mas posso te prometer que às vezes o primeiro sentimento que te acelera o coração, não é amor. Eu não era demasiado maior que você quando conheci a alguém que me fez pensar que lhe amaria por sempre… mas depois entrou Harry em minha vida, e ele me ensinou o que realmente significa amar.

— Você acha que me passará o mesmo com Armand?... Que o esquecerei? —perguntou com tanta angústia em sua mirada que Severus teve que admitir sua dúvida ante a fortaleza desse sentimento.

— Não o sei, mas posso te recomendar que não se preocupe por isto… está em idade de jogar, rir e aprender um montão de coisas, Adiel. Toma-te os assuntos do coração com menos tristeza e em um dia, poderá comprovar se o que há aqui… —lhe disse pondo sua mão em seu peito. —… é amor, e se tem elegido ao adequado para ti.

Adiel assentiu, não tinha muitas esperanças de que Armand chegasse a corresponder seus sentimentos. Era doloroso, mas admitia-o, e não tirava sentido a chorar, no entanto, ainda o desejava com todas suas forças.

— Obrigado. —disse sorrindo sinceramente. — Sabe? É a primeira vez que lhe digo a alguém o que sinto por Armand e me alegra muito que tenha sido você quem esteja comigo para me escutar. Quero-te, papai.

— E eu me alegro de que confie em mim de tal maneira, filho.

Severus sorriu orgulhoso de si mesmo, tanto por ter conseguido recuperar o sorriso de Adiel, como pelo fato de chamar a Adiel como seu filho, lhe saiu do coração o fazer. Suavemente abraçou-lhe enquanto agradecia em silêncio que Harry o levasse a suas vidas.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Essa noite Harry meteu-se baixo as mantas de sua cama, suspirou ao sentir o calor do corpo de Severus e se imediato se aconchegou em seu peito. O mais velho passou distraído um braço baixo o pescoço de seu esposo mas sua mente vagava ao ocorrido nesse dia.

— Preocupa-te algo? —perguntou Harry ao notar o despiste de seu casal.

— Adiel é muito precoce sabia?

— A que se refere? —questionou intrigado.

— Hoje confessou-me que está apaixonado de Armand.

— Ele te disse isso… a ti?

Harry apartou-se franzindo o cenho, não podia evitar se sentir algo zeloso de não ter estado presente ante uma confissão de tal magnitude.

— Sim, foi quando fomos ao banheiro.

— Ah, por isso demoraram tanto. —comentou mais tranquilo. — E daí foi o que te disse?

— Está triste porque não se sente correspondido, inclusive ademais se deu conta que Armand é tosco com ele… acha que devemos falar com Armand ao respeito?

— Sinceramente não sei, não quisesse lhe impor um carinho que não sente, tão só devemos ir fomentando que sejam mais unidos. Adiel é um menino formoso, Sev, não acho que Armand não possa aprender ao querer em algum dia, ainda que seja só como amigos.

— Pedi-lhe a Adiel que seja paciente, espero que isto seja um afeto infantil que não dure demasiado tempo, não quero que sofra desnecessariamente.

— Nem eu. —suspirou Harry voltando a recostar-se no peito de seu esposo. — Sei o que é amar e receber rejeições, não quero que meu menino passe por isso.

Severus girou-se de tal maneira que ficou sobre Harry, com seus dois rostos tão perto que podiam se respirar mutuamente.

— Obrigado por ser paciente comigo e perdoar tudo o que te fiz sofrer.

— Passaria mil vezes pelo mesmo… Agora sei que a recompensa vale a pena.

— Quer que te beije?

— Sempre… Até meu último fôlego.

Severus inclinou-se unindo seus lábios com os de seu esposo, viveria eternamente adorando-lhe. Harry jamais se arrependeria de ter eleito como parceiro de vida.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Adiel tentou seguir o conselho de Severus, e esforçava-se para que os contínuos desprezos de Armand não fizessem dente em seu ânimo, seguia sorrindo a todas horas e inclusive lhes incentivava para conversar com o menino de olhos cinzas, apesar de que este tão só lhe respondesse com monossílabos e quando o considerava estritamente necessário.

Uma noite após jantar, reuniram-se os quatro junto à lareira. Armand e Severus jogavam um partido de xadrez enquanto Adiel observava-lhes atento, nunca tinha sido bom nesse jogo, mas gostava de olhar as destrezas que usavam para ganhar.

Harry aproveitou o momento para sacar sua varinha e lustra-la, era um costume que tinha arraigada desde seu quarto ano depois de passar a vergonha durante a revisão de varinhas prévio ao torneio dos três magos.

Ao vê-lo, Adiel de imediato esqueceu-se do xadrez, lhe fascinava ver a Harry fazendo magia.

— Hoje não será nada divertido, pequeno. —advertiu Harry sacando a poção lustradora.

— Não importa posso te ajudar?

— Bem, lhe pede a papai sua varinha para lustrar também.

Adiel obedeceu e acurtou a distância para Severus, este tinha escutado sua conversa e olhou a seu esposo com dúvida, não cria prudente permitir que os meninos tocassem os instrumentos mágicos, mas o sorriso condescendente de Harry lhe desarmou. Após tudo não podia passar nada mau enquanto estavam eles presentes.

Sacou sua varinha do interior de seu bolso tendendo-lhe a Adiel cujo rosto se alumiou de admiração. Recordou a demonstração de magia que Severus tinha feito para Armand no colégio, inclusive o menino ainda guardava seu snitch muito zelosamente.

— Que formosa é! —exclamou sustentando em suas mãos com veneração.

— Sei-o, a varinha de seu pai é poderosa e sabe fazer coisas sensacionais. —comentou Harry sorrindo com picardia a seu esposo.

Severus preferiu não lhe seguir o jogo, o último que queria era corar em frente aos meninos. Nesse momento Adiel fechou sua mão no cabo da varinha e umas faíscas de luzes multicolores brotaram espalhando-se inofensivas por toda a habitação.

Até Armand deixou de jogar para olhar.

— Porque fez isso? —perguntou Adiel correndo alarmado a deixar a varinha em resguardo de Harry.

— Não se preocupe, não tem sido nada, tão só reconheceu sua magia… Me parece que quando tenhas a sua provavelmente tenha o mesmo núcleo mágico que a de Severus. Olha, toma a minha e a agita um pouco.

— Harry! —exclamou Severus alarmado.

— Não passará nada, Sev, aqui lhe vigio.

Harry ofereceu sua varinha a seu filho adotivo. Ao princípio Adiel duvidou, mas depois tomou-a em suas mãos, sentiu que vibrava um pouco e lhe fazia cócegas.

— Não saem luzes por quê?

— A cada varinha responde de diferente maneira, elas são as que elegem a seus donos.

— Posso provar eu? —interveio Armand.

Harry e Severus olharam-se, não o criam uma boa ideia, até o momento o menino continuava sem mostrar nenhum sinal de magia. Severus abriu a boca tentando mudar de tema, mas Adiel já se tinha apressado a lhe passar as duas varinhas sem ocultar sua emoção e seu desejo de ser aceite pelo loiro.

— Sim, eu quero ver que faça magia, Armand!

Armand olhou-lhe franzindo o cenho, tomou primeiro a de Severus, ele queria também ver surgir as faíscas que seriam reflexo de seu poder, mas nada passou.

— Quiçá deva agitá-la mais. —sugeriu Adiel.

O loiro voltou a olhá-lo com reprovação, mas mesmo assim agitou fortemente a varinha sem que nada ocorresse, parecia ser só um simples pedaço de madeira. Deixou-a na mesa e tomou então a de Harry com iguais resultados.

— Não funcionam! —grunhiu molesto.

— Recorda o que disse Harry, Armand. —respondeu Severus mostrando-se tranquilo. — As varinhas são as que escolhem a quem serão seus donos, quiçá só respondam quando tenha a adequada para ti.

— Mas porque com este idiota sim lançam faíscas e tremem?! —gritou enfurecido. — É injusto, ele é tão medíocre, não deveria ser assim!

Os rostos de Severus e Harry se tensaram enquanto Adiel baixava a mirada, entristecido ante os insultos de quem queria tanto.

— Escuta-me bem… —advertiu Severus sujeitando a mandíbula de Armand quem lhe respondeu lhe olhando desafiadoramente. —…. Não volte a ofender a ninguém dessa maneira, muito menos a Adiel está claro?

— Sim está claro, Padrinho. —disse apertando os dentes. — Não voltarei a tratar mau a seu querido filho.

Armand conseguiu soltar-se, pateou a mesa espalhando o jogo de xadrez por todo o tapete antes de correr a sua habitação. Severus respirou fundo.

— Despreocupem-se. —pediu sorrindo-lhes, Harry tinha abraçado a Adiel para consolar-lhe. — É um simples birra, agora mesmo irei com ele e te pedirá uma desculpa, Adiel.

— Não! —negou o menino assustado. — Me odiará mais se lhe obriga, faz favor, não!

— Mas…

— Adiel tem razão, Sev, faz favor, só vá com ele e lhe ajuda a entender que tem sido prejudicial, mas não o obrigue a curvar seu orgulho de acordo?

Severus assentiu. Foi para a habitação dos meninos encontrando a Armand de bruços sobre sua cama. Sentou-se à beira dela esperando um novo reclamo, mas isso não sucedeu, ao invés, Armand se lançou ao abraçar com força chorando em seu ombro.

— Sento, não quis te gritar.

— Por mim não há problema, Armand, mas foi cruel com Adiel, o sabe verdade?

— Não me importo Adiel, odeio com todas minhas forças!

— Não diga isso, meu menino. —pediu acariciando lhe as costas para relaxa-lo. — Alguém como você não pode sentir ódio por ninguém.

— Por Adiel sim! É tão presumido, ele sabia que eu não posso fazer magia e mesmo assim me fez sujeitar as varinhas! Fazer para fazer-me ficar mau com vocês, Severus!

— Adiel só queria compartilhar contigo a experiência.

— Não é verdade! Você não o conhece como eu, é mau te juro!

— Nem ele nem você são maus, eu sei bem, tenho aprendido aos conhecer e ambos são meninos bons. Ele te quer muito, Armand, lhe faz dano com essa atitude, quiçá não se dê conta do que faz, mas o pensa um pouco, faz favor.

— Diz que me quer, mas não é verdadeiro… Então para que me fez fazer o ridículo? Para que me recuse e me regresses ao Orfanato por não ter magia!

Severus apartou-se para sujeitar a Armand do rosto, outra vez voltava a aflorar a insegurança no coração do menino.

— Não te regressarei nunca a esse lugar, tenha ou não tenha magia.

— Posso não a ter, verdade? —perguntou entristecido.

Severus respirou fundo antes de assentir, era melhor dizer-lhe a verdade de uma vez, ainda que doesse. E o soluço que brotou da garganta do menino demonstrou que realmente tinha sucedido.

— Por quê? —perguntou agoniado. — Que fiz mau para não ter magia?

— Nada, são coisas que passam às vezes. Não todas as pessoas são feiticeiros, você o sabe melhor que ninguém porque cresceu em um mundo muggle, há quem nascem sem magia… ou sem a suficiente magia. Harry disse-me que quando te ajudou a ver Hogwarts sentiu que sim a tinha.

— E porque não posso a sacar?

— Ainda não o sabemos, mas preciso que entenda que não é nada mau se jamais chega a se madurar. Em nosso mundo vivem centos de pessoas que compartilham essa peculiaridade, se lhes chama squib.

— Eu sou um deles?

— Em algum dia o saberemos.

— Te sentiria decepcionado de mim por isso?

— Por minha vida que nunca sucederia! —exclamou fervorosamente.

Armand sorriu um pouco, gostou da sinceridade na voz de Severus e creu-lhe. Olhou para a porta que conduzia às outras habitações e deixou de sorrir.

— Harry deve estar molesto comigo verdade?

— Está preocupado por ti.

— Me desculparei com ele. —disse decidido, temia que Harry se desiludisse, após tudo, Adiel era seu preferido. E ainda que odiava que essa fosse a razão, lhe doeria muito perder do todo o carinho de Harry.

— Fará amanhã de acordo? Agora quero que descanse e… Armand, gostaria que recapacitara de seu comportamento com Adiel.

— Não me peça isso, faz favor. —rogou com pesar. — Não posso, Severus… Adiel me irrita demasiado, melhor lhe pede a ele que não se me acerque… não o tolero!

Severus suspirou resignado. Era uma verdadeira lástima que os dois meninos não pudessem se levar bem, mas Armand parecia decidido a não querer compartilhar sua vida com Adiel.


	19. Nosso primeiro beijo

Pela manhã Harry comportou-se tão carinhoso com Armand como sempre demonstrando dessa forma que não precisava nenhuma desculpa. Armand agradeceu-lhe por isso, não era bom sendo humilde ainda que por Harry sim tivesse sido capaz do fazer.

De modo que, antes de marchar a seu colégio, deu-lhe um abraço tão forte como pôde, mais que feliz de saber que Harry seguia lhe querendo igual.

Todo o contrário lhe sucedia com Adiel, até seu sorriso lhe parecia irritante, odiava que quisesse congraçar-se com ele fingindo ser um menino bom. Armand não duvidava nem por um instante que era fielmente correspondido em sua aversão… não podia ser de outro modo.

Não lhe dirigiu a palavra nem um só momento, e George teve que lhe levar à escola por separado. Armand recusava-se a ter o mais mínimo contato com o outro menino.

Harry e Severus observaram-nos com tristeza, no entanto, ambos tinham a esperança de que só fosse questão de tempo. Apesar de que nenhum dos dois tinha tido irmãos, pensavam que a vida lhes presentearia aos meninos a mesma sensatez que a eles.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Era meio dia, Harry correu com todas suas forças pelos corredores com rumo às masmorras. Sua classe tinha-se demorado mais do previsto e não queria chegar tarde a comer. Esse tempo ele e Severus o dedicavam a si mesmos, desfrutando de uma conversa de adultos… e fazendo coisas de adultos.

Tão só de pensar em isso, Harry sentiu suas bochechas se acender e apressou mais seu passo. De repente, sentiu que algo o sujeitava da cintura puxando para outro corredor, um mais escuro e solitário, lhe empurrando até ficar de costas contra a dura rocha.

Arquejou ao sentir-se encurralado por um corpo que reconheceria em qualquer penumbra.

— Talvez não sabe que está proibido correr nos corredores? —perguntou Severus usando sua voz rouca e autoritária. — Menos cinco pontos para Gryffindor.

Harry sorriu apesar da injustiça, mal podia respirar pelo cansaço da correria, mas ademais, lhe estremecia a cercania de Severus. Seus rostos estavam bem perto e o Pocionista mantinha suas mãos apoiadas na parede como lhe evitando escapar… como se Harry quisesse o fazer!

— Acho que esquece-se-lhe, Professor, que já não sou um aluno, e se quisesse poderia diminuir pontos a Slytherin. —disse provocando-lhe.

— E com que desculpa, Senhor Potter?

— Nenhuma, tão só com a verdade de estar sendo acossado por um integrante dessa casa.

— A isto lhe chama acosso? —troçou-se acercando mais seu corpo, gostava de perceber a respiração arquejante de Harry.

— A menos… que faça algo mais. —suspirou fechando seus olhos verdes.

Severus acariciou lhe seus lábios entreabertos com a ponta de sua língua, sentiu que seria bem recebido se se adentrava na cálida umidade dessa boca, mas ante o assombro de seu esposo, se apartou lhe abraçando com ternura.

— Severus… amo-te. —suspirou Harry enredando seus dedos no longo cabelo de seu esposo enquanto este lhe beijava docemente a pele de seu pescoço.

O mais velho respirou fundo, com o firme contato que estavam tendo notou que seu esposo estava intensamente excitado, e recordou como tinham iniciado sua relação.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Oito anos antes…

Tinham mais de quatro meses de estar saindo juntos, sua relação melhorava dia a dia e Severus aceitava os coquetes de Harry com agrado, e desfrutava-os por igual, já fossem subtis ou algo mais descarados. Sua vida tinha dado um giro de cento oitenta graus desde que o jovem confessasse-lhe seus sentimentos.

Quiçá a terrível tristeza e solidão pela morte de Draco foi o que lhe animou a não recusar a Harry como tivesse feito em qualquer outro momento. E agora agradecia à vida que o garoto chegasse a seu lado. Nunca tinha sabido o que se sentia ser amado e lhe tinha encontrado um doce sentido, ainda que pelo momento seguissem sendo só amigos.

Harry era paciente com ele, não esperava respostas quando ocasionalmente voltava a lhe dizer "Te amo", tão só lhe sorria e mudava a conversa para não o pressionar.

Geralmente jantavam juntos, já seja no castelo ou saindo a algum restaurante da cidade. Eram reuniões singelas, mas para ambos significavam muito pelo que, sem se dizer nada, sempre se esforçavam para que nada se interpusesse nessas horas que eram só para eles.

Depois, saíam a caminhar pelas ruas de Londres tomados da mão, a nenhum lhe importava que a gente lhes olhasse com curiosidade quiçá um pouco morbosa. E sempre culminavam a velada cerca de meia-noite, às vezes no apartamento de Harry e às vezes nas Masmorras de Severus.

Essa noite tinha caído a primeira nevada, e ainda que Severus propôs-lhe regressar de imediato a algum lugar cálido depois de jantar, Harry negou-se com um sorriso, apesar do frio não queria renunciar a seu caminhada noturna com o homem que amava.

— É uma linda noite verdade? —comentou Harry quando se detiveram baixo a árvore de um parque.

Severus sorriu, linda noite?... o vento era gélido e calava até os ossos, a queda de neve começava a converter-se em uma nevasca que umedecia as folhas da árvore provocando que grossas gotas caíssem sobre eles aumentando o efeito invernal.

Desabrochou sua capa para atrair a Harry e cobrir-se ambos com ela. Cobriu sua cabeça com a capucha e inclinou-se para que nenhuma umidade chegasse a Harry. Sentiu que o frio quase desaparecia por completo, isso era melhor que nenhum feitiço de calefação.

— Sim. —respondeu finalmente quando sentiu os braços de Harry lhe rodear pela cintura apoiando seu rosto em seu peito. — É uma linda noite.

Harry suspirou sorrindo, fechou os olhos desfrutando dos suaves batidos do coração de Severus.

— Sev, hoje falei com Minerva. —comunicou-lhe serenamente, só ele sabia que tão nervoso estava de começar essa conversa.

— Suponho que te mencionou sobre o posto de Defesa.

Harry se tensou um pouco, mas não se apartou, felizmente a voz de Severus não se escutava molesta, senão pelo contrário, parecia estar esperando que se mencionasse o tema.

— Sabia-lo?

— Disse-me ela pessoalmente, queria saber se não me molestaria não ter a vaga… outra vez.

— E não te molesta?

— Com uma vez que experimentei tem sido suficiente, e não acho que tenha ninguém mais apto para ele do que você.

— Obrigado, eu queria saber sua opinião dantes de aceitar… suponho que entenderá que isso implica a mudar ao castelo.

— Talvez não vive já aí? —perguntou zombador, Harry passava mais tempo a seu lado que em qualquer outro lugar do mundo.

— Quiçá. —riu com ligeireza. — Mas, ainda que não o creia, importa-me e me preocupa o que tenha que dizer ao respeito.

— Por mim está bem.

Harry assentiu contente, com isso era suficiente para ele, não esperava que Severus fosse mais efusivo ao se inteirar que o teria perto as vinte e quatro horas do dia. Ainda que claro, ainda faltavam em alguns meses para isso, tempo que teria que passar preparando para o posto.

— Severus?

— Diga-me.

— Temos saído por vários meses.

— Sim, dei-me conta. —disse divertido.

— Tenho muitas vontades de beijar-te.

— E porque não o fez? —perguntou sem surpreender-se.

— Porque penso que os beijos roubados só sabem bem se a outra pessoa os deseja… e ainda não me sinto seguro do que quer.

— Bem, acho que agora não é um bom momento para que me roube nenhum beijo.

— Entendo. —murmurou com tristeza.

Apesar de saber que a possibilidade de seguir sem ser correspondido era grande, Harry não pôde evitar se sentir desiludido. Mesmo assim não se separou, se tinha proposto ser paciente e esperar.

— Não pode me roubar um beijo se me puseste sobre aviso. —aclarou Severus.

Harry apartou-se o suficiente para olhar aos olhos, as palavras do mais velho deram-lhe um viro ao coração e as borboletas que sempre revolteavam em seu estômago quando estava com Severus, agora pareciam enlouquecidas girando em seu interior.

— Quer dizer que…?

— Em algum dia gostaria que me roubasse de um beijo, mas agora seria uma boa ideia beijarmos por igual.

— Está seguro?

— Completamente. Desde faz tempo tenho estado pensando, sentia que era o menos que podia fazer a mudança de todo o que me deu, mas não me pareceu uma boa ideia que nosso primeiro beijo fosse o resultado de um pensamento lógico… e preferi esperar até sentir que realmente meu corpo e meu coração o desejassem.

— E agora é assim?

— Sim, vejo-te e não deixo de imaginar qual será seu sabor. —afirmou olhando fixamente aos lábios do Gryffindor. — Quero provar-te, Harry.

— Prova-me. —suplicou oferecendo sua boca.

— Não quer escutar primeiro o que sinto por ti?

— É um terreno perigoso não crie? —disse titubeante.

Severus assentiu, era verdadeiro, mas agora estava mais seguro que nunca do que estava sentindo e algo em sua alma lhe gritava que não teria melhor momento para o fazer.

— Apaixonei-me de ti, Harry. —sussurrou levando uma mão para o rosto do jovem e acariciar lhe sua bochecha, provocava-lhe uma enorme ternura senti-lo tremer de emoção e seus brilhantes olhos esmeralda reluzir de felicidade.

— Severus…

— Detinha-me para dizer-te pensando que estava te tirando a oportunidade de que em um dia conhecesse a alguém jovem mais adequado para ti.

— Não conheço a ninguém mais adequado para mim que você.

— Não se deu o tempo para o buscar, mas em um dia meu coração me disse que tinha direito a ser egoísta e buscasse minha felicidade… me exigiu rodear com meus braços e não te deixar ir nunca, evitar que olhasse a mais homens, que te fizesse meu por direito e me entregar a ti sem medos.

— Agora amo mais seu coração.

— Harry…

— Diz-me, Sev.

— Amo-te.

Harry não teve tempo de dizer mais, seus lábios conheceram o sabor de Severus pela primeira vez. Era tanta sua alegria que não pôde evitar chorar um pouco, amava a seu ex professor com todas suas forças e seu maior motivo na vida era o ver feliz, e viveria para isso.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Na atualidade…

— Amo-te, amo-te, amo-te. —repetia Severus ao ouvido de Harry.

Harry arquejava, a voz de seu esposo conseguia acender lhe a cada célula de seu corpo, pelo que já não pôde esperar mais, tinham tempo limitado para eles, de modo que lhe sujeitou da mão e lhe levou correndo para suas habitações.

Não fizeram caso de alguns alunos que se toparam no caminho, quem se coravam violentamente ao imaginar o motivo de sua urgência por se encerrar juntos em seu tempo livre.

Mal estiveram baixo o resguardo de sua privacidade, uniram seus lábios e sem se separar foram desvestindo-se com rumo a sua cálida cama.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Enquanto, no colégio, Armand esperava pacientemente em uma das bancas do jardim a que George chegasse por eles. A uns metros, Adiel fazia o mesmo, mas parado junto a uma coluna, ainda não se atrevia a se acercar ao loiro por temor a uma nova rejeição.

Foi então que viu que uma de suas companheiras se sentou junto a Armand. De imediato sentiu que aquilo não gostava nada, sobretudo por a forma em que ela sorria. Desde onde estava não podia escutar o que falavam, e isso o tinha muito enojado, como fazia muito não se sentia… inclusive era pior, era uma sensação desconhecida e muito intensa.

Começou a respirar agitado, olhou à menina que nesse momento lhe oferecia a Armand um caramelo e sentiu vontades de… de algo mau, não sabia que, só queria que desaparecesse para sempre, que se afastasse que não tocasse a Armand.

O pior foi quando a pequena se inclinou, parecia que lhe daria um beijo, e então não pôde mais, correu para eles e não se deteve até a empurrar. Como era uma banca de concreto sem respaldo, a menina caiu para trás sobre uns arbustos enquanto Armand se punha de pé alarmado.

— Porque colas-lhe?! —reclamou-lhe molesto enquanto alguns meninos a seu ao redor começavam a gritar alarmados pelos gritos que a menina lançava nesses momentos.

Adiel não respondeu, tomou a Armand da mão e lhe puxou até a porta. O loiro resistiu-se, mas não pôde evitar ser levado. Ainda que não queria o admitir começou a sentir medo, a força de Adiel não era normal, pensou que seguramente estava usando magia, podia a sentir fluindo da mão que lhe aferrava como uma garra. E mais assustou-se quando notou que Adiel pretendia abandonar o colégio para o Londres muggle, então fez coleta de toda sua força para o deter.

— Não, me solta já!... faz favor, não quero!

Armand puxou seu braço conseguindo se soltar, mas quase em seguida Adiel voltou a capturá-lo empurrando-lhe contra um das árvores do jardim, ninguém podia os ver aí, ocupados como estavam em atender à menina caída quem chorava ao sentir que o lugar em seus ombros, justo onde Adiel lhe tocasse para a empurrar, ardia intensamente. Armand viu como uma professora chegava à menina e lhe realizava alguns feitiços que não conhecia.

Deixou de prestar-lhes atenção quando, para sua surpresa, Adiel lhe abraçou soluçante.

— Não quero que ninguém te toque.

— Não me estava fazendo nada! E quem demônios te nomeou meu cuidador?!

— Ela gosta de ti. —disse zeloso. — Ia beijar-te.

Armand guardou silêncio, o comportamento de sua companheira pareceu-lhe estranho, não tinha porque se sentar tão perto nem muito menos lhe presentear esse caramelo… não gostou, mas também não sabia como a apartar sem ser de grosseiro. Quiçá, em verdadeiro modo, sentiu-se aliviado quando algo apareceu os separando, ainda que ao final esse "algo" resultasse ser Adiel.

— Beijar-me? —repetiu confundido e nauseoso. — Isso ia fazer?

— Sim, por isso se inclinou para ti… gosta.

Armand fez um gesto de repugnância, quase esteve a ponto de agradecer-lhe a Adiel por sua intervenção quando o menino levantou seu rosto lhe acariciando o seu.

— Não quero que ninguém mais te beije… só eu.

Adiel precisou pôr-se um pouco de pontas dos pés conseguindo atingir os lábios de Armand. Foi seu primeiro beijo, um beijo torpe, inocente, tão só empurrar seus lábios contra os outros, mas para Adiel significava entregar eternamente seu coração… para Armand, uma agressão.

Empurrou-lhe com força fazendo-lhe cair sobre seu traseiro, e correu. O único que queria era estar o mais longe possível de Adiel e então viu a porta para o Londres muggle, não se deteve ao pensar, abandonou o colégio como se fugisse do mesmo inferno.

Adiel conseguiu recuperar-se cedo e foi depois dele. Preocupava lhe que se perdesse, Armand era o que mais queria e nunca poderia se perdoar se lhe passasse algo mau por sua culpa, por não ter podido ser paciente.

Saiu correndo e viu a figura de Armand perder entre a gente. Foi depois dele o mais veloz que pôde.

Não se deu conta que dois pares de olhos lhes observaram ao outro lado da rua.

— Disse-te! —exclamou eufórico um de eles. — Aqui estava escondido o pequeno ratinho!


	20. Problemas de meninos

Adiel deteve-se em uma esquina olhando para todos lados, a angústia se apoderando dele, já não podia ver a Armand, só um mundo de gente passando pressurosos a seu lado, lhe empurrando sem o ver com tal de chegar a tempo a seu destino.

Sentiu vontade de chorar. De repente, alguém lhe tomou do braço sobressaltando.

— Adiel! Onde está Armand?!

Adiel negou soluçante, George tinha chegado a tempo para vê-los sair correndo do colégio e foi depois deles, mas igualmente perdeu o rastro do menino loiro. Tomou a Adiel da mão e conduziu-lhe para um lado da rua, não era momento de ter cuidado de não ser visto pelos muggles, se ajoelhou sacando sua varinha e invocando um feitiço localizador.

Seu rosto se relaxou ligeiramente quando a varinha girou na palma de sua mão assinalando a sua esquerda, isso queria dizer que Armand não estava demasiado longe, de outro modo jamais tivesse podido ser detectado. Tomou a Adiel da mão, não queria perder a outro menino, e correu para onde podia encontrar a seu sobrinho.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Alheios ao que sucedia, Harry e Severus seguiam desfrutando de seu tempo livre. O jovem tinha uma expressão de absoluto prazer enquanto sentia como seu corpo era complementado por Severus a quem mantinha rodeado com braços e pernas fortemente. Assim podia o sentir mais unido, mais profundo… mais forte.

Adorava sentir o cabelo de Severus roçando-lhe o rosto com a cada movimento, sempre cheirava a fresco e ervas verdes, mas nesses momentos pensava que despedia ondas de essência de Severus, a seus hormônios.

Severus se saboreou ao apoderar-se também da boca de Harry enquanto lhe empurrava com mais força contra o colchão. O jovem Gryffindor levantou seus quadris apertando sua própria ereção entre ambos ventres, podia se sentir tão duro como uma rocha e gostava que Severus também a sentisse assim, porque era por ele.

— Vou correr-me. —avisou Harry arquejante.

Severus simplesmente gemeu, passou um braço depois da cintura de Harry atraindo lhe com mais força enquanto abandonava seus lábios buscando ansioso seu pescoço. O jovem deixou cair sua cabeça para trás, extasiado pela extraordinária dor da sucção de seu esposo sobre sua pele, e a penetração tão profunda atingida. Não pôde mais, deixou sair seu esperma umedecedores.

Severus não deixou de gemer, os movimentos espasmódicos que trouxe a ejaculação de Harry lhe roçavam seu membro, o apertando com mais força. Lhe excitava senti-lo convulsionar-se languidamente em seus braços, abandonando seu corpo a sua vontade enquanto continuava marcando lhe seu pescoço.

Ele mesmo começou a sentir os efeitos, e com um profundo suspiro inundou o interior de Harry para em seguida se deixar cair sobre seu peito, ainda respirando agitados, os dois se sorrindo cansados, mas imensamente satisfeitos.

— Deveriam… dar mais horas para comer. —sugeriu Severus fazendo de suas forças para mordiscar o lábio inferior de seu esposo.

— Bom, se tens fome não me coma a mim. —riu sem apartar-se.

— E então a quem? Não se me apetece ninguém mais… só meu menino.

— Perfeito, porque assim deve ser sempre, só eu.

Severus sorriu, ainda podia sentir as pernas de Harry enredadas em seu quadril, de modo que foi retrocedendo para sair de seu corpo. Harry libertou-lhe, mas manteve suas pernas separadas, queria voltar a desfrutar da mirada de Severus sobre sua intimidem.

E não se decepcionou. As pupilas escuras de Severus se dilatarem ao ver como os chorros de sêmen saíam do interior de Harry. Parecia como hipnotizado ante a beleza que lhe parecia tal imagem.

Por sua vez, Harry gozava do que ele via, do erotismo de seu esposo lhe desejando. Sentia suas bochechas acaloradas, quiçá por um pouco de pudor, mas mais que nada pela sensação de que sua masculinidade recebesse essas miradas.

Severus levou suas mãos para ele, lhe acariciando as coxas com macieza. Usou suas mãos para estender os chorros de esperma por todos os genitais de Harry quem ainda continuavam algo congestionados. Justo ia inclinar-se para mordê-los quando escutaram o som da lareira no quarto contiguo.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Harry e Severus pensaram em ignorar o chamado, mas quando escutaram a voz de George nenhum dos dois se deteve nem um segundo mais. Nem sequer importar com sua apresentação, tão só tomaram apressadamente um albornoz e correram para a lareira do despacho. Aí ajoelharam-se junto ao fogo onde o rosto de George lhes recebeu com seriedade.

— Sinto interrompê-los, mas isto é muito importante, têm que vir de imediato a minha casa… aqui lhes explicarei.

— Os meninos está bem? —perguntou Harry assustado, seu coração já doía com só imaginar que algo grave lhes tivesse passado.

— Estão bem, só venham já de acordo?

George rompeu o contato, Harry rapidamente pôs-se de pé em busca de pós flu, mas antes de poder lançá-los, Severus deteve-lhe com macieza pela mão.

— Será melhor que antes se vista, eu irei após ti, tenho que avisar a Minerva.

— Sim… de acordo. —assentiu sem poder dissimular seu nervosismo.

— Harry, relaxe, George disse que estavam bem.

— Sim… tem razão… irei mudar-me.

Severus ainda notava a angústia de Harry e não podia o culpar, ele também se sentia assustado, não era normal que George lhes fizesse ir com tanta pressa. Se tratasse-se de um assunto do colégio seguramente o ruivo teria atuado encobrindo-os, por isso não podia se imaginar que tinha alarmado tanto ao jovem Weasley. Enviou uma rápida mensagem à Diretora para informar de sua ausência e depois correu a vestir-se também. Lhe urgia abraçar a seus meninos e comprovar que realmente nada mau lhes passava.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Mal Harry pôs um pé na estância principal do departamento de George, viu que Adiel estava aconchegado em um dos extremos do sofá e nem sequer se imutou por sua chegada. Deu um passo mal antes de sentir que algo chocava contra suas costas, se girou estremecendo com o calor de Severus quem acabava de sair da lareira. Seu aroma distraiu-lhe, foi inevitável aspirar profundo, não sabia se os demais o notariam, mas para ele continuava cheirando a sexo e queria mais.

Teve que se obrigar a esquecer esses pensamentos, tinha prioridades que tinha que atender.

Provavelmente Severus deu-se conta do que sentia, ou quiçá é que ele sentia o mesmo porque lhe acariciou suavemente o pescoço suspirando resignado antes de se adiantar para onde George ia chegando das escadas que conduziam a sua loja no andar de abaixo.

Harry preferiu reunir-se com Adiel, mas o menino nem se imutou, estava imerso em si mesmo. Em frente a ele se encontrava uma caneca de chá intacta, e o único que fazia era chorar em silêncio umedecendo com suas lágrimas o tapizo do encosto.

— Adiel que sucede, carinho? —perguntou-lhe Harry sem obter resposta.

— Não quer falar. —disse George preocupado. — Tem estado assim desde que chegamos do colégio.

— E Armand? —quis saber Severus, lhe intrigava sua ausência.

— Em meu quarto… se recusa a estar cerca de Adiel, tem sido realmente difícil conseguir trazê-los. Armand está muito alterado, basta-lhe com ver a Adiel para arrojar-lhe qualquer coisa que tenha à mão, o senti a ponto de ter uma crise por isso me decidi a lhe dar um pouco de poção para dormir, só dessa maneira consegui que se relaxasse.

Harry não podia nem falar. Era-lhe angustiante olhar a seu menino chorar tão entristecido, nem sequer parecia notar as caricias que lhe fazia a suas costas.

— Mas que foi o que passou? —insistiu desesperado. — Porque brigaram?

— Não sei bem. Adiel nega-se a falar e Armand só gritava insultos para ele. —disse George. — Falei com uma das Professoras, ao que parece tudo começou quando Adiel atacou a uma de suas colegas.

— Adiel? —questionou Severus incrédulo, o menino era extremamente pacífico, nunca o poderia imaginar sendo abusivo com ninguém. — Estão seguros disso?

— Isso foi o que disse a menina, ninguém mais atingiu a ver nada… só Armand, mas não falou ao respeito.

Harry atraiu a Adiel contra seu peito. O menino não se rebelou, parecia um suave boneco de trapo sem vontade, tão só seguiu com seu pranto, umedecendo agora a camisa de Harry.

— Será melhor que os levemos a casa. —propôs, e Severus esteve de acordo.

Após ir por Armand, quem ainda dormia, agradeceram a George por sua ajuda para em seguida partir para Hogwarts.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Toda a tarde estiveram cuidando dos meninos. Adiel finalmente ficou dormido por si só, quiçá cansado pelo pranto, pois ainda entre sonhos suspirava soluçante ocasionalmente.

A noite chegou e Harry e Severus continuaram sentados juntos e abraçados em um cadeirão velando-lhes o sonho.

— Acha que Adiel tenha usado magia contra Armand? —perguntou Harry baixinho, preocupava lhe muito saber o motivo pelo qual tinham desacordo tão forte.

— Ainda é um menino muito pequeno, é entendível que não saiba a manejar… no entanto, preferiria não especular até não falar com eles.

— É muito sensato, mas não posso evitar me perguntar uma e outra vez que passou, Severus. —continuou Harry com a mesma angústia. — Ainda que não se levavam muito bem, também não brigavam tanto, só tenho visto alterado a Armand quando passou o incidente da varinha. Fora disso, sabe se controlar admiravelmente.

Severus teve que admitir que era verdade. Armand tinha um forte autocontrole sobre suas reações, por muito que se molestasse geralmente odiava se mostrar tão aberto em seus sentimentos. Voltaram a guardar silêncio e pouco a pouco foram ficando dormidos também, sem lhes importar a incomodidade do cadeirão.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Ainda não amanhecia quando um débil gemido acordou a Harry. Sorriu um pouco ao notar que Severus lhe tinha coberto com uma manta além de lhe dar calor com seu corpo, mas teve que deixar para outro momento o compensar, pois novamente escutou o gemido.

Levantou-se com cuidado de não acordar a seu esposo e foi até a cama de Armand, o menino começava a acordar.

— Armand, tranquilo, carinho… se quer pode seguir dormindo.

— O-onde… onde estou? —perguntou esforçando-se por abrir os olhos, as pálpebras sentia-os muito pesadas e não conseguia se localizar entre as penumbras.

— Em casa, tudo está bem.

Com só escutar essas palavras, Armand se removeu inquieto voltando a se esforçar por enfocar. Então pôde dar com a luz de seu criado-mudo, era muito peculiar, tinha projeções de snitch luminosas, de modo que era facilmente identificável seu quarto. De imediato sua respiração agitou-se, volteou para a cama contigua vendo o corpo baixo as mantas que devia ser Adiel.

— Não quero estar aqui com ele! —gritou de repente, lutando por se soltando das cobertas.

— Armand, tranquilo, não passa nada! —disse Harry tentando fazê-lo voltar à cama.

Mas o menino continuou lutando, seus gritos acordaram aos demais. Severus apressou-se a correr para ele enquanto Adiel se resguardava trémulo se cobrindo com as mantas até a cabeça. Nem mesmo assim Armand deixou de gritar, apoderou-se de um livro que tinha em seu criado-mudo o arrojando furioso contra seu colega de habitação.

— Não, Armand! —gritou Harry alarmado, felizmente o descontrole do menino era tanto como para não lançar com demasiada pontaria, de modo que o livro não golpeou a ninguém.

— Me levarei a nossa habitação. —disse Severus já sustentando a Armand em seus braços.

Harry assegurou-se que Adiel estava bem e se foi reunir com Severus, os gritos de Armand não paravam. Sua voz escutava-se enrouquecida, e sobretudo, muito furiosa.

— Odeio, odeio, odeio! —repetia uma e outra vez, agitando suas pernas e braços golpeando o ar, como se dessa forma pudesse desquitar-se de Adiel.

Severus deixou-lhe sobre a cama matrimonial. O menino ainda bufava, mas se relaxou bastante ao se sentir longe de quem lhe perturbava e sobretudo, quando Harry se recostou a seu lado lhe abraçando com carinho. Fechou os olhos sentindo como seu coração regressava a seu ritmo habitual graças a esse calor tão especial que sempre encontrava no abraço de Harry.

— Pode dizer-nos agora porque está tão molesto com Adiel? —perguntou Severus acariciando lhe o cabelo.

Armand negou franzindo o cenho, não queria nem sequer o recordar e pelo modo em que se aferrou mais a Harry, este compreendeu que o melhor era não insistir. Com uma mirada fez lhe saber a Severus, e ainda que este não estava demasiado seguro se era conveniente, guardou silêncio.

Por decisão de ambos, Severus foi a dar suas classes enquanto Harry se encarregava de cuidar aos meninos. Com o passo das horas, Armand ia relaxando-se mais, desde que Adiel nem acercasse lhe. Por tal motivo o outro menino teve que permanecer em sua habitação até a hora da comida. Foi então que Severus voltou a eles, e junto com Harry se reuniram com Adiel em sua habitação.

O pequeno não quis nem provar sua comida, permaneceu obedientemente sentado em uma das cadeiras enquanto Harry e Severus o faziam enfrente dele lhe dando uma aparência mais formal à reunião.

— Precisamos que nos relate que foi o que sucedeu, Adiel. —começou Harry tentando estar armado de paciência, o menino nem sequer tinha pronunciado palavra em toda a manhã.

Adiel permaneceu com a mirada baixa, observando-se distraído os dedos que movia ansioso, mas não falou.

— Sua professora disse que agrediu a uma menina… é verdade? —perguntou Severus conseguindo uma tímida afirmação não verbal do menino.

— E porque fez?

Novamente Adiel guardou silêncio, mas justo quando Severus se dispunha a insistir, o menino levantou a mirada. Suas bochechas estavam enrijecidas, mas parecia ser somente a impressão do pranto que tinha tido por horas.

— Enojei-me com ela. —sussurrou assustado.

— Que foi o que te fez?

— Nada.

— E então?

Adiel baixou novamente sua mirada. Harry respirou fundo abandonando sua cadeira para ajoelhar em frente ao menino, sujeitou-lhe das mãos para que deixasse de pôr atenção a elas e volteara a lhes olhar.

— Armand está molesto contigo por isso?

— Não… acho que não.

— Agrediu lhe a ele?

— Não… não sei. —respondeu inseguro. — Não sei que me passou, estava muito enojado com essa menina.

— Mas que tem que ver uma coisa com a outra, Adiel?

— Ela… ela estava bem perto… Não gostei de vê-la tão cerca de Armand, a odiei! —exclamou trémulo, com só recordar a imagem que lhe alterou voltava a sentir seu sangue ferver. Mas foi só por um minuto, em seguida recuperou seu aprumo e cobriu seu rosto com ambas mãos. — Armand tem-me medo agora verdade?

Harry não soube que responder, mas realmente parecia que a atitude de Armand refletia medo… nem sequer lhe tolerava perto, era algo realmente complicado. Regressou a seu assento junto a Severus suprimindo seus desejos de abraçar a Adiel, era necessário não interromper sua confissão.

— Porque teria de temer-te? —perguntou Severus. — Pensa que pode lastimar?

— Não… pensa que posso voltar a beija-lo.

Harry e Severus ficaram sem fala. Estavam em uma situação que não acharam que viveriam senão até muitos anos depois, mas parecia que Adiel tinha seus sentimentos demasiado intensos para sua idade. Não consideraram prudente lhe restar a importância que merecia, a prova mais contundente era a reação que estavam tendo os dois meninos por um singelo beijo infantil.

— De modo que confessou-lhe o que sente por ele. —murmurou Severus.

— Não… só o beijei. —aclarou entristecido. — Faz favor, digam-lhe que me perdoe… eu prometo não voltar ao fazer.

— Adiel, não se angustie demasiado. É normal que Armand se tenha assustado, e não é nada pessoal contra ti. —assegurou Harry. — Tão só é que as pessoas crescemos a diferentes ritmos, acho que provavelmente não era um bom momento.

— Arruinei tudo, eu sei. Agora me odiará mais que nunca.

Harry e Severus olharam-se com resignação, aquilo não era nem remotamente tão divertido como pensaram que seria ter filhos. No entanto, não estavam dispostos a se queixar no absoluto.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Essa noite, antes de que Severus regressasse de suas classes, Harry chegou até sua habitação levando um grande pedaço de bolo de amêndoas, o favorito de Armand. O menino continuava enfurnado sobre a cama, mas ao vê-lo chegar, incorporou-se sorrindo-lhe carinhoso.

Para Harry aquele gesto foi muito importante, pois ainda lhe notava sua mirada inquieta, ocultando um temor demasiado íntimo para se atrever a indagar nele.

— Trouxe a sobremesa mais deliciosa do mundo para o menino mais formoso. —jogou Harry enquanto oferecia-lhe o prato.

— Obrigado, é bom saber que não está molesto comigo.

Armand comeu um pouco de seu bolo enquanto Harry acomodava-lhe o cabelo com macieza. O moreno compreendia bem a profundidade das palavras do menino, e ainda que sempre tinha tentado os tratar por igual, parecia que não sempre o conseguia.

— Armand, não gosto que pense que sempre vou defender a Adiel por sobre de ti, passe o que passe, a ambos os quero muitíssimo, e agora mesmo me dói os ver tão molestos entre vocês.

— Ele…

— Sei o que fez. —apressou-se a interromper, pois notou que Armand deixava o bolo de lado, de repente sem nada de apetite e com os olhos anegados. — Mas não tem sido por maldade, ele te quer mais do que possa imaginar.

— Mas eu não o quero, para que me…?... porque fez-me isso?

Harry respirou fundo, e subindo as pernas sobre a cama, acomodou-se dispondo-se a ter uma conversa de amigos com o menino.

— Adiel está sofrendo também, agora sabe que se apressou e lhe entristece te ter lastimado.

— Harry, sei que quer me pedir que lhe perdoe, mas não posso. —gemeu soluçante. — Dá-me muita coragem que me tenha beijado sem minha permissão!

— Te contarei uma história… Faz em alguns anos, Severus e eu nos levávamos muito pior que vocês.

— Que?... Não, isso não pode ser verdadeiro, você e ele se casaram e isso é porque se amam ou não?

— Verdadeiro, eu o amo com todas minhas forças e ele a mim, mas isso começou quando nos demos a oportunidade de nos conhecer, de saber realmente o que pensamos e sentimos, antes tão só nos enojávamos por qualquer coisa.

— Você pensa que Adiel e eu…? —começou a perguntar, seu rosto em um gesto de absoluta negação.

— Não, não me atreveria a pensar tão arriscado, mas posso te jurar, com a mão no coração, que se lhe desse uma oportunidade poderia ter a seu lado ao melhor amigo do mundo.

Armand não respondeu. Agradecia as palavras de Harry e o apoio que lhe mostrava nesses momentos, mas ainda se sentia demasiado enfadado para achar que podia ver a Adiel como um amigo.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Um par de dias depois as coisas não iam muito melhor. Adiel já podia permanecer na mesma habitação que Armand sem risco a ser atacado por algum projetil volátil, mas o menino loiro continuava sem lhe dirigir a palavra. Em consequência, Adiel agora luzia opacado sempre, com medo até de falar para não desatar a ira do outro menino.

Harry e Severus decidiram que deviam voltar ao colégio esperando que dessa forma voltassem a se integrar como parceiros, e depois de passar um fim de semana com essa tensão entre os meninos, respiraram tranquilos quando George lhes levou na segunda-feira pela manhã.

— Que vamos fazer agora? —suspirou Harry cabisbaixo.

— Parece-te bem aproveitar os minutos antes de nos ir a classes? —sugeriu acercando-se a mordiscar o pescoço de seu esposo.

— Severus! Referia-me aos meninos. —riu sem apartar-se.

— Agora estão no colégio, não podemos fazer nada… e com meu sexy esposo posso fazer muitas coisas.

Já não teve nada mais que falar, ainda que voltariam a se perder a hora do café da manhã, Harry e Severus correram de regresso à cama.


	21. Magia descontrolada

Nos dias em sua escola não foram fáceis para Adiel. Seus colegas agora nem sequer lhe falavam, não jogavam com ele e seu prestígio tinha ficado reduzido a um babaca golpeador de meninas.

Adiel não fez nenhum esforço por aclarar nada, nem sequer sabia que dizer nem como se defender. Tão só observava de longe como Armand aproveitou as circunstâncias para se vingar. Ocasionalmente o menino de olhos verdes descobria-o cochichando com seus colegas para depois rir enquanto assinalavam lhe.

Não achava que Armand lhes tivesse contado ainda sobre o beijo, de outro modo já todos se estariam debochando dele sobre o fato. E não, o único que faziam era menospreza-lo e, quando tinham oportunidade, lhe empurrar "acidentalmente" ou o golpear com alguma bluddger de brinquedo.

Harry e Severus desconheciam tais circunstâncias, pois ambos meninos fingiam que nada passava quando voltavam a casa. E ainda que Adiel permanecia encerrado muito tempo em seu dormitório, atribuíram-no a certa coibição pela má lembrança do beijo e a indiferença que agora Armand mostrava para ele.

Em uma sexta-feira, Adiel tinha-se refugiado em seu lugar favorito de sua escola. Era um rincão entre a parede de uma adega e a barda que conduzia à rua. Aí ninguém podia o ver e ele desfrutava da tranquilidade de não se sentir agredido. Ademais, a rua não era demasiado transitada, ainda que ao longe podia ver a outra avenida em onde perdesse a Armand, aí sim passava gente apressada, mas ninguém volteava a olhar para esse beco que parecia não ter nada especial.

No entanto tinha um par de dias que observava a dois homens na acera contrária sempre olhando para onde ele estava. Sabia que não podiam ver devido às proteções de sua escola, de modo que não importava se ele lhes observava com curiosidade, pareciam estar demasiado atentos.

E assim era…

— Já passaram muitos dias e não temos voltado ao ver! —grunhiu um homem de uns trinta e cinco anos de facções atraentes e olhos verdes que combinavam elegantemente com seu pulcro cabelo escuro. — Estou-me desesperando!

— Deve ter paciência, Richard. —instou o outro homem, um pouco mais alto, com olhos acetinados e cabelo castanho. — É o único modo de recuperá-lo, essa gente tem seus métodos para manter-nos a distância.

— Não sei como a Jamie se lhe ocorreu atirar ao lixo! É que não sabia o verdadeiro valor do ratinho?!

— Obviamente não. —respondeu arqueando os olhos. — Jamie era uma estúpida, deixou-se guiar pelo ódio para meu tio e todo o que representava a magia.

Richard sacou um cigarro para fumá-lo, mas antes de poder sequer acendê-lo, suas mãos tremeram deixando cair ao solo o acendedor.

Ao ver a palidez de seu irmão, Paul virou sua cabeça para a transitada avenida empalidecendo também. Para eles se acercava um homem maduro, de uns cinquenta anos que caminhava com passos fortes.

Desde seu lugar Adiel também lhe olhou e em seguida se sentiu estremecer de medo. Esse homem era muito tenebroso e seu vestuário não lhe ajudava a dissimula-lo. Levava uma gabardina negra que chegava até seus tornozelos, óculos escuros e um chapéu no que reluzia uma horrível caveira de prata.

Adiel acercou-se ainda mais à barda tentando escutar o que diziam, mas ao que parece a barreira mágica também impedia que fizesse isso, por tanto, pôs mais atenção à cada um de seus movimentos.

— Q-que faz aqui? —perguntou Paul tentando inutilmente ocultar seu nervosismo.

— A pergunta é que fazem vocês aqui! —sibilou enfurecido o recém chegado. — Adverti-lhes que não se acercassem, esse menino é meu e não permitirei que sigam estragando meus planos com suas estupidezes!

— Não pode nos proibir o ver! —exclamou Richard enfrentando-lhe. — Temos direitos sobre ele!

— Nenhum direito, e agora mesmo se vão ou…!

— Ou que? —provocou-lhe Richard novamente, já não estava disposto a se deixar humilhar por seu tio.

— Suficiente, Richard, acho que tenho tido demasiadas considerações com vocês, tontos muggles!... Chegou a hora de desfazer de um par de obstáculos em meu caminho.

Richard e Paul retrocederam quando o homem levou sua mão ao bolso de sua gabardina. Sua mirada assassina dizia-o todo e ambos souberam que não tinham demasiadas possibilidades de sair vivos.

Ao ver que o homem da gabardina sacou uma varinha, Adiel arquejou espantado. Compreendeu de imediato que os outros dois não eram magos ou caso contrário já teriam sacado suas respectivas varinhas para se defender. Correu para a porta, algo lhe dizia que devia lhes ajudar, mas lhe foi impossível a abrir.

As Professoras tinham colocado uma nova proteção para que os meninos também não pudessem abandonar o colégio, tudo como consequência de que quase perdessem a Armand.

Mas Adiel não podia se render, continuou vendo aos homens discutir e galono as grades com desespero, precisava sair antes de que fosse demasiado tarde.

Ao longe, Armand deixou de jogar ao notar o que Adiel tentava fazer.

— Que faz esse tonto? —questionou-se intrigado.

Em um princípio pensou em ignorá-lo, não ia poder abrir essa porta. Mas de repente algo inaudito sucedeu. As grades cederam e Adiel saiu correndo para a rua.

Armand não pôde evitar se assombrar novamente do poder do menino, mas nessa ocasião não teve tempo de sentir ciúmes por isso. Abandonou o jogo e foi depois dele, nem sequer sabia por que, mas tinha que o fazer. O resto dos meninos estavam tão emocionados com seus jogos que não lhes prestaram atenção.

— Deixe-os! —gritou Adiel atravessando a rua. — Não os lastime!

Os lábios do homem maior curvaram-se em um malicioso sorriso. Não baixou a varinha, mas se manteve em guarda com aquela expressão de triunfo que não gostava nada aos dois irmãos.

— Vá, parece que o ratinho me poupou um grande trabalho. —sibilou Luigi Finnie.

— Tio Luigi, faz favor… —suplicou Paul angustiado. —… não o faça.

Richard compreendeu que de nada serviriam os rogos, e ainda sabendo que sua vida estava em irrigação correu para Adiel conseguindo o atingir antes de que terminasse de cruzar a rua. Sustentou lhe em braços correndo para a Avenida.

— Pare, Richard, é sua última oportunidade! —ordenou Luigi.

Mas o homem mais jovem não o obedeceu, via a Avenida como a salvação. Adiel não sabia como reagir, a surpresa lhe impediu forcejar, mas ao ver que era levado longe do colégio começou a sentir medo. Mal ia protestar quando escutou o ruído eletrizante de uma maldição e em um segundo sentiu um forte golpe no traseiro ao cair ao andar.

Nesse momento Armand já estava na porta do colégio. Atingiu a ver quando Luigi atacou a Richard e este caía ao solo se retorcendo de dor enquanto Adiel tentava retroceder espantado. O coração do menino loiro sofreu um sobressalto, foi testemunha de quando Paul, tentando ajudar a seu irmão, se lançou contra Luigi conseguindo suspender o cruciatus.

Richard deixou de gritar ao instante, mas mal tinha forças para se mover, volteou a olhar e aterrorizado viu como um raio verde saía da varinha do mago com direção a seu irmão. Soluçou incrédulo ao vê-lo cair sem vida, mas não era tempo de chorar, volteou para Adiel o descobrindo a uns quantos passos, respirando agitado e com medo, também tinha presenciado a morte de Paul.

Sorriu-lhe com tristeza e emoção ao mesmo tempo, uma lágrima rodou por sua bochecha sem poder evitá-lo.

— Corre ratinho… que não te atinja.

Adiel não sabia que fazer, sentia que sua vida perigava, mas não podia abandonar a esse homem. Algo em seu coração lhe gritava que era seu dever o ajudar. Olhou-lhe aos olhos, era seu mesmo tom de verde e instintivamente sorriu-lhe.

Richard viu aterrorizado como Adiel se punha em pé, mas não para correr, senão para enfrentar ao poderoso mago escuro que caminhava lentamente para eles.

Armand também o viu e soube que era uma loucura, o mago era poderoso e ademais um assassino, um menino tão pequeno como Adiel não poderia contra ele. Volteou para sua escola, mas não tinha ninguém, nem sequer tinha escutado o timbre de termo do recreio, e se ia buscar a alguma professora perderia demasiado tempo, um tempo que significava a vida de Adiel.

— Corre, tonto! —gritou-lhe enquanto ele também corria para eles.

Adiel escutou lhe, e se em algum momento pensou em escapar, agora não o faria. Armand também estaria em perigo.

Ambos meninos se lançaram contra Luigi, quem atónito ao se ver atacado, tentava se soltar com força.

— Quem demônios é você?! —gritou para Armand quando conseguiu o arrojar uns metros. —Fora daqui se não quer morrer!

— Armand, foge! —suplicou Adiel tentando libertar-se, Luigi já o tinha apresado em seus braços lhe sustentando com relativa facilidade.

Ante o perigo iminente de que Luigi desaparecesse em qualquer momento levando ao menino, Richard se esqueceu da dor que ainda sentia em seus ossos pela maldição imperdoável. Sacou uma faca de sua bota esquerda, não se importou saber que esse simples punhal não seria um rival de temer ante um mago, mas estava disposto a tudo.

— Solta! —gritou correndo para eles.

Luigi tão só riu zombadoramente, sujeitou a Adiel com mais firmeza fazendo um obsceno sinal com a mão a modo de despedida.

Armand compreendeu que Adiel seria desaparecido com esse homem, e se isso passava… não, não pensou mais, apertou os punhos com força enquanto sentia algo estranho no estômago. Era uma sensação desagradável que lhe provocava náuseas, mas que ao mesmo tempo lhe fazia sentir que ia se reconhecendo a si mesmo.

Uma onda de força saiu de seu corpo com todo o poder de um vulcão que acordasse depois de se crer apagado por sempre.

Luigi saiu disparado tão violentamente que caiu no telhado de uma construção abandonada enquanto Adiel e Richard também tinham sido afetados pela expansão de magia. O homem foi a dar contra uns botes de lixo enquanto Adiel rebotou em uma parede de concreto antes de cair ao chão semiconsciente.

Armand correu para ele sem meditar no que tinha passado, se ajoelhou a seu lado tremendo, viu um charco de sangue expandindo-se baixo a cabeça de Adiel.

— A-Adiel? —chamou-lhe assustado, sua voz escutava-se avariada, rogava em silêncio para que não estivesse morrido.

Adiel abriu lentamente os olhos, mal tinha força para o fazer, mas com só ver a Armand a seu lado, com preocupação em sua mirada, era um consolo à dor que sentia.

— Fez magia. —arquejou entrecortadamente. — Me-salvou.

— Como diz isso, tonto? —inquiriu começando a chorar. — Quase mato-te.

— Prefiro morrer contigo que com esse homem.

Armand não podia entender como é que Adiel podia caçoar em um momento tão crítico. Um ruído a suas costas fez-lhe girar-se e viu aterrorizado que Luigi tinha conseguido se recuperar e agora aparecia a uns metros deles.

— Você, pedaço de merda! —grunhiu assinalando a Armand enquanto tocava-se a testa onde um fio de sangue descia de sua cabeça ferida. — Olha o que tem feito! Agora morrerá!

Adiel arquejou assustado, mas não tinha forças para se levantar e uma dor muito forte nas costas lhe impediu o tentar mais. Armand tinha-se apostado em um lugar estratégico interpondo no caminho de Luigi.

Armand não sabia se poderia fazer magia de novo, agora estava assustado das consequências de não ter podido se controlar. Fechou os olhos esperando a morte prometida, mas um grito fez-lhe voltar a abri-los.

Richard chegou a tempo para encaixar o punhal onde nenhum mago poderia se defender. Cortou o coração de seu tio de um bloco aproveitando que não lhe estava pondo atenção.

Tudo se converteu em silêncio de repente. Luigi jazia no chão bem perto do cadáver de Paul. Richard deixou cair o punhal ao chão, tremia ao sentir o sangue de sua família ainda quente em sua mão.

Mas o pior sentimento teve-o quando volteou novamente para Adiel e o menino já também não parecia ter impressões de vida. Armand tinha-se ajoelhado a seu lado, chorava chamando-lhe enquanto timidamente lhe penteava o cabelo umedecido com seu próprio sangue.

Richard notou que não somente a mão de Armand que penteava o cabelo de Adiel tinha sangue, senão também aquela que o sustentava pelas costas, olhou de novo para a parede em onde o menino teria sido arrojado e com horror descobriu um pedaço de madeira enrijecido.

Não tinha dúvida, Adiel estava lesionado muito gravemente.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Harry e Severus olhavam a Adiel prostrado nessa cama e ainda seguiam sem poder o crer. Tinham passado três dias sem decolar-se daí, escutando com pesar as poucas esperanças que lhes davam, e sofrendo não poder estar com Armand quando mais lhes precisava.

George estava-se encarregando de cuidá-lo e todos os dias lhes informava sobre o sentimento de culpa nascido no coração do menino ainda que nunca o tinha manifestado verbalmente, nem sequer pedia ir ver a Adiel, mas passava as horas em silêncio, sem querer nem comer. Isso falava bem mais que mil palavras.

— Severus… —chamou-lhe Harry sujeitando da mão no cadeirão que ocupavam junto à cama de seu filho. —… Me preocupa Armand.

— A mim também, mas…

— Dói-me na alma deixar a Adiel, mas preciso comprovar que Armand esteja bem.

— Não se sinta culpado por um sentimento tão compreensível. —assegurou Severus atraindo lhe para beijar-lhe suavemente na testa. — Vá com Armand, eu irei quando você volte de acordo?

Harry assentiu, mas justo quando se pôs de pé entrou um dos médicos que atendiam a Adiel. Sua expressão sombria lhes alarmou pelo que Severus abandonou seu assento sujeitando a mão de Harry.

— Que sucede? —falou Harry mostrando sua preocupação.

— Lamento. —disse o medimago olhando o historial médico em suas mãos. — As poções reconstituintes não estão sendo suficiente, Adiel perdeu demasiado sangue e o mais aconselhável seria uma transfusão convencional.

— Eu posso dar todo meu sangue se é necessário!

— Supus essa resposta, jovem Potter, por tal motivo adiantei-me a realizar as provas com seus registros médicos… —suspirou cansado dantes de continuar. —… lamento, nenhum dos dois é compatível.

— Mas tem que ter alguém mais! —aclamou Severus agoniado. — Busque nesses registros que menciona, tão só me diga quem e me encarregarei de trazer à pessoa adequada.

— Há um par de pessoas, encarreguei-me de verificá-lo e esperaria que nenhuma delas se negasse a doar seu sangue ao filho do herói mágico, mas…

— Mas que? —questionou Severus com desespero, não entendia porque perdiam o tempo em pretextos.

— Adiel poderia aceitar o sangue sem apresentar rejeição, essa seria nossa melhor esperança, no entanto, suas defesas estão baixas, tem perdido seu baço e isso não lhe ajuda a incrementar suas forças…Em mudança, algum consanguíneo lhe transfundiria não somente sangue, senão também o modo de seguir a regenerando, o qual significaria uma maior possibilidade de salvação do menino.

Harry e Severus olharam-se, ambos estavam pensando o mesmo. O moreno jovem tomou ar antes de animar-se a falar.

— Devemos ir pedir-lhe ele. —sugeriu inseguro.

— Após que tentou o assassinar?! —bramou Severus. — Nem sequer sabemos se é verdadeiro que é seu tio, Harry!

— Também não sabemos se realmente foi ele quem feriu a Adiel. Ninguém viu nada, exceto…

— Armand!

— Deus, Severus, tenho que ir agora mesmo a falar com ele para que nos diga que passou, você vá com esse homem, faz favor, é um muggle, poderá saber se diz realmente a verdade.

Ambos consentiram no fazer, e ainda que agora deviam deixar a Adiel sozinho, era necessário se apressar ou poderiam o perder. Ficaram em regressar ao cabo de uma hora, assim ambos poderiam comparar as versões de Armand e Richard e tomar a melhor decisão para seu pequeno Adiel.


	22. Explicações do passado

Harry entrou ao quarto de Armand no apartamento de George. Estava muito agradecido com seu amigo por ter-lhe acondicionado um antigo estudo para que fosse um espaço pessoal do menino, assim poderia se sentir cômodo durante o tempo todo que tinha que passar aí.

Sorriu ao vê-lo sentado na janela, com a mirada perdida para as pessoas que caminhava abaixo pelo Beco Diagonal. Harry não pôde mais que se sentir agradecido do ter são e salvo, se foi sentar a seu lado se fazendo um lugar para poder abraçar contra seu peito. Armand reagiu correspondendo-lhe com carinho.

— Como está? —perguntou Harry penteando seus suaves e longos cabelos loiros, pensou que quiçá já era tempo de lhe dar um corte, mas gostava assim.

— Estranhando-te, e a Severus também. Veio contigo?

— Não, ele virá depois, agora há muitas coisas que temos que fazer. É Adiel, entende-lo verdade?

Armand assentiu em silêncio.

— Armand, preciso que me diga que foi o que passou essa manhã, faz favor.

— Adiel já acordou?

— Não, ainda não, e para conseguir que o faça precisamos saber se esse homem realmente quis o atacar.

— Não, não foi assim. —negou girando-se para olhar o rosto de Harry. — O que eu vi foi algo diferente, quiçá me equivoque, tudo foi demasiado rápido, mas…

— Diga-me, Armand. —pediu-lhe tentando ser paciente ante o silêncio do menino. — O que tenha que dizer é muito importante.

Armand baixou a mirada. Harry notou que os lábios lhe tremiam e suas pálpebras se umedeceram ligeiramente.

— Esse homem não foi quem lastimou a Adiel… fui eu. —confessou titubeante.

— Mas… por quê? Como?

— Fiz magia… Não sei como passou, tão só brotou de mim.

Harry teve que se conter para não mostrar sua emoção ante a revelação de Armand, sobretudo porque o menino não parecia nada feliz de se saber um mago real.

— Conta-me como sucedeu, carinho.

Ante as palavras suaves e afetivas de Harry, Armand sentiu-se com mais confiança de confessar o sucedido. Harry escutou lhe em silêncio, guardando-se suas perguntas para depois. E ao terminar, sentia uma esperança em seu coração. Se esse homem tentou salvar a Adiel, quiçá agora poderia doar seu sangue para o salvar, no entanto, decidiu enfocar-se em algo que lhe preocupava igual.

— Não foi sua culpa, lhe salvou, Armand. —afirmou carinhoso.

— Salvá-lo? Assim se lhe chama a ter à beira da morte? —questionou sem poder conter um par de lágrimas. — Não quero voltar a usar magia nunca, tivesse preferido ser um squib por sempre!

Harry abraçou-lhe compreendendo seu sentimento. Sua magia também lhe tinha provocado maus momentos, mas a amava, e conseguiria que Armand o fizesse também, só era questão de tempo.

— Devo ir-me agora, mas quero que pense uma coisa: se não tivesse atuado, nestes momentos Adiel estaria em mãos desse homem mau, e provavelmente lhe teria lastimado muito, mas não, graças a ti agora existe uma esperança para ele, Armand, e eu te agradeço de todo coração. Amo-te, bebê.

Harry lhe beijou na testa para em seguida estreita-lo com todo o carinho e real agradecimento que sentia, não queria nem pensar na angústia de Adiel sequestrado a mãos de alguém capaz de assassinar a sangue frio.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Enquanto, Severus tinha conseguido convencer a Kingsley de que se lhe permitisse falar a sós com Richard.

O homem encontrava-se enclausurado em uma cela do Ministério. Após ter sido convocada uma legião de Aurores por parte das Professoras do colégio, decidiu-se que se lhe julgaria com as leis mágicas sem importar que se tratasse de um muggle, após tudo, um mago tinha sido assassinado por sua própria mão, e provavelmente fosse o responsável pelo assassinato do homem mais jovem e as graves feridas para Adiel.

Richard tentou aclara-lo, mas ninguém parecia querer lhe escutar, sobretudo porque tinha muitos vazios em sua declaração pelo que se planejava ser transladado a Azkaban assim que se terminasse a papelada.

Quando Severus lhe viu pela primeira vez se surpreendeu, sua aparência não era a de um delinquente. Teve que fazer gala de seu autocontrole para não se deixar influenciar pela mirada agoniada que tinha o homem que lhe observava ao outro lado da única mesa daquela sala.

— Q-quem é você? —perguntou Richard assustado, não tinha muito boa referências dos magos.

— As perguntas faço eu. —enfrentou-lhe Severus de tal modo que Richard se encolheu em seu assento, no entanto, manteve sua mirada suplicante.

— Faz favor… —pediu com timidez. —… só quero saber do ratinho.

— Ratinho?

— Não sei como se chama. —disse agoniado. — Falo do menino… meu sobrinho.

— Primeiro preciso que me aclare se é verdade sobre esse laço sanguíneo.

Richard removeu-se incómodo em seu assento, não se importava o que sucedesse com ele, ainda lhe doía recordar a morte de seu irmão, e nesses momentos o único que se importava era saber que tinha passado com Adiel. A última vez que lhe viu parecia ter morrido, mas depois chegou uma mulher saindo do colégio, realizou feitiços sobre o menino antes de chamar a homens que iam ataviados como médicos. Richard observou-o tudo em silêncio, não queria se intrometer e provocar atrasos na atenção de seu sobrinho, e essa distração lhe impediu escapar dos Aurores que foram a apresa-lo.

— Fale. —ordenou-lhe Severus ocupando um assento do outro lado da mesa.

— O ratinho é filho de minha irmã. —confessou obediente, tão só esperava que esse homem pudesse lhe informar dele se conseguia o convencer. — Ela… ela o abandonou quando nasceu.

— Isso já o sei, mas como é que você pôde o localizar sendo um muggle.

— Não fui eu. Foi meu tio, Luigi. Ele era mago… e o pai do ratinho.

Severus afogou uma exclamação de surpresa. Se isso era verdadeiro, Adiel tinha presenciado a morte de seu próprio pai.

— Continue. —voltou a ordenar ante o silêncio que guardou o jovem homem.

— Meu tio é o único mago da família, era um homem cruel e despiedado, abusou de minha irmã desde que ela era quase uma menina… e quiçá seja impróprio que o diga, mas Jamie também não era uma garota doce. —disse-lhe com dor. — Desde pequena foi rara, sempre reclamando por não ter tudo o que desejava… Nossos pais nunca foram ricos sabe? Em mudança meu tio Luigi tinha tudo a mãos cheias e só nos ajudava quando podia sacar algo a mudança.

— E ele e sua irmã…?

— Em um princípio ela não queria, depois pensou que dessa forma podia obter tudo e cedeu seu corpo a mudança de dinheiro. O que nunca pensou é que meu tio não seria tão dadivoso, mal lhe dava umas quantas moedas se assim se lhe apetecia. Em um dia, Jamie descobriu que estava grávida, novamente achou que podia lhe sacar suco a essa situação… e outra vez se topou com a relutante atitude de meu tio.

— Ela enlouqueceu de raiva, quis abortar, mas meu irmão e eu o impedimos. Não a deixamos sozinha até que teve ao bebê… era tão pequeno que parecia um ratinho. —disse sorrindo melancólico, sua mirada perdeu-se no passado recordando a única vez que visse a seu sobrinho.

— Adiel. —disse Severus com voz rouca e ao ver que Richard lhe olhou intrigado, decidiu aclarar-lhe. — Seu nome é Adiel… e agora é meu filho.

Richard sorriu com macieza assentindo. Seu tio tinha-lhe confessado que o menino tinha sido adotado por um mago, mas não tinham mais dados ao respeito.

— É um bonito nome. —afirmou com carinho.

— Sei-o, agora continue… como é que o localizaram?

— Desconheço os detalhes, meu tio não falava muito ao respeito. —suspirou cansado. — Depois de que Jamie conseguisse escapar, teve a louca ideia de abandonar o ratinho, isto é, a Adiel… mas o único que conseguiu é que meu tio a assassinasse tentando lhe fazer confessar em onde tinha deixado ao bebê.

— Como é que você continuava em contato com quem assassinou a sua própria irmã? —increpo desconfiado.

— Paul e eu decidimos fingir estar de acordo com ele, nós jamais poderíamos encontrar a nosso sobrinho sem sua ajuda. Convertemo-nos em seus empregados e assim, finalmente, demos com o Orfanato a onde Adiel foi recebido. No entanto, ele já não se encontrava aí.

— Meu tio enfureceu-se ao sabê-lo, buscou por sua própria conta e em um dia estava mais iracundo que nunca. Não soubemos que foi o que lhe pôs de tão mau humor, só bramava algo sobre sua má fortuna… Paul e eu supusemos que tinha conseguido descobrir quem adotaram ao menino e não gostou de inteirar-se.

— Para então ele já suspeitava da lealdade de meu irmão e a minha. Para nós era muito difícil poder dissimular nossa aversão, sobretudo quando se referia a Adiel como "ratinho" não com carinho, senão com ódio.

— Não amava a seu próprio filho?

— Não amava a ninguém, tão só usava às pessoas a sua própria conveniência. Paul e eu nos apressamos a encontrar o ratinho antes que ele, investigar em sua informação e assim nos inteiramos desse colégio, era nossa única esperança de encontrar, e assim que o vimos, soubemos que era ele, Adiel é tão formoso como Jamie.

— Mas seu tio encontrou-lhes.

— Assim é. Paul e eu nos lhe enfrentamos, quisemos ajudar a que não se apoderasse do ratinho, e isso lhe custou a vida a meu irmão. —manifestou soluçante.

— Esse homem foi quem feriu a Adiel? —questionou com ódio, se não estivesse morrido, ele mesmo o buscava para lhe assassinar.

Richard guardou silêncio, indeciso sobre continuar respondendo. Essa parte do sucedido tinha preferido guardar lhe sem importar-lhe que os Aurores aumentassem sua desconfiança nele, mas lhe era tão difícil centrar a atenção das investigações em um menino. Desconhecia muitas coisas do mundo mágico, e temia que essa severa justiça se aplicasse inclusive nos menores.

Severus notou muito estranho esse comportamento, não era uma pergunta difícil.

— Se não me diz, jamais saberá de Adiel. —ameaçou com firmeza, apesar de saber que isso não poderia ser possível, Adiel agora lhe precisava.

— Foi… foi o outro menino. —disse em voz tão baixa que mal pôde lhe escutar.

— Como demônios se atreve a lhe culpar?! —bramou Severus pondo-se de pé tão intempestivamente que a cadeira onde estava sentado caiu ao chão.

Estava enfurecido pelo simples fato de que Armand estivesse sendo responsabilizado de algo tão grave. Não cria e se recusava a achar que fosse capaz de lastimar a Adiel, por mais molesto que estivesse com ele.

— Não foi intencional. —disse Richard tremendo pela imponência desse homem. — Em realidade eu não sei muito bem como passou, sou alheio a sua magia, mas o outro menino fez um movimento estranho, e todos saímos disparados em diferentes direções… não posso me explicar de outro modo, só o menino loiro ficou em seu lugar… ele foi.

Severus não sabia que dizer. Richard parecia ser sincero e afligido por ter que delatar a um pequeno. Ademais, estava o fato de que até o momento Armand não tinha manifestado magia alguma, tudo lhe parecia muito estranho.

— Faz favor… —continuou Richard. —… cria-me, eu jamais lastimaria a meu sobrinho. Paul e eu o único que queríamos era lhe encontrar porque lhe amamos.

— Se isso é verdadeiro, acho que chegou o momento de demonstrar.

A mirada de Richard perdeu temor pela primeira vez em todo esse tempo, tão só manifestou determinação por fazer qualquer coisa por saber de Adiel, seu pequeno ratinho.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Nesses momentos, Ron chegou ao hospital. Surpreendeu-lhe saber que Adiel estava só, mas aproveitou a oportunidade para ficar ao cuidar, era a primeira vez que podia entrar, pois as visitas se encontravam proibidas. Tão só Severus e Harry conseguiam romper essas regras.

Preocupou lhe muito vê-lo tão desvalido, com seu rosto infantil pálido e opaco. Mal podia recordar ao menino que tinha conhecido na toca. Acercou-lhe sentando-se com cuidado à beira da cama.

— Harry é como meu irmão sabe?, de modo que suponho que isso te faz meu sobrinho como Armand… Demonstra que é todo um Snape Potter e vence este contratempo, Adiel, e te prometo fazer uma grande festa na Toca em sua honra… Ademais convidaremos a Neville, ele sabe muito de plantas, te asseguro que te encantará conversar com ele.

— Tem razão, Neville saberá ensinar-lhe muito. —disse alguém desde a porta.

Ron girou-se a olhar e sorriu ao ver a Harry acercando-lhe-lhe.

— Onde estava?

— Tinha que falar com Armand, Severus não tem voltado?

— Quando cheguei não tinha ninguém. Alegra-me que tenha ido a ver a Armand, ontem o visitei e me pareceu preocupado.

— Sei-o, quisesse estar com ele mais tempo, mas… bom, sei que cedo tudo isto terminará. Obrigado por fazer-lhe companhia a Adiel. —disse olhando a seu menino.

— Já devo me ir. —comentou lhe com pesar, tivesse querido ficar mais tempo, mas tinha deixado aos meninos ao cuidado de sua mãe por uns minutos. — Harry, não se preocupe, te asseguro que Adiel sairá bem disto.

Harry assentiu, sentia um nodo na garganta, mas agradeceu o apoio de seu amigo. Ron abraçou-lhe com força infundindo-lhe ânimo, e depois despediu-se de Adiel com um beijo na testa recordando-lhe sua promessa da festa.

Pouco depois, Ron chegava-se ao vestíbulo de St. Mungo. Lhe intrigou ver um rosto conhecido no balcão discutindo com a recepcionista. Ficou uns minutos observando a cena até que finalmente o homem grunhiu golpeando o ar, frustrado por algo.

O ruivo pensou em ignorar-lhe, jamais tinham sido amigos, mas lhe ganhou mais a curiosidade, de modo que caminhou até onde o moreno seguia refunfando.

— Zabini?... Blaise Zabini?

O Slytherin girou ao escutar seu nome, de imediato identificou a Ronald Weasley, sempre inseparável de Harry Potter, pelo que prontamente se reuniu com ele.

— Weasley, preciso falar com Severus Snape. —disse-lhe sem sequer saudá-lo, mais por apresso que por descortesia.

— Igual é um gosto ver-te. —respondeu sarcástico. — Mas Snape não pode te atender agora, não é um bom momento.

— Sei-o, sei-o. —disse sem dar-lhe importância. — Soube que tem um filho com Potter e está doente ou algo assim, mas eu preciso falar com ele, é de soma importância.

— Escuta, serei paciente contigo e te explicarei: Não-se-pode!

— Maldição! Não estaria indo a ti se não fosse de vida ou morte! Ajuda-me a falar com ele agora mesmo!

Ron surpreendeu-se ante o estranho comportamento do Slytherin, respirou fundo para não lhe responder como se lhe ocorria.

— Ele não está, venho da habitação de seu filho e Harry me informou que tinha saído, desconheço a onde nem quando regressará, mas te sugiro que não seja inoportuno, eles estão passando por uma situação muito difícil… É que não pode esperar?

Blaise sacou o ar de seus pulmões enquanto olhava para o corredor que conduzia ao elevador. Ainda que irritava lhe pensá-lo quiçá verdadeiramente não era um bom momento, e se tinha esperado oito anos, podia esperar em uns dias mais.

— Escuta Weasley, diga a Snape que me busque à primeira oportunidade que tenha. —disse estendendo um cartão para o ruivo. — E juro-te que se se te esquece te esmagarei com minhas próprias mãos!

Ron tomou o cartão guardando-a no bolso de sua calça. Viu como Blaise se marchava, não sem antes voltar a lhe dirigir uma mirada de advertência para que não esquecesse a mensagem.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Harry tentava não se desesperar apesar de ter um par de horas de ter voltado, se repetia uma e outra vez que a missão de Severus era mais complicada, após tudo, tinha que lidar com as autoridades.

Justo estava acomodando-lhe a almofada ao menino quando escutou a porta se abrir. Ao fim pôde respirar tranquilo ao ver a Severus entrar, ainda que quase em seguida voltou a tensa quando depois dele entrava um homem que nunca tinha visto, mas que pelas correntes mágicas em suas mãos soube em seguida de quem se tratava.

— Ele é Richard Finnie, tio de Adiel, Harry. —apresentou-lhe Severus.

Richard sorriu-lhe nervoso por um breve instante, sua atenção dirigiu-se em seguida para a cama onde convalescia Adiel.

— Ratinho… —sussurrou caminhando para ele.

Instintivamente Harry interpôs-se no caminho impedindo-lhe chegar até a cama. Richard deteve-se sem saber que fazer ou que dizer, continuava se sentindo intimidado por aquela gente… ainda que morria de vontades por abraçar a seu sobrinho.

Severus pediu ao Auror que lhes acompanhava libertasse a Richard de suas ataduras. O zelador aceitou devido a que tinha ordens de fazer quando Snape lhe ordenasse, a partir desse momento o preso ficava baixo a responsabilidade do Professor.

— Pode confiar nele, Harry. —pediu Severus indo até ele para o fazer suavemente a um lado e dessa forma, que Richard pudesse chegar ao menino.

Harry obedeceu, mas sem deixar de olhar-lhe desconfiado.

— Ele não tentou lastima-lo.

— Sei, Armand disse-me, mas…

— Agora temos que confiar nele. Demoramo-nos porque primeiro quis passar com o medimago para que lhe realizasses as provas necessárias, e assim que as tenha, virá a realizar a transfusão.

— Sev, para valer é seu familiar?

— Escutei lhe sua versão, e cri-lhe. Mesmo assim decidi usar um pouco de legeremência e asseguro-te, Harry, não há pessoa mais inofensiva que Richard… só quer ajudar a seu ratinho.

— Ratinho?

— Vêem, te contarei tudo enquanto chega o medimago, e preciso que você me descreva o que Armand te disse.

Harry assentiu, acercaram-se a um móvel no extremo oposto da habitação, e enquanto falavam, ocasionalmente espiavam o comportamento de Richard. O homem tão só se tinha ajoelhado junto à cama, e acariciava a mão de Adiel. Realmente luzia inofensivo.

Aproximadamente uma hora depois, tinha-se disposto outra cama na habitação de Adiel e aí, Richard doava seu sangue a seu sobrinho. Harry pôde notar o orgulho que mostrava ao ver o líquido vermelho abandonando suas veias para ir salvar a vida do menino.

— Como se sente? —perguntou o medimago auscultando o coração do homem.

— Bem, e o ratinho?

— O menino está sendo um bom receptor, não se preocupe.

— Confio em você, médico, e me sinto honrado de poder ajudar a meu menino.

Harry franziu o cenho ao escutar lhe dizer "meu" menino. Esperava que esse homem não estivesse guardando esperanças se crendo com direito sobre Adiel. Justo então Severus inclinou-se para ele para sussurrar-lhe…

— Parece-me injusto que Richard esteja sendo julgado pelo crime desse tal Luigi, Harry. Após tudo, o fez em defesa de Adiel, de modo que tenho estado pensando que quiçá devíamos encontrar um bom advogado para que lhe defenda.

— Q-que? —gemeu assustado. — Defendê-lo, Sev?

— Richard salvou a vida de Adiel, não somente no beco de sua escola, senão também por seu sangue… Não pensa que merece uma oportunidade de não terminar em Azkaban? Ele não tem nem ideia de como é essa prisão.

Harry olhou para Richard, viu-o aí, cedendo voluntariamente seu sangue sem queixar-se de nada, sem questionar os métodos mágicos. Depois olhou a Adiel, recordou seu desejo de ter uma família, e quiçá em suas mãos estava dar-lhe uma verdadeira.

Sentiu que seu coração se rompia ao mesmo tempo que conseguia assentir. Pela felicidade de Adiel era capaz de qualquer coisa… e quiçá o menino experimentasse essa dita tão enorme que sentiu ele quando achou que poderia se ir a viver com Sirius, sua única família.

— Sim, Severus, tens razão… ajudaremos a Richard a não ir a prisão. —manifestou profundamente convencido.

Não ia ser ele, Harry Potter, quem rompesse a ilusão de Adiel.


	23. Não te quero

Foram três dias os que lhe tomou a Adiel acordar, e tão só podia o fazer por poucos segundos antes de voltar a cair dormindo. No entanto, esse escasso tempo era uma enorme esperança que dava uma grande alegria a Harry e a Severus.

Richard teve que regressar ao Ministério, mas agora com um bom advogado levando seu caso, dessa forma sua translado a Azkaban ficou suspenso definitivamente e enfrentaria um julgamento justo.

Uma tarde, Adiel finalmente pôde sentir-se com mais força, e o sorriso que dirigiu a seus pais adotivos foi um grande presente para eles. O menino buscou a seu ao redor sem encontrar o que buscava.

— A-Armand? —conseguiu articular sua primeira palavra.

— Com George. —informou-lhe Harry, emocionado pelo grande avanço. — Ele se encarrega de cuidar enquanto você está melhor.

— Ele… me salvou… fez magia. —manifestou com profundo orgulho.

— Sabemos, pequeno. —disse Severus acercando sua mão para pentear o cabelo. — Agora não se canse mais, tem que recuperar todas suas forças.

— Sim… mas, quero… vê-lo.

— Este é um hospital, Adiel, acho que é melhor esperar a que regresses a casa de acordo?

Adiel esforçou-se por manter seu sorriso ante a resposta de Harry. Pensou que quiçá só era um pretexto para justificar que Armand não queria o ir ver. Voltou a fechar seus olhos, já não tinha ânimo de falar mais.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Em alguns dias mais foram de ajuda para a recuperação de Adiel. Finalmente tinha força para comer por si só, permanecer acordado mais tempo, e inclusive passava alguns minutos sentado com Harry junto à janela, desfrutando do ar fresco dos jardins.

Nesse dia em especial, Severus não tinha aparecido em toda a manhã. Ao perguntar-lhe a Harry por isso, Adiel soube que estava lhe preparando uma surpresa, e ainda que preferiu não o dizer em voz alta, rogava para que se tratasse da visita de Armand.

Por isso, quando a porta se abriu, volteou em seguida a olhar. No entanto, Severus, apesar de que não vinha só, também não levava a Armand com ele… em seu lugar estava esse homem que tinha visto pela primeira vez em frente a seu colégio.

— Adiel, quero que conheça a alguém muito especial… seu nome é Richard Finnie, e é seu tio.

Adiel conseguiu esquecer-se momentaneamente do menino que monopolizado seus pensamentos ao escutar essa informação, abriu os olhos desorbitados sem poder entender do todo porque esse homem era seu tio.

Richard acercou-se a ele. Não podia dissimular sua emoção. Harry fez-se a um lado cedendo-lhe seu lugar, não deixou de sorrir e o fazia sinceramente, amava ver a doce comoção na mirada de seu menino.

— Olá, Ratinho. —saudou-lhe Richard carinhosamente.

— Assim me chamaste no beco… para valer é meu tio?

— Sim, sua mãe foi minha irmã, e desde que morreu tenho estado buscando-te por todos lados, até que por fim volto a te ter perto. —murmurou alongando sua mão para pentear o cabelo escuro de Adiel, tão escuro como o seu.

Adiel não quis perguntar mais sobre sua mãe, agora sabia que estava morta e já não importava nenhuma outra coisa. Ademais, algo em seu coração lhe dizia que era preferível se combinar com o que sempre imaginou dela.

Os seguintes minutos fez mais perguntas, mas relacionadas com a vida de Richard e de Paul. E pouco a pouco foi gostando-lhe o que escutava. Richard, pelo momento, não tinha emprego, mas tinha seus estudos como Administrador. De modo que, agora que por fim estava livre de cargos pela morte de seu tio, pensava encontrar um bom trabalho e poder sobreviver.

— Mas virá a visitar-me com frequência verdade? —perguntou Adiel ilusionado.

— Ele não pode entrar ao castelo, carinho. —interveio Harry com ligeira preocupação. — Recordas as barreiras?

— Ah… bom, então eu posso te visitar?

Richard tomou as mãos de Adiel acariciando lhe com macieza antes de olhar para o casal que lhes observava desde a cama.

— Eu seria imensamente feliz se lhe permitem me visitar… inclusive, se consentissem que passasses ocasionalmente um fim de semana comigo.

— Acho que não terá nenhum problema com isso. —afirmou Severus formalmente.

Emocionado, Richard atreveu-se a abraçar a seu sobrinho, fechou os olhos ao sentir-se correspondido. A dor de perder a seu irmão podia compensar-se com ter salvado ao menino, estava seguro que, onde queira que estivesse, seria feliz por isso.

Um pouco mais tarde, Severus conduziu a Richard até a saída do Hospital.

— Obrigado por todo o que têm feito por mim. —disse o homem oferecendo sua mão ao Professor.

— Não tem que agradecer nada, é o menos que podíamos fazer pelo tio de Adiel.

— Sim sinto-me agradecido, também por ter cuidado tanto de meu sobrinho, isso jamais poderia lhe pagar.

— Sabe? Ainda que Harry não o mencionou, acho que teme de ti… E sinceramente, gostaria de estar seguro de que não quererá o levar contigo.

— Honra-me que me criam capaz de criar, eu seria feliz de poder o fazer, mas não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que Adiel tem encontrado seu verdadeiro lar… no entanto, tenho que reconhecer que me surpreendeu sua condição . —confessa nervoso.

— Isso te incomoda?

— Não, vocês têm direitos também. —afirmou convincente. — Meu irmão também era gay. —agregou melancólico. — E tivesse criado a Adiel como um filho, se tivesse estado em suas mãos.

— Lamento que ele já não esteja para conhecer a seu sobrinho, se teria sentido orgulhoso. Adiel é um menino sensível e com um coração imensamente generoso.

— Pude dar-me conta disso. —sorriu feliz.

Severus assentiu. Richard respirou fundo, tinha chegado o momento de despedir-se. Ele seguiria vivendo no hotel que Severus lhe tinha conseguido, dessa forma se manteriam em contato, tudo sempre por Adiel.

Ambos homens se despediram com outro aperto de mãos. Severus permaneceu aí até que lhe viu desaparecer pela rua. Pensou que quiçá ainda poderia fazer algo mais por ele.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Essa noite, Severus foi a visitar a Armand, jogava-lhe muito de menos. Contava nos dias em que Adiel fosse cadastrado do hospital para poder ter reunida novamente a sua família.

Mas quando chegou ao departamento de George se encontrou com uma surpresa inesperada. O ruivo e sua esposa terminavam nesse momento de realizar alguns feitiços na sala principal, no entanto, ainda se conseguiam vislumbrar impressões de flashes na parede, como se um dragão tivesse ido de visita.

— Parece-me que se está ultrapassando com seus artigos, Weasley. —caçoou Severus depois de que Angelina lhe saudasse e saísse lhes deixando a sós.

— Oxalá tivesse sido isso, Snape, mas me temo que temos um problema maior.

— Que sucedeu? —perguntou, intrigado pela incomum seriedade de George.

— Armand já não quer voltar à escola.

— Mas porque?

— Hoje discutiu com um de seus colegas e voltou a perder o controle de sua magia, acho que inundou o salão ao romper uma das tubarias.

Severus notou que George tentava não sorrir ao imaginar o desastre, e soube que tinha algo mais, caso contrário, jamais se teria contido de vangloriar-se pelo incidente tão Weasley.

— E porque brigou?

— Não quer o dizer. —respondeu voltando a pôr-se sério. — Só repete uma e outra vez que odeia a magia, e quando tentei o tranquilizar para que aceitasse voltar à escola… bom, o que vê a seu redor é o resultado de sua negativa.

— Oh-céus. —murmurou observando assombrado o desastre, aquilo era realmente estranho.

— O mesmo disse eu… Algo está passando, Snape, não é normal tantas explosões de magia, são demasiado descontroladas e temo que Armand possa chegar a se ferir ou ferir a alguém mais.

Severus estava completamente de acordo com isso, olhou para a porta do quarto de Armand, era hora de lhe atender a ele.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Armand tentou sorrir ao ver entrar a Severus, mas foi evidente que seus lábios se negavam ao obedecer, de modo que preferiu esquivar a mirada para o livro que fingia ler.

— Está bem? —perguntou o Professor sentando a seu lado sobre a cama. — Soube o que passou não se feriu?

— Não, mas odeio a magia. —disse dando voltada à página de seu livro, como se seu comentário não fosse tão importante.

— Entendo que esteja assustado, às vezes passa que…

— Severus… —interrompeu lhe fechando sua leitura. —… Leva-me a ver a Adiel?

A pergunta do menino animou muito ao moreno, nunca se esperou que Armand manifestasse um desejo do visitar a Adiel, e ainda que as visitas de meninos estavam proibidas, pensou que podia ignorar certas regras.

Assentiu com um sorriso, e Armand pôde corresponder-lhe. Severus teve a impressão de que uma conversa com Adiel podia ser de muita utilidade, ou pelo menos, isso esperava.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Harry tentava ensinar-lhe as regras do xadrez a Adiel, essa seria uma boa forma de passar o tempo, e ajudar à recuperação total do menino. Foi então que receberam a visita de Ron, quem sorriu ao ver o que faziam.

— Não faça muito caso do que te ensine, Harry, ou perderá sempre. —caçoou o ruivo.

— Olha você, sabichão, porque não lhe ensina suas trapaças, então?

— Por mim encantado. Tira-te.

Ron empurrou a Harry fora da cama provocando o riso de Adiel quem gostava muito vê-los de juntos, notava-se a léguas seu carinho de amigos apesar de que nesse momento Harry entornava os olhos se fingindo indignado… Suspirou pensando em que gostaria de ter um amigo com quem jogar assim.

— E Snape? —perguntou Ron depois de mostrar-lhe a Adiel os movimentos do bispo.

— Foi a ver a Armand, não acho que demore muito por quê?

— Tenho uma mensagem para ele desde faz dias, mas as situações não têm sido muito prudentes.

— E qual é a mensagem?

Ron sacou o papel de sua túnica, mas justo quando lhe tendia a Harry, a porta se abriu dando passo a Severus, e não ia só.

Ao ver a Armand, Harry esqueceu-se do cartão e correu a abraçá-lo com força. Adiel deixou de jogar, sentia seu coração acelerado com só o ver, e muito calor nas bochechas, fazia tempo que não tinha vontade de chorar de tanta alegria. Ainda que essa emoção também lhe impediu reagir, só ficou aí, olhando como Harry não ocultava sua felicidade.

— Como conseguiu que entrasse? —perguntou a Severus sem deixar de abraçar ao menino.

— Talvez esquece com quem se casou?

Harry riu. Armand aproveitou o momento para olhar acima de seu ombro e ver a Adiel recostado sobre sua cama. Lhe intrigou notá-lo tão vermelho do rosto, pensou que quiçá era pelo acidente.

— Sinto interromper. —disse Ron um pouco intimidado por estar presente à reunião familiar. — Já devo me ir, mas antes tenho uma mensagem para você. —agregou estendendo o cartão para Severus.

— De que se trata, Weasley? —questionou tomando o cartão, intrigado por ler o nome de um de seus ex alunos impresso nela.

— Encontrei-me a Blaise Zabini faz em uns dias no átrio do hospital, queria falar com você, me disse que lhe pedisse se comunicasse com ele o quanto antes… assegurou que era algo de vida ou morte.

Severus releu o cartão com curiosidade. Não tinha sabido nada de Zabini desde o termo da guerra, inclusive pensou que tinha morrido. Sorriu diligentemente ao ruivo agradecendo por sua ajuda. Ron decidiu ir-se antes de desmaiar-se, era a primeira vez que seu ex Professor lhe sorria… ainda que fosse tão formalmente.

— Acho que deveria atender isto. —mencionou Severus agitando o cartão. — Tentarei não me demorar.

Harry assentiu, sabia que seu esposo não estaria tranquilo até averiguar que buscava Zabini com ele. Despediram-se com um beijo, e o moreno aproveitou para sussurrar-lhe que deixasse que os meninos falassem.

Ao ficar só, Harry se girou e viu que Armand tinha caminhado até a cama de Adiel, ambos se olhavam em silêncio, parecia como se temessem ser o primeiro em falar.

Decidiu seguir o conselho de seu esposo e foi sentar-se em um cadeirão no extremo oposto da habitação e usou um livro como pretexto para manter à margem e os fazer se sentir em confiança.

— O-obrigado por vir. —animou-se Adiel a falar, e seu rosto acendeu-se ainda mais. Ao senti-lo, levou-se as mãos às bochechas, estava surpreendido de que todo seu corpo tremesse tanto.

Armand não respondeu, tão só deu um brinco à cama e alongou sua mão para tocar a testa de Adiel, quem já não podia enrijecer mais. Desde seu lugar, Harry tentou conter um sorriso, apesar de não ser correspondido, o amor infantil de Adiel devia lhe estar provocando lindas sensações.

— Tem febre? —perguntou Armand.

— Não… só estou contente de te ver.

Adiel quase arrependeu-se de tê-lo dito porque Armand retirou sua mão em seguida e seu sorriso voltou-se bastante insegura.

— Armand, quero agradecer-te por ter-me salvado. —agregou Adiel em uma tentativa para que o bom ambiente entre eles não desaparecesse.

— Porque ninguém se dá conta que pudesse morrer por minha culpa?

— Porque não foi sua culpa, foi um acidente.

— Um acidente que provocou a estúpida magia. —afirmou grunhindo. — Agora entendo como se sentia quando passavam coisas no Orfanato sem que pudesse evitar. É horrível, Adiel!

— Era confuso então, mas agora que sei o que é, me sinto muito feliz de me saber um mago. –afirmou ilusionado.

— Pois eu não!... eu quero a apagar e não sei como.

— Apagá-la?

— Sim, e queria perguntar-te como lhe está fazendo, faz tempo que não te passam coisas raras e nesse dia conseguiu abrir as portas do colégio sem ajuda de ninguém… se sabe a controlar, tem que saber como a apagar.

— Eu não sei fazer isso, Armand.

— Pois eu o farei, já está decidido… não a quero comigo sabia que esta tarde estive a ponto de incendiar o apartamento de Tio George? A tia Angelina queimou-se um pouco o cabelo!... Odeio a magia, odeio!

Adiel olhou-lhe compreensivo, muitas vezes sentiu o mesmo, sobretudo quando Armand lhe chamava "Fenômeno". Sua rejeição sempre lhe doeu imensamente, de modo que agora achou que o loiro precisava de apoio. Vencendo sua timidez alongou sua mão para acariciar a de Armand quem mantinha a sua apoiada sobre a cama.

— Com magia ou sem magia você vale muito, Armand. —afirmou admirando o rosto de facções quase perfeitas do loiro. — Mas sempre foi alguém que não se dá por vencido, eu seguirei confiando em que você pode conseguir qualquer coisa no mundo… incluindo ser o melhor mago que tenha existido.

Armand não soube que responder, estava demasiado inquieto ao ver que os dedos de Adiel acariciavam os seus. Finalmente atreveu-se a retirá-los, tinha posposto muito tempo essa conversa.

— Não me toque assim outra vez. —pediu-lhe tentando não ser agressivo. — Não gosto, Adiel.

— Perdoa. —desculpou-se baixando a mirada, tão envergonhado por seu atrevimento que sentia um nodo na garganta.

— Escuta, não quero ter mais problemas contigo. Nesse dia que te atacaram em frente ao colégio, me lembrei de todas nossas bagunças, das vezes que brigamos por tolices, de quanto nos gritamos… e o único que me ficou claro, é que não te quero…

— Armand, já… eu sei. —interrompeu lhe mordendo-se o interior de sua bochecha para não chorar, essas palavras as sabia, mas não queria as escutar.

Armand sorriu um pouco, tomou ar antes de atrever-se a ser ele quem tomou as mãos de Adiel entre as suas.

— Não te quero, Adiel… mas não te quero perder.

Adiel não podia crer o que estava passando, quis dizer algo, mas sua mente ficou em branco, só moveu seus lábios com torpeza sem que conseguisse emitir nenhum som inteligível. Armand sorriu com ternura, apesar de tudo, Adiel era um menino agradável.

— Adiel… —prosseguiu com um tom mais sério. —… não quero que pense mau, eu tenho descoberto que te quero, mas não como um namorado.

— Está bem, quiçá depois…

— Não, não quero que pense nisso. Eu o único que quero é desfrutar de minha nova vida com Harry e Severus, brincar com meus primos e aprender muito de meus tios… Não quero pensar nem em meninos nem em meninas dessa forma.

Adiel recordou os conselhos recebidos sobre os tempos para crescer. Nesse momento surpreendeu-se de não se sentir ferido pelo desamor de Armand, quiçá era hora de aprender dele e seguir sendo um menino que vive para brincar… já teria tempo de chorar por amor, fosse por Armand ou fosse por quem seja.

— Também brincará comigo? —perguntou animado.

— Por suposto, como não brincar… com meu melhor amigo?

Adiel sorriu como fazia muito não o fazia. Era feliz, não precisava mais que isso. E jogando lançou-se contra Armand, ambos riram sabendo que agora não tinha mais que um carinho imenso que era mais importante que qualquer outra classe de amor. Tinham crescido juntos, eram o único constante que tinham em sua vida… e passasse o que passasse, um sempre estaria para o outro.

Desde fazia momento que Harry tinha deixado de fingir que lia. Agradecia ao céu que por fim seus meninos solucionassem seus problemas e desfrutou dos ver jogar, seus risos combinados eram a música mais linda que tinha escutado em sua vida.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Enquanto, Severus chegava em frente a um modesto motel muggle. Revisou novamente o cartão que levava, não tinha nenhuma dúvida, essa era a direção… Mas que fazia Blaise Zabini vivendo em um lugar como esse?


	24. Nunca cutuque um Dragão adormecido

Após trocar uma breve conversa com o mal-encarado recepcionista, Severus caminhou por um estreito lugar cercado por jardineiras de rocha até onde se encontravam as habitações. Finalmente chegou à porta com o número onze, mas dantes de tocar realizou alguns feitiços reveladores. Aparentemente não tinha nenhum maleficio lhe esperando, mas nunca podia estar seguro de estar indo direto a alguma armadilha de ex comensais.

Mal chamou, e a porta girou em suas dobradiças aparecendo um mal trecho Blaise em frente a ele. Parecia como se vinte anos lhe tivessem caído em cima depois da expressão de angústia que marcava seu rosto.

— Ao fim! —exclamou o moreno deixando ver seu alívio, tomou a Snape do braço atraindo para o interior da habitação.

Severus se soltou assim que estiveram dentro, o lugar era modesto, mas mesmo assim, tinha o toque da pulcritude Slytherin.

— Não pude vir antes. E tenho muitas coisas que fazer, de modo que lhe suplico seja breve.

— Trata-se de Draco. —respondeu em seguida.

Com isso, Blaise obteve toda a atenção do Professor. Mas para então o moreno já se tinha relaxado e perdia tempo preparando um pouco de chá com sua varinha.  _"Pelo menos ainda usa magia"_ , pensou Severus.

— Zabini, deixe isso e aclare-me que quis dizer. Draco morreu faz anos.

— Eu sei. —respondeu com franca tristeza, seus olhos escuros ficaram uns segundos fixos no andar, quase parecia estar a ponto de chorar, mas em seguida compôs-se, esqueceu-se de seu chá para girar-se para Snape. — Faz favor, tome assento, o que tenho que lhe dizer é muito importante.

Severus pensou que se se negava tão só perderia mais tempo, de modo que ocupou um lugar sobre a cama, não tinha muito por onde eleger. Blaise fez o mesmo, mas em um banco de madeira.

— Você sabe que Draco teve um filho verdade?

Severus voltou a surpreender-se, supunha-se que ninguém o sabia. Isso lhe deu má espinha, recordou que Blaise se tinha passado ao bando escuro durante seu sexto ano, mas não esteve na batalha final, ou pelo menos, não recordava ter sabido dele. Inteirou-se que sua família morreu, de modo que supôs que ele também o tinha feito, mas jamais lhe deu demasiada importância.

— Como você sab? —perguntou a sua vez. — Draco jamais te teria confiado precisamente a ti.

— Equivoca-se, foi o mesmo Draco quem disse-me.

— Mente! Ele me tivesse dito, mas deixou bem claro que nenhum de seus colegas se inteirou jamais.

— Não na escola. —aclarou impaciente. — Foi depois, eu me encontrei a Draco por acaso quando ele fugia em Londres… acho que foi o destino quem nos uniu, pois eu fazia o mesmo.

— Fugir de que?

— De meu pai, tinha ordem direta do Senhor Escuro de levar-me ante sua presença por suposta traição. Não sei quem incomodou em meu contra, jamais lhe fui desleal… até esse dia. Não me ia deixar assassinar por um erro que não se importou aclarar!

— Bem, não me interessa muito seu problema. Sobreviveu e deve sentir-te afortunado, não poucos que têm uma condenação dele, conseguem o fazer.

— Eu sei. —suspirou cansado. — Fugi por semanas até que em um dia me topei com Draco cerca da Estação de King Cross, a guerra acabava de terminar. Posteriormente soube que pensava voltar ao castelo, mas nesse dia uns comensais lhe descobriram… eram demasiados, caso contrário teria podido os vencer. Eu lhe ajudei e escapamos juntos.

Severus não podia crer o que passava. De modo que Blaise esteve com Draco em seus últimos dias de vida, seu coração começou a bater com força, tinha tantas perguntas por fazer que não sabia nem por onde começar.

— Levava um bebê com ele. —continuou Blaise. — Era sua viva imagem de modo que não tive que ser adivinho para o compreender… ainda que nunca soube quem foi a garota à que engravidou. —concluiu com uma pícara sorriso.

Severus guardou silêncio pensando que era uma medida de proteção que Draco tinha tomado, e seguramente não era para ele, senão para cuidar de Fred. Ele tivesse feito o mesmo por Harry.

— Onde estiveram todo esse tempo?

— Em muitos lugares, preferimos não deixar impressões, mas era difícil. Irritava-nos saber que os comensais seguiam nos buscando que classe de idiotas eram para seguir lhe guardando fidelidade a um morto! —grunhiu irascível.

— Porque não voltaram a Hogwarts? Aí tivessem recebido a proteção necessária.

— Tentei convencer a Draco de fazê-lo, mas ele disse que não queria voltar ao mundo mágico… Nesse dia fui testemunha de uma lágrima Malfoy. —comentou com tristeza. — Não quis lhe perguntar demasiado, mas era evidente que sua garota tinha morrido. Igualmente inteiramo-nos da sorte de seus pais e a sua… achámos que tinha sido uma das vítimas.

— Pois não o fui. —respondeu suavemente. — Minerva e Harry quiseram proteger-me e guardaram o segredo de minha sobrevivência por algum tempo.

— Entendo, foi uma inteligente decisão. A vida não era segura até que conseguiram apresar a todos os comensais… desafortunadamente, Draco já tinha morrido.

— Como sucedeu?

— Uma emboscada. Acho que Draco pressentia-a porque…

Blaise guardou silêncio ao recordar. Foi por seu chá, precisava algo para beber, tinha muito seca sua garganta.

— Por quê? Que foi o que fez? —instou Severus.

— Entregou a seu bebê a alguém. —respondeu com pesar. — Deixou-o em um Orfanato muggle, disse que esse era o último lugar onde o encontrariam em caso que algo lhe passasse… Temos que buscar a Armand, Snape!

Severus notou a angústia de Blaise, para então já não tinha demasiadas suspeitas a respeito da veracidade de sua história, seus olhos não podiam lhe mentir, menos a ele, quem estava acostumado a saber ler as expressões da gente.

— Eu tenho a Armand comigo desde faz um tempo. —confessou-lhe serenamente.

Blaise reagiu com evidente alívio, tinha estado buscando a esse menino como desesperado, mas não tinha ideia de onde lhe encontrar.

— Como o achou?

— Casualidade somente, agora me responde algo… porque vens até agora a me dizer tudo isto? Se realmente preocupava-te Armand, não devia esperar oito anos.

— Não foi minha culpa. —disse sorvendo-se o nariz. — No ataque no que morreu Draco fiquei mau ferido, fui levado a um hospital muggle e sofri de um tipo de amnesia parcial, minha cabeça estava cheia de nuvens que tampavam algumas lembranças, entre eles, a existência de Armand. Nem sequer recordava ser um mago!... Estive vivendo entre muggles todo este tempo, até faz em uns meses que recordei ao menino, mas esqueci o nome do Orfanato a onde foi levado, de modo que me dispus ao buscar para cumprir a promessa que lhe fiz a Draco.

— Que promessa?

— Disse-me que se ele não sobrevivia, resgatasse a Armand e o levasse com Potter para que lhe libertasse do feitiço.

— Feitiço?

— Sim, Draco enfeitiçou a Armand para que não manifestasse sua magia. O bebê já tinha mostrado alguns eventos especiais, levitava seus brinquedos e mudava de cores seus lápises… Draco não queria que se soubesse que era um mago dentro desse Orfanato que lhe deixou.

— Armand já usa sua magia, ainda que está algo descontrolado, suponho que foi por tantos anos da manter dormida.

— Suponho que sim, Draco não achou que seu menino passasse demasiado tempo nesse Orfanato.

Severus assentiu, Draco devia ter-se sentido muito acossado para renunciar a seu filho em uma última tentativa por salvar-lhe.

— Que feitiço foi o que usou?

— Draco inventou-o, baseou-se no lema de Hogwarts: Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus

— Nunca cutuque um dragão adormecido.

— Assim é, Draco visualizou a magia de seu bebê como esse dragão e a dormiu, só a acordariam duas coisas, uma situação de extrema emergência, o qual não seria muito conveniente porque a magia atuaria às cegas e realmente só poderia ajudar no momento… Precisa a segunda opção: usar o contrafeitiço.

— Qual é o contrafeitiço?

— Leões e Serpentes acordam Dragões. —respondeu sorrindo com ligeira ironia. — Mas deve ser formulado por alguém que sinta um profundo carinho por Armand, alguém capaz de arriscar tudo por ele.

— Eu posso o fazer. Acho que isso poderia controlar a magia de Armand.

— Não, deve ser um Gryffindor, a isso se refere o contrafeitiço. Draco cria-o a você morto quando dormiu a magia de Armand, o único ao que podia lhe confiar seu filho era a Potter, o qual todos sabemos é um leão. —concluiu suspirando. — Bem, me alegra me inteirar que o menino agora está a salvo, acho que já não posso fazer mais por vocês.

— Tem feito bastante, Zabini. —afirmou pondo-se de pé e estendendo sua mão para seu ex aluno. — Agradeço-lhe sua ajuda, e desejo-lhe sorte.

— Igualmente, Professor. Não sei se nos vejamos outra vez, tinha planejado me ir de Londres assim que encontrasse a Armand, esta cidade não me provoca boas lembranças.

Severus assentiu compreendendo seus motivos, em certa forma Blaise também foi uma vítima da guerra. Ficou só e sem seu dinheiro, de modo que ia ter que começar uma nova vida, e sinceramente desejou que encontrasse um bom lugar onde viver e gente que lhe apreciasse.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Quando Severus regressou ao hospital se encontrou com várias boas notícias. Seus meninos agora tinham feito as pazes e se olhavam com carinho, e ademais, Adiel por fim tinha sido cadastrado pelo que todos poderiam regressar juntos a Hogwarts.

Essa noite, na intimidem de sua cama, Severus contou-lhe a Harry sobre seu encontro com Blaise.

— E acha que funcione? —perguntou o jovem.

— Isso espero, acho que se Armand sente que pode controlar sua magia deixará de lhe ter medo.

— Isso quisesse, me temo que sente que pode lastimar seriamente a qualquer um.

— E em realidade é assim, Harry, devemos lhe ajudar.

— Falaremos manhã com ele.

Severus suspirou aconchegando junto a seu esposo, afundou seu rosto no pescoço de Harry, aspirando profundamente seu aroma. Com tantas coisas que tinham passado ultimamente mal sim tinham tempo para eles, e lhe tinha saudades como amante… nem sequer recordava quando tinha sido a última vez que podiam dormir juntos.

Harry fechou seus olhos, sentir a Severus tão unido a seu corpo era um deleite. Girou-se buscando seus lábios sendo recebido com um demandante beijo enquanto Severus montava-se sobre ele, gemendo ansioso por desfrutar algo mais que essa caricia.

— Harry… gosto de tanto. —suspirou excitado. — Seu aroma, seu corpo, sua pele… tudo gosto de ti.

— Anda, já não fale, que morro por que me faça me correr por ti.

A mão de Severus deslizou-se para a cintura de seu esposo, brincou com o cós de seu pijama, baixando-a para tocar a pele nua de abaixo. Um gemido de prazer escapou-lhe ao comprovar que Harry não levava roupa interior. A ansiedade levou-lhe a buscar a entreperna do jovem onde se encontrou com uma dureza tão erguida que quase se saía por si mesma da calça

Curioso por ver isso, Severus se apartou ajoelhando entre as pernas de Harry, e sentiu sua própria ereção respingando de prazer ao ver o glande de seu esposo se assomando pela cintura de sua pijama. Severus usou toda sua mão para acariciar a dureza acima da roupa provocando que Harry se retorcesse empurrando seu quadril contra a mão do moreno.

— B-boca, Sev… —suplicou Harry apertando a coberta baixo seus dedos.

Severus olhou-lhe à cara, sorriu ao vê-lo sofrendo de prazer, com as pálpebras apertadas e o rictus de ansiedade em seu doce rosto. Não o ia fazer esperar mais, com macieza lhe tirou sua calça para em seguida se inclinar para a intimidem de seu esposo, lambeu toda a longitude de seu membro enquanto com suas mãos massageava suas congestionados testículos, tentando que um de seus dedos coqueteara com a fenda de suas nádegas.

Harry emitiu um som gutural que parecia ser uma suplica para que continuasse, e Severus pôde o comprovar quando engoliu por completo o endurecido pene que agora lhe sabia a glória. Amava seu sabor doce e salgado ao mesmo tempo, e não parou de engulosinar-se com ele, umedecendo com sua saliva e se engolindo as gotas de sêmen que Harry não conseguia controlar.

Parecia-lhe delicioso e queria mais, fazia demasiado tempo que não o provava e era como um sedento no deserto. Suavemente introduziu um de seus dedos na entrada de Harry e começou a investi-lo tocando sempre sua próstata. Os gemidos de seu amante indicavam-lhe o enorme prazer que estava sentindo.

— Sev… não siga… não posso aguentar demasiado… me mete já.

Mas Severus pensava que tinha tempo para tudo, de modo que continuou massageando sua próstata até que conseguiu que as costas de Harry se arqueara enquanto chorros de sêmen saíam expulsados de seu pênis até o fundo de sua garganta. Tomou ar para poder engoli-lo tudo.

Ainda podia escutar a respiração cansada e arquejante de Harry enquanto lhe lambia para o limpar.

— Sev, carinho… faltas você. —gemeu Harry percebendo-se de que seu esposo não tinha ejaculado ainda.

— Tem tempo para recuperar-te, porque quero fazê-lo dentro de ti.

Harry sorriu travesso, tinha-lhe ocorrido um modo de fazer desfrutar a Severus ao mesmo tempo que ele se recuperava, o qual não supunha lhe tomaria demasiado. Baixou-se da cama e tombou a Severus de bruços. O mais velho não teve nem oportunidade de perguntar, Harry lhe acomodou de tal modo que seu traseiro ficou na orla pelo que o jovem se ajoelhou junto à cama, e com ambas mãos lhe separou os glúteos…

— Oh meu Deus! —arquejou Severus ao sentir as primeiras linguetas percorrendo lhe todo esse espaço.

Harry não se deteve nem um segundo, voltou a lamber agora se concentrando no apertado esfíncter que reagia ao úmido tacto de sua língua. Encantava lhe escutar como Severus estava desfrutando de seus caricias, e estava ansioso pelo fazer estalar de prazer, alternava mordiscos e sucções, dava permissão a sua língua para tentar adentrar-se ainda que era quase impossível ante o estreito que estava, fazia já algum tempo que não lhe tocava ser ele quem penetrasse, mas jamais se queixaria, amava sentir a Severus lhe enchendo com seu grosso pênis.

E recordando que ele também não tinha sido preparado, levou uma de suas mãos para seu próprio traseiro, dilatando-se enquanto seguia consentindo a seu esposo com sua língua.

Não lhe demorou muito se sentir tão duro como se não acabasse de se correr fazia tão pouquinho tempo. Pondo-se de pé regressou à cama, onde Severus, ao o sentir sobre ele, adivinhou suas intenções, lhe sorriu extasiado com só se imaginar o prazer que viria. Harry repto por seu corpo olhando-lhe depredadoramente, apoderou-se de seus lábios enquanto usava suas mãos para buscar o pene endurecido de Severus e colocar em sua entrada. E sem mais, se encravou nele.

Severus mordeu lhe um lábio em sinal do prazer que sentiu ao perceber seu membro perder no interior de Harry. Foram segundos de desfrutar-se em comunhão, beijando com furor até que finalmente Harry se separou e sem nenhum conserto começou a mover seus quadris de acima abaixo para se enterrar repetidamente no duro membro de seu esposo.

Foi uma dança contínua, sem importar o cansaço, repetia seus movimentos subindo e baixando, e às vezes se removendo em círculos, arqueando excitado com a sensação de prazeroso pungente provocado pelo pênis de Severus em seu interior.

Foram vários minutos até que por fim ambos se correram ao uníssono enquanto seus corpos se convulsionavam pelo forte orgasmo experimentado.

Severus recebeu a Harry em seus braços, o jovem tinha-se deixado cair sobre seu peito, sorrindo feliz de ter a seu lado a alguém como o mais velho, a quem amava até não poder mais, e ademais, era tão excitante.

— Rico, não? —perguntou gozoso.

— Delicioso, é um experiente, pequeno.

— Não, você me provoca tanto desejo de te comprazer que morreria te fazendo o amor. —riu apaixonado.

— Como eu a ti.

— Quer vê-lo agora? –perguntou com divertida picardia.

— Me encantaria.

Harry sentiu que o pênis de Severus palpitava em seu interior, seguramente pelo que estava a ponto de ver: sua imagem preferida.

O jovem incorporou-se lentamente, com movimentos suaves e lentos foi separando seu quadril para libertar o membro de seu esposo que saía umedecido enquanto chorros de sêmen escorregavam pelas pernas de Harry.

Manteve-se de pé com as pernas separadas a ambos lados do corpo de Severus. Deu um passo acercando-lhe mais para dar-lhe oportunidade de que lhe acariciasse. Novamente foi testemunha da mirada que adorava, as pupilas de seu esposo se tinham dilatado ao máximo e seus lábios entreabertos deixavam escapar uma subtil respiração enquanto suas mãos iam para a entreperna de Harry espalhando os restos de sêmen por quanta pele se pudesse.

Incorporando-se um pouco, Severus rodeou a Harry pela cintura para recosta-lo novamente sobre seu peito, e com enorme ternura beijou o alto de sua cabeça enquanto lhe estreitava com firmeza.

— Não sei que fiz de bom nesta vida para te ter comigo, Harry, mas te juro que nada nem ninguém me apartará jamais de ti.

Harry sorriu feliz, gostava que Severus lhe abraçasse assim depois de fazer do amor. Era tão amoroso que seu coração transbordava de calidez.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Armand acordou ao escutar um ruído estranho. Girou-se para a cama de Adiel e soube que provia dele, lhe viu se agitar em sonhos e rapidamente correu a seu lado.

— Adiel, acorda. —chamou-lhe sacudindo-o com macieza. — Adiel, sente-te mau?... precisa a Harry ou a Severus?

O outro menino abriu os olhos, ainda respirava agitado e parecia não entender o que passava, mas ao ver a Armand, se lançou ao abraçar pendurando de seu pescoço.

— Chamarei a Severus. —disse o loiro, preocupado por sentir o corpo suado de Adiel. — Acho que regressou-te a febre.

— Não, me sinto bem… é só que tive um pesadelo. Mas já tudo está bem. —agregou fechando os olhos para ter mais consciente a presença de Armand.

— E daí sonhava?

— O desse dia, mas você não me ajudava… não quis usar sua magia para me ajudar e esse homem me levava longe.

— Mas Adiel, isso não sucedeu.

— Já sei… mas tive medo, voltei a sentir que não me queria. E, Armand, eu me sentiria perdido sem ti.

Armand suspirou preocupado, e com carinho ajudou ao outro menino a voltar a recostar-se enquanto ele se acomodava a seu lado.

— Não ficamos em que seríamos amigos?

— Sim, mas… Armand, promete-me que não voltará a me odiar como antes?

— Adiel, eu nunca te odiei. —afirmou sinceramente. — Cria fazê-lo, mas não era verdadeiro.

— No Orfanato…

— Fazia-te maldades porque parecia-me divertido, mas em realidade era uma forma de estar contigo. Não sabia como me acercar a ti, de modo que o único que se me ocorria era fazer qualquer coisa contanto que não se fosse nunca.

— De que fala?

— Porque acha que evitava a toda custa que te adotassem?... Adiel, eu sou quem me sentiria perdido sem ti.

Adiel sorriu, nunca em sua vida se tinha sentido tão importante para ninguém, e foi tão feliz de saber que era Armand quem lhe presenteou esse belo sentimento.


	25. Encontro surpresa

Harry e Severus não puderam dissimular seu assombro quando Armand aceitou em seguida tentar que lhe controlassem a magia para que pudesse fazer uso dela quando fosse seu tempo. O menino sorriu divertido por suas expressões contentes e perplexas ao mesmo tempo, mas ele já o tinha decidido desde a noite passada… se queria seguir sempre com Adiel, tinha que ser um mago.

O menino de olhos verdes também não podia dissimular sua alegria, amava a magia desde o primeiro segundo que soube o que era, e se com alguém queria compartilhar esse sentimento, era com Armand.

Dispuseram tudo para o seguinte fim de semana, assim Harry teria tempo de se recuperar depois de tantas noites em vela cuidando a Adiel… e daquelas amando a Severus.

Aproveitaram para passar nesse dia com os Weasley, Ron cumpriu sua promessa e arranjou todo para uma grande festa em honra à recuperação de Adiel.

Todos os Weasley se esmeraram em fazer em um dia inolvidável, se reuniram no jardim e assim poder desfrutar do clima ensolarado daquela tarde. As mesas luziam repletas de comida, e Harry podia imaginar-se a Molly passando toda a noite cozinhando para preparar os mais deliciosos manjares em honra ao menino.

Os mais jovens levaram presentes, quase todos eram brinquedos, e para Adiel era uma maravilha descobrir a magia em todos eles. Ele e Armand os compartilharam com os primos pequenos do loiro, e se divertiam ao ver que os bebês tinham mais conhecimento de como funcionavam que eles mesmos.

Richard foi convidado a assistir, e ainda que se sentia intimidado rodeado de tantos magos, ao cabo de uns minutos já conseguia sorrir mais relaxado. Fazia-lhe feliz ver a Adiel rir e jogar tão animado, e o menino amava incluir em suas descobertas para que juntos se assombrassem da magia.

Os Weasley também foram amáveis com ele pelo que, ao final, não teve demasiados problemas em desfrutar com o ambiente feriado e algo estraçalharia que tinham nesse mundo para se divertir.

Desde uma mesa próxima, Harry sorria enquanto observava como Adiel compartilhava com seu tio uma carteira de feijões de todos os sabores, e depois de provar a primeira, ambos riam e gesticulavam pelo sabor.

— Sev, tenho uma ideia. —lhe sussurrou Harry inclinando para seu esposo.

— Agora?

— Isso não, tonto! —exclamou corado. — Estava vendo a Richard e recordei que disse que tinha estudos em Administração verdadeiro?

Severus assentiu, ainda não entendia que estava planejando seu esposo, mas com só ver sua mirada entusiasmada já não sabia se temer ou não por suas grandes ideia. Respirou fundo antes de animar-se a perguntar mais.

— Por quê?

— Porque acho que poderíamos criar uma fundação para ajudar aos Orfanatos, em especial ao de St. James, seria uma maneira de agradecer-lhes pelo que fizeram por Adiel e Armand… e Richard poderia nos ajudar ao administrar não cries?

— Achas que seja boa ideia?

— Por suposto! Proponho-te que amanhã lhe apresentemos à Senhorita Perrins, ela poderia assessorar-nos, é uma boa pessoa, e assim ajudaríamos a seu irmão Daniel com o labor que tem. Deve ser difícil fazê-lo sozinho.

— Harry, como é que consegue me surpreender a cada dia mais?

Harry sorriu divertido, justo então George chegou a seu lado, ainda se lhe notava cansado depois de correr pelo jardim depois dos meninos.

— Já não há a mesma agilidade de antes, eh, Weasley? —debochou-se Snape.

— Mas uso a que fica para treinar bem a meus sobrinhos. —respondeu George arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Desde tão pequenos quer convertê-los em uns malandrinhos?

— Algo assim. —riu o ruivo antes de voltar a pôr-se sério, sua dúvida o garantia. — Armand disse-me que tentariam lhe controlar a magia este fim de semana.

— Assim é, Severus tem uma teoria interessante e acho que será factível o fazer.

— Posso estar presente? —perguntou formalmente.

— George, se quer poderias tentá-lo você… Ao que parece só se precisa ser um Gryffindor para isso.

— Me encantaria, mas não. Não tenho a menor dúvida, Harry, de que você é o indicado, eu só quero ser testemunha disso.

Harry e Severus assentiram, compreendiam que para George era realmente importante estar presente às situações mais significativas para seu sobrinho. E o sorriso que emitiu o ruivo foi a prova de que não se equivocavam.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Ao dia seguinte, tal como o planejaram, a família Snape Potter, junto com Richard, se apresentaram ante a Diretora do Orfanato St. James.

Diana Perrins não ocultou a alegria que sentiu de ver a seus dois pequenos meninos novamente, e bem mais ao saber que agora podiam se sorrir. Aquilo a emocionou quase no ponto das lágrimas.

— Não posso achar que já não briguem. —disse abraçando-os com força.

— Não somente não brigamos… —disse Adiel. —… somos amigos.

— Melhores amigos. —aclarou Armand sorridente.

— Sinto-me muito orgulhosa de vocês, eu juro. Desejo-lhes toda a felicidade que se merecem, pequenos travessos.

Diana Perrins suspirou suavemente quando os dois meninos a beijaram ao mesmo tempo em ambas bochechas. Quase nunca tinha a oportunidade de saber que sucedia com os pequenos que adotavam, e lhe alegrava saber que com Adiel e Armand não tinha passado assim. Eram meninos especiais, que desde o primeiro momento soube que algo único sucederia com eles.

Harry e Severus sentiam-se contentes e orgulhosos de ver que os dois meninos tinham um bom coração e o demonstravam ao não esquecer a quem lhes criou com dignidade.

— Meninos, se querem podem ir visitar a seus amigos enquanto falamos com a Diretora. —propôs Harry.

Os meninos saíram obedientes para dar-lhes tempo aos adultos de atender seus assuntos. Primeiramente Severus apresentou a Richard ante Diana Perrins, e enquanto saudavam-se, Harry ocultou um sorriso. Parecia-lhe que as miradas entre o tio de Adiel e a Diretora tinham sido bastante significativas… E sim, soube então que tinham feito muito bem nos apresentar.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Com a chegada do fim de semana, já tinham tudo disposto para realizar a tentativa de estabilizar a magia de Armand. O menino estava nervoso, mas também impaciente por que tudo saísse bem, nesses dias tinha tido um par de desajustes nos que um elfo esteve a ponto de perder suas orelhas quando, sem o pretender, sobressaltou a Armand aparecendo subitamente em seu caminho… Inclusive a tarde anterior, enquanto corria com Adiel pelos jardins, teve que se deter a tomar ar baixo a sombra de uma árvore e este se agitou tão violentamente que qualquer salgueiro boxeador se teria sentido zeloso.

Felizmente Harry e Severus sempre estiveram pendentes para evitar que alguém saísse ferido, e inclusive conseguiram lhe recuperar as orelhas ao elfo, pese a que eram notavelmente mais amplas. Para sua tranquilidade, a criatura mostrou-se mais comprazida que ofendida pela mudança.

— Porque não chega meu tio? —perguntou Armand sem deixar de passear de um lado a outro do despacho de Severus.

— Seja paciente, Armand, ainda não é hora. —respondeu Harry com tranquilidade enquanto repassava mentalmente uma e outra vez as instruções que Severus lhe deu para poder realizar o contrafeitiço.

Nesse momento a lareira acendeu-se e George apareceu com um sorriso. Armand correu para ele lhe abraçando com força, gostava muito o fazer, tanto porque lhe amava como de tio, como porque sempre seria uma formosa ilusão o estar abraçando a seu pai através dele.

— Como está, Campeão? Já pronto?

— Sim, só te esperávamos a ti… Vêem, quero que se sente a meu lado.

Armand puxou a George para um espaço central do despacho onde tinham sido colocadas três cadeiras ao lado de um divã designado para o menino. George ocupou a cadeira a sua direita infundindo-lhe ânimo com seu perene sorriso. Harry tomou a localizada à cabeça de Armand enquanto Severus aproximou-se com um frasco contendo um líquido violeta antes de sentar-se a sua esquerda.

— Bebe, asseguro-te que não te saberá mau, tão só fará que durmas e te relaxe, assim fará o trabalho mais fácil para Harry de acordo?

Armand assentiu mas antes de ingeri-lo olhou para o fundo do despacho onde Adiel esperava obediente, lhe tinham ordenado que não se acercasse nem interrompesse se é que queria estar presente, de modo que tinha tempo em silêncio… mas com a prece no coração para que tudo desse resultado.

— Obrigado por fazer isto por mim. —disse volteando a olhar a Harry.

— Será uma honra, carinho, agora bebe, te prometo que quando acorde vai adorar a magia.

Armand sorriu, realmente queria sentir isso, ainda não podia mais que lhe temer e evitava a toda costa exaltar-se no mais mínimo. Nunca se perdoaria danar por não ser capaz de manejar esse terrível poder.

Depois de beber a poção de Severus, sujeitou-se forte da mão de George enquanto sentia vir os efeitos sedativos da poção. Foi o ruivo o encarregado de dar-lhes o sinal quando sentiu que a mão de Armand se relaxava.

Severus tomou o comando e foi guiando a Harry. Este colocou suas mãos nas têmporas do menino e se concentrou em formular o contrafeitiço uma e outra vez. Foram alguns minutos os que lhe tomou se sentir unido a ele de tal forma que tudo a seu ao redor desapareceu.

Mas o que se encontrou foi algo que jamais tivesse esperado.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

— Olá, Potter. —saudou lhe um garoto loiro sentado sobre um enorme cofre de prata.

— M-Malfoy?

Harry não podia crer o que via, aí estava seu antigo rival de estudos, ataviado com um traje completamente branco e um sorriso em sua cara que jamais lhe tinha visto.

— Que bem que não te esqueceu meu nome. —riu o loiro. — Deixa-me dizer-te que te tenho estado esperado, se demorou eh?

— N-não foi minha culpa.

— Já sei, é uma broma. —respondeu arqueando seus olhos, mas em seguida recobrou seu sorriso. — Obrigado por cuidar de meu bebê, acho que Severus tinha razão quando me disse que podia confiar em ti.

Harry se corou inevitavelmente pelo elogio de seu esposo, eram palavras que deveu lhe ter feito quando o amor ainda não existia entre eles e isso lhe dava um significado muito especial. Desviou a mirada para outro lado tentando que o loiro não notasse a cor de seu rosto.

— Ah… e, que faz aqui?

— Supunha que me ia ir deixando só a meu Armand? Nunca!... Fiquei cuidando sua magia, e esperando a que chegasse a parte Gryffindor que me ajudaria.

— E daí tenho que fazer?

— Levantar os braços ao céu clamando  _"Os Malfoy são Deuses"_

— Que?! Não, jamais!

Draco riu mais forte, divertia-lhe saber que ainda podia fazer enfadar ao jovem tão facilmente.

— Era uma broma, Potter. —reconheceu tomando ar. — Realmente não tens nada que fazer, só te preciso a meu lado para que juntos abramos o cofre, a magia de Armand se encontra aí e assim que saia se irá a onde tem que ir.

— Mas, se está aí como é que às vezes se lhe descontrola?

— Meu menino é poderoso. —responde com orgulho. — Consegue vencer o feitiço, mas sai enlouquecida, custa-me muito voltar a fechá-lo e esperar a sacar de uma maneira menos violenta para que ele possa a manejar.

— Quer dizer que Armand não tivesse podido doma-la por si só?

— Sei que tivesse podido, mas lamentavelmente o incidente que a acordou foi muito impactante para ele… pude sentir seu medo.

— Imagino-me, agora sei como quer a Adiel.

— E falando do rei de Roma… afasta de meu bebê. —manifestou fingindo-se zeloso.

— Não seja ridículo, são uns meninos ainda. —disse-lhe fascinado de ter conseguido encontrar algo que perturbasse ao loiro. — Em fim, começamos?

Draco assentiu e colocando-se junto ao baú convidou a Harry a fazê-lo mesmo. Tão só foi necessário voltar a formular juntos o contrafeitiço, Leões e Serpentes acordam dragões… e a tampa se levantou com macieza. Harry não viu nada, mas sentiu uma forte energia emergindo, no entanto, não parecia perigosa, ao invés, quase a podia perceber circulando a sua ao redor como um gatinho que se esfregasse contra suas pernas.

E depois, tudo parecia estar invadido dessa ternura. Harry sorriu convencido de que o tinham conseguido. Voltou-se para o loiro quem estava-lhe sorrindo igual.

— Obrigado, Potter.

— Por nada. Quero-lhe como a um filho sabe?

— E eternamente te agradecerei. —afirmou suspirando feliz enquanto olhava a seu ao redor, não tinha mais que luz suave que dava muita tranquilidade.

— Te irá? —quis saber Harry.

— Agora sei que estará seguro, e há alguém que me espera. —responde enquanto voltava a olhar a Harry e sorria. — Mas, há algo mais que quero te pedir.

— Que coisa?

— Quando acordou a magia de Armand comecei a ter percepciones do que sucedia à gente que me importei em minha vida… e há um chamado que não posso deixar de escutar.

— Um chamado, de quem?

— Potter… vêem comigo.

Draco estendeu sua mão para Harry quem tomou-a, não podia se negar a ajudar se estava a seu alcance. O que nunca imaginou é que de repente abandonariam o corpo de Armand.

Desde fora, Severus, George e Adiel observaram assustados que Harry desaparecia ante seus olhos.


	26. Um terceiro presente

Foi só um pisco e de repente estavam na estância principal de uma casa vitoriana. Harry olhou a seu ao redor, os móveis eram clássicos, com uma beleza única que reluzia por sua discreta elegância. A maioria era negra com tapeceira em verde oliveira. Suas paredes pintadas de bege mostravam orgulhosos os quadros de seus ocupantes, personagens aristocráticas de mirada altiva e com rasgos parecidos. Olhos negros, cabelo escuro, pele branca e cremosa como o leite.

— Quem vive aqui? —perguntou o moreno sem ter ideia do motivo de sua presença.

Draco não respondeu, sua vista estava perdida em uma enorme escalinata de mármore que conduzia à segunda planta. Justo então, o silêncio da mansão rompeu-se com o som de um longínquo soluço.

Harry saltou em seu lugar, nunca se esperou escutar um pranto. De imediato esqueceu-se de Draco e correu para onde provia o som, alguém estava em problemas. Buscou sua varinha sem deter-se, e alegrou-se de sentir em seu lugar de sempre no bolso de sua túnica.

Chegou até um corredor muito longo com várias portas brancas lavradas com a figura de duas serpentes. Seu coração deu um brinco, compreendeu que era uma casa que provavelmente pertencesse a algum comensal. Mesmo assim decidiu continuar seu caminho, se era verdadeiro, quiçá tinham um prisioneiro ao qual devia resgatar.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Adiel sentia um medo imenso, seu coração batia com força enquanto olhava a porta de sua habitação. Severus tinha-lhe levado aí junto com Armand quem continuava dormindo, e depois encerrou-se em seu despacho com os demais adultos.

O menino inclinou-se a verificar que Armand não tinha acordado e se acercou à porta. Não podia permanecer mais tempo sem saber que tinha passado.

Com grande sigilo entreabriu para poder escutar. Viu a Severus dando voltadas de um lado a outro de seu despacho enquanto a diretora do colégio lhe observava, se lhe via preocupada. George estava sentado, mas seu rosto também não luzia muito tranquilo.

— Explica-me, Minerva! —exigiu Severus exasperado. — Supõe-se que ninguém pode desaparecer do castelo! Como é que agora passa isto?!

— Quisesse ter uma resposta, Severus, mas não é assim. —respondeu a mulher com nervosismo. — Primeiro preciso saber que era o que fazia Potter que provocou esta situação.

— Nada, o que fazia não tem nada que ver! Algo ou alguém se levou a Harry, tenho que o encontrar já!

O desespero de não saber nem por onde começar a buscar fez que Severus golpeasse seu escritório com o punho. Aquilo assustou a Adiel, nunca lhe tinha visto atuar tão agressivo, compreendeu que devia estar passando algo realmente muito mau.

Já não pôde conter as lágrimas. Um soluço afogado alertou a Severus quem volteou de imediato para a porta descobrindo ao menino. Sem perder tempo foi para ele para o tomar em seus braços.

Com só isso conseguiu se acalmar a si mesmo, precisava estar tranquilo para não assustar a seus meninos e assim poder encontrar a Harry. Cuidadosamente levou a Adiel até um cadeirão onde se sentou com o pequeno em suas pernas.

— Onde está papai? —soluçou Adiel. — Diga que não lhe passou nada mau!

— Não, Adiel, te prometo que Harry regressará são e salvo conosco.

— Mas a onde foi?

— Ainda não o sei, mas não se preocupe, seu papi sempre se mete em problemas e sempre sai bem livrado deles. Em pouco tempo estará de volta e nos contará a onde foi, tão só preciso que estejas tranquilo e regresse a cuidar de Armand de acordo?

— Eu quero buscar a papai também.

— E quem vai cuidar de Armand? Acho que se acorda e não nos encontra a nenhum, se vai assustar.

Adiel olhou para sua habitação, não queria que deixar só a Armand, mas também não se sentia capaz de ficar quieto e esperar notícias. Severus notou sua aflição e abraçou-lhe carinhoso, simplesmente não podia lhe abandonar, compreendia a angústia de Adiel, era a mesma que sentia em seu coração.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Enquanto, Harry tinha aberto um par de portas com toda a precaução de que foi capaz, mas ambas habitações estavam vazias. Já não tinha voltado a escutar nenhum ruído e isso lhe desconcertava, a casa luzia em bom estado para estar abandonada.

De repente, depois de fechar a terceira porta e girar-se, se sobressaltou violentamente ao encontrar-se com Draco a suas costas, quase tinha-se esquecido de que estava aí por sua causa.

— Que demônios pretende ao me assustar assim?! —lhe recriminou baixinho.

— Não tens porque falar baixo, Potter, só há três seres vivos nesta casa e você é um deles.

— E suponho que você não conta verdadeiro? —bufou continuando seu caminho para buscar na quarta porta.

— Não. —disse sem ofender-se. — E deixa de espiar, eu te levarei a onde tem que ir… Me segue.

Harry arqueou os olhos contendo-se de gritar, era óbvio que não podia matar a quem já estava morto, mas Draco lhe desesperava, não entendia tanto mistério. Terminou por exalar fundo e seguir lhe com obediência.

Caminharam até o final do corredor, justo em frente à porta que estava a sua direita. Foi então que Harry voltou a escutar um soluço, mas agora era bem mais débil. Ante uma senha de Draco, compreendeu que podia entrar sem nenhum risco. Quase podia escutar seu coração enquanto girava a maçaneta.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Armand abriu os olhos com lentidão, buscou a seu redor sem ver a ninguém. Demorou uns poucos segundos em recordar o que tinha passado, e ao o fazer, se incorporou rapidamente de sua cama. Não se sentia diferente, mas sim muito emocionado ante a perspectiva de que Harry tivesse conseguido lhe ajudar.

George entrou justo nesse momento, e o menino sorriu-lhe feliz.

— Onde estão Harry e Severus?

— Armand… agora eles não podem vir.

— Por quê? Não funcionou?

— Ainda não sabemos. —respondeu tomando a mão do menino para levá-lo de regresso a sua cama.

— Não quero me deitar, me sinto bem. —protestou com macieza apesar de não lutar com seu tio e permanecer quieto enquanto este voltava a acoberta-lo.

— Eu sei, é só que nunca está a mais um pouco de repouso… quer que tentemos comprovar se funcionou o contrafeitiço?

George sacou sua varinha para oferecer-lhe a seu sobrinho. Nesses momentos não quis deter na proibição de magia em um menor, o importante era o distrair. Armand olhou-a emocionado, alongou sua mão, mas não a tocou.

— Quero fazê-lo, mas quando venha Harry. —disse voltando a retirar sua mão. — Gostaria que dele estivesse presente, o chama, faz favor, a ele e a Severus.

George suspirou enquanto assentia, era normal que Armand quisesse compartilhar esse momento com quem lhe tinha ajudado a recuperar o controle de sua magia. A porta voltou a abrir-se e por ela entrou Severus levando a Adiel em seus braços. Com só os ver Armand soube que algo mau passava, seu pequeno amigo se limpava o rosto de lágrimas.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Ao entrar àquela habitação, Harry viu que tinha um corpo na cama. Lentamente caminhou para ela, ainda com varinha em mãos sem se confiar do tudo no que tinha escondido entre tantas mantas. Grande foi sua surpresa ao encontrar com um rosto muito conhecido.

— P-Parkinson? —perguntou intrigado.

A jovem mulher girou-se a olhá-lo, seu pálido rosto estava todo suado que bem podia confundir com o mar de lágrimas que escorregavam incansáveis por suas bochechas. E apesar disso, se vislumbrou uma luz de esperança em seus belos olhos negros.

— Potter? —perguntou, sua voz escutava-se muito fatigada. — Que faz aqui?

— Ela não me vê. —interveio Draco adivinhando a intenção de Harry de responder com a verdade.

Harry compreendeu que Draco preferia não ser nomeado, de modo que se acercou se ajoelhou junto à cama. Preocupou lhe ver que o semblante de sua ex parceira de estudos era muito pior, arquejava mal perceptivelmente. Volteou a olhar a Draco ao compreender que a jovem Slytherin estava vivendo seus últimos minutos de vida.

— Chamarei a algum medimago… acho que é necessário levar-te a St. Mungo.

— Não. —negou-se debilmente. — Eu sei que não tem caso, Potter… tão só agradeço que tenha vindo… não me importo nada mais.

— Mas…

— Faz semanas detectaram-me um mau cardíaco. —disse-lhe entrecortadamente. — Fiquei sozinha, Potter… e o único que temia, era o deixar indefeso.

— A quem? De que falas?

Harry volteou a todos lados esperando ver a alguém mais. Segundo recordava, Draco tinha-lhe dito que tinha outro ser vivo aí. E então um elfo fez seu aparecimento chorando enquanto levava uma grande bandeja cheia de água.

— Ama! —gritou o elfo ao ver a Harry, seus grandes olhos cafés brilhavam de lágrimas e emoção. — Chegou ajuda!

— Cale-se, Rizto. —ordenou Pansy franzindo o cenho.

Harry não sabia que pensar. Duvidava muito que Pansy estivesse preocupada pelo destino de seu elfo doméstico, e ademais, sua voz, ainda estando débil, mostrou a mesma repulsão que usava ao se dirigir a alguém que lhe molestava. O moreno decidiu não opinar, não era um bom momento para reprender à morena por seu mau comportamento.

— Bem, Potter… —prosseguiu a jovem mulher. —… tens chegado no momento preciso para ser herói… outra vez.

Mal ia perguntar que passava quando Pansy se retirou as mantas deixando ver seu ventre volumoso. Tudo girou a seu redor ao ver que as cobertas estavam manchadas de sangue, mal podia o crer Pansy estava dando a luz!

Os seguintes minutos passaram-lhe muito rapidamente. Nunca em sua vida pensou na fazer de parteira, mas não tinha tempo para fazer outra coisa. Ritzo ajudou fielmente enquanto Draco tão só observava em silêncio.

Não passou muito tempo até que Harry se encontrava sustentando em braços a uma formosa bebê. Suas mãos tremiam-lhe enquanto secava-a do líquido amniótico, aquela ia ser uma experiência que nunca em sua vida esqueceria.

Tentou acercar a recém-nascida a sua mãe mas Pansy tinha os olhos fechados e sua respiração era demasiado errática. Ordenou ao elfo que chamasse a alguém de St. Mungo, a garota precisava ser levada de urgência.

— Não chegarão… a tempo. —sorriu Pansy triunfante.

Harry não entendia o que passava, parecia que a garota estava feliz de morrer antes de receber ajuda. Draco acercou lhe suspirando entristecido.

— A menina é a única herdeira. —informou-lhe Draco. — Pansy e seu esposo, David, fizeram grandes negócios que incrementaram a fortuna de suas famílias, mas teve um problema. Ela lhe traiu com seu melhor amigo. O rancor fez que se batessem a duelo, só que Pansy não contou com que o pai de sua filha fizesse um conjuro para se vingar. Se David morria, só a assinatura mágica de seus herdeiros poderiam reclamar os investimentos que tinha na empresa conjunta com Kasakova, seu amigo. Assim se assegurou de deixar a ambos na rua. Kasakova triunfou no duelo, mas isso lhe levou a perder o negócio de sua vida, de modo que levantou uma demanda ante o Ministério para reclamar ao bebê de Pansy e assim poder libertar seus investimentos. Desde que soube, Pansy tem vivido encerrada… se ela morre antes de que cheguem os do Ministério, eles não podem exercer a demanda, muito menos se…

Um gemido interrompeu a Draco. Harry inclinou-se para Pansy achando que precisava ver a sua filha por última vez antes de morrer, mas a jovem Slytherin tão só se esforçou por falar olhando para Harry. Não pôde evitar se estremecer, a mirada que tinha Pansy era a de uma desquiciada.

— Cedo-te, Harry James Potter… —sussurrou com uma formalidade incrível devido ao estado no que estava, sua pele praticamente já não tinha cor. —… Ninguém mais que você tem direito de minha filha, a partir de hoje é uma Potter.

Pansy tentou rir, ainda que só brotou um horrível som gutural de sua garganta antes de ficar sem vida sobre sua cama, ainda com essa doente expressão de triunfo em seu rosto. Harry suspirou tristemente, e estreitou com mais força o pequeno corpo em seus braços. Ainda lhe custava trabalho achar que Pansy tinha preferido arriscar a vida de sua própria filha antes de pedir ajuda… e tudo por orgulho e dinheiro.

— Pode fazer isso? —perguntou Harry ao loiro, estava muito confundido.

— Já o fez. —respondeu sorrindo-lhe. — Obrigado por ajudar, eu realmente apreciei a Pansy no colégio, é muito triste que não tenha podido madurar, mas o bebê não tem a culpa, é muito melhor que esteja contigo a que Kasakova possa a reclamar, ele só a veria como um objeto para recuperar seu dinheiro… Agora está a salvo.

— Não tentará a recuperar?

— Ainda que faça quem poderia te tirar a ti?

Draco sorriu com serenidade, sabia que a Kasakova lhe convinha mais perder seu dinheiro que enfrentar em uma luta pública contra Harry Potter.

— Devo ir-me já. —asseverou Draco enfatizando seu sorriso. — Há alguém a quem quero ver desde faz muito tempo. Agora estou tranquilo, Armand tem recuperado sua magia como deveu ter sido sempre, e sei que você e Severus serão os melhores guias para ele.

Harry assentiu a modo de promessa e depois viu como Draco foi rodeado por uma suave luz na que desapareceu. O silêncio que se fez foi tal que quase escutava suas próprias pulsações, não soube quanto tempo esteve assim, até que uns suaves sons chamaram sua atenção, baixou sua mirada para a recém-nascida e sorriu ao a ver, a pequena parecia estar desfrutando muito do calor que lhe dava.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Uns minutos depois, Harry olhou em silêncio como Pansy era transladada para o depósito de cadáveres, tudo era muito triste. Depois volteou para sua direita onde Severus falava com Kingsley. Nesse momento ambos homens assentiram em conformidade.

Foi o mesmo Ministro quem mandou por Severus ante a petição de Harry para que lhe acompanhasse nesse trâmite. Para o mais velho foi um grande descanso saber que seu esposo estava bem, foi ao instante a seu lado.

Harry notou que Severus volteava ao olhar depois de se despedir de Kinsgley quem se marchou acompanhando ao corpo de Pansy. O jovem sorriu, quase podia ler o pensamento de seu esposo.

— Pergunta-te porquê sempre me passam estas coisas a mim verdadeiro? —disse-lhe quando Severus se aproximou até ele.

— Totalmente. —admitiu quase divertido. — Nunca será um esposo normal?

— Acho que não… Que te disse Kingsley?

— Confirmou que o bebê tem ficado baixo sua tutela, não podem te tirar.

— Sev…

— Parece que não nos livramos de mudar fraldas.

— Amo-te. —sussurrou dando-lhe um breve beijo nos lábios, agradecia ao céu ter um esposo que sempre lhe compreendia e apoiava em todos os sentidos. — Quer vê-la?

Severus assentiu e Harry retirou a manta para que pudessem ver ao bebê. Ante os olhos do Pocionista pareceu estar vendo um anjo, a pequena era formosa e felizmente, muito sã. Não pôde se resistir e com macieza acariciou suas brancas bochechas se surpreendendo ante a suavidade da pele de um recém-nascido.

— Regressemos a casa, temos que apresentar a nossos filhos sua nova irmãzinha.

Harry sorriu, nunca pensou que nesse dia teria em seus braços a alguém mais a quem amar.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Três anos depois…

— Slytherin! —gritou o Chapéu Selecionador depois de posar na cabeça de Armand Draco Malfoy Weasley.

O menino, agora um alegre jovenzinho de onze anos volteou a olhar a seus tutores para a mesa de Professores e sorriu emocionado, seu sonho se tinha feito realidade, queria ser um Slytherin como seu pai e seu padrinho, e se emocionou ainda mais ao ver a Harry aplaudindo com força.

Correu para a mesa onde seus colegas de casa lhe recebiam com efusivas mostras de carinho. Os maiores já o conheciam e muitos deles trocaram olhadas de triunfo para as demais casas, as apostas sobre a onde iriam os dois filhos de seus professores tinham estado em todo seu apogeu durante o trajeto no expresso de Hogwarts.

— Quisesse ver a cara de Weasley quando se inteire. —sussurrou Severus triunfante. — Esse tonto ruivo pensou que seria um Gryffindor.

— E daí teria de mau? —respondeu fingindo-se ofendido.

— Nada, absolutamente nada.

Harry sorriu divertido, sabia que seu esposo não era muito sincero, e só estava dando por seu lado, para ele, Slytherin sempre seria o melhor. Ambos guardaram silêncio, Harry não podia conter sua emoção, era o turno de Adiel, e ainda que não o tinha mencionado, lhe preocupava a reação do menino se se afastava de Armand.

— Estarão bem. —assegurou Severus compreendendo seus sentimentos.

Harry assentiu sorrindo, tomou ar enquanto olhava como Adiel se colocava o chapéu selecionador, passaram vários segundos sem que sucedesse nada. Todo mundo estava atento da decisão que tomaria. Harry não podia mais com a espera, desviou sua mirada para sua pequena Danielle.

Sorriu ao vê-la jogando sobre um tapete com Ritzo. O elfo adorava-a, era sua Ama e vivia para ela, ambos tinham uma estreita amizade, para a menina, ele não era seu servente, senão seu colega de jogos, lhe compartilhava até seus brinquedos. Isso divertia muito a Harry, não queria nem imaginar o que Pansy Parkinson pensaria ao ver aquilo.

— Que passa? —questionou Severus. — Acho que nem contigo durou tanto para eleger a casa… é que ficaremos aqui toda a tarde?

— Que impaciente é, Severus. —riu Harry. — Acho que Adiel deve de está-lo convencendo de enviá-lo a Slytherin.

— Crie-lo?

— Em realidade não sei, mas assim que tenha oportunidade interrogarei a esse menino para que me dê santo e senha de que passou todo este tempo.

— E eu estarei contigo.

Ambos se sorriram, não importava a decisão do chapéu, confiavam em que seria a melhor para Adiel.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

— Estás completamente seguro de sua decisão? —perguntou o Chápeu. — Tens entregado seu coração a um Slytherin, posso sentir que é um amor puro e sincero… e se te afastas dele te arrisca a não conseguir que te corresponda.

— Eu sei. —respondeu Adiel sem preocupar-se. — Mas precisamente porque amo-lhe é que quero o fazer… Armand deve conhecer a mais pessoas, quero que tenha muitos mais corações que sintam o mesmo que eu por ele. Se vou-me a Slytherin, nunca nos separaremos… jamais saberei se me ama pelo que sou, ou porque sou o único que tem.

— É inteligente, quiçá Ravenclaw esteja destinada a ti.

— E eu?... Estou destinado a Ravenclaw?

— Bom questionamento.

— É divertido. —riu brevemente. — Porque não me envia a onde ache que posso ser feliz?... menos Slytherin, faz favor.

— Em Hufflepuff poderia desenvolver suas habilidades para a herbologia.

— Então envia-me aí.

— Não quero terminar em meus dias cortado por um Pocionista enlouquecido.

— Oh por Merlin! —voltou a rir. — Acho que só fica Gryffindor… a não ser que pretenda que tome meus estudos compartilhando o lago com o calamar.

— Valente sim é, de modo que como não quero perder meu trabalho se te envio ao lago, suponho que a decisão está tomada… Lástima, queria ver como conseguia conquistar a um Malfoy.

— Não se precipite, quiçá agora veja como um Malfoy me conquista a mim.

— Isso soa muito interessante… Gryffindor!

Adiel saltou do banco para correr para a mesa dos leões, ia feliz ao ser recebido com grande algaravia. Mas desde seu lugar, Armand levantou-se da mesa observando agoniado o que passava, volteou a olhar para a mesa de professores onde Harry e Severus aplaudiam contentes, isso lhe tirou a esperança de que interviessem para não os separar.

Tinha vontade de gritar por frustração, já não se importou interromper a cerimônia, abandonou a mesa de Slytherin e correu para onde Adiel continuava sendo abraçado pelos colegas. Furioso, apartou-os a todos e se abraçou do outro menino com força.

— Esse chapéu é um tonto! —afirmou molesto. — Nós não devemos nos separar, vêem comigo, Severus conseguirá que invalidem essa decisão tão absurda.

— Não. —respondeu com macieza enquanto correspondia ao abraço apoiando sua cabeça no ombro de Armand, fechou os olhos para desfrutá-lo, sempre amaria esse modo tão possesivo em que o loiro lhe estreitava. — Ainda que estejamos em casas diferentes, jamais seremos separados.

— Mas, Adiel, eu não quero.

— Será divertido, me contará sobre Slytherin e eu sobre Gryffindor. Todos os dias teremos que nos ver para conversar, é uma nova aventura, Armand.

— Promete que sempre será meu melhor amigo?

— Sempre!… até o dia em que você queira.

Armand separou-se tão só para buscar o rosto de Adiel e lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. Nunca tinham voltado a falar dos sentimentos de Adiel, mas não era necessário, seus olhos verdes não mentiam.

Armand ainda não se sentia preparado para entregar assim seu coração, e quiçá estava sendo egoísta ao tentar tirar a seu amigo a oportunidade de encontrar a quem sim pudesse o amar como merecia.

Voltou a sua mesa sem importar-lhe sentir algumas miradas curiosas sobre ele, respirou fundo para não chorar. E ao voltar a ocupar seu lugar, olhou novamente para a mesa de Gyrfindor, Adiel conversava com um de seus colegas, um garoto castanho que lhe oferecia um bolinho de creme.

Seus lábios curvaram-se em um malicioso sorriso e um segundo depois, o menino que conversava com Adiel se encontrava batido em creme e todos no comedor riam.

" _Ao caralho com esses escorregadios mãos-longas!"_  Pensou satisfeito de si mesmo, estava seguro que não tinha nada de mau cuidar de Adiel. Vá que agora sim que amava a magia!

— Ai, Deus… —suspirou Harry, tinha atingido a olhar o sucedido. —… pressinto que vamos ter muitos problemas doravante.

— Desde este momento aposto-te quanto a que, sem importar o tempo que passe, um novo casal Gryffindor/Slytherin chegará a se formar?

— Jamais apostaria contra isso. —riu o jovem. — Quando Armand esteja pronto para deixar de ser um menino, saberá que já entregou seu coração sem se ter dado conta.

—E a propósito você já te deu conta que esta noite ficaremos sozinhos? —lhe sussurrou Severus o mais perto possível de sua orelha.

— Esqueces-te de Danielle?

— Talvez esqueci te dizer?... Granger virá por ela após o jantar.

— Severus! atreveste-te a pedir-lhe que cuide à menina?

— E porquê não? O fim de semana passado tivemos a Rose e Hugo por dois dias seguidos enquanto eles se iam a quem sabe onde, e não quero nem o imaginar… Agora lhes toca corresponder ao favor.

Harry sorriu, seria um mentiroso se não reconhecia que lhe emocionava voltar a passar uma noite romântica com seu esposo… De modo que, ante tal perspectiva, decidiram que poderiam fugir do Comedor antes de que Minerva começasse seu discurso de boas-vindas.

FIM


End file.
